12 Lo Que los Ojos no Ven
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. Todo comenzó cuando Shaka creyó enamorarse de alguien, sin notar que alguien más intentaba olvidarle en vano. Sin embargo, sin que fuera su culpa, los hechos llevaron a que aquella noche Mu encontrase algo en el Santuario que nunca creyó que ocurriría tan cerca. A veces el corazón se manda solo. ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Prólogo: Vae Victis

_Todo comenzó cuando Shaka creyó enamorarse de alguien, sin notar que esa persona intentaba olvidarle en vano. Sin embargo, sin que fuera su culpa, los hechos llevaron a que aquella noche Mu encontrase algo en el Santuario que nunca creyó que ocurriría tan cerca. A veces el corazón se manda solo._

* * *

Por lo visto ha sucedido lo impensable. Volví a encantarme con esta historia, aunque no sin antes de hacer una profunda reforma. Para serles honesta, cuando borré "Sin pan ni pedazo" creí que nunca más tendría ganas de escribir de nuevo en Saint Seiya. Odié ese fic con ganas y olvidé que lo había subido por años… mi Musa había desaparecido…

… y sin embargo, apareció su reemplazo, en la forma de algunas lectoras que nunca parecieron perder la fe. Para comenzar por Juanis, que nunca, nunca dejó de recordarme que este fic existía y que necesitaba una conclusión, y otras, que con paciencia fueron animándome de nuevo.

Y aquí está, "Lo que los Ojos no ven", reemplazo de "Sin Pan ni Pedazo", con severas modificaciones. Les ruego que le den una oportunidad, pues creo que me quedó bastante más decente que la primera vez. Al menos así opina "El Concilio del Fic", o como me gusta llamar a las lectoras de prueba que intervinieron en la reforma, con enorme paciencia y muchos ánimos.

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas.

Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki (¡DE NUEVO!), Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica, madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuarto: Dispararles_ _ **NO**_ _debe ser suficiente para mis enemigos: Hay que asegurarse. En otras palabras,_ _ **¡DEBEN MORIR!**_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: 1917, Mecano**

* * *

 **"** **Lo que los Ojos no ven"**

 **Apertura: Vae Victis!**

 **Predios del Santuario.**

 _00:57 a.m._

Mu caminaba cabizbajo. No era un lemuriano feliz, se sentía pesado. Miró al cielo con desgano, y ni siquiera pudo encontrar el consuelo de las estrellas. Hacía mucho frío y las nubes estaban tan cerradas que se amenazaba lluvia en cualquier momento. Mu se ajustó la bufanda sobre su cuello y siguió caminando. Gruñó apenado, ¡Esto no debería estar pasándole! Se supone que la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, y prácticamente ya era otro día, pero aun así. Ahora sí que le entregaría aquél regalillo que le tenía hacía dos días y que no se atrevía a darle. Ese día sí se lo daría, por Athena que se lo daría y nada se lo impediría.

¡Patético! Ni se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía ni podía darle un regalo. Si seguía así, arruinaría sus oportunidades. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado cuando estaban viendo la película? ARGH.

"… Estoy tan impulsivo como Kiki…" Susurró Mu neutral.

…Y cerrando los ojos, volvió a pensar en aquella chica que no se podía, ni quería, sacar de la cabeza. Al menos ya se había reconocido a sí mismo lo que sentía por ella, pero le daba pánico escénico cada vez que tenía ganas de decirle y no podía. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo. Era aries, se supone que enfrentaban estas situaciones a cabezazos. ¿Acaso era su signo ascendiente? Argh. Mu apretó los puños. ¡Mañana le diría cuando la viera! ¡Por Athena que lo haría!

Se detuvo en seco.

Prestó atención. Entrecerró los ojos.

Algo ocurría, había una perturbación en el aire.

De inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Mu se detuvo muy serio y comenzó a analizar sus alrededores, con una actitud crítica y urgente. Percibía un cosmo… No, eran dos conocidos y familiares cosmos, pero… ¡Qué raros se sentían! Parecían alejarse y diluirse en la atmósfera. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire mientras analizaba lo que sus sentidos le entregaban. Era una sensación acrílica, plástica, trémula y como llena de polvo. Como pintura de lata recién aplicada o como el olor del pegamento extra fuerte instantáneo. De algún modo todo eso le atosigaba la garganta. Mu entrecerró los ojos y mentalmente llamó a su armadura, la cual no tardó en cubrirlo.

Ajustándose la capa, Mu fijó la mirada en una dirección específica. Resuelto se dirigió allí, repasando mentalmente las listas de turnos, para saber a quién preguntar, aunque no sabía qué era aquello que le intrigaba. Conocía a los santos que, se supone, deberían estar allí vigilando, aunque no lograba dar con ellos. De hecho, esos cosmos tan anormales que había percibido pertenecían a esos dos. Tendrían que estar cerca, ¿por qué no se había topado ya con ellos?

Les llamó vía cosmonet, pero no le respondieron.

Llevaba unos 10 minutos caminando, cuando comenzó a percibir en el terreno unos curiosos patrones. Al notar que el suelo que pisaba estaba alterado se detuvo a investigar, cada vez más inquieto, pero no por ello menos templado. La tierra estaba congelada o lodosa y era evidente que allí había tenido lugar una fiera pelea, pero por más que trataba de descifrar la situación por medio de la energía liberada durante esta batalla, sólo lograba detectar las anormales trazas de estos dos cosmos, que en ningún caso se sentían hostiles. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Apuró el paso y comenzó a contactar a algunos guardias que había en la cercanía.

 _"_ _¿Sr. Mu?"_ Preguntó Argol de pronto, vía cosmochat. El santo tenía ronda muy cerca de allí y por lo visto estaba tan curioso como preocupado.

"Argol, ¿También lo percibes?" Preguntó a su vez Mu. El plateado meneó la cabeza.

 _"_ _¿Los cosmos extraños? O sea, que no eran ideas mías. ¿Por qué estos dos se sienten tan… raros?"_ Preguntó el plateado.

"Es lo que pienso averiguar."

Mu cortó la comunicación. Seguro que Argol se reuniría con él en el origen de estas anormales emisiones de energía, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, pura precaución, y concentrarse en dilucidar este misterio. El terreno se veía cada vez más agitado, como si la pelea hubiera involucrado a más de cuatro o cinco personas. La oscuridad no lo ayudaba demasiado: si hubiera habido un poco más de luz, el dorado se habría percatado de huellas y de que aquella sensación líquida que estaba sintiendo en los pies cuando caminaba, se trataba de sangre y no agua o barro.

Se horrorizó cuando prestó atención.

Alguien yacía en el suelo. Mu lo encontró por accidente, al tropezar con él… El dorado se agachó en seguida y fijó la mirada en el bulto que no esperaba encontrarse allí. Sabía que era un santo, llevaba una armadura, pero ¿por qué no podía reconocerle por el cosmo? No se veía mucho con esa oscuridad, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para identificar a otro santo de Athena. Buscó la cabeza del caído a tientas, y tuvo que encender su propio cosmo para obtener algo de luz y ver de quién se trataba. Solo entonces le reconoció.

"¿Daniel?" Entre que preguntó y exclamó. Mu abrió los ojos como platos. Conocía a este plateado, lo conocía bien. Camus se había pasado toda la semana refunfuñando por su culpa. El dorado le sacudió. "¡Daniel! ¿Qué te pasó?"

Mu levantó una de sus manos al notar una sustancia viscosa. Sangre. Su mano estaba embadurnada en sangre. Rápidamente buscó el origen de la herida, pero al palpar la zona, desistió de su idea: sin dar crédito a sus ojos, de inmediato buscó los ya inexistentes signos vitales… pues Daniel de Sculptor estaba muerto. Con heridas terribles: se habían ensañado con él. El lemuriano no se lo creía. ¿Muerto? Pero… ¿Muerto cómo? Parpadeó estupefacto. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? No se lo creía. ¿Cómo… no se percató del tremendo daño que tenía?

Se quedó pasmado por más de un parpadeo. Daniel estaba por completo fracturado, apuñalado, golpeado y arrastrado… Pero no mostraba signos de haberse defendido en lo más mínimo. Apenas tenía unas cuántas heridas defensivas en los brazos y punto, y se notaba que ya llevaba por lo menos media hora fallecido. ¡¿Qué Diantres?! Mu se puso de pie. ¡Apenas hacía un instante que había detectado su cosmo! ¿Cómo era posible…?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y al erguirse en toda su altura, totalmente en actitud ataque–defensa, Mu no escatimó cosmo para rastrear sus alrededores. No era el momento de ser sigiloso, lo que ocurría era cosa de cuidado. Si esto le había pasado a Daniel, ¡Bien que podía haberle pasado lo mismo al otro plateado cuyo cosmo se sentía tan acrílico como el de Sculptor! **ESO** era precisamente lo que le preocupaba. Esta vez buscó con más urgencia, con más miedo, con más…

"¡Me Enferma Cuando Tengo Razón!" Exclamó de corazón Mu, al detectar una silueta en la oscuridad, antes de echar a correr hacia la derecha.

Menos de un nanosegundo se tardó Mu en llegar junto al segundo caído. Una máscara estaba hecha pedazos tirada en el suelo no muy lejos de allí; esta persona yacía sobre un charco de su propia sangre y su tez era la de un cadáver. ¡Estaba casi en las mismas deplorables condiciones que Daniel! Se abalanzó sobre la figura con la misma angustia de un hermano y por instinto estuvo tentado de sacudirle para despertarle. Se contuvo en el último momento y en vez de sacudirle, le tomó la mano izquierda en un gesto fraterno de apoyo y cariño, en caso de que estuviera…

Mu soltó la mano como si se tratase de una brasa caliente y cayó de golpe sobre sus posaderas. Ya no podía seguir abriendo más los ojos, le era imposible. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron sobre su cabeza y no podía darle prioridad a ninguno. Sí… Ella estaba viva, apenas, pero viva nada más por necia, lo supo en el segundo en el que le tomó la mano, pero… Pero… **¿QUÉ HABÍA PASADO CON SU COSMO?** No podía percibir el de esta amazona, no podía, no lo lograba, por más que intentaba hacerlo. **NO SE PODÍA**. Era como si se lo hubieran robado, pero **¿CÓMO LO HABÍAN HECHO?**

El santo se pasó la mano limpia por la cara y despabiló. Aún en la oscuridad, Mu fue capaz de notar como sus párpados con gran esfuerzo se abrían, dejando apenas una delgada línea de visión abierta, pero en seguida se cerraron, sin dar otros signos de conciencia. El santo de Aries le acarició la cabeza y volvió a tomar la misma mano que antes soltase…

"¿Qué te pasó Chantal?" Preguntó en un susurro antes de dar la alarma y alterar el pesado silencio del Santuario.

 **Fin de la Apertura.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **PS:** El fic original fue escrito en 2006, sufriendo en esta reforma leves modificaciones que espero en serio que no los decepciones. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

 **Vae Victis!:** ¡Ay de los Vencidos!


	2. Cap 1: ¡Todo es por Sibila!

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki (¡DE NUEVO!), Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica, madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 99: Cualquier fichero de datos de importancia crucial para mi Imperio del Terror, será dividido en bloques de 1,45 mb._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Ironic. Alanis Morisette.**

* * *

 **"** **Lo que Los Ojos No ven."**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Todo Es Por Sibila!**

 **Taller de Aries.**

 _Poco más de dos meses antes._

 _15:13 p.m._

¡Qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena! Kiki se tapó los oídos al igual que Mu. Shaka se pasó las manos por el rostro. Ninguno de los presentes tenía buen aspecto. El aprendiz de Aries se acercó a su maestro y lo miró con cara de pregunta. ¿Qué debía hacerse en una situación como ésta? Shaka se quedó mirando a Mu con cara de víctima.

"¿Ves A Lo Que Me Refiero?" Le preguntó con voz de mártir, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del escándalo.

 _"_ _¡PASA QUE ME TRATAN MUY MAL! Sólo Soy Una Pobre Chica. NO PIDO MUCHO, Pero ¡NO ME HACEN CASO EN NADA!"_

"¿Seguro No Dijiste Nada Que Pudiera Ofenderla?" Le preguntó Mu alzando la voz. "Sin Ofender, Pero No Eres Muy Bueno Tratando Chicas, Shaka."

"¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Eso?" Rezongó Shaka frunciendo el ceño. Mu levantó las manos en señal de paz.

"Que Sueles Hacerlas Enojar o Llorar Con Mucha Facilidad." Comentó Mu nervioso. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shaka.

"Resiento eso."

 _"_ _¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ninguno De Ustedes Me Entiende, Total, Soy Una Pobre Armadura Fría Y Sin Sentimientos Que No Sabe Nada De La Vida."_ Lloriqueó la armadura de Virgo, Sibila. _"¡NO ES JUSTO! NADIE ME QUIERE, TODOS ME ODIAN. ¡_ _ **BUUUUUUUUUUUU**_ _!"_

"Vamos, Sibila, no llores y dime qué te…"

 ** _"_** ** _NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, NI CON SHAKA NI CON NADIE. ¿ME OYES, MU?"_**

"¿Seguro no está borracha?"

Mu puso los ojos largos para el cielo y se tapó los oídos. Shaka se sobó las sienes, Kiki aguantó la risa y desapareció del taller. Como pueden ver, el motivo de tan amena reunión se debía a Sibila, la armadura de virgo. Shaka, su dueño y portador, era un buen amo. La llevaba todos los meses a mantención, la abrigaba cuando hacía frío y la ponía frente a un ventilador cuando hacía calor. Incluso, cuando se sentía inspirado, hasta le ponía sus programas favoritos en la televisión. Sin embargo el dorado no podía oírla hablar, pese a todo su poder espiritual: esto se debía en parte al desapego de Shaka de las cosas materiales, categoría en la que entraba su armadura… Aunque sí podía oír los agudos pitidos que emitía de tanto en tanto.

Como en esta ocasión.

Es que Sibila tenía que ser una de las armaduras más problemáticas de los 88 ropajes sagrados. Solo superada en maña por Aquiles, la armadura de Leo, pero la armadura de Aioria era por lo menos sobornable. Todos los usuarios de Virgo habían tenido problemas con Sibila en algún punto de sus carreras, ¡Qué Decir De Quienes La Reparaban! Sólo una persona podía decir que Sibila nunca le había dado problemas, pero, por desgracia, la susodicha estaba muerta: había sido Lümi de Aries. Hasta la fecha, la mamá de Mu era la única persona que había logrado apaciguar las rabietas de Sibila, y hasta convencerla de que cooperase, de entre todos los reparadores de armaduras, incluido Shion.

Bueno… hasta ahora Lümi era la única amazona que había ocupado el ropaje de aries.

"¿Y si traigo a Carmela o a Andrómeda?" Tentó Mu con voz conciliadora, sabiendo que las armaduras de Ikki y Shun eran buenas amigas de Sibila y que ya antes habían sido de ayuda. "¿Hablarías con ellas? Quizás te pueden ayudar."

Sí, leyeron bien, no están teniendo visiones. La armadura de Ikki se llama Carmela… No muchos lo sabían, pero el modelo de dicha armadura se había basado en **una** fénix, y no en **un** fénix. Sibila reprimió un sollozo y se movió de su sitio. Se arrastró a saltitos hasta la esquina más cercana, pasando a llevar algunos mesones y desde allí observó a los dorados a quienes les orbitaba una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

 _"_ _¡Ikki Ya Se Fue A Quizás Quién Sabe Dónde y Shun Está En Etiopía Con Junet!"_ Exclamó Sibila, al tiempo que giraba sobre su eje y se ponía de cara contra la pared. " _¡NO TENGO A NADIE CON QUIÉN HABLAR! Me siento sola. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU._ "

Sibila estalló en llanto desconsolado. Mu la observó meditabundo y Shaka, tras unos instantes, se acercó a su armadura. Se sentía algo extraño, en todo su tiempo junto a Sibila, jamás le había pasado esto. Pronto Mu le imitó y ambos dorados rodearon a la armadura y al menos Shaka se arrodilló junto a ella, para acariciarle la espaldita.

"Esto no es normal." Rezongó el rubio dorado. "Mu, mi armadura está así desde anoche: ¿Qué le pasa?" Quiso saber Shaka.

Era cierto. Desde la noche anterior que Sibila estaba llorona. Se la percibía muy extraña y alterada. No quiso que Shaka la usara, se había encerrado dentro de su caja y para colmo, no dejó dormir al rubio con sus gemidos de alma en pena. Aparentemente no había razones para este comportamiento y quizás nunca lo comprendamos: Sibila se sentía desdichada y la muy pobrecita no sabía por qué.

"Es lo que intento averiguar, Shaka." Le dijo Mu mientras la analizaba con detención. "Sibila, ¿Quieres que te saque brillo? Quizás eso te anime."

"¿Acaso estás en tu periodo?" Preguntó Shaka sin pensarlo mucho.

Mu miró espantado a Shaka: nunca, nunca había que preguntarle eso a una mujer. NUNCA. Menos cuando en efecto atravesaba por ese particular periodo del mes. Sibila cayó en un profundo e indignado silencio, antes de ponerse a vibrar de rabia.

 _"_ _¡NO TENGO PERIODO! ¡¿VES QUE POR ESTO NADIE TE QUIERE, SHAKA?! ¿Lo ves, Mu, lo ves? ¡AAAAAARGH!"_ Exclamó la armadura. " _Ustedes Dos, Par De Brutos, Nunca Entenderían A Una Armadura Delicada Como Yo_." Continuó lloriqueando. _"Los Odio a Todos."_ Shaka y Mu intercambiaron miradas.

"¡No me digas que tengo que lidiar con otra mañosa!" Protestó Shaka de mal humor. "Lo único que falta es que las armaduras femeninas también tengan _días raros_ del mes."

"No Seas Así, Shaka, Las Armaduras Son Seres Vivos Y También Tienen Sentimientos." Gruñó Mu, quien se volvió hacia Sibila. "¿En serio no quieres que te pula, Sibilita? Tengo polvo de estrellas recién traído de Jamir." Intentó sobornarla.

" _¡NO ME SOBORNES! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLEN. ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!_ " Sibila, hecha una energúmena, volvió a desplazarse de sitio hacia otra esquina.

"¿No nos dirás qué pasa, pequeña?" Tentó Shaka con la voz más encantadora que pudo sacar, mientras caminaba hasta su armadura con paso lento. Mu le siguió de cerca.

 ** _"_** ** _¡NO!"_**

"Dice que no." Aseguró Mu suspirando, preocupado por esta actitud, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Esto estará complicado, Quizás mi maestro…"

 **"** ** _¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON HOMBRES!_** **"** Exclamó Sibila de improviso. " _NO SON CAPACES DE ENTENDER LO QUE ME PASA. Nadie, Nadie Hace Siquiera Un Esfuercito Chiquito Por Quererme…_ "

"No digas eso, Sibila, todos te queremos mucho." Le aseguró Mu, quien miró a Shaka con ojos grandes, como animándole a que le apoyara.

"Mu tiene razón: no podrías tener mejor dueño que yo. ¡Eres la mejor armadura dorada de las doce! Te Adoro y lo sabes. Eres la única." Le animó Shaka, siguiéndole el juego a Mu, en un súbito y exagerado arranque de empatía.

 ** _"_** ** _¡MENTIRA! NO QUIERO VERLOS, NADA."_**

"Pero en algo podemos ayudar…"

 ** _"_** ** _¡NO PUEDEN!"_** La armadura de Virgo fue cubierta entonces por un halo dorado y ambos santos supieron de inmediato que Sibila estaba muy molesta.

"No te pongas así, Sibila." Le pidió Mu, con la misma indulgencia de quien regaña a un niño de 5 años.

 ** _"_** ** _¡ME PONGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA! ¡Es mi vida! ¿Ya?_** **"**

Antes que Mu o Shaka pudieran reaccionar Sibila se transformó en un orbe dorado que comenzó a levitar en el aire, segundos antes de salir disparada por la ventana, rompiendo de paso los cristales. Seguro Quirón, la armadura de Sagitario, le había enseñado a hacer eso. Ambos santos se agolparon contra el hueco y la siguieron con la mirada durante algunos instantes.

"¡Va Hacia Atenas!" Exclamó Mu, quien sin perder más tiempo, saltó por la ventana y se dispuso a seguir a la armadura, a donde fuera que esta iba. Shaka le siguió con presteza.

"Athena, ¿Por Qué Siempre Me Tocan Mañosas?" Se lamentó el rubiecito mientras corría.

* * *

 **Barrio Residencial en Atenas.**

 _Media Hora después._

Ana María estaba muy concentrada en su tarea actual. Tenía que preparar un informe particularmente difícil que debía entregar en 2 días más para una de sus clases, labor que le había ocupado gran parte del día. Suspiró. Estudiaba Restauración y Conservación, carrera en la que ya iba por su segundo año. No era la alumna estrella de su clase, pero tampoco pertenecía al grupo mediocre: sus notas eran bastante aceptables, con los típicos altibajos que puede tener un alumno universitario normal que se preciara de tal.

Estaba en su cuarto, que más que una habitación normal, asemejaba una suerte de taller de arte, en apariencia muy ordenado y organizado. Compartía aquella casa con su prima Matilda, que era mayor que ella, y estudiaba derecho. Al contrario de Ana María, su prima era una alumna excelente y tenía las mejores notas de su generación. Habían crecido juntas y se consideraban más bien hermanas que primas. La mamá de Matilda no pudo soportar un doloroso divorcio y cayó en una severa depresión, suicidándose cuando su hija no tenía más de dos años, momento en el que la niña fue adoptada por su tía materna y su marido, los papás de Ana María, quienes la criaron como si fuera su hija.

Sobra decir que el papá de Matilda se había desentendido por completo. Hasta el día de hoy.

En aquellos momentos estaba sola en casa. Ana María desperezó los brazos y se quedó mirando al techo, mordisqueando un lápiz, sólo por costumbre. En la pantalla del computador en el que trabajaba, el cursor parpadeaba a la espera de que los dedos de la muchacha bailasen por encima del teclado, añadiendo nueva información al informe, pero por desgracia, no tenía nuevas ideas que añadir. Sabía que le faltaban al menos unos tres o cuatro párrafos más, pero nada, no se le ocurría nada más, por más que intentaba forzar la cabeza.

Mejor dejaba el informe a un lado y se dedicaba a hacer otra cosa. Ana María no era de aquellas personas que forzaba las ideas, sino que esperaba el temple de ánimo adecuado para ponerse a trabajar, cosa que en estos momentos no tenía. A veces pecaba de perezosa, pero, ¿quién no ha caído en eso alguna vez? Su atención ya se había desviado a ámbitos más relacionados con el descanso que con trabajo. Después de todo, aún tenía dos días más para trabajar. Decidida, cerró los programas y apagó el PC. Se levantó de su silla y salió de su cuarto con dirección a la cocina. Una vez allí, sacó un vaso, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua mineral, sirviéndose un poco. Comenzó a beber…

 ** _TLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._**

Un sonido metálico, como de campana aguda le llamó la atención, había sido prolongado y elástico. Ana María ladeó la cabeza y puso un gesto curioso en el rostro. ¡Qué raro! Alzó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros. Quizás había sido su imaginación o, a lo mejor, el ruido había provenido de la calle. Sin ánimo de querer averiguar qué había sido eso, Ana María dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y, arrastrando los pies, se regresó a su cuarto: tenía ganas de dormir siesta.

Estaba a unos metros de su habitación, cuando sintió un sollozo.

 _"…_ _pobrecita de mí, nadie me quiere, todos me odian…"_

Ana María alzó las cejas y se detuvo de golpe. Con cautela, comenzó a caminar en punta de pies y se acercó a su habitación.

" _…_ _Solo quiero que me traten como a una chica, ¿eso es mucho pedir?_ "

¿Acaso alguien se había metido a su cuarto por la ventana? No sería la primera vez: Matilda siempre se metía a su cuarto cuando estaba sonámbula y en cierta ocasión, la hija adolescente de uno de sus vecinos, estando ebria, se había metido a su cuarto, confundiéndolo con el suyo propio. Pero esta voz no era la de su prima o de alguien conocido. Casi por inercia buscó un teléfono, que no encontró. Ana María aclaró la garganta.

"¿Hay alguien allí?"

Silencio. Los sollozos se detuvieron en ese segundo. La chica tragó saliva y comenzó a asomarse al interior de su cuarto.

"Traigo un bate y estoy por llamar a la policía." Advirtió con temor. Ambas cosas no podían ser más falsas, pero en caso que hubiera un extraño en su cuarto… no podía saber que no era cierto.

Nada. No pasó nada. Ana María entró con cuidado a su habitación, lista para salir corriendo o gritar pidiendo ayuda… Pero… No había nadie allí, o al menos eso parecía. La muchacha relajó los hombros y se apoyó en un mueble cercano en el que guardaba sus materiales de trabajo, sobre el cuál había algunas brochas, pegamentos y cinceles de distinto tipo que había usado no hacía mucho en una escultura de arcilla pequeña, que también reposaba entre aquellos útiles.

Curioso. Quizás había sido su imaginación. Suspiró aliviada y ya que estaba junto a este mueble, decidió guardar los implementos que antes dejara allí. Tomó un paño y tras repasar fugazmente la superficie de sus materiales, los guardó uno por uno en su lugar. Reparó entonces en la estatuilla de arcilla que había hecho: una réplica en miniatura de la Venus de Milo… Que por cierto, necesitaba unos pequeños arreglillos aquí y allá. La muchacha tomó un pequeño cincel y se dispuso a corregir las imperfecciones de…

" _¿Puedes Oírme?_ " Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ana María se llevó un buen susto. Pegó un brinco y casi tira al suelo sus materiales. Apenas alcanzó a sujetar su estatuilla para que no cayera al suelo, y pronto la relegó al olvido más profundo. Giró sobre sus talones hacia la fuente de aquella voz. Ante ella… en una esquina en la que no había reparado con mayor atención… Había una armadura… Parecía ser de oro y tenía la forma de un ángel arrodillado, que se puso a lloriquear. Llena de espanto, Ana María abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Podía Oír Muy Claro Esos Sollozos! Provenían de esta cosa tan extraña.

 _"_ _Nadie Me Entiende. ¡Ni Siquiera Se Esfuerzan!"_ Gimoteaba a lágrima viva.

Ana María abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se llevó la mano al corazón. ¿Acaso había escuchado hablar a esta cosa o había sido su imaginación? Retrocedió un paso, pálida del susto, apenas conteniendo las ganas de echarse a correr. La curiosidad la estaba ganando.

"¿Hablaste?" Preguntó estupefacta.

La armadura detuvo sus sollozos y se mantuvo en silencio algunos momentos. Ana María iba a abrir la boca para decir algo otra vez, pero se le adelantaron.

 _"_ _Mi nombre es Sibila."_

"¡Hablas!" Exclamó asustada. "Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?" Ana María se refregó el rostro con las manos. "¿Cómo es que te puedo escuchar?"

Sibila se lo pensó, pero la verdad no había muchas posibilidades para explicar tal milagro.

 _"_ _Debes tener genes lemurianos."_ Le dijo meditabunda. _"Aunque tú no pareces un homo sapiens lemuriae. Quizás tienes un pariente muy, muy lejano._ "

Con los ojos girándole de la confusión, mas no de la sorpresa, Ana María se llevó un pulgar a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearse la uña. Retrocedió otro paso.

"¿Genes de qué cosa dices?" Preguntó cómo a medio morir. Sibila entonces se puso a brillar de emoción.

 _"_ _ **¡PUEDES REPARARME!**_ _Si Puedes Oírme, Entonces Puedes Sacarme Brillo."_ Explicó entusiasmada, como una niña pequeña. _"¿Me harías ese favor? Es que estoy muy opaca…"_

"¿Qué?"

 _"_ _¡Mu Es Un Bruto Que No Entiende A Una Chica Sensible Como Yo!"_ Sibila entonces rompió en llanto. _"Shaka_ _N_ _o Es Mal Amo, Pero Me Trata Como Si Fuera Un Mueble Más. ¡No Soy Un Mueble! ¡También Tengo Sentimientos! No Solo Soy Una Vulgar Aleación De Metales Preciosos, pero no soy más que un vil mueble para él… ¡BUUUUUU!"_

Ana María cayó sentada en el suelo. ¿Habría estado respirando mucho pegamento? No cabía en sí de la sorpresa, no entendía nada. Tragó saliva y se obligó a respirar, mientras observaba como Sibila lloraba a moco tendido. Se rascó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

"Disculpa, pero no te entiendo nada." Ana María se sentía como atrapada dentro de un cuadro de Dalí. No todos los días venía un trasto de estos a llorarte penas como si te conociera toda la vida. "¿Qué está pasando?"

" _Este_ …" Sibila se sintió un poco incómoda. _"Es que necesitaba hablar con una chica…_ _Y_ _o… ¡Es que estoy rodeada de hombres! Y las pocas chicas que hay, ninguna puede oírme. Mu no es mala persona, y es muy hábil sacando brillo, pero…_ _E_ _xtraño conversar con chicas basadas en carbono…"_

"… Y… ¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

 _"_ _Porque necesitaba un escondite."_

"¿Escondite? Oye, esto cada vez se pone más raro." Ana María bufó enojada. Sibila hizo como que tragaba saliva.

 _"_ _Es que Shaka y Mu me están buscando y casi me atrapan…"_ Dijo bajando la voz, como avergonzada. _"Y no quiero hablar con ellos."_

"¿Se puede saber por qué?"

 _"_ _No…"_ Sibila dijo esto como avergonzada. _"¿Podrías pulirme sí o no?"_

Ana María se pasó la mano por el cuello. Lentamente comenzaba a procesar lo que le estaba pasando. Analizó con la mirada a la armadura… Sí, podía pulirla, no parecía ser nada del otro mundo. No perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿Tendría suficiente limpiador de metales en casa? La chica suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro. No era ésa la pregunta. Lo que en verdad importaba era…

"Puedo pulirte o eso creo. No parece ser difícil." Ana María se agachó junto a la armadura y le echó un vistazo más concienzudo. "¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? Se supone que eres una armadura. Disculpa mi rudeza, pero… Esta sensación me parece algo anómala." Le confesó, aguantando una risita… Que por fortuna Sibila se tomó con humor. "¿Por qué te puedo oír?"

 _"_ _Es que no soy una simple armadura, también estoy viva."_ Sibila pareció sopesar las palabras de la chica. _"Ya te lo dije: si me puedes oír…_ _Q_ _uiere decir que o tienes genes lemurianos o eres psíquica."_

"Te aseguro que no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro." Ana María pareció recordar algo de golpe y se llevó las manos al mentón muy meditabunda. "A menos que…" La chica no obstante no pudo continuar con su frase.

 _"_ _¿Me repararías? No sabes lo feliz que me haría eso…"_ Interrumpió Sibila con entusiasmo.

Una vez más, la extrañada muchacha se vio forzada a pensar como profesional. Volvió a concentrarse en la armadura, esta vez con ojo más quirúrgico. La armadura de Virgo no parecía tener problemas, aunque Ana María no podía estar segura, pues era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno de estos, ahem, _ejemplares_.

"Yo te veo entera. No tienes bordes pelados o raspones. No hay nada que reparar." Sentenció la chica. "Nada más te veo algo… No sé… Estás como…"

 _"_ _¡OPACA! No Tengo Nada De Brillo, Estoy Empañada, Llena De Polvo Y Tengo Un Raspón Horrible En Mi Rostro Que Parece Una Arruga."_ Gimió Sibila con desconsuelo. _"¡Ese raspón me lo hice anoche! Me guardaron mal y me raspé contra un borde muy filoso."_ La armadura reprimió un quejido y Ana María tuvo la impresión que hacía un puchero. _"Además es mi mantención mensual y no tengo a nadie que me saque brillo, o que me quite el raspón… "_

"Pero… ¿No hay gente en el Santuario que se encarga de darles manutención periódica?" Preguntó Ana María curiosa.

 **DING, DONG.**

La chica pegó otro brinco al oír el timbre. Soltó aire y se puso de pie. Le temblaban las manos. Apenas le dedicó una mirada a Sibila antes de salir cual zombi de su cuarto, en dirección a la puerta. El día no se podía poner más raro. ¿Quién sería? Ojalá que no fuera Matilda o su novio, Stefanos… Ni modo. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y se apoyó en el picaporte, pero no abrió ni respondió.

 **DING, DONG.**

Insistió el timbre, sacando a Ana María de su sorpresivo trance. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y pegó la oreja a la madera, gesto que siempre hacía.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó en voz alta.

"Err… Mi nombre es Mu." Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta. "Disculpe la interrupción señorita, pero necesito hacerle una pregunta."

¿Mu? ¿Quién pepinos se llamaba _Mu_ en esos días? Ana María frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo hacia su cuarto. Esa armadura había mencionado a un Mu. ¿Sería el mismo? Bah. Y creía que su día no se podía poner más raro.

"¡Pues haz tu pregunta!"

"¿Y no podría abrir la puerta al menos?"

"¿Cómo sé que no eres un ladrón que piensa asaltarme?" Preguntó de mal humor. Ana María se sintió orgullosa de sí misma: Matilda siempre le decía que hiciera esa pregunta antes de abrirle a extraños, pero lo olvidaba todo el tiempo.

"Tiene mi palabra de santo dorado que no pienso hacer tal cosa." Le aseguró Mu muy decidido.

Ana María se despegó instantáneamente de la puerta, estupefacta. ¿Un santo dorado, como los del Santuario? Se pellizcó a sí misma para asegurarse que no se había quedado dormida encima del teclado de su PC… Pero estaba bien despierta.

"Espera un cinco, que saco los seguros…" Anunció Ana María con calma, aunque no había ningún seguro que quitar.

… Entonces abrió la puerta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _"_ _Estuve a punto." El dorado siguió caminando, sin notar la diferencia de los pasos. "¿En qué travesura estabas?_ _" Le preguntó con una sonrisa involuntaria._

 _En el fondo le agradaba caminar junto a ella, sin que le colgara a la espalda como un koala._

 _"_ _En ninguna. Tuve algunas rondas, y me tocó nivelar a algunos aprendices. ¡Llegan cada día más llorones!"_

* * *

 **PS:** Tengo entendido que las armaduras de Athena fueron diseñadas por antiguos lemurianos, antes de que el continente de Lemuria se hundiera, y que para su fabricación utilizaron polvo de estrellas, y una aleación de un metal llamado ganmanium con oro, oricalco, plata y bronce según correspondiese. Si me equivoco, por favor, ilumínenme. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

 **Venus de Milo:** Es una escultura clásica antigua bastante famosa, de hecho la más conocida del mundo antiguo. Representa a Afrodita (Venus para los romanos). De autor anónimo, pertenece al periodo helenístico. La estatua se encontró en dos pedazos en 1820 en la isla egea de Melos, llamada también Milos, por un campesino llamado Yorgos. Cerca de la estatua se encontraron un fragmento de un antebrazo y una mano con una manzana, restos que son considerados parte de sus brazos. En un primer momento, Yorgos mantuvo su hallazgo oculto, pero fue descubierto posteriormente por funcionarios turcos, que se llevaron la estatua. Un oficial naval francés, Jules Dumont, reconoció su valor histórico e hizo los contactos para que el Marqués de Riviere, el embajador francés en Turquía, comprase la escultura. Fue ligeramente restaurada y presentada al Rey francés Luis XVIII en 1821, quien finalmente la entregó al Museo del Louvre en París, en donde aún se la puede admirar. Esta estatua no deberá ser confundida con el grupo de estatuillas prehistóricas conocidas como figurillas de Venus. Mide 2,05 m de alto.


	3. Cap 2: Sobre Ciertas Apuestas

_Shaka se ha encandilado con Ana María y Mu no sabe bien cómo manejar esta sorpresa. Más aún porque el güero le reconoce que es un perfecto mañoso. Chantal por su parte sorprende con una actitud tan alegre como madura… aunque esconde un secreto._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki (¡DE NUEVO!), Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica, madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Octavo: Después de raptar a la bella princesa, nos casaremos inmediatamente en una modesta ceremonia civil. No con un espectáculo sorprendente de tres semanas de preparación, tiempo en el cual la fase final de mi plan será desbaratada._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Complicado y Aturdido. Los Pericos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Sobre Ciertas Apuestas…**

Ana María abrió apenas un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para asomar un ojo y ver de quién se trataba. Se encontró con el amable rostro de Mu, que le sonreía con travesura. Como vestía su armadura, no dudó en abrir más la puerta. Detrás de este dorado, había otro hombre: un tipo rubio, alto y cuyos ojos se encontraban cerrados por completo.

"Disculpe señorita, ¿No ha visto por casualidad una armadura dorada?" Preguntó Mu curioso, sin dejar ver su urgencia. "Detectamos que está por aquí y nos urge encontrarla."

"Parece un ángel arrodillado, ¿Le ha visto?" Añadió Shaka con calma, sonriéndole a la chica… Lo cuál era extraño, pues desde que había salido del Santuario en busca de su díscola armadura que no cambiaba su agria expresión.

Ana María les sonrió coqueta y tras echarse el cabello hacia atrás, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y les miró muy traviesa.

"¿Es un ángel arrodillado con las manos en actitud de rezo y que habla?" Preguntó alegre. Ambos dorados la miraron sorprendidos y solo al cabo de unos segundos de pasmo, atinaron a asentir con la cabeza. Ana María les guiñó el ojo. "¿Se puede saber por qué la buscan?"

"Para recuperarla." Afirmó Shaka decidido y algo incómodo. "Además es por su mantención mensual: hay que pulirla para que esté presentable." Ana María pareció sopesar las palabras del dorado.

"Ya sé que al menos uno de ustedes es un santo. Soy Ana María, ¿Sus nombres?"

"Soy Mu de Aries y él es Shaka de Virgo." Se presentó Mu antes de señalar a su compañero. "Disculpe la insistencia, pero… ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que ha visto dicha armadura?"

"¡Claro que la he visto! Creí que parecía obvio." Exclamó Ana María muy coqueta, invitándoles a pasar al interior de la casa. "Es más, hasta sé dónde está." La chica señaló hacia el interior de su casa, hacia donde se dirigió haciéndoles señas. "Al parecer le gustó mi habitación."

Ambos entraron con timidez a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Ana María les había cohibido un poco, pero parecía simpática. Shaka tomó aire y lo exhaló: la chica le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía precisar quién, lo que sí sabía era que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Mu en cambio, al ver la casa, tuvo la familiar sensación de que allí vivía alguien que conocía. Algo en el ambiente, un agradable olorcito a flores… Carraspeó de pronto y llamó la atención de su anfitriona.

"Señorita Ana María, ¿Cómo sabe que la armadura habla?" Le preguntó curioso.

"Pues porque la oí, aunque no sé por qué puedo entenderla." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "El caso es que cuando yo le respondo, me entiende." Ana María dio un paso hacia Mu y le dio un topecito en el pecho con su dedo. "Y deja las formalidades, mi nombre es Ana María y me gusta mucho. Va para los dos. ¿Entendido?" Añadió con un contoneo de cuello, cabeza y caderas. No sé cómo hizo eso…

Shaka, de haber tenido los ojos abiertos, los hubiera entrecerrado, pero no fue el caso. Se sentía divertido: seguro que la chica estaba tan sorprendida con la situación como incómodos estaban ellos. Él también tenía sus dudas, por cierto, pero no hacía daño relajarse un poquitín.

"Señorita Ana María, ¿Es usted psíquica?" Preguntó Shaka extrañado de pronto, pues no percibía ningún rastro de poder extrasensorial en la chica.

Tenía experiencia detectando tales dones. Cuando Saga le había presentado a Anneke, supo de inmediato que todos sus chakras estaban alineados, aunque carecía de entrenamiento alguno. La chica de Saga no sabía explotar sus poderes al cien por ciento de su capacidad, los cuales parecían potenciarse cuando el santo de Géminis estaba cerca de ella. Era una pena que tanto potencial se desperdiciara. Shaka tendría que hablar un día de estos con Anneke para ofrecerle su experiencia y entrenarla como psíquica… Aunque claro, antes de eso tenía que convencer a Saga de que lo dejara: el tipo era algo territorial y aprensivo. Mu carraspeó al oír la pregunta de Shaka. Él también estaba pensando algo parecido, por eso prestó atención a la actitud de Ana María, que tan solo se encogió de hombros al oír la pregunta, y tras mirar hacia una de las paredes de la sala, señaló un artístico árbol genealógico que colgaba de una de las paredes.

"No soy psíquica ni de lejos." Rió la muchacha, llevándose los brazos detrás del cuello. "Pero esa armadura comentó algo sobre genes lemurianos."

"¿Genes lemurianos?" Preguntaron Shaka y Mu al unísono, sorprendidos por igual. Ana María rió nerviosa.

"El tatarabuelo de mi tatarabuelo por lado paterno era lemuriano… O eso es lo que dicen en mi familia, no sabría confirmarlo." Dijo casi acomplejada, mientras les señalaba cierto sector de un árbol genealógico que colgaba de la pared. "Mi mamá es genealogista. Ella fue quien hizo esa ilustración y la investigación que le dio vida." Explicó con orgullo. Entonces aplaudió con las manos. "Supongo que quieren ver la armadura, ¿No?"

Ana María se abalanzó sobre los dorados y los sujetó a cada uno de un brazo, regodeándose de tener controladas y bajo su poder a dos tímidas y potenciales armas de destrucción masiva. Casi sin esfuerzo, y meneando las caderas, la chica los arrastró hasta su cuarto. Mu sintió una gota enorme resbalándole la cabeza, mientras que Shaka se puso de una bonita tonalidad roja. Esta chica le había alterado el pulso cardiaco y provocado una profunda impresión.

Si le hubieran dicho el día anterior que estaría con dos santos dorados en su habitación al día siguiente, seguro Ana María se habría reído de lo lindo. La vida tenía extrañas formas de sorprender a las personas y sin duda esta ocasión no era la excepción. La chica abrió la puerta de un empujón y permitió que los dorados entrasen.

"Allí está la chica que buscan."

Shaka se sobó las sienes y se acercó a su armadura para acariciarle la cabeza, pero Sibila se agitó molesta. El santo de Aries se pasó la mano por el rostro, se agachó junto a la armadura de Virgo y la revisó con clínica paciencia.

"Siempre me tocan las mañosas." Protestó Shaka entre dientes.

"Sibila, no te pongas así." Le pidió Mu. "¿Dejarás que te llevemos a casa?"

 _"_ _¡De Aquí No Me Muevo Hasta Que Me Pulan!"_ Reclamó la armadura muy decidida. La gota fue general.

"No quiere irse, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Shaka apenado.

"Me pidió que la reparara… Pero no veo daños en ella, al menos no evidentes." Confesó Ana María muy casual.

"Es su mantención mensual. Le gusta verse bonita, aunque no sé porque se niega a que Mu la pula en el Santuario." Explicó Shaka con una sonrisa, que Ana María le correspondió con un guiño.

"A cualquier chica le gusta verse bonita. Quizás está así porque ustedes no le dicen lo bien que se ve."

 _"_ _¿VES, MU? Ella sí me comprende."_ Gimoteó Sibila.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que te pula yo?" Le preguntó Mu, dolido. "¿Es que ya no me quieres?"

 _"_ _No digas eso, te conozco desde que estabas en la panza de tu mamá. ¡Te quiero mucho!"_ Le explicó Sibila, de súbito apenada. _"Pero una chica como yo no puede hablar de ciertos temas con un chico como tú."_

 _"_ ¿Crees que no te entenderé? Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. ¿Kiki te ha estado molestando de nuevo?" Le preguntó el lemuriano. Shaka resopló. ¡Mujeres! Todas eran iguales.

"No seas así con Sibila, Mu. Ocurre que eres hombre." Explicó de pronto Ana María. "Sé a lo que Sibi se refiere." La chica estiró los brazos llena de coquetería y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto, meneando las caderas. "Iré por el abrillantador de metales."

 **"** **¡NO!"** Exclamó Shaka de pronto, en vista que Mu se quedó sin aliento al oí esto último. Cuando Ana María se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, llena de inocente coquetería, se puso rojo como tomate y casi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Verás… El abrillantador les hace mal a las armaduras." Explicó inquieto.

"Se emborrachan con eso." Añadió Mu divertido al ver a su amigo tan incómodo. "Se ponen **muy** pesadas." Ana María ladeó la cabeza confundida. "Las armaduras se pulen con polvo de estrellas."

"No tengo de eso en casa…"

"Yo sí… Traje un poco." Reconoció Mu, al tiempo que sacaba un saquito de cuero de entre su armadura. "¿Tienes algún recipiente que pueda usar?"

 _"_ _¡Quiero que me pula Ana María!"_ Exclamó Sibila con decisión.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, antes de que las miradas de los dorados recayesen en Ana María. Shaka suspiró hastiado y tras sonreírle a la chica, miró a Mu con pragmatismo.

"Mu… ¿Qué tal si le enseñas a Ana María? Quizás Sibila se deje. De lo contrario estaremos aquí hasta fin de año."

"Aprendo rápido, soy bastante ducha en estas cosas." Anunció la chica muy alegre, mientras le alcanzaba un recipiente de uno de los cajones en los que guardaba sus materiales.

Mu se encogió de hombros: si la chica podía oír a las armaduras y si tenía genes lemurianos, quizás podría pulir a Sibila si seguía sus instrucciones con atención… Por otro lado, si le había enseñado a Kiki (o eso creía)…

"Por mí no hay problema."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Escaleras zodiacales.**

Dos horas después, Sibila estaba en su caja bien guardada y contenta, los dos santos ya se encontraban de regreso en el Santuario. Ana María había resultado ser una buena alumna, que entendió y siguió muy bien las órdenes de Mu. El santo de aries se sintió divertido, sobre todo al detectar los ánimos de Shaka por conversar con la chica, que no se daba cuenta de lo que su actitud estaba logrando. Por lo visto Ana María había causado una fuerte impresión en el santo de virgo, que aunque no decía mucho del reciente encuentro, era obvio que no dejaba de pensar en ella. No lo culpaba: hasta el mismo Mu se había sentido cautivado en algún momento por los movimientos de sirena de Ana María.

"Parece que Ana María aprendió rápido."

"Sí. Me sorprende: ella apenas tiene un resto de gen lemuriano y entendió mejor que Kiki las instrucciones que le daba para pulir a Sibila." Explicó Mu pensativo.

"Creo que ya sé a quién recurriré la próxima vez que la armadura se ponga mañosa." Dijo Shaka con tono calmado… que era lo más cercano en él a tener un tono soñador. Mu le miró con suspicacia.

"Es muy guapa. Sus ojos son muy grandes y bonitos. Me recuerdan a los de una tía mía."

"También es pulcra con su trabajo." Enfatizó Shaka. "Todo muy ordenado. Es muy metódica y minuciosa." Mu le miró de reojo, con curiosidad.

"Tiene manos muy delgadas: ideales para el trabajo." Dijo con objetividad. Entrecerró los ojos y fijó su vista en el frente. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza comenzó a jalar de uno de sus nervios. ¿Era idea suya o Shaka _realmente_ se había prendado de Ana María? Esto tenía que confirmarlo.

"No hay malicia en ella, tiene un aura preciosa, una voz que no me altera los nervios y es muy diferente de otras que conozco." Continuó Shaka, comparando a Ana María con una amazona muy pegote que él conocía sin darse ni cuenta. Mu se dio cuenta de esto al vuelo y volvió a mirarle con suspicacia.

"Sí, pero esa que conoces tampoco tiene malicia, solo exceso de ingenuidad. Y su aura no es fea, solo alegre." Le dijo muy divertido. "El cabello de la señorita Ana María, aunque es lindo, ni se parece al de _esa otra chica_ , que lo tiene mucho mejor cuidado. Además, su sonrisa es…"

"Oye, no la mires tanto: ya sé que tiene una sonrisa linda." Gruñó Shaka de pronto, mirando de mala manera a Mu.

"¿Y por qué no podría mirarla?" Mu fingió sorpresa. "Sin mencionar que no estaba hablando de Ana María… Aunque a la _otra_ nunca le he visto la sonrisa. Ya sabes, por la máscara." Añadió pensativo y con trampa.

"No la mires, ¿oíste?" Sentenció Shaka cruzándose de brazos. "Me refiero con eso a Ana María, que conste. La _otra_ me da lo mismo." Mu sonrió travieso, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Yo miro a quien quiero."

"A Ana María no puedes."

Mu rió picaron. No podía creer lo que estaba atestiguando. ¿Shaka posesivo por una chica? Virgo tenía que ser a fin de cuentas, aunque no fuera exactamente la chica de la que se supone debería fijarse. Ambos continuaron la caminata un buen rato en silencio, y así casi sin darse cuenta, pronto estuvieron cruzando los límites del Santuario e internándose cada vez más en los predios de la diosa. El santo de aries no pudo permanecer callado más tiempo, y procedió a darle un juguetón codazo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

"¿Estás celoso, Shaka de Virgo?" Le tentó travieso, solo para ver su reacción. "Creí que estabas por encima de esas emociones."

"Bah. Estoy MUY por encima." Reclamó Shaka con las mejillas algo rojas. "Por lo mismo te pido que no la mires de ese modo. Eres un santo dorado de Athena."

"Tú también." Replicó Mu. "Si estás por encima de aquellas mundanas sensaciones, dime… ¿Qué te preocupa que yo la mire?" El lemuriano le miró de reojo. "¿Acaso te la reservas para ti? No sabía que también mirabas mujeres con otros ojos."

"Aprecio la belleza femenina tanto como cualquier otro." Se defendió el rubio de mal humor.

"Bien difícil con los ojos cerrados." Se rió Mu.

"Pero no imposible." Gruñó Shaka una vez más. "Lo que yo veo es el alma, no el físico, lo cual es ganancia." Insistió decidido. Mu asintió como si Shaka le hubiera revelado alguna verdad cósmica inescrutable.

"¡Es Cierto!" Exclamó burlón. "Por **_eso_** no pudiste responderle a Alisa en aquella ocasión que te preguntó por sus, _ahem_ , dones." Shaka miró a Mu con soberano hastío, molesto de que le hubieran recordado dicho incidente.

"No me molestes, Mu." Rezongó de mal humor. "El asunto aquí no es Alisa y sus atributos, sino Ana María, quien es muy…"

Mu se puso serio, aunque no por eso perdió el tono simpático de su voz o actitud. Sin embargo algo comenzaba a preocuparle en serio: era una suerte de instinto de hermano mayor que desconocía y que no podía ignorar.

"Qué raro que trates a Ana María como objeto." Dijo con mucha seriedad, pero Shaka hizo como si nada. Mu sonrió de costado y le dio un amigable empujón. "Jejeje, Es solo una broma. Pero dime: ¿Por qué tan territorial de repente?"

Shaka no le respondió. Se sonrojó e hizo como que miraba a otro lado, hacia algún lugar perdido en la lontananza. Cuando Mu logró entender a qué se debía esta actitud, no supo si echarse a reír o tan solo limitarse a abrir la boca lleno de sorpresa. ¡Por Athena que Ana María había impresionado al Rubio!

"¡No Me Digas Que Te Gusta!" Exclamó divertido. Shaka insistió en mirar hacia otro lado. Mu sintió un escalofrío. Estaba bien que su amigo mirase a una mujer, pero… ¿qué pasaba con Chantal? Eso le cayó como patada al hígado. "Ana María te gusta."

"¿Y qué si me gusta?" Rezongó Shaka, entre soñador y malhumorado, mientras pateaba una piedra imaginaria. Igual sentía algo de culpa por sentir tal cosa por una mujer que acababa de conocer, sabiendo que había otra que le tiraba los perros hacía años. "Dame un par de días y la olvidaré." Mu echó a reír por momentos.

"¡No Seas Tan Grave!" El lemuriano se calló de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Te Gusta!" Exclamó muy serio. Mu arrugó el ceño y miró a su amigo con insistencia. "Shaka, ¿Te sientes bien o respiraste demasiada polución?"

"¡Creí que había quedado claro!"

Mu no se lo creía, y por eso abrió la boca anonadado. Como que tal revelación tiraba por el suelo su teoría de que Shaka estaba en un profundo estado de negación respecto de Chantal y que en verdad, MUY EN EL FONDO, la quería. El que reconociese que estaba prendado de otra mujer era como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Bueno, no exageremos. Igual podía ser algo de una sola vez, esas cosas pasaban. A veces uno veía una chica linda y se quedaba pelando cables algunas horas o días, pero era pasajero. Se mordió el labio y su actitud traviesa se fue de paseo. Mu se sintió de pronto muy mal, como si hubiera cometido una infidencia. Es que él, como buen observador que era, sabía bien que lo de Chantal no era una simple obsesión, sino un amor tierno y en exceso torpe, pero _real_ a fin de cuentas. Eso no debía ser despreciado… ¿Acaso su amigo estaba confundido y encandilado por el coqueto despliegue de Ana María versus la torpeza de Chantal? Mu frunció el ceño, ¿Es que Shaka no estaba pensando que eso podía explotarle en la cara? Ok. Puede que lo supiera, pero no digamos que tenía buenas habilidades sociales. Bah. Si tenía que tomar partido por una de las dos chicas, esa sería Chantal, por muy bien que le hubiera caído la nueva. Bufó molesto.

"¿Qué te llamó la atención de Ana María? No es para nada tu tipo."

"¿Tú qué sabes de mi tipo?" Replicó Shaka, como intuyendo por donde iban los tiros de Mu, lo cual, debo decir, le irritó aún más. "¡No la trates como objeto!"

"No la trato como objeto. Tan solo… Creo que saldrás mal parado de esa situación. Piensa en Piscis Austrinus…" Dijo con mucha sinceridad. Shaka se ofuscó: ¿todo esto tendría que ver con Chantal?

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque no sabes llevarte bien con las chicas que te gustan." Afirmó Mu. "Eres la reencarnación de Buda más mañosa en cuatro siglos y tienes un particular estilo para echarlo todo a perder."

"Eso es un estereotipo que resiento." Dijo Shaka cruzándose de brazos, con su orgullo algo lastimado. "Puedo salir con la chica que se me antoje, si eso es lo que dudas."

"Ver para creer."

"¡Te Apuesto Que Antes Que Pase Un Mes y Medio, Ana María Será Mi Chica!"

"¡Te Apuesto Que Antes Que Pase Un Mes y Medio Habrás Hecho Llorar A Chantal!" Shaka se volvió hacia Mu con mucha más severidad de la que acostumbraba, interrumpiendo al lemuriano de inmediato.

"¡TE PROHIBO que la menciones!" Dijo tajante y enojado de verdad. "No tengo nada que ver con ella. ¡Me Revienta El _Bazo_ Pensar En Ella!" Mu le miró escéptico.

"Si sigues con esa apuesta, la harás llorar te guste o no."

"Eso no será mi culpa." Resopló Shaka, apurando el paso. " ** _JAMÁS_** la he incentivado a nada."

"Shaka…"

El aludido resopló apenado, en silencio, como si se hubiera puesto a meditar de súbito. Y Mu así lo entendió e incluso tentado estuvo de irse a buena parte y dejar solo al guardián de Virgo. No obstante, al cabo de unos momentos…

"No sé cómo tratarla. No sé por qué se fijó en mí, no soy su tipo. Soy demasiado mañoso y no tolero bien el ruido. Me pone nervioso tanta exuberancia… Debería fijarse en alguien que sí la aprecie. Me refiero a Chantal." Comentó en apenas susurros. "¿Crees que yo pueda hacerla feliz? Se aburriría en cosa de horas. No soy quien busca."

"Err… este… no veo que le hayas dado una oportunidad. O que te hayas dado **tú** una oportunidad de ver qué tiene Chantal por ofrecerte." Comentó Mu, desconcertado por tan súbita confesión. De pronto se sentía algo aprensivo. "Sobre Ana María… err… es una chica bonita, y bueno… uno tiene ojos, o chakras, ¡no estamos muertos! Algunas mujeres nos afectan, no lo podemos evitar. Te emocionaste, eso es todo, no creo que pase de eso. Solo viste, err, _sentiste_ a una mujer bonita que te gustó, y… esas cosas pasan."

"Como que ya estoy bastante grande para esa conversación." Dijo Shaka con mucha calma. "Tengo opciones, y a ciertas cosas digo que no." Mu abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero el rubio se le adelantó y no le permitió continuar. "Puedo buscarme a la chica que yo quiera, cuando y como quiera. _No estoy_ atado a nadie. Verás lo que soy capaz de conseguir en poco más de un mes."

"Sí como no." La voz de Mu aparte de filtrar sarcasmo, dejó escapar un profundo escepticismo. Iba a añadir algo más cuando vio algo no lejos de allí. Puso los ojos redondos y un travieso brillo volvió a decorar su mirada. "¿Shaka?"

Shaka le ignoró. Es más, hasta hizo un desdeñoso gesto. Mu se regodeó en la repentina vulnerabilidad de su amigo.

"A las tres en punto, como en unos… mmm… siete segundos." Advirtió jovial, como esperando que _atacaran_ al guardián de la sexta casa con la técnica _salto y abrazo de koala_.

 **"** **¡** ** _SALUT_** **A LOS DOS!"**

La costumbre hizo que Shaka reajustara su posición para aguantar el golpe y no caer al suelo, como le había pasado una que otra vez, pero Chantal, aunque con alegría, les saludó sin saltarles encima. Ganas no le faltaban, pero la muchacha se contuvo. Pasado el desconcierto, Shaka (aún no se acostumbraba a que la niña fuera civilizada) se la quedó viendo desconfiado. El lemuriano se rió divertido y tras hacerle un gesto con la mano, se alejó a zancadas del lugar, como queriendo darles una privacidad que el santo de Virgo no apreciaba en lo más mínimo.

Chantal de Piscis Austrinus estaba en su cielo; se sujetó las manos detrás de su espalda y le observó unos momentos. Su larga trenza espiga le ondeaba a su espalda y su pequeña figura contrastaba con el fondo. La hermana menor de Camus tenía y se movía con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet (aunque no sabía bailar), se contaba entre las amazonas más fuertes, livianas y de más baja estatura de todas, apenas le alcanzaba para el 1.58 (cifra redondeada, por cierto, para favorecerla)… y le gustase o no, el santo de virgo se sentía afectado por su presencia: siempre le provocaba algo que no alcanzaba a explicarse bien, pero que estaba allí, cada vez que la sentía cerca.

"¿De Dónde Sales?" Reclamó Shaka, aún extrañado.

"Del Refugio. Alsacia y Camus me invitaron a cenar. ¿Dónde Estabas? No te vi hoy en el entrenamiento." Preguntó la chica.

"Yo sabré, Niña." Shaka recuperó la compostura y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su casa. La miró por encima del hombro. "¿No subes?"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Chantal le sonrió y dio algunas zancadas para alcanzar al dorado y caminar junto a él. "Qué raro, creí que tendría que esperar a que te alejaras." Añadió con travesura. Shaka rodó los ojos al cielo algo avergonzado (aunque no digamos que los abrió).

"No… disculpa. ¿Por qué tendrías que esperar?" Shaka reinició la marcha con estoicidad. Rezongó molesto consigo mismo.

"Porque no te gusta que esté cerca de ti, pero no te lo reclamo: Creí que me dirías que no." Comentó la chica mientras le seguía. Se veían cómicos los dos subiendo los escalones: Shaka, al ser más alto, caminaba a ritmo normal, pero como la amazona era baja, tenía que dar zancadas más largas y a veces dar saltitos para no perder el paso. A lo lejos daba la impresión que Chantal iba saltando como una coneja junto al rubio.

"Estuve a punto, pero desistí." El dorado siguió caminando, sin notar la diferencia de los pasos. "¿En qué travesura estabas?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa involuntaria.

En el fondo le agradaba caminar junto a ella, sin que se le colgara a la espalda como un koala.

"En ninguna. Tuve algunas rondas, y me tocó nivelar a algunos aprendices. ¡Llegan cada día más llorones!" Comentó la chica, suspirando resignada. "¡Hubieras visto como llegaban a Campos de Hielo! Ni siquiera les gusta ir a rescatar montañistas extraviados." Su día no había sido del todo bueno, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Shaka hizo como que la miraba de reojo, curioso, lo que solo provocó una enorme sonrisa en la chica: eso le subió mucho el ánimo.

"¿Siguen cooperando con las autoridades argentinas y chilenas cuando se pierden turistas o investigadores?"

"Siempre. Como signo de buena voluntad. Se pierde alguien y si tienen muchos problemas para dar con ellos, nos avisan y los rescatamos. La idea es salir con los aprendices que llegan a entrenar allá, pero reclaman como si los hubiéramos mandado al Sahara."

"Bien. Creí que eso ya no corría. Lo de los rescates se entiende." Shaka siguió su camino. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, aparte de los aprendices llorones?"

"Pudo ser peor." La verdad es que el día de Chantal no había sido del todo bueno, pero no comentó nada. Hacía poco, el médico había ordenado una modificación en unas medicinas que tomaba en secreto, lo que la tenía algo ansiosa. "Pero ahora estoy mejor." Añadió con sinceridad. Pues no era mentira, ver al santo de virgo le había subido el ánimo a la órbita. Shaka hizo como que la miraba de reojo, curioso, pero con calma.

"Ah. Igual te notas algo desequilibrada. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado al cambio de hora." Comentó Shaka. Siguió avanzando algunos minutos en silencio e incluso atajó a Chantal un par de veces de algunos tropezones casi por inercia. "¡Ten cuidado como caminas! Recupera el centro, niña. Err… ¿No tienes entrenamiento?" Le preguntó con la esperanza de recordarle algo y que lo dejara solo.

Se incomodaba mucho cuando tenía que sujetarla para evitar que se cayera. Pero no la soltó de inmediato tampoco, sino que se tardó unos treinta segundos en hacerlo, como si inconscientemente se quisiera asegurar que no caería de pronto.

"Ya terminé con mis rutinas por hoy." Afirmó Chantal con un ánimo imbatible. "Como dije, me invitaron a cenar en Acuario." Le dijo muy jovial, y en seguida se sonrojó, incluso bajó la mirada con algo de recato. "Por cierto, hace mucho que no te veía sin armadura y llevando la caja a cuestas… te ves bien."

Aburrido, Shaka resopló, soltó y se negó a mirar a Chantal; aunque también se avergonzó por el cumplido. ¿Qué tenía de diferente su ropa? Se sintió bonito que le hicieran un halago de esa naturaleza… Sacudió la cabeza a propósito. Mejor detenía ese tren de pensamiento. Se concentró en los tropezones únicamente para enojarse con ella y así recuperar algo de normalidad. ¿Qué le costaba a esta amazona ser más suave, menos bulliciosa y menos torpe? Siempre tenía un molesto exceso de alegría y energía que lo mareaba. Chantal llenaba los espacios y arruinaba su paz y equilibrio interiores. El dorado volvió la vista al cielo… Aunque sus ojos continuaron cerrados.

¡Eso era lo que no sabía manejar! Tanta alegría lo afectaba (ella también)… y desde hacía unas semanas que sin quererlo, estaba incorporando esa alegría a su normalidad. En el fondo comenzaba a gustarle su aura.

Entonces pensó en Ana María.

"Si, sí. Podrías ir a comentárselo a Geist. O con Alsacia, no sé. Haz algo." Le dijo con algo de sarcasmo, que la chica ignoró. Caminaron otro trecho en silencio.

"¿Qué hacías en Atenas? Porque vienes de allí, ¿verdad?"

"Hmpf. Algo aburrido. Como todo lo que hago." Dijo molesto por alguna razón. Chantal le tomó del brazo con timidez.

"Eres más interesante de lo que te das crédito." Afirmó enamorada, pero Shaka recuperó su brazo en un tris.

Argh. ¡Era eso lo que lo molestaba! ¿Tenía que ser tan directa?

"¡No te me pegues!" Exclamó muy firme.

"No me pego, solo quería…" Chantal soltó un suspiro derrotado. "Discúlpame, me pasé de la raya." Le dijo mientras empuñaba las manos y se las llevaba detrás de la espalda.

"No quiero que me toques."

Chantal bajó los hombros resignada y luego se pasó una mano por la nuca. ¡Límites personales! Le costaba respetarlos, pero podía hacerlo si se lo proponía: solo tenía que concentrarse. Olvidaba que Shaka no era del tipo que recibe o da abrazos, ¡pero le costaba tanto resistirse! Mejor tenía paciencia.

"Un día echarás de menos mis abrazos, pero bueno…" Comentó Chantal llena de tranquila dulzura, actitud que no siempre demostraba. "Vas a ver que sí."

"No, no lo haré. Es más, ni siquiera tú pensarás en dármelos, por dárselos a tu pareja." Reclamó Shaka de mal humor, como tratando de convencerse que el enojo que sentía era por la invasión de su espacio personal y no por _otro_ motivo. "¿No tienes que ir a molestar a Camus a lo mejor?"

La chica le hizo un desprecio y se cruzó de brazos. Bajo la máscara, infló las mejillas y cerró los ojos, taimada.

"Pensaba ir a prepararte un té antes de ir con mi hermano, pero me resisto a eso desde que despreciaste mi _cariñito_ del otro día. Solo intentaba ser amable." Le reclamó, también tratando de enojarse. Antes hubiera dejado pasar tal cosa sin mayor drama, pero en serio que se había ofendido en aquella ocasión. Muy enamorada estaba de Shaka, pero su orgullo estaba dolido. Shaka hizo como si nada.

"Bien. Me gusta servirme yo mismo mi té." El dorado la miró con astucia. "¿Cuándo regresas a Campos de Hielo?"

Chantal negó con la cabeza, sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa, que aunque oculta por la máscara, insistía en mostrar. La chica extrañaba Campos de Hielo, pero no quería regresar. Hacía varios años, cuando recién había obtenido su armadura, Chantal y Shaka habían tenido una discusión bastante fuerte, cuyo motivo ya no recordaban. Nunca la habían solucionado, pero tras la misma, la amazona había decidido alejarse del Santuario para no tener que ver a Shaka en un largo tiempo, aunque la decisión le rompió el alma. Así que con la excusa de querer progresar en su carrera como amazona, había viajado a Campos de Hielo a hacerse cargo del predio de entrenamiento que se tenía allí. Pensó que eso le serviría para quitarse al dorado de la cabeza y del corazón, pero apenas pudo resistir la lejanía. Incluso le había causado una severa depresión de la que nadie se había enterado. Camus ni sospechaba sobre este pequeño secreto.

De hecho, para eso eran las medicinas que tomaba. Incluso seguía consultando a su psiquiatra.

Chantal había querido regresar al Santuario por múltiples razones y estar cerca de Shaka era tan solo uno de los motivos. La amazona se había hartado de esperar por algo que nunca llegaría, y quiso tomar al toro por las astas, haciendo algo por ella y regresando al Santuario para recuperar la tranquilidad que dicha lejanía le había quitado, pero ver a Shaka de nuevo le había removido el piso. Tenía ganas de estar cerca de él, ganas locas, pero tampoco quería caer en lo obsesivo, como le había pasado antes. Regresar a Campos de Hielo no estaba entre las alternativas e incluso tenía la excusa perfecta: Quería saber si era capaz de sacarse al dorado del corazón, aunque estuviera cerca, aunque tal cosa estaba probando más ser una tortura que una solución.

"Oh, lo haría, pero ya no puedo." Le dijo con inocencia. "Necesito estar en el Santuario un tiempo." Añadió fingiendo ingenuidad. "Mejor de ese modo, así puedo estar más tiempo contigo." Le dijo fingiendo ensoñación. Sin embargo Shaka detectó la mentira enseguida y se ofuscó. ¿Qué pretendía con ese acto? Algo ocultaba, algo planeaba.

Hizo como que entrecerraba los ojos.

"No mientas. Puedes irte cuando te dé la gana, no tienes por qué estar en el Santuario." Shaka se detuvo con orgullo. "Hazme un favor: piérdete en el bosque un par de horas y déjame tranquilo."

"No seas pesado." Protestó Chantal de mal humor.

"Tú no seas cargante, ni mentirosa. Déjame tranquilo." Replicó Shaka. Chantal se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones.

Al menos la casa de virgo estaba a la vista.

"Como desees, bola de maña." Reclamó la amazona, mientras daba un par de pisotones y se adelantaba, congelando un poco las baldosas. Enfiló hacia acuario sin decir nada más (aunque trastabilló al poco andar). Bajo circunstancias normales, o más bien, la Chantal que recordaba se le hubiera pegado como lapa intentando convencerlo de que no la alejara, pero no fue lo que ocurrió en esta ocasión.

Ahora que lo pensaba… tenía algunos chakras bloqueados…

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Estaría bien?

¿Y por qué eso lo intrigaba?

¡Pobrecita!

Shaka suspiró profundo y reanudó la caminata, meditando los motivos del extraño y repentino cambio de actitud que la amazona había sufrido. Había sido bastante brusco por decir lo menos, como si hubiera madurado de golpe. Le prestó atención a medida que se alejaba, como asegurándose que no se volviera a tropezar…

Vaya… ahora que lo pensaba… había dulzura en su modo de ser.

Sacudió la cabeza. Bah. Tenía que prestarle menos atención a Chantal, no la quería de ese modo. Subió los últimos escalones hasta su casa pensando sin quererlo en un meneo de caderas de otra chica que había conocido temprano aquél día… Ana María era linda y elegante…

Y a medida que ambos se alejaban el uno del otro, por detrás de una roca, un guardia se asomó y salió de su improvisado escondite. Se detuvo donde momentos antes se habían detenido Shaka y Chantal, y se tomó el tiempo de mirar en cada una de las direcciones que estos dos habían tomado luego de separarse. Resopló angustiado y cuando un segundo guardia se le acercó, hizo como que no lo había notado.

"Creo que este problema entra en tu área de experiencia, hermanito." Le dijo el recién llegado. "Pero al mismo tiempo entra en la mía. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto." Comentó apenado. Anteros frunció el ceño y miró a Eros por encima del hombro.

"Lamentablemente pienso igual…"

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

 _"_ _¿Me acompañas? Ya sé que te desvío, pero ¡Me pueden asaltar!"_

 _"_ _Claro. No dejaría que una chica linda como tú merodease sola por la ciudad." Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la estación de metro más cercana. Ana María se le colgó del brazo. "Err…"_

* * *

 **PS:** Como que me confundí y aquí no puse nada. Como vieron, el berrinche de Sibila tenía un motivo bastante estético, pero nada que una chica no haya sufrido en algún punto de la vida. Todas tenemos un restito de vanidad, admítanlo. Respecto de Shaka y su extraña apuesta… **n.n** espero que no le tomen mala a Ana María… o a Chantal en cualquier caso. ¿Creen que el Iluminado pueda manejar la situación? Sobre Mu… ya verán que ese lemuriano tiene un plan, aunque si resulta o no, es cosa de leer. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Respondiendo a **Aritavan** , ¡aprecio muchísimo la fidelidad! Y ojalá que la espera valga la pena. Se ha puesto mucho cariño en este fic reformado, así que espero que tenga una mejor conclusión que la que tuvo hace ya tanto tiempo. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por dejar review!

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

 _Esta información fue extraída de la Wikipedia._

 **Anteros** (Αντερως): Es el dios de amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido. Sobre su origen se cuenta que al ver que Eros no tenía a nadie con quién jugar, Ares y Afrodita deciden darle un hermanito (aunque las intenciones de estos dos dioses bien podrían tener otras intenciones menos altruistas). Sin embargo en un primer momento, este par de hermanos se enfrentó, conflicto que simboliza la rivalidad existente entre dos amantes, pero con el paso del tiempo lograron hacer las paces y trabajar juntos. Allí donde Eros inspira el amor, Anteros se encarga que las cosas funcionen, cuida de las parejas, pero castigaba con dureza a quienes desdeñaban y no correspondían al amor de otros, siendo en este sentido, el vengador o _deus ultor_ de Eros. Se le representa como un hermoso joven de larga cabellera y alas de mariposa.

 **Eros** (Ἔρως): Es el dios responsable de la lujuria, el amor y el sexo, venerado además como una divinidad de la fertilidad. Es uno de los dioses Erotes y forma parte del cortejo de Afrodita. Algunas versiones lo hacen hijo de Afrodita con Ares, con Hermes o con Hefestos (una simple prueba de ADN hubiera aclarado las cosas); del dios Poros (la abundancia) y la diosa Penia (la miseria), e incluso hijo de Iris (la mensajera de Zeus, diosa del arco iris) y de Céfiro. Algunas veces se le describe como un ser juguetón que gusta de provocar entuertos entre dioses y mortales y otras veces es muy consciente del poder que ostenta, al punto que se le ve rechazando las peticiones de su madre y otros dioses de interferir en el curso de la vida de algunos mortales, pero siempre carece de escrúpulos, sin mencionar que es pícaro y muy carismático (le cae bien a todos los dioses). Los griegos lo representan como un hombre joven o un adolescente imberbe alado, con un arco y un carcaj en el que lleva dos clases de flechas: unas doradas con plumas de paloma (causantes del amor instantáneo), y las otras de plomo con plumas de búho (causantes de la indiferencia). Ocasionalmente se le mostraba ciego o con los ojos vendados.

 **Campos de Hielo:** Es el nombre que reciben diversas masas de hielos continentales. Son extensas áreas mesetosas rocosas cubiertas por un manto de hielo, cuyos márgenes forman ventisqueros que desembocan, a través de fiordos y canales, al mar o algún lago. Se les encuentra principalmente en las zonas polares y patagónicas, cubriendo diversos accidentes geográficos, como lagos o enormes cordones montañosos.

En el mundo, Los principales campos de hielos son: Antártica, Groenlandia, Campos de Hielo Patagónico Sur (Chile y Argentina), que mide 16.800 km²; el de Vatnajökull en Islandia, 8.100 km²; el de Austfonna, en Svalbard, Noruega; el de Penny Ice Cap, en la Isla de Baffin, Canadá, Campo de Hielo Patagónico Norte (Chile), y Campos de Hielo de la Cordillera de Darwin, en Tierra del Fuego, Chile. Para motivos del fic y de su trama, y de paso para evitar discusiones, es el Santuario de Athena quien controla los Campos de Hielo Patagónico (Norte y Sur), siendo éste un centro de entrenamiento, en donde Chantal pasó los últimos años.

 **Constelación de Piscis Austrinus:** Piscis Austrinus o Piscis Australis (ambos del Latín para Pez del Sur) fue una de las 48 constelaciones listadas por Ptolomeo, y también es una de las 88 constelaciones modernas.

Se piensa que originalmente, Piscis Austrinus fue la única constelación con forma de pez, Piscis fue considerada con forma de pez posteriormente.

Su descripción proviene de la Antigua Grecia, que la tomó de Fenicia o Siria, donde Piscis Austrinus se identificó con un pez que salvó a la diosa siria de la fertilidad Derceto de morir ahogada. En la mitología griega, esta constelación se conoce como el Gran Pez y es representado como tragándose el agua derramada por Acuario, la constelación del portador de agua. Se dice que los dos peces de la constelación de Piscis son los descendientes del Gran Pez.

En la mitología egipcia, este pez salvó la vida de la diosa egipcia Isis, por lo que coloca a este pez y a sus descendientes en los cielos como constelaciones de estrellas.

Ahora… según la Saint Seiya Wiki, la armadura de Piscis Austrinus existe en el canon como parte de las de bronce, sin usuario vivo conocido, y al mismo tiempo se dice que esta armadura es una de las de acero, utilizada por Ushio. Como esta información la vengo a saber a los años (y luego de que me costara un montón decidir qué armadura de plata darle a Chantal), y considerando que hay dos versiones que pueden llevar a confusión, me tomo una licencia artística que espero que entiendan. **u^^**


	4. Cap 3: El que pega primero

_Mu se adelanta a Shaka para arruinarles sus planes, mientras que lidia con las travesuras de Kiki. Camus comienza a prestar atención a lo que pasa y Shaka… pues… intenta recuperar terreno perdido. ¿La mala noticia? A Alisa le cayó mal Ana María, pero no la culpo y Shion recibió noticias no tan buenas._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean **_Madness of Love_** _,_ de Lady Seika Lerki. Las conversaciones que la inspiraron a ella, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki (¡DE NUEVO!), Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica, madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo decimosegundo: Uno de mis consejeros será un niño normal de cinco años. Cualquier fallo en mi plan que sea capaz de detectar el pequeño, será corregido antes de ser llevado acabo… evitándome así el molesto comentario "_ ¡Hasta un niño lo habría notado! _"_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Si Te Vas. Shakira.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** **El Que Pega Primero…**

 **Casa de Aries.**

Mu subió preocupado las escaleras y una vez que llegó al primer templo, se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Definitivamente Shaka había respirado mucha polución en la ciudad, de otro modo no se explicaba que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante disparate, como querer conquistar a Ana María en menos de un mes y medio. ¿Y Chantal? El muy bruto no podía ser tan insensible como para no pensar en ella. Ya, está bien, la amazona no era precisamente fácil de manejar, demasiado efusiva, pero aun así, ¡No podía creérselo! Esto no podía sino terminar **MAL**.

Sacudió la cabeza. Encima de todo estaba esa mini confesión que acababa de hacerle el güero. Podía no significar nada, podía significar el mundo, pero por lo visto Shaka tenía algún grado de sentimientos hacia la amazona de los que o no se percataba o estaba en profunda negación.

¡Qué desastre! Sería divertido de observar si no hubiera tanto en juego, eso sí.

Chantal se decepcionaría mucho cuando se enterase de los planes de su compadre y, por lo tanto, lloraría por su culpa. Eso produciría de paso una baja considerable de las temperaturas; por obvia lógica, al ver que a su hermana la habían hecho llorar, Camus se encargaría de hacer llorar al santo de virgo (no lo parecía, pero era muy aprensivo), alterando aún más el termostato. Todos en el Santuario, Athena incluida, terminarían castañeteando las mandíbulas por la más que segura mini edad de hielo que se les avecinaba. Sobre todo él, pues no era precisamente un fanático del frío.

Haber nacido en Jamir no era garantía de no ser friolento.

"¡Kiki! ¿Estás por ahí?" Llamó Mu a su estudiante, aunque a decir verdad, no le importaba no encontrarlo de momento.

No lo malinterpreten. El lemuriano también estaba preocupado por la amazona y no solo por la probable neumonía que podía pescarse. Era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo: Chantal en su momento había sido la aprendiza de acuario, por lo que había compartido mucho tiempo con todos los actuales dorados. Era torpe, cierto, pero sincera y de verdad quería al rubio, por mucho que éste no le diera ni la hora.

Igual… no digamos que era del todo cierto. Shaka sí estaba pendiente de ella, muy a su manera, aunque él decía que era para poder huir a tiempo con elegancia. Además, aunque Chantal seguía tan efusiva como la recordaba, algo había cambiado en ella. Parecía más sosegada, e incluso más madura… aunque sus ojos, o más bien cosmo, parecía más melancólico… como si hubiera pasado por una fuerte tormenta emocional que aún sorteaba bien del todo.

Eran una bonita pareja, había que admitirlo. Hasta les había visto a ella y a Shaka conversando de buena gana en algunas ocasiones. Y aunque el dorado ponía cara de mártir resignado cuando la tenía cerca, no digamos que le hacía el quite, al menos no tanto como antes.

¡AAARGH! Esto iba a terminar en lloradera.

Al menos ya tenía medio confirmado que a Shaka, en el fondo, de gustarle la chica, le gustaba. Incluso se preocupaba por ella muy a su modo (cuando nadie miraba, claro). Mu ya tenía constancia y pruebas de ello, como por ejemplo aquella vez, al día siguiente que el santo de virgo ganase el derecho a portar la armadura, había buscado y rescatado al cerdito panzón de Chantal, de nombre Ferris, que Máscara de la Muerte había secuestrado solo para incordiarla. Sibila se lo había contado todo con lujo de detalles.

¿Ahora como lo hacía para evitar que su compadre llevara a cabo tan descabellado plan?

" **¡KIKI!** ¿Estás Ahí?" Insistió Mu algo impaciente.

No encontraba a su aprendiz. Se suponía que lo había dejado trapeando el suelo, ¿Dónde estaría? Bufó molesto y siguió buscando. Revisó el sótano, donde Kiki solía esconderse, la sala de estar y la columnata, sin encontrar rastro del chiquillo. Se rascó la cabeza y estaba por pegar un nuevo grito cuando de pronto fue iluminado por la musa que inspira las ideas. Mu chasqueó los dedos. **¡POR SUPUESTO!** Había que aprovechar la tecnología y que había intercambiado algunos útiles números telefónicos. Sacó su celular y tras buscar en la agenda, se dispuso a llamar.

"¿Señorita Ana María? Soy Mu de Aries." La saludó el lemuriano con una sonrisa. "Sí, sí lo sé, es que… quería saber si quisiera ir conmigo al cine esta noche. Claro, que si tiene algún compromiso previo… ¿no?… Bien… ¿Entonces quedamos? Estupendo. Iré por usted a las 19:00."

Corto, preciso y militar. Mu colgó y sonrió de gusto. Ana María era una chica muy bonita, tenía un toque de sensualidad y coquetería de la que no se daba cuenta, que la hacía ser muy atrayente. Seguro que era eso lo que había capturado la atención de su compadre. Mu no se sentía atraído por la muchacha en lo más mínimo. Lo que él buscaba con esto era arruinarle el probable plan a Shaka de invitar cuánto antes a Ana María a salir. Por lo visto, había tenido suerte.

Aun así, seguía preocupado. Mu resopló. Ya se iría encargando del desastre a medida que transcurriera el tiempo. Como dice el dicho: sobre la marcha se arregla la carga. Ahora… ¿Dónde estaría su aprendiz? Abrió la puerta del taller como última opción.

" **HOLA MU.** ¿Y esa cara tan larga?" Le preguntó Matilda de pronto. La muchacha le sonrió con carisma. A Mu le cambió la cara en el acto por una afable sonrisa de unos 200 watts de potencia.

"¡Señorita Matilda!" Ésta sí que era una chica linda. No se conocían desde hacía mucho, pero en ese breve lapso, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Incluso los demás le echaban bromas y Alisa e Isabella ya le habían sonsacado el chisme. Mu se pasó la mano por el cuello algo nervioso. "¿Mi Cara? No, no es nada: Pensaba en cierto asuntillo que creo que comenzará a quitarme el sueño."

Matilda, que llevaba su lacio cabello suelto, le miró curiosa antes de darle un golpe en la espalda a manera de zape, que de sobra está decir que el dorado ni sintió. Vestía ropa de calle, unos jeans y un grueso abrigo. Seguro ya se iba a su casa. La muchacha aún estaba trabajando en esa pasantía en el Santuario y le quedaban al menos dos meses más para aprobarla. Mu sonrió para sí con ternura (sí, aún tenía rostro para seguir sonriendo): sabía que en cuanto la dejaban irse a casa, se quitaba los estirados trajes formales que le exigían, cambiándose a un estilo de ropa más cómodo e informal.

"¡No Puedo Creerlo! Me Cambiaron Al Mu Que Conozco Y Quiero." Le dijo muy divertida, mientras se sobaba la mano. "Nunca creí que te vería preocupado por algo así." Matilda se sujetó la mano e hizo un puchero. "Auch. ¡Se me olvida que darte zapes duele…!"

"¡No estaba preocupado! No mucho al menos. Déjeme ver." Mu, muy profesional, tomó la mano de Matilda y se la frotó usando un resto de cosmo para quitarle el dolor. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Matilda: la chica comenzaba a darse cuenta de este tipo de gestos y no sabía cómo interpretarlos. Se limitó a sonreír y a recuperar su mano. "Ocurre que pensaba en la solución de mi problema. No vale la pena, pero creo que igual terminaré preocupado." Comentó Mu sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

"Como dice mi tío Alphonse, no hay que preocuparse, sino ocuparse… y tú vas por buen camino." Le dijo muy jovial. "¿Es muy complicado el problema?"

"Digamos que de momento estoy tranquilo. Nada que no pueda manejar." Confesó Mu con alegría.

"¡Así me gusta, Carnero! Ese es el Mu al que estoy acostumbrada." Matilda estiró los brazos y miró en la dirección de Tauro. "A propósito… Alde me dijo que te dijera que Kiki le jugó una trastada a la novia de Máscara de la Muerte y vio a Thanos tratando de descolgarlo del techo de Cáncer." Dijo muy a la rápida. Una gota resbaló por las cabezas de ambos.

"Ya veo." Gruñó Mu, contando hasta mil. "Con que por eso no lo encontraba. ¡No Me Explico Que Se Haya Puesto Tan Inquieto!" Matilda le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"No te gastes: reserva tus energías, que todavía ni entra a la adolescencia." Intentó animarlo, sin mucho éxito.

"¿Sabes si le pasó algo a Shiori–san?" Le preguntó Mu con seriedad, mientras miraba hacia Cáncer. Matilda carraspeó y asintió con la cabeza.

"Me crucé con Máscara antes de llegar aquí, iba con la enfermera en jefe, Astrea de Erídano." Le dijo tratando de suavizar el impacto de sus palabras. "Creo que la trastada esa involucró una sirena para neblina y… err… el asunto es que desorientó a Shiori–san un montón y creo que se le reventaron los tímpanos. No se puede levantar, está mareada y apenas distingue arriba de abajo." Añadió jugando con los dedos. "Al menos está de buen humor."

Mu palideció y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Algo le decía que la broma no había sido precisamente para Shiori–san, y que la hanyou simplemente había estado en un mal momento y mal lugar.

"¡Ese Crío Me Sacará Canas Verdes!" Exclamó de mal humor, pero resignado. Matilda se encogió de hombros.

"Así te parecerás al maestro Shion." Comentó ocultando una sonrisa. "Podría ser peor, te lo aseguro. Bueno… te deseo suerte con tu aprendiz. Fue un gusto saludarte, pero tengo que irme." Mu miró a Matilda apenado y sorprendido.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo de súbito apagado. "¿No puede quedarse un poco más? No me demoro nada en preparar té." Apenada, Matilda negó con la cabeza. "¿O prefiere mate? Albiore me enseñó a preparar uno muy bueno."

"No, gracias." La muchacha enseguida cambió su expresión por una más divertida. "Le prometí a mi prima que cocinaría hoy. Además te conviene ir a ver si Shiori–san está bien. Y a descolgar a Kiki: Thanos tenía fósforos." Matilda se puso en punta de pies y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. "Espero que encuentres la solución a ese problemilla. ¡Te Veo Mañana!" Le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Hasta Mañana!"

Mu agitó la mano, con una sonrisa algo embobada en el rostro. Sip. Mañana invitaría a un café a Matilda, y nada se lo impediría, excepto quizás alguna situación de fuerza mayor, como algún intento de deicidio contra Athena. La chica tenía razón, por cortesía iría a ver cómo estaba Shiori y de paso a interceder a favor de su alumno. Mu estiró los brazos y se comenzó a caminar en dirección a Cáncer.

"A ver en qué lío se metió Kiki ahora." Murmuró entre dientes no de muy buen humor.

* * *

 **Coliseo.**

 _Día siguiente, 16:04 p.m._

" _Ana María_. Recordaré ese nombre." Dijo Milo pensativo. "Mu, ¿No que estabas saliendo con la aprendiza de piraña?" Alde le dio un zape.

"El Que Matilda Estudie Derecho, No La Hace Una Futura Piraña." Le corrigió el enorme dorado. Mu se puso nervioso, pero sabía que había dado en el clavo con haber invitado a Ana María a salir la noche anterior.

"Quizás no futura piraña. Ya es una: al menos ha mostrado tener varias mañas típicas de la profesión." Siguió Milo pensativo, sin querer dejar el tema, con algo de mal humor resentido. "La chica es astuta, no la hagan rabiar."

"Te pasa por hacerla enojar." Gruñó Saga. "Te dije que no intentaras convencerla de romper las reglas."

"Ana María es tan solo una amiga, nada más. ¿No puedo tenerlas?" Aclaró el lemuriano con una triunfal sonrisa, tras mirar de reojo a Shaka, quien hacía como que estaba meditando. "Y no, Milo, no estoy saliendo con la señorita Matilda."

"¡Pero Qué Ganas Le Tienes!" Exclamó Alde divertido, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

"Jo, Deberías Decirle De Una Vez Que Estás De Cabeza Por Ella. ¡Haces Cualquier Cosa Por Cruzarte Por Su Camino!" Rió Shura divertido. "Hasta pareciera que subes hasta el Templo Principal a propósito, solo para verla." Mu se puso rojo.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Preguntó Mu ofuscado y en cierta forma, orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Claro que no." Contestó Shura rodando los ojos. "A menos que te guste la idea de convertirte en una especie de acosador."

Shura y Milo rieron a carcajadas, mientras Alde les miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente, que podía terminar en otro zape si hacían sentir mal de sobra a Mu. La noche anterior, el santo de escorpión había invitado a Alisa al cine, encontrándose de narices con Mu y Ana María, que entraron a ver la misma película que ellos. Por obvias razones pasaron una divertida noche los cuatro. Eso sí, Ana María no pudo lograr del todo la aprobación de Alisa, lo cual sin lugar a dudas era un mal comienzo si quería hacer amistad con ella o las amazonas.

"Oye Mu. A todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese espécimen?" Le preguntó Milo curioso. "No parece mala chica, pero algo de ella no me terminó de gustar."

"¿Esa es Alisa la que habla, Milo?" Preguntó Mu burlón. "Me dio la impresión que a tu señora no le cayó muy bien."

Ni para Mu, Milo o Alisa había pasado desapercibido que, sin darse cuenta de nada, Ana María le había movido la cola más de la cuenta al santo de escorpión, logrando ofuscar a Alisa, quien, muy diplomática, se vio forzada a marcar territorio: nada como una mirada de hielo para hacer sentir mal a una soltera.

"¡No seas sarcástico que no te queda! Alisa no me habló en toda la subida y que conste que no tuve culpa de nada." Se quejó Milo, recostándose sobre la grada. "¡Menos mal que logré apaciguar los ánimos! Si sabes a lo que me refiero." El santo de escorpión miró burlón al lemuriano. "Por cierto Mu… no sabía que eras tan aburrido. Mira que Ana me _coqueteó_ para divertirse." Añadió Milo tratando de disimular que la situación le había desagradado por completo, al menos a él.

"¡Esa Es, Carnerito! Tu Maestro Seguro Está Orgulloso De Ti: Dos Chicas Para Elegir. Ya Te Estás Haciendo Mayor." Afirmó Shura alzando un puño y golpeando al aludido en un hombro. "Y tú, alacrán, estás totalmente dominado."

"Dejen que mi compadre tenga todas las amigas que quiera." Le defendió Alde con su vozarrón, tras sacudirle un poco. "Todos Sabemos Que Solo Tiene Ojos Para La Linda Mati."

"¡Mejor Que Tenga Más De Una, Así Elige Con Propiedad!" Añadió Shura divertido.

"¿Por qué no mejor guardan silencio?" Dijo Shaka de súbito.

Dicho dorado, que hasta ese momento había estado callado, no pudo aguantarse más. Mu rió para sus adentros: se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haber arruinado los planes del rubio, aunque eso significase que se lo comieran a bromas. El santo de virgo irguió la espalda lleno de indignación.

"No deberían hablar de Ana María como si fuera un objeto." Afirmó muy enojado. El que Mu le hubiera ganado la cita la noche anterior no le había caído nada bien. Shura alzó una ceja. Milo y Alde (Camus también, aunque con mucho disimulo) prestaron atención.

"Shaka, ¿Conoces a la chica?" Preguntó el español.

"¡Claro que la Conozco!" Exclamó tajante.

"¡Esto por fin se pone interesante!" Comentó Milo, con una idea aproximada de lo que pasaba.

El santo de virgo apretó los párpados y concentró su cosmo, como meditando. Parecía como si en cualquier momento comenzaría con su Sagrado **'OM'**. Tal cosa nunca pasó, lo cual, debo decir, tomó a los dorados por sorpresa. Éstos volvieron la mirada hacia Mu, quien asintió divertido.

"Conocimos ayer a Ana María." Aclaró el lemuriano. "Encontramos a la armadura de virgo en su casa."

"¡De Hecho La Iba A Invitar **_YO_** a salir, Pero Este Traidor Se Me Adelantó!" Gruñó Shaka de improviso, lo cual no era muy propio de sí.

Milo tragó saliva, Alde se limitó a mirarle incrédulo, Shura se pasó una mano por el cabello, Mu rió cómplice y Camus se dignó a volver su fastidiado rostro hacia Shaka, pero fuera de bajar la temperatura, se hizo el indiferente. Todos ellos tenían un comentario listo para hacer saber, pero un dorado se les adelantó y viendo el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, los demás optaron por esperar a si pasaba algo.

"¿Mu te ganó la cita?" Preguntó Milo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, sin poder aguantarse, y se volvió al santo de Aries. "¿Desde Cuando **_Tú_** Le Quitas La Chica A Tu Compadre?"

"Mal, Shaka, muy mal." Opinó Shura muy serio. "Tendrás que comenzar a abrir los ojos más seguido o te quitarán hasta el orgullo. Primero empiezan por las novias potenciales. ¡Estos Lemurianos son un peligro!" Dijo el dorado, fingiendo molestia, pero sin poder aguantar mucho la risa.

"Eso que Buda lo quiere, pero si ya no le advierte sobre este tipo de robos…" Aldebarán se pasó una mano por el rostro. Milo le dio un tope en el brazo.

"Es eso o se la pasa meditando demasiado sobre cómo invitarla." El Escorpión miró de frente a Shaka. "El que piensa mucho pierde, nunca te olvides de eso."

"¡El que MUCHO MEDITA **pierde** en estos casos!" Apoyó Shura divertido. "El Sagrado **'OM'** comienza a perjudicarte, Shaka."

"O puede ser que Ana María prefiera a hombres más interesantes." Terminó Mu en un despliegue de malicia que no iba con su personalidad.

"¡Tropa de Infantiles! Métanse En Sus Asuntos Y Déjenme Tranquilo." Shaka se cruzó de brazos. "¿Algún problema con que muestre interés por una chica?"

"¡Claro que no! Ya era hora de que _pretendieras_ hacer algo con tu vida, porque fallaste en la práctica." Comentó Shura como si el asunto fuera de todos los días.

"Sólo cuando ese interés puede hacer que mi hermana se ponga muy triste." Intervino de pronto Camus, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Shaka afiló el rostro, los demás tragaron saliva. Cierto, se habían olvidado que el santo de Acuario estaba entre ellos.

"Nunca le he dado esperanzas de nada a Chantal, Camus. No tengo obligación de corresponder sus sentimientos." Gruñó con algo de culpa.

"Claro, como tú no la oyes ni tienes que consolarla, no tienes problemas ni te afecta en lo más mínimo." Gruñó el acuariano.

Camus no se metía mucho en lo que Chantal hacía o deshacía. De hecho hasta se mostraba indiferente con ella, pero eso era una pantalla de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El santo de acuario era muy apegado a los suyos, aunque su manera de expresar cariño y preocupación aparentase ser indiferente, fría y despreocupada. No le gustaba mucho la idea que su hermana estuviera tan enganchada con Shaka, pero si eso la hacía feliz… él no podía, ni haría nada al respecto.

"Tu hermana sufre solita solo porque quiere." Shaka se cruzó de brazos y giró sobre sí mismo, volviéndose hacia lo que ocurría abajo, en la arena. Camus iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando la voz de Alde le atajó con urgencia.

"¡Chantal! Qué bonita te ves hoy." La saludó el santo de Tauro, revolviéndole el cabello, mientras se ponía de pie.

Ni bien la vieron, los dorados imitaron al santo de Tauro y se levantaron de sus lugares para saludarle, como corresponde. Más de uno aguzó más los sentidos, con cierto grado de aprensión. ¿Acaso la amazona habría escuchado algo? Ojalá que no.

"¡Alde! No hagas eso, ¡Mi trenza es delicada!" Dijo Chantal muy divertida, arreglando sus mechones. "¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!" Exclamó mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de saludo general, que fue correspondido del mismo alegre método.

Tan inmersos habían estado en la conversación que nadie había ni sentido a Chantal acercarse, pese a que la chica no había sido sigilosa en lo más mínimo. Shaka erizó la espalda y comenzó a repetir un mantra específico que ya antes le había ayudado a ignorar a la amazona, mientras se preparaba para aguantar un peso extra súbito e indeseado. Mu la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Shura emitió un silbido largo de admiración y Milo le guiñó el ojo. Los presentes se aprestaron a observar un divertido intercambio de actitudes entre el santo de virgo y la amazona de piscis austrinus. Camus hizo un fingido desdén con la cabeza.

 _"_ _¡Ya llegaste a molestar!"_ Exclamó Camus en francés. _"¿A qué vienes, amazona?"_

 _"_ _Oye, no seas así, que tengo bastante con el güero, hermano mayor."_ Protestó muy jovial, en el mismo idioma, al tiempo que le lanzaba unos sobres a su hermano. _"Además venía de pasada a entregarte esto: Shaina me dijo que te lo pasara. Lo envían desde Siberia."_ Chantal señaló en otra dirección. " _Ya me voy. Geist y Daniel me esperan._ "

La chica le dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor, que Camus recibió con incomodidad (no se acostumbraba a estas muestras de afecto). Tras sonreírles a los demás santos y soplarles un besito, Chantal miró algunos instantes en dirección de Shaka, que seguía estoicamente dándole la espalda, pero solo se limitó a sonreír con ternura debajo de la máscara y seguir su camino.

Si él no quería notarla, nada que hacer.

"A ver si los veo esta noche. ¡Llevo Prisa!" Exclamó Chantal, girando sobre sí misma y alejándose de allí. "¡ **SE CUIDAN**!"

Camus abrió más los ojos y Shura se pasó la mano por el cuello. Mu y Alde se quedaron mudos. Shaka seguía con la vista fija en la arena del coliseo y todavía aguantaba la respiración: no fuera a ser cosa que Chantal regresase corriendo y le saltara a la espalda. Milo entrecerró los ojos a medida que veía como Chantal se alejaba más y más, sin regresar.

"Oigan… ¿Fue idea mía o no intentó violarse al güero?" La mente del escorpión era un hervidero de dudas. Se volvió hacia Camus curioso. "Sé quién es Geist, pero ¿Quién es Daniel?"

"Los dos son amigos de Chantal. Daniel de Sculptor la siguió desde los Campos de Hielo." Explicó Camus muy tranquilo, y sin dar mayores explicaciones.

* * *

 **Despacho de Shion.**

 _En esos momentos._

Dejó caer dos carpetas con informes sobre su escritorio, así como él se dejó caer sobre su sillón. Tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro, se le veía preocupado y molesto. Se quedó en silencio, con la vista fija en los documentos que había recibido no hacía más de media hora. Athena dejó una tercera carpeta encima de las demás y miró hacia Idril expectante. Por la expresión de la máscara de mithril que cubría el rostro de la elfa, la diosa podía saber que tenía los ojos cerrados y se hallaba sumida en una profunda meditación. La elfa estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, que bien podría haber pasado por una estatua de mármol, como las que decoraban los salones.

"Este es el sexto ataque de renegados en menos de un mes." Dijo Athena dejando caer los hombros, pensativa. "Creí que ya no había más santos renegados. La Isla de la Reina Muerte se hundió, ¡Yo lo vi!" Añadió derrotada.

"Reina Muerte es lo último que queda de Lemuria." Explicó Idril. "Desde que se hundió aquél continente, explota, se hunde, y reflota cada tanto."

"Por alguna razón lo hace con mucha rapidez, desafiando incluso las leyes naturales." Añadió Shion mesándose el mentón. "Pero aquella isla no es el único antro en donde se esconden los renegados."

Niké levantó la mirada de su dibujo y la fijó en Saori. Estiró sus alas y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta llegar a Idril y se sujetó de sus faldas, pero la elfa la ignoró de momento. Excepto por la pequeña, todos los presentes se encontraban en quieto silencio. A lo largo de las últimas 3 semanas, poblados en la India, Pakistán y en el Tíbet habían sufrido ataques terroristas perpetrados por santos renegados. Las autoridades civiles de las localidades afectadas, ya habían elevado enojadas y temerosas quejas al respecto.

"¿Y si enviamos a un santo de plata para que los detenga?" Preguntó Athena de pronto. "La situación es muy grave como para que un santo de bronce lo maneje, pero todavía es muy pronto para enviar a un dorado."

Ya, está bien. Hay cinco santos de bronce que estarían más que dispuestos a irse a las patadas por la diosa, si Athena se los pedía de nuevo, pero Saori quería que sus queridos amigos tuvieran una vida más normal. Además, había otros muchos santos igual de ansiosos por darle honra a la diosa. Shion sonrió de gusto al oír a Saori. ¡Vaya! La adolescente Athena por fin estaba mostrando un incipiente interés en manejar su Santuario y sus asuntos. Eso le hizo inflar el pecho.

"La situación puede ser manejada por un santo de plata." Dijo Shion complacido. "Los ataques han sido más bien aislados y mientras no se agraven, no tenemos motivos para enviar a un dorado."

"Sugiero que sean dos santos de plata los que vayan." Dijo Idril de golpe. "Solo por si acaso." Añadió. Athena y Shion asintieron muy serios.

"Haré los arreglos." Dijo el Patriarca al cabo de un rato.

* * *

 **Atenas.**

 _18:56 p.m._

Sin duda que ese sector de la ciudad le encantaba. Si se sabía bien dónde ir, siempre encontraría algo que ver y disfrutar. En ese sentido Atenas era una ciudad muy divertida. Ana María iba como en las nubes. Acababa de despedirse de su novio Stefanos, quien muy divertido había oído con lujo de detalles de la velada que su novia había pasado la noche anterior y del tremendo chasco que la pobre había sufrido cuando la esposa de ese dorado tuvo que definir muy bien los límites.

"Debo tener más cuidado." Rezongó para sí Ana María, entre jovial y resignada. Debía medirse más, nunca se daba cuenta cuando sus coqueteos la metían en problemas.

La chica se acomodó su mochila y miró al cielo. Venía de comprar materiales para una clase que tenía al día siguiente y la carga ya se le estaba haciendo pesada. Encima todavía tenía que entrar al metro, ¡Y A Esa Hora! Bah. El que Stefanos la hubiera dejado sola con semejante carga la ofuscó por varios segundos, pero luego decidió que era su culpa: después de todo, había rechazado su ayuda. Mejor se metía ya al metro y…

"Mira donde te vengo a encontrar."

"¡Shaka!" Exclamó Ana María al verle. "¿Qué haces tú por estos lados? Jajaja, ¿No deberías estar en el Santuario?" Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

"Debería, sí." Shaka le sonrió y tomó la mochila de Ana María como si no pesara un gramo. "Pero también tengo vida propia. Me gusta venir a Atenas."

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. ¡Mentira!

A Shaka no le gustaba salir tan tarde del Santuario, por mucho que ya estuviera libre después de las 18:00 de la tarde, a menos que tuviera algo que hacer en la ciudad, cosa que casi nunca sucedía. El dorado había salido expresamente a toparse con Ana María y así recuperar el terreno perdido de la noche anterior por culpa de Mu. Ya, si tan santito no es, también tiene su lado humano y lo más importante, es hombre.

"¿Qué traes aquí?" Preguntó Shaka curioso tras sentir el peso de la mochila y acomodársela en la espalda. "¿Un friso del Partenón?"

"¡Como si nos quedaran muchos! Todavía no nos devuelven la Colección Elgin y los pocos frisos que aún tenemos están muy bien vigilados." Rió Ana María mientras le sujetaba del brazo. "Acabo de nombrarte cargador oficial. ¿Me acompañas a casa? Es que mi mochila pesa…"

Shaka, que en teoría no puede ver ni medio pepino, supo en seguida que Ana María le batía sus pestañas y ponía su mejor cara de cachorro mojado a medio apalear que busca cariño, para conseguir un mejor efecto. El dorado, con un simple gesto de su cara le hizo saber a la chica que lo haría… pero que Ana María no terminó de entender.

"¿Me acompañas? Ya sé que te desvío, pero ¡Me pueden asaltar!"

"Claro. No dejaría que una chica linda como tú merodease sola por la ciudad." Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la estación de metro más cercana. Ana María se le colgó del brazo. "Err…"

Shaka estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario referido a que no le gustaba que se le pegasen, cuando Ana María, que para este tipo de cosas no se le escapaba nada, le miró con interés y se apresuró en tomar la palabra.

"¿No Te Gusta Que Se Te Cuelguen?" La chica le soltó y divertida le golpeó en el brazo. "¡No Puedes Ser Tan Amargo! Es Tan Solo Un Gesto De Cariño. Vamos y disfruta la vida." Ana María volvió a pegársele del brazo y siguieron caminando.

"Claro… lo que tú digas." Shaka sonrió y prefirió seguir el consejo de esta mujer.

Era algo más pesada que Chantal y si bien era delgada, no tenía un buen estado físico. En ese sentido, Chantal era más "apretada" y definida, pero le dio la impresión que la piel de Ana María era más suave y…

¿Qué hacía pensando en esas cosas? ¡Qué Vergüenza!

"Lo que me recuerda… ¡Tengo que agradecer tu gentileza! No cualquiera hace lo mismo que tú." Ana María se puso frente a Shaka. "¿Cómo te compenso el tiempo perdido?"

"¿Me aceptas un helado?" Ni lento ni perezoso, Shaka se apresuró e invitarla.

"¿Un helado? Estás loco, santo de Athena: me voy a poner redonda de gorda." Rió Ana María de gusto. "Mejor nos vamos a tomar un buen café. Porque supongo que te gusta el café…"

Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shaka. Al parecer tendría que hacer muchas concesiones: él no tomaba café. La última vez que había tomado café había permanecido 2 días enteros sin pegar ojo. Suspiró resignado y suspiró.

"Claro que me gusta el café."

"¡Qué bueno, porque yo hago uno delicioso! Siempre se me han dado muy bien los capuchinos y el café negro." Exclamó Ana María muy contenta. "¿Nos juntamos mañana a la tarde?"

"Sí. No tengo nada que hacer."

"¡Estupendo! Más te vale que vengas preparado porque lo quiero saber todo de ti, y no dejaré piedra sobre piedra. Ustedes los santos son muy misteriosos y no hay nada que me guste más resolver que un enigma."

"Oye, eso no se vale. ¿No has oído hablar de la privacidad?" Le preguntó Shaka divertido. Ana María le dio un coqueto empujón.

"No me digas que te las das de tímido." Ana María le batió de nuevo las pestañas y miró hacia el frente. Ya podían ver la estación del metro. "¡Ya llegamos! Vamos, Shakita."

Y tras sujetarle del brazo, Ana María arrastró a un obediente Shaka en la dirección del metro…

 **Continuará…**

 **Por**

 **Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 _"_ _¡No me hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos de tu papá o los de tu mamá!" Exclamó Alsacia muy divertida, aunque pronto se puso pensativa. "Camus nunca me había contado nada de eso: lo único que cuenta de su infancia es que fue alegre, fructífera y llena de entrenamientos."_

 _"_ _Aaah, te ha dicho la verdad, solo que no con los detalles." Chantal sonrió con misterio. "Camus fue_ _ **MUY**_ _travieso de pequeño. Una mini mente maestra del mal."_

* * *

 **PS:** Este fue un capítulo guerrillero de escribir la primera vez, ni les cuento la pelea que me dio en ese momento; pero reformarlo se me hizo muy fácil. Originalmente, Arwencita que me ayudó con varias ideas y diálogos del capítulo original, y en esta reforma varios se conservaron, por lo que es su madrina oficial. Por otro lado, y respecto de la actitud de Shaka, NO ME MIREN ASÍ, por mucho que tenga los ojos cerrados, sea el Iluminado y con fama de ser muy serio y tímido… ¡También es Hombre! Tiene su corazoncito en alguna parte, aunque no lo escuche muy seguido **ñ.ñ**. Por ahí en las reviews me hicieron el comentario que es tsundere… y sí: todo virgo que se precie de tal es tsundere. Es una medida de autoprotección. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

 _La información fue extraída de la Wikipedia._

 **Colección Elgin:** Debo aplicar mucha diplomacia para hablar de la colección Elgin, sin que mis pasiones salgan a la luz, pues en este tema, no soy objetiva y me dejo llevar. Que conste que ni siquiera soy griega, pero ¡Hay Como Admiro a los Griegos! En fin. Mejor vamos al grano… La colección llegó a Gran Bretaña entre 1801 y 1805 de manos de Thomas Bruce, conde de Elgin, un oficial británico residente en la Atenas otomana, quien ordenó (sin pedirle permiso a nadie, ni a las autoridades turcas) que se retiraran estas piezas del Partenón. Desde 1939, los mármoles se exponen en una sala habilitada especialmente dentro del Museo Británico de Londres. En total, la colección representa más de la mitad de las esculturas decorativas del Partenón: 7.410 metros de los más de 15.000 que tenía el friso original; 15 de las 92 metopas; 17 figuras parciales de los pedimentos así como otras piezas de arquitectura. Las adquisiciones de Elgin incluían también piezas de otros edificios de la Acrópolis ateniense: el Erecteión, reducido a ruinas durante la guerra de Independencia Griega (1821 – 1823), los Propileos y el Templo de Niké. Estos mármoles incluyen estatuas procedentes de los pedimentos, los paneles de Metopa que describen enfrentamientos entre lapites y centauros, así como el friso del Partenón que decoraba la parte interior del templo.

En la actualidad, más o menos dos terceras partes del friso están en Londres y el resto permanece en Atenas. Aún no está muy claro cuál es el significado del friso, pero los expertos coinciden en decir que describe una procesión de los juegos atenienses celebrados en Atenas cada cuatro años. La procesión del friso termina al este del Partenón y representa a los dioses griegos sentados a cada lado del templo con sus sirvientes en el centro. Esta sección del friso está aún en restauración, trabajo compartido entre Londres y Atenas.

Lord Elgin no fue el primero, ni el último, en dispersar elementos históricos de sus localizaciones originales. Los restos de esculturas que no están en museos de Atenas están expuestos en diversos museos de toda Europa. El Museo Británico posee también fragmentos adicionales de esculturas del Partenón adquiridas de otras colecciones y que no están relacionadas con Elgin. Existe un profundo debate sobre lo que se tenía que haber hecho con los mármoles. Si bien el motivo de Elgin era protegerlos de un ambiente contaminado (principalmente para goce personal, pues luego vendió los frisos), mucha gente (me incluyo), especialmente el gobierno griego, considera que se deberían haber devuelto a Atenas para exponerse en el museo de la Acrópolis, donde pertenecen, y no vendidos al Museo Británico como en verdad sucedió. Pese a esto, dicho Museo sigue defendiendo su derecho a conservar y exponer los mármoles (postura con la que no puedo estar de acuerdo).


	5. Cap 4: Una Noche Agitada

_Chantal rememora su infancia con Alsacia y hace una declaración de principios, mientras que Ana María demuestra no tener muchas luces, PERO al menos intentó evitar que Matilda pasara una vergüenza. Por otro lado, Shion está ansioso y Daniel… de lleno en el horizonte de sucesos del agujero negro que es la Friendzone._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " _Madness of Love"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki. Las conversaciones que la inspiraron a ella, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki (¡DE NUEVO!), Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica, madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo decimosexto: Nunca usaré la frase 'Pero antes de matarte, hay una sola cosa que quiero saber...'_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Fireworks, Katy Perry.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Una Noche Agitada.**

 **Predios del Santuario.**

 _3 días después, al Atardecer._

Aquellas dos chicas caminaban hacia las 12 casas. Alsacia iba muy entretenida: Chantal siempre le había caído muy bien y era muy divertida cuando la situación lo ameritaba. La joven amazona acompañaba a su cuñada hasta las escaleras zodiacales y ambas iban metidas en una animada charla.

"… No sé cómo fue que mi mamá no mató a mi papá del puro coraje. ¡Camus se veía tan divertido cubierto en pintura roja! Apenas tenía los ojos sin pintura." Narró Chantal muy entretenida, mientras jugueteaba con su larga trenza. "Aunque claro, dejó de ser divertido cuando comenzó a ahogarse. Creo que eso distrajo a mi mamá de querer matar a mi papá." Añadió muy seria y pensativa.

"¡Pobre de mi Camuchis! Bien se pudo haber asfixiado el pobrecito." Comentó Alsacia imaginando la escena. "Me imagino como se debió haber puesto tu mamá, ¡La mía se hubiera puesto frenética! Lo que no me cuadra es ¿cómo tu papá no se dio cuenta que Camus estaba jugando con pintura?" Preguntó muy curiosa. Chantal se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Creo que mi hermano ya le había pillado la maña a eso de ser sigiloso. Supongo que se le escapó y no se dio cuenta sino hasta que regresó diciendo: _¡Mira Papá, Estoy Cubierto En Sangre!_ "

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, imaginando dicha escena. Seguramente Antoine de Acuario se debió haber llevado el susto de su vida al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su hijo de 8 años, mientras le veía cubierto en pintura roja. Sí, sangre y pintura tienen consistencias y tonalidades muy distintas y son fácilmente identificables, pero cuando ponemos la situación en este contexto, la primera impresión visual y auditiva bien puede matar a un padre del susto. De hecho, desde aquél día, Antoine tenía un tic compulsivo en el ojo izquierdo.

Alsacia y Chantal echaron a reír.

"¡No me hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos de tu papá o los de tu mamá!" Exclamó Alsacia muy divertida, aunque pronto se puso pensativa. "Camus nunca me había contado nada de eso: lo único que cuenta de su infancia es que fue alegre, fructífera y llena de entrenamientos."

"Aaah, te ha dicho la verdad, solo que no con los detalles." Chantal sonrió con misterio. "Camus fue **MUY** travieso de pequeño. Una mini mente maestra del mal."

"Ya verás que esta noche le pediré detalles sobre este incidente." Dijo Alsacia muy picarona. "Seguro querrá evadir el tema y no sabes cómo me gusta sacarle información cuando me evade. ¡Le reclamaré! Me dijo que de pequeño había sido un niño modelo."

"¿ESO TE DIJO? **Mentiroso**. Mi Papá siempre lo regañaba que debía fijar un buen ejemplo. Camus era muy malo, y se potenciaba cuando Milo entraba en la ecuación. ¡Esos Dos Juntos Eran Unos Diablos!" La amazona dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Encerraron a mi cerdito Ferris en una jaula, que dejaron al fondo de un pozo. Aunque eso no fue ni comparado con lo que Máscara le quería hacer."

"¿Camus un pillo?" Alsacia puso los ojos grandes y acuosos. "¡Pero Si Es Un Osito Polar!" Exclamó llena de cariño. Fue obvio que Chantal le miró estupefacta. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"… ¿Llamaste _Osito Polar_ a mi hermano mayor o fue idea mía?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí, así le llamé." Afirmó Alsacia segura y orgullosa. "¡Es Que Es **_TAN_** Tierno Y Dulce!" Exclamó con los ojos llenos de brillos.

Chantal abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Alsacia intrigada, pero en seguida se pasó una mano por la máscara que le cubría el rostro. Solo una persona como Alsacia, Señora de Acuario, podría ser capaz de decir que Camus era tierno y dulce. Conocía bien a su hermano, era bastante reservado y quitado de bulla. Alsacia en cambio, extrovertida y explosiva. Ambos hacían una pareja muy unida y tierna entre sí. De hecho, Chantal no tenía idea que su hermano podía llegar a ser tierno sino hasta que comenzó a salir con Alsacia. Y no es que el tipo fuera la viva expresión de los cálidos sentimientos amorosos. Camus era afectuoso muy a su fría manera.

Les tenía sana envidia. La primera vez que su hermano, muy, pero que muy a la pasada le había comentado que había conocido a alguien interesante, Chantal supo en seguida que terminaría con ella de un modo u otro. Al conocer a Alsacia la aprobó de inmediato y aunque no congeniaron de inmediato (tuvieron algunos roces), fue cosa que se conocieran un poco más para caerse bien y hacerse cómplices. En aquellos momentos la amazona estaba contentísima de tener a Alsacia en la familia.

Chantal suspiró y miró al cielo. Ay. ¡Si Tan Sólo Pudiera Ella Tener Un Poquito De Suerte Con El Dorado De Su Vida! No parecía ser difícil ser la novia de alguien. Cualquiera que pusiera un poquito de voluntad podía tener su propia historia de amor épico. ¡Era fácil! Los hormigueos, los tartamudeos, la paciencia y los celos. Incluso los súbitos pánicos escénicos valen la pena si se tiene en mente que estar con quién quieres, es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida. Una relación entre dos es cómo cuidar de una planta: tan fácil que hasta Camus lo había logrado. ¿Por qué Shaka no le daba su oportunidad? Si ni siquiera era fea…

… mejor se detenía allí mismo.

Meneó la cabeza y guió su pensamiento por otro lado. Todos tenían derecho a tener una historia de amor, pero nadie tenía derecho de forzar a nadie a tener una. Por enamorada que estuviera, no le daba ninguna garantía y ya se había visto que de ese modo nunca conseguiría nada. Shaka bien podría elegir a otra. Eso le dolía, y puede que le costase aceptarlo, pero si no quedaba de otra… al menos sería su amiga.

Patético.

En fin. ¿Qué era lo que se decía sobre dejar ir si realmente amas?

Alsacia le dio un travieso empujón a Chantal. Esto desconcentró a la amazona, quien trastabilló algunos pasos. Alsacia tuvo que sujetarle del brazo para impedir que cayera de bruces.

"Ya sé que te sobra **MUCHO** aire por el güero, pero deberías poner atención por donde caminas. ¡Casi Te Caes!" Se burló Alsacia con cariño. "Deberías pensar menos en él."

"¡No Estaba Pensando en Shaka!" Mintió inocente.

"¿Ah no? A mí no me engañas." Dijo Alsacia suspirando. "¡Tú eres más transparente y sufrida que la telenovela de las siete de la tarde!"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Chantal, alzando una ceja, lo que por supuesto, no se notó. Alsacia se dispuso a enumerar.

"Porque piensas de sobra en Shaka, a quien le importa un agrio pepino si te vistes de verde neón para llamar su atención. Por su culpa sufres como Magdalena y a veces no mides ni tu emoción ni entusiasmo… lo amas como si fuera el único hombre soltero del planeta Tierra, cuando no lo es: deberías revisar a quien tienes en la friendzone. Quizás un cambio de aire te haga bien."

Chantal se puso roja y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Pateó una piedra que aterrizó a unos 200 metros de distancia y decidió que acicalar su trenza era lo adecuado. Sonrió enternecida y aunque Alsacia no pudo ver este gesto, por el lenguaje corporal de la amazona se le notaba a leguas dicha expresión.

"Lo amo, cierto…"

"¿Pero…?"

"No me ama de vuelta." Chantal suspiró de nuevo, pero no era resignación absoluta. Guardaba algo de esperanza. Guardó silencio largo rato. "Para mí es el único soltero de la Tierra." Le dijo por fin. "¡Es Tan Elegante Y Aguerrido! Tiene Esa Capacidad De Cortarte El Aliento Con Su Mera Presencia, ¡Y Como Pelea! ¿No lo has visto? Además Es Guapísimo. ¡Me Encanta Su Temple! Y Su Paciencia, Sus Mañas, Su Cabello… ¿Has Visto Que Sonrisa Más Linda Tiene? Nunca me ha sonreído a mi directamente, me llega a pasar eso me muero en el acto, pero si le he visto sonreír en un par de ocasiones y…"

"¡Ya No Te Me Emociones Tanto O Te Dará Algo!" Rió Alsacia, entre enternecida, divertida y aprensiva. "Ya entendí la idea que todas tus fibras están enamoradas de Shaka. Se lo merezca o no."

"¿Cómo No Estarlo? Alsacia, Shaka Es Todo Lo Que Una Chica Como Yo Quisiera. No me lo trates con desdén." Advirtió con seriedad. "¿Le Has Visto Combatiendo y Como Camina? Dime, ¿No Has Notado Que Bajo Esa Expresión Tan Hierática Que Tiene Es Todo Un Niño Dulzón Y Travieso? Ya Sé Que Se Las Da De Serio, Pero Es Porque No Sabe Divertirse." Chantal se abrazó a sí misma emocionada y enamorada. "¡Me cuesta tanto no abrazarle…!"

"… Chantal." Alsacia se mordió el labio, preocupada.

"No me ama. Supongo que toca aceptarlo." Chantal bajó los hombros y suspiró otra vez. "Eso me destroza el corazón, pero es la verdad. Trato de superarlo… de dar vuelta la página."

"Digamos que el güero no te trata muy… ¿Qué has dicho?"

Era un tema delicado. Mucho. Una palabra fuera de lugar y Alsacia tendría que recurrir a toda la diplomacia de la que pudiera echar mano para la firma de un tratado de paz. Para Alsacia no había duda que su cuñada estaba enamorada de verdad, como tampoco tenía duda que Chantal podía ser tan necia como el objeto de su afecto. Sin embargo no esperaba su última afirmación, ni de lejos. ¿Chantal estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Shaka justo cuando el güero _podría_ estar disponible? Porque se había dado cuenta que el dorado la toleraba más. Incluso Isabella se lo había comentado.

En esa ocasión no había pasado desapercibido que Anneke, quien estaba con ellas, ocultó una sonrisa sabihonda con su tazón de café, pero no hubo forma de hacerla hablar.

En fin.

"Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta." Chantal estiró los brazos como restándole importancia. "Lo adoro, cierto, pero no es digno perseguir así a un hombre. Soy una amazona, no una chica de farándula… ¡Antes muerta que sencilla!" la chica se volvió hacia su cuñada y le guiñó un ojo. "Aunque claro, no creas que voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad si a las perdidas decide darme bola." Dijo ingenua.

"Pues… Shaka es mañoso, maniático hasta el hartazgo y le asustan los cambios (o le causan indigestión): creo que tiene asperger." Sugirió Alsacia mirando a la ya cercana escalera hacia aries. "Puede que no sepa cómo tratarte… o qué es lo que tiene que hacer contigo." Chantal puso cara de espanto.

"¡No tiene asperger! Le hicieron pruebas cuando era pequeño. Aunque a lo mejor puede que no lo hayan diagnosticado bien." Ambas chicas se detuvieron de golpe. Hablando del rey de Roma… en la distancia, distinguieron la silueta de Shaka recortada contra el horizonte, alejándose en dirección a Atenas. Chantal infló el pecho muy emocionada. "¿No se ve lindo mientras se aleja? Parece un héroe épico."

Alsacia suspiró resignada. Le palmeó el hombro a Chantal y encaró la escalera hacia Aries. Ojalá que Mu estuviera en casa, pues la perspectiva de subir hasta Géminis en busca de un aventón (en el mejor de los casos) no se le hacía nada atractiva. Esperaba tener suerte, pues desde que el lemuriano se había vuelto visitante asiduo del departamento jurídico, se ausentaba bastante de la casa de Aries.

"Sí, supongo que sí, aunque Camuchis tiene mejor silueta." Bromeó la chica muy jovial, tras darle un codazo. Chantal la miró muy seria. "¿Vienes hasta Acuario por un café?"

"No, gracias, hoy tengo ronda nocturna y empieza en 15 minutos." Se excusó Chantal con ligereza. "Dile a Camus que le mando un abrazo."

"Lo haré. Te cuidas mucho en la ronda."

Chantal se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y en seguida enfiló hacia la última ubicación conocida de Shaka. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Alsacia, quien tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comenzar a subir escalones.

* * *

 **Casa de Ana María.**

 _23:27 p.m._

¡MU TENÍA QUE SER! Una gran vena palpitaba en la frente de Shaka. ¿Por qué el carnero fastidioso tenía que ser tan odiosamente **CARGANTE**? No, **_tenía_** que arruinarle la cita, **_tenía_** que interferir en su relación con Ana María. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Según tenía entendido, Mu estaba bastante ilusionado con la chica esa del departamento jurídico. Esto lo hacía con el único afán de molestarle.

Shaka se sopló el flequillo y carraspeó. Lo que había comenzado como una entretenida cita para dos entre él y Ana María, habían ido a comer gyros a Monastiraki, se convirtió en una salida de 3 cuando Mu, por aquellas _casualidades_ de la vida y el destino, se topó con ellos a la salida del metro. Ahora el trío se dirigía a la casa de Ana María, por expresa petición de la chica: su prima había cocinado algo que le quedó excepcionalmente bueno e insistía que los dorados probasen dicho bocado: era cosa de meter las sobras al microondas. Contenta por tener a sus dos nuevos amigos con ella, Ana María no había dudado en tomar a Mu de brazo e invitarlo a pasar la velada con ellos.

Si las miradas matasen, y que conste que las miradas de Shaka hacen algo muy cercano a eso, Mu habría caído muerto allí mismo como fulminado por un rayo.

"¿Tampoco le gustan los gyros? Pero si se comió el suyo sin chistar." Exclamó Ana María divertida. La chica abrazó a Shaka y le miró traviesa. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaba la comida rápida?"

"Err… porque… ¡Tenía ganas de probarla!" Se apresuró en decir Shaka. Mu lanzó un largo silbido.

"Es un gran cambio, Shaka. De la comida vegetariana a la chatarra." Comentó el lemuriano como a la pasada.

"¿Eres vegetariano?" Preguntó Ana María curiosa. Shaka negó con la cabeza.

"No, como de todo, aunque privilegio los vegetales por sobre la carne." Confesó Virgo acomplejado. Mu le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Lo que tú digas."

Ana María soltó a Shaka y se abalanzó sobre Mu. Antes que los santos se dieran cuenta, la chica les llevaba por la calle a toda velocidad, bien sujetos. Estaba entusiasmada: no todos los días una chica como ella contaba con una dorada escolta. Pronto tuvieron la casa a la vista.

"¿Tus padres no se molestarán porque venimos tan tarde?" Preguntó Mu curioso. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que la chica aún vivía con ellos. Shaka se puso rígido.

"Naaah. Mi papá se llevó a mi mamá a una segunda luna de miel al Caribe. Regresan a finales de mes. Solo estamos mi prima y yo." Explicó Ana María, mientras traspasaba la puerta del jardín, buscando sus llaves. Se detuvo junto a la puerta principal. "Bueno, ya estamos aquí."

La chica abrió la puerta y entró a la casa seguida de sus amigos. Encendió algunas luces y caminó hasta la sala. El lugar se hallaba en el más completo de los silencios, como si estuviera vacío, lo cual no pareció sorprender a Ana María, quien resuelta caminó hacia la cocina, seguida de los santos.

"¡Shhh!" Pidió la muchacha muy seria. "Mi primis está en casa y seguro ya duerme. Por favor, no hagan ruido, la pobre ha tenido mucho que estudiar estos dos últimos días y apenas ha pegado ojo." Ana María encendió la luz de la cocina. "Ya tiene bastante estrés como para que… **¡MATILDA!** "

Mu, Shaka y Ana María dieron un respingo, doblemente sorprendidos por la escena frente a ellos. ¡Era Matilda! ¡La misma que viste y calza! Todos los colores del mundo se fueron a la cara de Mu. ¡Matilda y Ana María eran primas! ¡Por Athena!

Mu suspiró desconcertado y pestañeó varias veces, obligándose a respirar. Las puertas del refrigerador estaban abiertas y Matilda, luciendo un abrigado pijama de conejitos, tres veces su talla, estaba de pie junto al mesón de la cocina. Tenía la vista perdida en un montón de helado que estaba desparramado sobre la superficie. En una de sus manos había detergente líquido para lavar platos, que echaba sobre el helado como si se tratara de una salsa dulce. En su mano libre, tenía una cuchara. A su derecha, en el suelo, yacía el envase del helado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

Durante todo el tiempo que pudo ver esa escena, Mu abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y por completo enternecido. Se la veía tan, **TAN** … dormida. ¡Matilda Era Sonámbula! Nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Los dorados, como caballeros que eran, le dieron la espalda a la escena y salieron de la cocina, mientras Ana María corría al rescate de su prima, que si se llegaba a comer eso que estaba preparando, seguro tendría una severa intoxicación. No tardó nada en salir de la cocina junto con su prima, quién dócil como ovejita, fue guiada hasta su dormitorio. Shaka le dio un burlón codazo a Mu que lo sacó de su burbujita, y se rió travieso. Minutos después, Ana María regresó apenada a la sala y pasó derecho a la cocina, lugar al cual la siguieron.

"Por favor." Pidió Ana María con una sonrisa y juntando sus manos en actitud de rezo. "Les pido que nunca recuerden, ni mencionen esto." Les dijo jovial, mientras se disponía a limpiar el desastre del helado. "Matilda es sonámbula de toda la vida y se puede morir de la vergüenza si se entera que ustedes la vieron así." Les pidió de corazón.

"Mis ojos están cerrados. No vi nada." Shaka se giró hacia Mu. "¿Viste algo, Aries?"

"Sí, Virgo, vi algo, pero no comentaré nada." Aseguró Mu muy cómplice y diligente. "Soy una tumba."

Mu volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección por la que se habían llevado a Matilda y luego se fijó en Ana María muy curioso. ¡Eran primas! Pero apenas se parecían… aunque sí… ahora que se fijaba había un parecido muy sutil. Se rascó el cuello.

"No sabía que Matilda era tu prima." Le dijo Mu a Ana María. "Me tomó por sorpresa." Añadió mientras miraba en la dirección en la que suponía habían llevado a la sonámbula chica.

"Sí, suele pasar." Rió Ana María. "No somos muy parecidas, aunque casi somos hermanas. Nos criamos juntas, larga historia." Añadió con tranquilidad. "Matilda está haciendo sus prácticas en el Santuario. Estudia leyes. ¿La conocen?"

"Mu la conoce más que yo." Dijo Shaka divertido. Mu se sonrojó un poco.

"¿No le comentaste que nos habías conocido, Anita?" Preguntó el lemuriano para distraer el tema.

"Claro que sí se lo dije, pero no le supe decir de si erais dorados o bronceados." Confesó Ana María un poco apenada. "Me dijo que cuando lo supiera se lo dijera y ella misma les ubicaría. ¿De qué orden son ustedes dos?"

Una gran gota orbitó la cabeza de ambos santos. Ana María, esa noche, había confirmado ser muy coqueta y divertida, pero como que ciertas cosas se le escapaban a su comprensión. ¿Confundirlos a ellos con bronceados? Menos mal que eran quienes eran y no otro dorado más orgulloso, como Shura, Máscara o Aioria: seguro que a éstos les hubiera dado un patatús compuesto de haber escuchado tal comentario.

Debido a esta pregunta, y, con muchísima paciencia, Mu y Shaka tuvieron que explicarle las diferencias entre dorados, plateados y bronceados, conversación que les sirvió además para ponerse a charlar de lo más animadamente durante la siguiente hora, en lo que probaban las sobras de la comida que Matilda había preparado (y que Mu se zampó con renovado entusiasmo: al cabo que con arruinarle la cita a Shaka había ganado por partida doble). Sin embargo no les fue posible abstraerse del todo y perder la noción del tiempo. Ana María podía ser muy divertida, pero al cabo de un rato, cansaba. Se daba vueltas en el mismo tema y en algunas ocasiones no había logrado colar muchos de los sarcasmos de Shaka.

"… Entonces le dije a mi profesor que si supiera de qué color la habían pintado, yo feliz en reproducirlo, pero que no era adivina."

"No es muy difícil averiguar los colores antiguos." Meditó Mu con autoridad. "Se puede hacer eso con ¼ parte de polvo de estrellas, diluida en una solución salina y hervida a baño maría durante una hora, sin dejar de revolver. Pan comido."

"Eso suena como instrucciones para sopa de polvo de estrellas." Dijo Ana María asintiendo con la cabeza. "Esos polvillos son milagrosos. ¿Seguro que solo es para uso lemuriano? Podríamos hacer maravillas restaurando muchas de las piezas antiguas dañadas."

"Sí, solo para uso lemuriano." Afirmó Mu. "Es de los pocos materiales originales usados en la confección de las armaduras y el cómo se refina es un secreto de mis ancestros." Ana María le miró curiosa.

"Oye Mu, ¿Sabes cómo se construyeron las armaduras?" Preguntó la chica. "¿Cómo les dieron personalidad?" Mu negó con la cabeza.

"El secreto lemuriano para la confección de las armaduras se perdió en la noche de los tiempos y dilucidarlo está más allá de nuestro alcance." Sentenció Shaka muy solemne, pero pronto una gota resbaló por su cabeza, al darse cuenta que Ana María no le había entendido nada y ponía cara de circunstancias. Mu carraspeó divertido.

"Lástima que Buda sólo se interesase por el principio filosófico de la génesis de una armadura." Se lamentó Mu con una traviesa sonrisa. "Nos habrías ahorrado muchos problemas, _BUDA_ , cuando tuvimos que restaurarlas después de la batalla contra Hades." Esto pareció llamar mucho la atención de Ana María.

"¿ _Buda_?" Preguntó extrañada. "Shaka, ¿Por qué Mu te dice _Buda_?"

"Porque soy la reencarnación del Iluminado." Respondió Shaka con una galante sonrisa, que Ana María correspondió con coquetería.

"¿Qué tienen que ver el Iluminado y Buda contigo, Shaka?" Preguntó melosa. La gota no se hizo de rogar y pronto resbaló por las cabezas de los dorados.

"Pues porque…" Shaka se llevó la mano al mentón. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba de manera que lo entendiese? "Buda alcanzó el nirvana, y con ello el conocimiento universal, por lo tanto, se convirtió en el Iluminado." Explicó muy a grosso modo… pero la chica se quedó en blanco. "Buda es el Iluminado." Dijo por fin, logrando una reacción en Ana María.

"AAAH. No había entendido ni medio pepino, pero ahora ya capté todo. Creo." Admitió contenta. "¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes tres hacen como la Trinidad de la Iglesia cristiana? Ya sabes, por lo de Buda, El Iluminado y Tú." Preguntó de nuevo.

Sin comentarios. Mu disimuló con un carraspeo una risilla nerviosa y Shaka obtuvo un tic en su ojo. Bien se hubieran tapado con la cara con una mano. Los dos.

"No, Anita, Quiere decir que soy la reencarnación de Buda. Eso es todo." Le dijo forzando una sonrisa, con infinita paciencia.

"O sea, que son la misma persona." Apoyó Mu. Ana María se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

"No entendí." Gruñó muy seria, pero en seguida se puso muy contenta. Le abrazó el brazo a Shaka. "Da igual, nunca me han llamado la atención estos enredos filosóficos." Rió de buena gana. "No ayudan a comprar el pan." Sentenció fingiendo seriedad.

En eso, se oyeron pasos apresurados por el pasillo que llevaba al corazón de la casa y que se acercaban en dirección de la sala. Matilda, muy despierta, con ese pijama extra grande, apareció con desplante y con el ceño muy fruncido. Por lo visto se había despertado de mala gana.

"¡Anita! ¿Podrían tú y tus amigos bajar la voz? Intento…" Matilda se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a los amigos de su prima. ¿QUÉ HACÍA MU EN LA SALA? Qué horror… ¡Encima estaba usando su pijama de conejitos! Matilda tragó saliva y les saludó con recato. "Err… ¡Hola!" Exclamó tras ponerse roja como un tomate. "¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Intento dormir." Añadió mientras sus pies comenzaban a llevarla de regreso a su habitación.

Acto seguido, lo siguiente que se supo de Matilda fue que había desaparecido al interior de la casa. Ana María se sobó las sienes y miró divertida a los dorados. Mu no dejaba de mirar en la dirección por la que Matilda se había esfumado momentos antes, hasta que espabiló segundos después.

"Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos. Es tarde." Comentó poniéndose de pie. Los demás lo imitaron.

"Es verdad… yo tengo turno." Shaka se volvió hacia Ana María y le tomó las manos. "Fue una velada preciosa." Le dijo muy coqueto.

"¡Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo!" Exclamó Ana María batiéndole los ojos. "Lástima que acabe, pero bueno… Los acompaño a la puerta."

* * *

 **Habitación del Patriarca.**

 _23:57 p.m._

Shion tenía la vista fija en el techo. No podía dormir, estaba preocupado. Mientras más pensaba en el asunto de los renegados, más inquieto se ponía. Estaba seguro que los plateados que habían enviado a controlar a esos santos negros harían un buen trabajo. No tenía motivos para pensar que algo malo les fuera a ocurrir… pero no podía dejar de estar inquieto. Suspiró y bufó. Gruñó. Giró sobre su costado; luego sobre su espalda. Suspiró de nuevo y gruñó. Resopló de mal humor y volvió a girar sobre su eje, sin poder encontrar una pose cómoda para dormir: siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba preocupado.

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?"

Idril giró sobre su eje y se acurrucó contra él, pasando su brazo por encima de su pecho y abrazándolo, no solo porque lo quería mucho, sino para evitar que siguiera con las vueltas. La elfa, tras mirarlo unos instantes, bostezó y cerró los ojos. Teóricamente los elfos dormían con los ojos abiertos, si es que a ese estado pudiera llamársele dormir, pero la costumbre le había enseñado a Idril a preferir el descanso de los humanos. Shion suspiró, atrapado, pero se sosegó al cabo de unos minutos. La miró con adoración.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. A eso de las 19:00, la elfa se había descompuesto hasta el punto que había decidido irse antes a la cama. Al parecer comió algo que no le cayó muy bien del estómago. Somnolienta, Idril abrió un ojo y asintió, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos.

"Nunca me sentí mal para empezar." Aseguró muy necia. Shion sonrió de costado.

"¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?"

"Tú mismo lo dices seguido. Eres una mala influencia para mí, Aries." Dijo con los ojos cerrados y bostezando. "Ya deja de preocuparte: esos santos sabrán hacer su trabajo." Gruñó la elfa. Shion se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo supiste…? No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?" Se burló Shion, mientras le pellizcaba el costado a su elfa. Idril abrió los ojos y bostezó.

"La que se me escapa, se me escapa con las justas." La amazona cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Ya se sentía un poco mejor, pero seguía descompuesta y sentía mucho frío: quizás estaba un poco deshidratada. Tras un quejido, se acomodó mejor, acurrucándose más contra el Patriarca, en busca de calor (y mimos, pero si les preguntan, yo no he dicho eso). "No me pellizques, Aries. ¡Tengo mucho frío!"

Shion suspiró y decidió no seguir discutiendo. Se desenredó de los brazos de su esposa para él ser quien la abrazase. La envolvió en un abrazo y le sobó la espalda para darle calor. La elfa se le antojaba muy fría, quizás le había bajado la presión. Últimamente o tenía bajas de azúcar, de presión, o simplemente se sentía descompuesta. Eso comenzaba a preocuparlo: a ver si la convencía de hacerse un chequeo médico. Suspiró y le besó la frente.

"Duerme bonito." Le susurró coqueto.

"… eso hago. O intento mejor dicho…" Reconoció Idril, bostezando, más dormida que despierta…

Ambos pronto cayeron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Coliseo.**

 _00:21 a.m._

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?"

Daniel de Sculptor, que esa noche hacía las rondas en pareja con Chantal de Piscis Austrinus, se llevó las manos detrás del cuello, en una casual actitud, tras haberle dado un buen zape a su compañera, que no dejaba de suspirar. Chantal le miró con ojos grandes, que por causa de la máscara no se notaban. Dada la costumbre de la amazona por tener varios juegos de máscaras que ella misma decoraba con diferentes expresiones, no le fue difícil a Daniel adivinar que su amiga estaba llorona.

"¡Tengo Ganas De Suspirar! Suspiraré Todo Lo Que Quiera." Protestó la chica.

"Mientras no te vuelvas a deprimir, todo bien. ¿Has tomado tus medicinas?" Gruñó el plateado. "Shaka tampoco es la gran cosa."

"Sí, las he tomado. ¡No soy una niña como para que andes recordándomelas!" Siseó Chantal a su vez. "Deja que yo decida eso. Hace días que no converso con él, no molestes."

Ambos amigos se miraron a las caras. Daniel de Sculptor había conocido a Chantal en Campos de Hielo tres años atrás. Desde entonces, el plateado había guardado la esperanza de que algún día la chica fuera más que su amiga, pero bueno… solo diré que Chantal había detectado tal ambición a tiempo y hecho un efectivo rayado de cancha que le dejó a Daniel muy en claro que sólo podían ser buenos amigos. Sculptor tuvo que resignarse y entre ganarse la animadversión de Chantal o ser solo su mejor amigo, había optado por ser esto último.

Prefirió la friendzone, cierto, pero eso le había permitido estar cerca de ella… lo que a la postre había resultado ser un acierto: notó y fue testigo de cómo la depresión de la amazona casi le había consumido el alma. Más de una vez tuvo que alejarla de los ventisqueros o distraerla para que no saliera a perderse en una tormenta blanca.

Chantal había caído en una depresión severa y nunca la compartió con su familia. Solo algunos cuantos santos en los Campos de Hielo se habían percatado y de alguna manera consiguieron que la amazona la superase, con ayuda médica incluida.

No, aún no la superaba, pero bien podría decirse que estaba en la recta final. Estaba bastante mejor, y no se le notaba lo mal que había estado. La razón principal para volver al Santuario había sido para terminar de sanar: Chantal necesitaba cerrar círculos y probarse a sí misma que podía salir adelante… con Shaka o sin él.

"Feh. Ya sé que no, pero igual no pierdo la costumbre." Reclamó Daniel. "Mejor que no converses con él, te hace mal." Añadió molesto y tronándose los nudillos. Chantal le miró irradiando entusiasmo.

"¡Ni tanto! Igual me ilumina el día verlo. Aunque sea de lejos." Exclamó llena de alegría y optimismo. "Vaya… estoy perdida sin remedio."

"Hace años que dices lo mismo y no haces nada." Dijo con conocimiento de causa. "¿No deberías ya dejarlo pasar? No Estás llegando a ningún lado." Preguntó preocupado. Quería mucho a Chantal y no le gustaba ver cómo sus ilusiones se hacían pedazos.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? No me puedo arrancar el sentimiento del corazón tan rápido… tengo esperanzas, pero… En fin. ¡Quizás tenga suerte, quizás no!" Chantal suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, con una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza. La noche estaba muy fría, pero las estrellas refulgían en el cielo con brío. La amazona sonrió. "Soy un caso perdido."

"Me pasaba lo mismo, pero se sobrevive." Daniel, muy galante, le guiñó un ojo. "Cuando te conocí, no podía dejar de pensar en ti."

Chantal se puso más seria que la vez que Máscara de la Muerte había descubierto que Thanos, su aprendiz, había quemado las cortinas de Shura por la mala influencia de Kiki.

"Daniel… Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto." Le dijo muy fría.

"¡Solo te hago notar el hecho!" Daniel levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Sabes que me conformo siendo tu mejor amigo."

"Sí, lo sé, pero no me hagas dejarte las cosas claras otra vez." Le advirtió severa. "No quiero perder tu amistad…" Daniel carraspeó.

"A lo que me refería… es que el mundo no se cae porque no estás con quién quieres." Se apresuró en aclarar. Las mujeres solían ser volátiles y él siempre le hacía caso a las señales de peligro. "Duele, sí, pero se sobrevive. Si yo pude hacerlo…"

"Pero me sigues queriendo…" Dijo Chantal con un dejo de ingenuidad.

"Te quiero como amiga, con el dolor de mi alma." Rezongó Daniel. Pronto el plateado suspiró y le tomó del brazo. "¡Vamos Trucha de Río! Nos falta todavía la mitad de la ronda." Añadió travieso, ansioso por cambiar el tema. Chantal, bajo la máscara, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Andando!" Exclamó llena de entusiasmo, aunque luego se soltó del agarre del plateado y le enfrentó severa. "¡ **Pobre De Ti** Si Me Vuelves A Llamar Trucha!" Le amenazó divertida.

…

Detrás de una columna, se oyó un hastiado bufido. Anteros asomó la cabeza y observó cómo la pareja de plateados se alejaba y se perdía en la noche. El dios seguía camuflado como guardia y estaba muy pensativo: sopesaba sus opciones con cuidado.

"Esto se pone cada vez más complicado." Se dijo a sí mismo. Fijo su vista en Chantal. "¿Con que aún guardas esperanzas, eh? Interesante."

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo:**

 _"_ _¿Para qué querías hablar anoche con Ana María?" Preguntó la chica de improviso, como a la pasada. Mu se quedó frío._

 _"_ _Err… quería saber cómo estaba."_

 _"_ _Jejeje, Shaka de Virgo también la llamó. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato charlando." Dijo Matilda sonriendo. Mu hizo un gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para su compañera. "Ustedes dos la han llamado mucho estas últimas semanas." Insistió la chica con una casual actitud de triunfo._

* * *

 **PS:** Odio que los capítulos me queden de más de 12 páginas. Tengo una suerte de fobia al respecto. A todo esto, y por sugerencia de **Eckléctica** , hice una revisión del espectro temporal de esta saga mía y me llevé la enorme sorpresa que el tiempo transcurrido es bastante más amplio del que esperaba. Voy a tener que hacer varias correcciones, que no deberían notarse tanto. Eso sí… fíjense que para efectos de este fic en específico, hay que sumar 6 años a las edades del canon. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

Respondiendo a **Lizi** … ¿por qué no?

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural.**

 **Sonambulismo:** Es un trastorno del sueño. Aquellos que lo sufren, desarrollan actividades motoras automáticas que pueden ser sencillas o complejas, que cubren una gama bastante amplia de eventos, que van desde salir de la cama, caminar, orinar, salir de su casa e incluso conversar con alguien, mientras permanecen profundamente dormidos y sin probabilidad de comunicación. Es difícil despertarlos (no tienen ni idea: nunca se sabe cuándo la persona está despierta o dormida), pero, en contra de lo que se cree comúnmente, no es peligroso para el sonámbulo, aunque si quieren evitar que éste se lleve un susto, con el posterior grito que eso conlleva, mi consejo es que lo lleven dócilmente de regreso a su cama y que lo arropen… **ù.u** eso hacía con mi hermana **ú.ù**. El **sonambulismo** se produce en la tercera y cuarta fase del sueño y es más común que se presente en niños y adolescentes. Por lo general, los episodios son aislados (y a veces muy divertidos **n.n** ). Su causa es desconocida y no existe ningún tratamiento eficaz… así que quienes sufren de **H.O.P.S** ( **H** ermano **O P** ariente **S** onámbulo), deben armarse de paciencia y esperar a que se le pase algún día. Pero lo positivo es que mientras se pueden reírse de lo lindo del sonámbulo en cuestión.

 **Buda o** **Siddhārtha Gautama, (c.560 – c.480 A. de C)** : Líder religioso nepalí, mejor conocido como Buda. Vivió en una época de profundo cambio cultural, en la cual se atacaban los procedimientos religiosos tradicionales de la India. Fue uno de los reformadores, y su impulso fue tan renovador, que terminó convirtiéndose en una nueva religión, el Budismo, que logró difundirse y ganar adeptos más allá de las fronteras hindúes, transformándose en una de las religiones actuales más importantes. El término sánscrito _buddha_ significa 'inteligente'. Hay que aclarar que la palabra **Buda** no se usa sólo para identificar a Siddhārtha, sino para toda persona que haya conseguido alcanzar el nirvana y con ello la Iluminación. A Siddhārtha o Buda también se le conoce como el ŚākyaMuni ('el sabio del clan Śākya')… y sí, creo que Kurumada no bautizó a Shaka como tal por pura coincidencia: tengo entendido que ese nombre guarda relación con la palabra Śākya, uno de los nombres de Buda. Si alguien me lo puede confirmar, se lo agradecería.

 **Nirvana:** Proviene del término sánscrito _nirvāṇa,_ que significa 'extinción, calma, quietud, enfriamiento, cese, soplo (de una lámpara), desaparecer', y hace referencia al estado mental que se alcanza cuando, tras mucha meditación, se extinguen los deseos y se elimina la conciencia de ser un individuo, fundiéndose con el universo, alcanzando así el conocimiento universal y con ello la Iluminación. En el contexto religioso, el término puede aplicarse en las religiones surgidas en la India (Hinduismo, Budismo, Jainismo, etc.), para indicar el cese de la actividad mental corriente, que significaría una liberación espiritual. Dependiendo de cada contexto, el nirvana tiene diferentes implicaciones.


	6. Cap 5: Relaciones Humanas

_Ana María recibe varias advertencias y tras una conversación con Mu, Matilda decide intervenir para que deje de meter las patas. Por otro lado, Shaka hace varios descubrimientos sobre Chantal, pero por lo visto los tira al baúl de la negación. OMAKE. Camus de pronto se encuentra con los brazos llenos de problemas, por culpa de Shaka._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki (¡DE NUEVO!), Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica, madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " _Madness of Love"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki. Las conversaciones que la inspiraron a ella, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Por cierto, ¿debo decir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos?

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo: A pesar de su probado efecto anti–stress, no caeré en las malvadas carcajadas típicas de maníacos. Cuando estás ocupado en eso, es demasiado fácil no darse cuenta de desarrollos no esperados o de expresiones del héroe, que un individuo más atento podría percibir, y que podrían provocar mi destrucción._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: The One that Got Away, Katy Perry.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Relaciones Humanas.**

La mañana era fría. El día había prometido un sol radiante, pero si éste brilló, fue por su ausencia: las nubes cubrían el cielo y lo llenaban de un gris muy oscuro. Debido al viento que soplaba, las personas caminaban aferrando sus abrigos o ajustando sus bufandas. En verdad, el día invitaba a quedarse en cama y tapado hasta las orejas, pero, como dicen por ahí, la batalla no se detiene porque haga un poco de frío o viento.

Aquella cafetería estaba repleta. Con mayor razón aún, pues estaba cerca de una sede universitaria. El consumo de café esa mañana se había ido a las nubes y no solo por el frío. La cercanía de la casa de estudios superiores aseguraba el constante flujo de clientes con severa abstinencia de cafeína y para colmo, esa era semana de exámenes. Como muchos lo hemos experimentado, no hay vida estudiantil posible antes de un café. Un Universitario _NO FUNCIONA_ sin cafeína. Ana María bebió un sorbo de su vainilla latte tamaño híper extra súper grande, con toneladas de azúcar, canela, chocolate y más vainilla (y luego se queja que engorda…). Tras esa probada inicial, miró al techo emocionada debido al más que delicioso sabor, recargado de especias. Según ella, un sueño, pero según Stefanos, su novio…

"¿No crees que le echaste mucha canela? Hasta aquí puedo olerla. Ese café es cualquier cosa menos café." Le comentó entre serio y divertido. Él, un muchacho más tradicional y menos enredado, bebía un café negro bien cargado: aún tenía que soportar una clase de simbología, con un profesor particularmente aburrido, pero complicado. Si osaba pestañear, perdía como en la guerra.

"¿Qué Dices, Stefanos? Esto está delicioso." Le dijo Ana María fingiéndose indignada. Bebió un sorbo más y lo saboreó encantada. "¡Este café es como un sueño!"

El aludido suspiró y miró enternecido a su novia. Llevaban casi 3 años juntos y nunca habían estado mejor en su relación. Stefanos miró por la ventana, viendo durante un par de minutos como pasaban los autos y las entumecidas personas. El frío, por lo visto, hasta estaba calando los huesos. Vaya, de un tiempo a esta parte, los inviernos estaban cada vez más frío: consecuencias del cambio climático. De pronto, Ana María le tomó la mano y le dio un tierno apretoncito.

"Hoy estás muy callado, mi niño."

"Tan solo pensaba." Stefanos la miró divertido. "No puedo pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo, no soy capaz, del mismo modo que no puedo dormir y caminar." Ana María rió de buena gana.

"¡Esos comentarios tuyos cada día están más aburridos! Deberías ser un poquito más original."

"¡Oye! Esos comentarios me hacen especial. Te enamoraste de mi por ellos, son mi orgullo." Afirmó Stefanos inflando el pecho, desparramándose a sus anchas en la silla, irradiando seguridad.

"Eso sí, tienes razón." Ana María le dio otro sorbo a su café. "Al menos eres más fácil de entender que el Güero." Stefano levantó una ceja.

"¿Te refieres al santo de Athena?" Preguntó curioso. "¿A cuál de los dos?"

"Ya te dije, al güerito." Ana María miró hacia la calle, antes de fijar sus ojos en los de su novio. "Es buena leche, pero no logro entender mucho de lo que dice… sobre todo cuando se pone filosófico."

Stefanos miró a su novia con tierna comprensión. La conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía muy bien que Ana María no tenía muchas luces, aunque sí era hábil en otras áreas que no requirieran mucha deliberación. Eso era lo que le encantaba de ella. Debido a lo bien que la conocía, sabía que su coquetería a veces se prestaba para muy malos entendidos… Stefanos sospechaba que una vez más, Ana María se metería en problemas. No sería la primera vez en todo caso.

"Creo que te está rondando mucho."

"¿Quién? ¿Shaka o Mu?"

"Ambos."

"Naaaah." Ana María explotó en risas. "A Shaka me lo encuentro en todo lado, en el metro, en la calle, en la tienda… ¡es solo coincidencia! Es muy divertido hablar con él cuando no sale con sus extrañas metáforas." Se interrumpió unos segundos para darle un nuevo sorbo a su café. "Si crees que Mu me ronda… estás equivocado." La chica bajó la voz y miró a Stefanos muy divertida. "No soy yo su objetivo, creo que es Matilda…"

Esto tomó a Stefanos por sorpresa. Si Ana María tenía razón, entonces había al menos un santo de Athena rondando a su potencial cuñada, pero no dos como temía en un principio. Sonrió divertido por algunos segundos antes de suspirar. Sí, esto sacaba a un santo de escena, pero aún quedaba el otro… y no… no se creía que Ana María se encontrase con él en todos esos lugares solo por casual coincidencia. **¡OIGAN!** De ese modo se había acercado **ÉL** a la chica. Conocía bien el _modus operandi_.

"Ya, está bien. Te lo concedo, no te está rondando." Stefanos infló pecho. "Me alegra saber que Matilda por fin está llamando la atención de alguien. Ojalá la cuiden mucho, mi cuñadita tiene mala suerte."

" **¡SHHH!** No digas nada, que creo que ni ella ni Mu se han dado cuenta." Ana María dijo traviesa. "Romperás el encantamiento." Stefanos guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

"Genial. Se juntaron dos tímidos. ¡A ver quién se sonroja más!" Comentó a la pasada. Miró a su novia con cariño: menos mal que estaba seguro que él era el dueño del corazón de Ana María, y menos mal que no era un tipo celoso. "Ten cuidado con el Rubio. Eres coqueta, y no sería la primera vez que eso te mete en problemas."

"¿Crees que el Rubio me está…?" Ana María estalló en alegres risas. "¡No Digas Tonterías! Con lo poco que lo conozco, sé que yo no soy su tipo ni de lejos." La chica bebió un sorbo más de café, deteniéndose pensativa. "Aunque ahora que lo mencionas… Tendré más cuidado." Asintió contenta. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 11:45 am." Dijo Stefano revisando su reloj. "No sé tú, pero tengo clase en 15 minutos." El muchacho se puso de pie, seguido de su chica.

"Yo También. Andando."

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y tras pagar su consumo, salieron a la calle y se encaminaron hacia sus clases.

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _4 días después._

 _16:00 pm._

Kiki, muy ofuscado, miraba hacia la entrada del templo de Aries. Aún tenía que completar 1557 lagartijas de las 6000 que Mu le había mandado a hacer. Las clases teóricas, cada vez más abundantes en su formación como futuro santo de Aries, estaban tomando lugar en las mañanas y los entrenamientos, durante las tardes. Pero no era esto lo que lo tenía ofuscado. Para nada. Lo que lo tenía molesto era el hecho que su maestro considerase que compartir un té con la loca aprendiza de las pirañas, digo, de los abogados, era más divertido que vigilar su entrenamiento. ¡Lo Terrible Es Que Ya Se Estaba Haciendo Una Costumbre! Cada vez que Mu detectaba que Matilda estaba en las cercanías, interrumpía hasta sus sermones para ir a saludarla. Eso le reventaba el bazo. ¿No era un deber de un maestro supervisar a su aprendiz? Bah.

" _Le voy a soltar alacranes en su bolso…_ " Masculló entre dientes el pequeño, mientras seguía con sus lagartijas. " _Eso le dará un buen susto a la roba–maestros._ " Pensó para sí.

Mu en cambio estaba contento. Ese día había salido el sol por primera vez en la semana y aunque no estaba dando ni media pizca de calor, era agradable disfrutar cada tanto de luz solar al natural. ¡Nada como hacer un poco de fotosíntesis! Además… comenzaba a tomar conciencia de tener a esta chica al lado le ponía jovial, lo tranquilizaba más de lo que ya era y que en suma disfrutaba mucho con su compañía. La miró de reojo y sonrió de gusto. ¡Qué bueno que ambos eran amigos!

Matilda estaba sentada a su lado, con un tazón de café con leche que Mu había insistido en prepararle, y también tenía la vista fija en el cielo. Era su hora libre y hasta se había soltado el cabello, que no le caía más allá de sus hombros. Tras beber un sorbo, dejó el tazón a un lado y encaró al cielo, disfrutando a ojos cerrados cómo los rayos de sol le acariciaban la cara. Notó la mirada del lemuriano sin necesidad de verle y también sonrió. Aunque pronto suspiró apenada: del mismo modo que Mu comenzaba a darse cuenta que ella era una ' _muy buena amiga'_ para él, Matilda también se daba cuenta que disfrutaba muchísimo de la compañía del lemuriano y apreciaba mucho tener su amistad, en un medio tan feroz como lo era el Santuario, para alguien como ella que no tenía entrenamiento de ningún tipo.

Aunque subir todos los días la inhumana cantidad de escalones en algo comenzaba a beneficiarla.

"¿Para qué querías hablar anoche con Ana María?" Preguntó la chica de improviso, como a la pasada. Mu se quedó frío.

"Err… quería saber cómo estaba."

"Jejeje, Shaka de Virgo también la llamó. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato charlando." Dijo Matilda sonriendo. Mu hizo un gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para su compañera. "Ustedes dos la han llamado mucho estas últimas semanas." Insistió la chica con una casual actitud de triunfo. Digamos que Matilda tenía ganas de comprobar una teoría, para lo cual necesitaría tacto.

"Tengo mis razones para llamar a su prima, señorita Matilda." Dijo Mu con misterio, mirándole y sonriéndole de soslayo.

Todo fuera por arruinarle las cosas a Shaka de tal manera que desistiera de su empeño de querer conquistar a otra chica… pero no era la idea darle una mala impresión a Matilda… pero… ¿Por qué le preocupaba causar una mala impresión en ella? Mejor cambiaba el tema antes que las cosas se pusieran espinosas y no supiera cómo arreglarlas luego.

"Y… este… ¿Se ha levantado de nuevo sonámbula?" Preguntó a la pasada, con un dejo de travesura en la voz. Mu bebió un sorbo de su té y Matilda, que justo estaba bebiendo del suyo, casi se atragantó.

"¡Por Supuesto Que No!" Dijo roja como un pimiento, mirando hacia otro lado, sobre todo al suelo. Se tapó el rostro con las manos. "No Que Yo Sepa… Al Menos No He Salido De Mi Cuarto." Matilda se puso a jugar con sus dedos, muy apenada. "¿Me quieres matar de la vergüenza? Creí que no eras de los que molestaba con eso." Usando telequinesia, Mu le apartó un mechón de la cara y se lo acomodó detrás de a oreja.

"Jejeje. Las apariencias engañan. Como abogada debería saber eso." Le recomendó. Matilda le miró a los ojos.

"Aún no soy abogada." Afirmó con severidad. "¡Me dio mucha vergüenza lo del otro día! Casi me muero de la pena cuando Ana María me contó lo que pasó." Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, de verdad acomplejada. "Por favor, Mu precioso, ¡No lo comentes con nadie!"

"Puede confiar en mí, soy una tumba." La tranquilizó Mu, quitándole importancia al asunto. "Aunque debería estar acostumbrada… esa condición suya le predispone."

"¡Dímelo a Mi!" Matilda bufó divertida, obligándose a relajarse un poco. "He pasado vergüenzas horribles. Una vez llegué hasta una gasolinera que hay a tres cuadras de mi casa. Todo muy dormida y con un pijama de verano. ¡De milagro no me atropellaron ni me violaron!" Exclamó mientras se sus mejillas se encendían. Matilda se pasó la mano por el cuello.

"¿Se levanta muy seguido sonámbula?" Preguntó Mu con su usual calma. Matilda asintió.

"De toda la vida… sobre todo cuando estoy muy estresada. ¡Eso que no me has escuchado gritar! Me dan terrores nocturnos que nunca recuerdo, pero de los cuales toda mi familia se queja." Mu le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

"¿Mucho trabajo?"

"Más o menos." Confesó Matilda cansada de súbito. "No solo el que me dan aquí, sino también el que aún tengo en la Facultad."

"La señorita Ana María nos comentó a Shaka y a mí el otro día que siempre ha sido sonámbula. ¿No ha probado con algún tratamiento para…?"

"He probado de todo, pero no hablemos al respecto." Matilda le miró de reojo. "Oye Mu, ¿Cuál es el interés que tienes en Ana María?" Preguntó sin ningún rodeo, regresando de golpe al tema original, lo que obviamente tomó al lemuriano muy desprevenido.

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Porque hace días que noto que la estás rondando. Lo mismo va para Shaka de Virgo. No quisiera pensar que los dos están compitiendo por mi primita." Explicó con seguridad, pero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para el lemuriano.

"Eso la entristece…" Le dijo enternecido.

"Responde mi pregunta." Matilda no daba puntadas sin hilo. No la distraerían del tema de nuevo. Mu por alguna razón infló pecho: su ego había subido dos tallas sin saber exactamente por qué.

"No es eso, señorita Matilda, no estoy compitiendo con Shaka ni estoy rondando a su prima sin una buena razón."

"¿Entonces?" Insistió la chica con sutil firmeza. Mu suspiró y se sobó la barbilla.

"Lo que ocurre es…"

Con infinita paciencia, Mu le explicó la situación a Matilda, sobre el repentino enamoramiento de Shaka y de su decisión de interferir en eso. Le explicó que el problema no consistía en su elección de chica, sino que su compadre estaba confundido al respecto y que cierta amazona iba a salir bien perjudicada. Cuando hubo terminado, y tras una pausa dramática en la que Mu bebió un último sorbo de su té, suspiró. Matilda se sobaba las sienes y su expresión era de molestia, pero de un alivio infinito al mismo tiempo. Meditaba bien lo que el lemuriano le había contado y sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

"Eso es todo: tan solo soy un santo preocupado por su amigo. No es que me guste tomar partidos, es solo que…"

"¡Que Dulce Que Eres!" Exclamó enternecida, sin poder evitar darle un abrazo fugaz, lo que puso a Mu como si tuviera una dosis de adrenalina. "¡En Este Caso No Te Puedes Quedar Imparcial!" Dijo Matilda de golpe y de súbito muy seria. "Shaka debería estar agradecido a Athena que tiene un amigo como tú. ¡Será Tarado! ¿Es Que Nunca Nadie Le Había Coqueteado Antes?" Matilda, indignada, se bebió de un sorbo todo el café que le quedaba.

"Err… pues no exactamente."

"¡Aish! ¡Ana María Será Mi Prima, Pero Es **TORPE** Y _Nunca_ Se Da Cuenta Cuando Coquetea De Sobra! ¡AISH! Qué coraje. ¡Tendré que hablar de nuevo con ella!" Mu miró a Matilda muy sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No le diga así, es su prima y…"

"Mu. Ana María tiene un novio con quien se irá a Italia por dos años el mes que viene." Interrumpió Matilda con presteza y claridad. Mu se quedó de una pieza y apenas pudo tragar saliva. "Además está esa amazona de la que me dices, Chantal."

Mu hizo un gesto como de dolor. Eso del viaje sí que no se lo esperaba. Cierto, Chantal era un factor que no se podía dejar de lado. Todas las noches, cuando hacía sus oraciones a la diosa, Mu le pedía a Athena que **POR FAVOR** la amazona no se enterase de este afán de Shaka por conquistar a otra chica, pues de suceder, en todos los escenarios probables, alguien terminaba llorando. Matilda miró al cielo preocupada.

"No la conozco, pero si le ha puesto tanto empeño como dices en acercarse al virgo, entonces debe quererlo mucho. Es eso o necesita de un psiquiatra." Matilda a veces podía ser muy directa. "Me parece estúpida tanta insistencia después de tanto rechazo, si me lo preguntas, pero no soy quien para juzgar."

"Chantal es muy hábil, de las amazonas más fuertes que hay, pero…" Mu suspiró, pensativo. Estuvo a punto de hablar sobre las inmaduras cualidades de la chica, pero se contuvo: era alegre y seguía llevando caos a todos lados, pero estaba más tranquila y sosegada. "Igual ha cambiado un montón." Concluyó sorprendido.

"No tiene mucha inteligencia emocional. Ni ella ni Shaka." Afirmó Matilda de nuevo con la misma crudeza. "Tiene que estar muy enamorada la pobre. ¡Qué pena!" Añadió con triste ternura. "Si esto se sale de control, ella será una de las más perjudicadas." Matilda apretó la mandíbula.

"Todos opinamos lo mismo." Dijo Mu sonriendo. Matilda era muy apasionada cuando se lo proponía. Eso la hacía tener un aura muy llamativa. Carraspeó. "En serio, no falta el que trata de aleccionar o a Shaka o a Chantal, pero… digamos que Piscis Austrinus es un poco… loca y no sabe cuándo está invadiendo espacio personal. ¡Enferma a Shaka de los nervios!"

En ese momento, Shaka apareció al borde de la escalera zodiacal de Aries con mucha calma, aunque no muy contento. Caminaba a desgano y arrastrando los pies; junto a él, Chantal caminaba de la misma guisa, aunque dando zancadas algo más largas para llevarle el paso. Obvio, era bastante más baja. Caminaban como disfrutando del silencio y la compañía mutua, como si no se hubieran percatado que iban juntos. Les hicieron una seña cuando pasaron junto a la pareja y siguieran su camino. Lo único extraño era que se notaba que Chantal iba feliz.

Así como llegaron, se alejaron. La pareja atravesó Aries con relativa celeridad. Una gota resbaló por las cabezas de Mu y Matilda.

"¡Qué mentiroso eres Mu! Me dijiste que Chantal tenía a Shaka enfermo de los nervios." Matilda señaló a la pareja que se alejaba: "No parecen ir histéricos."

"Errr… es que no me termino de acostumbrar." Confesó desconcertado. "Hasta hace unos años no dudaba en acosar a Shaka, pero desde que regresó está más… no sé, cambiada. Pero igual de enamorada la pobrecita niña."

"No le digas _niña_. Las niñas **no** se enamoran, eso que pasó junto a Virgo es cosa seria: Chantal va feliz." La chica se cruzó de brazos. "Tiene derecho de cambiar su actitud." Matilda se abrazó a sí misma y reprimió un puchero. "Duele como no tienes idea estar así de enamorada y que no te correspondan."

"Habla como si lo viviera… en carne propia. ¿Acaso…?"

"Hablaré con Ana María." Dijo muy seria y decidida, interrumpiéndolo justo a tiempo. "Alguien debe poner alto a esto. Mejor la pongo sobre aviso para que ella sea quien detenga todo, antes que pase a mayores." Asintió preocupada. Mu le imitó.

"Yo hablaré con Shaka…"

* * *

 **Bosque de Athena.**

 _Esa tarde._

Aquél claro del bosque era un clásico. Era un sitio muy popular, en donde muchos santos y amazonas se refugiaban para pasar soledades. Era un lugar muy privado e íntimo, tranquilo, ideal para pasar alegrías y penas. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos, la hierba suave y aromática. Ese día hacía frío, la tarde estaba muy helada y el cielo amenazaba con romper a diluviar en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo, los rayos del sol se colaban, generando un bonito ambiente.

Shaka había decidido dar un paseo. Se sentía confundido y Buda le había sugerido salir a caminar a reconectarse con la naturaleza. Iba sin armadura, tranquilo… y como dije, confundido.

Esa mañana se había cruzado con Chantal, y tenía que admitir que se llevó un susto de muerte. Pero sin embargo el salto que temió desde que la vio nunca llegó. Cierto, la amazona se puso nerviosa, pero solo se limitó a arreglar su larga y sedosa trenza y apenas carraspeó. Había sido convocada al Templo Principal por Idril y le preguntó si podría acompañarlo.

A regañadientes aceptó, más que nada curioso por esta actitud. No hizo mucho por esperarla, simplemente enfiló hacia Virgo con la misma gracia con la que venía, y aunque estaba esperando un sinfín de preguntas y comentarios superficiales… Chantal no dijo ni pío en toda la subida, aunque en todo momento no pudo percibir de la amazona otra cosa que no fuera felicidad por caminar junto a él. Al llegar a la sexta casa, la chica le dio las gracias y siguió su camino. Sin drama añadido.

Eso lo puso muy nervioso. Muy nervioso, sobre todo porque hasta que la vio, no había pensado sino en Ana María y por si fuera poco se sintió culpable por haber estado pensando en ella y no en Chantal. La despedida lo dejó como vacío.

Para colmo, una vez dentro de su casa se encontró con Anteros sentado en su flor de loto. Quien con la más pícara de las sonrisas le dijo " _Si la prefieres a ella, ¿Para qué piensas en la otra?_ ". Justo cuando iba a responderle con un sarcasmo, algunos de sus libros cayeron de su anaquel… ¿Cuáles? Pues una edición del Kamasutra en específico que la loca de su hermana mayor, Indira, le había regalado cuando cumplió diecisiete años. ¡Con el simbolismo que tenía _justo ese_ libraco en particular!

Ni reclamar pudo, pues el dios desapareció entre carcajadas.

Por este motivo había estado nervioso gran parte del día, hasta que había decidido salir a dejar sus frustraciones fuera de su casa, para poder descansar lo más armónicamente que pudiera.

Así sus pies lo habían llevado a ese remanso de paz. Había viento, no mucho, pero sí lo había. Y no… no estaba solo.

Chantal estaba justo en el medio del claro, encorvada sobre sí misma, sin armadura y concentrada en lo que hacía. Calmada, aunque… diferente. Sin duda que la muchacha estaba bien cambiada, aunque algo no parecía estar en equilibrio en ella.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención y una vez que la amazona lo hubo mirado, se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas. Evidentemente Chantal se sorprendió, pero fuera de sonreírle, o eso creía, volvió a concentrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Ah sí! Dibujaba al carboncillo: tenía las manos hechas un desastre.

La verdad debe ser dicha: era rarísimo verla de ese modo. Shaka la observó varios minutos en silencio, como admirando la calma que tenía la chiquilla. Igual esperaba que en cualquier momento le saltara al cuello, pero no… ciertamente disfrutaba su presencia, pero se ocupaba de su dibujo.

Estaba dibujando patos.

No había patos cerca, ni siquiera una laguna en donde pudiera haberlos, pero los dibujaba de todos modos. Se la veía muy calmada y… bonita.

¿Qué era lo que estaba echando de menos? ¿Qué era esa sensación de poca armonía? ¿Por qué se inquietaba?

"¿Por qué estás dibujando patos?"

"Me gustan los patos, _mon amie_."

"¿Para qué si no hay patos cerca?" Shaka estaba oficialmente curioso. "Si quieres dibujarlos, mejor ve a Atenas, sé que los hay en el parque. ¿Por qué te gustan?"

"Me gustan. Son divertidos: hacen tres cosas en la vida. Caminan, nadan y vuelan, pero los pobrecitos ni caminan, ni nadan, ni vuelan bien. Casi como yo, que siempre arruino las cosas."

"Pero no hay patos…"

"Excepto aquí." Dijo Chantal, señalando su cabeza. La amazona le miró por el rabillo el ojo. Sonrió con dulzura, sintiéndose tranquila y contenta. ¿Cómo no estarlo? "¿Qué te trae al bosque?"

"Vine de paseo. Virgo se sentía algo… sofocante. He estado un poco inquieto, necesitaba salir."

"¿Necesitabas salir? ¿Tú?"

"… Incluso Buda necesita salir de vez en cuando."

"Dime _Buda_ , ¿por qué estás aquí? No te gusta estar cerca de mí."

"Me gusta este lugar." Shaka ladeó la cabeza un poco, curioso. "Y no es que no me guste estar cerca de ti, lo que no me gusta es que me saltes encima."

"Dejé de hacer eso hace tiempo."

"Cierto, lo admito: últimamente te has estado comportando."

Chantal no respondió y volvió a centrar su atención en su dibujo, tratando de ignorarlo. Shaka se sentó frente a ella y cruzó las piernas, asumiendo la posición de la flor de loto, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Inspiró profundo y exhaló: le gustaba esta sensación que tenía con la amazona así de calmada tan cerca de él. Hasta se percibía la dulzura que la niña escondía dentro, pero aun así, había algo extraño. Se concentró en ella unos instantes…

Ah sí. Sus chakras estaban desequilibrados.

Sobre todo el de la raíz, mula–adhará: era un desastre y parecía que la amazona trataba de recuperar el equilibrio por la fuerza, o que al menos llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de hacer tal cosa. Estaba deprimida.

Depresión. Chantal estaba deprimida.

Deprimida.

¡¿Qué brujería era esa?!

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora sí. Hay cosas que me dan mucha felicidad. Disfruto tu compañía." La verdad es que Chantal no quería ni respirar para no romper la burbuja. Estaba tan feliz que bien podría morirse en ese instante, pero… ¡Dignidad hasta el fin! Eso lo había aprendido a las malas. "¿No huyes? Sé que no te gusto, pero… aquí estás."

"Insisto: No es que no me gustes, lo que me exaspera es ese caos que llevas a todos lados." Dijo Shaka antes de morderse la lengua. Asustado esperó la reacción de Chantal, pero fuera de erizar el espinazo y aguantar la respiración, la amazona apenas gruñó.

Linda metida de patas. ¿Y por qué eso le preocupaba? Ni que fuera Ana María. Shaka trató de centrar su atención en otras cosas, otros objetos y… la mochila de Chantal. ¿Tenía una mochila? Parece que había dibujos… no solo dibujos, allí dentro había otra cosa… abrió un ojo para curiosear… alcanzó a ver una cajita de medicinas…

 _"_ _Es sertralina. También toma un cuarto de clonazepam en las noches. ¡Pregúntale para qué está tomando medicinas!"_ Le sugirió de pronto Anteros, y solo para sus oídos.

"¿Para qué es esa medicina?" Preguntó Shaka en voz alta, aunque intuía la respuesta. Chantal, espantada, alcanzó su mochila de súbito y la abrazó contra ella misma. Si sus chakras estaban algo desordenados, terminaron por irse a la B.

"¡No seas metiche! No las veas." Pidió la amazona. "¡Ni le digas a nadie!"

"No lo haré, _larki_ , no exageres."

"¡No me digas _larki_!" Protestó Chantal, sin saber exactamente qué significaba la palabra. "Son solo medicamentos… nada que te importe. ¿No puedo resfriarme?"

"¿Acaso estás triste?" Le preguntó el dorado, notando el movimiento de aura.

Se descubrió a sí mismo preocupado y sorprendido consigo mismo. Por un lado, la depresión no era broma y no le gustaba que Chantal la escondiera, cuando podía pedir ayuda. ¡Tenía buenas redes de apoyo en su familia y amigos! Y por otro lado… ¿Por qué le había llamado _larki_? Era demasiado personal. Se cohibió un poco.

 _"_ _Aaaawwww, ¡Le dijiste Larki!"_ Exclamó Anteros con cara melosa.

"Cállate." Chantal comenzó a guardar sus cosas de golpe en la mochila, pero no se retiró indignada, sino que simplemente se cruzó de brazos cuando terminó y miró hacia otro lado, con un enorme mohín en la cara.

"Vaya, vaya. Nunca creí que te haría enojar."

"No es la primera vez, pero espero que sea la última."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Chantal se quedó en silencio, resoplando algo inquieta. Por fin una decisión se estaba formando en su mente respecto de cómo dejar ir las cosas y aprender a lidiar sola con un amor no correspondido (y así superarlo de una vez), pero aún tenía miedo de formar dicho pensamiento. Shaka no presionó por respuestas, también se asustó un poco. De pronto la imagen de Ana María parecía inexistente en su corazón. Calmó su respiración… necesitaba meditar.

Esos dibujos… no los había guardado…

 _"_ _¡Pregúntale si puedes verlos!"_ Sugirió Anteros solo para los oídos de Shaka.

"¿Puedo ver esos, niña?"

"¿Con tus ojos cerrados, _mon amie_?"

Shaka arrugó la nariz. Segunda vez que le decía " _mon amie_ " ¿Qué había pasado con el _mon amour_? Antes le llamaba así todo el tiempo.

"Los ojos del alma pueden verlo todo." Dijo Shaka al tiempo que tomaba los dibujos. Chantal intentó atajarlo.

 _"_ _¡Deja que los vea! ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede decir?"_ Le dijo Anteros a Chantal, solo para sus oídos.

"No te rías, sí… no dibujo bien… ¡No te burles!" Le dijo de súbito avergonzada.

Shaka no hizo mayor ademán de haberla escuchado, solo revisó uno por uno los dibujos. Principalmente eran patos, y había uno que otro retrato de Ferris, un cerdito panzón que había sido mascota de la amazona hacía varios años. Había algunos paisajes, fríos y nevados, pero todos ellos demostraban el tremendo talento de Chantal con el carboncillo…

Había algunos santos…

Y se encontró con un dibujo suyo. Más bien dos… ¡tres!

Lo había retratado.

No recordaba haber posado, pero era él en los dibujos. Una imagen que había salido del corazón, del alma y encima cada trazo del carboncillo atestiguaba el cuidado y cariño puesto al momento de plasmarlo en el papel. Uno de los dibujos era su cara con algunos cabellos agitados al viento, en otro, era una escena general en la que se le veía apoyado contra una columna, observando el horizonte. En el tercer dibujo, se le veía meditando en medio de mandalas. Si bien las expresiones parecían neutras, se notaba paz y firmeza, protección, sabiduría y… ternura. ¿Esta era la imagen que ella tenía de él? ¿Cómo es que había subestimado tanto esos sentimientos? Se puso nervioso. Al menos no lo había dibujado como "a los chicos franceses". Se acordó de una escena de la película Titanic, e intercambió los papeles. ¡ATHENA! ¿Pero qué brujería…? Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Mejor comenzaba a pensar en Ana María.

"No lamento haberte dibujado sin permiso… Discúlpame, pero eso es mío." Dijo de pronto Chantal quitándole los dibujos de las manos. La amazona estaba histérica, pero compuesta. Quizás algo a la defensiva. "No me desharé de ellos: son míos, no debiste verlos. ¡Olvida que lo hiciste!"

"No estoy enojado. No sabía que tenías este talento." Le dijo mientras se quedaba con uno de los dibujos.

"Nadie sabe. ¡Dame eso!"

"No he terminado de verlos."

"¡Dame!"

Shaka le entregó el dibujo sin mayor drama, y observó un rato como la amazona lo abrazaba y guardaba en su mochila. Estaba muy nerviosa, como un conejo a punto de salir corriendo. Le incomodaba verla así, no quería verla así. ¡Esos chakras desalineados rompían toda armonía! Lo perturbaba, tenía que hacer algo…

"Tienes los chakras desalineados."

 _"_ _Pregúntale si tiene que ver con las medicinas que está tomando. Puede estar enferma. Podría morir."_ Sugirió de nuevo Anteros directo a su mente, con voz de circunstancias.

 _"_ _¡Hazlo, no pierdes nada!"_ Sorpresivamente Buda se unió a la sugerencia. " _Y sí está enferma, Anteros: es cosa de ver sus chakras."_ Añadió sabihondo. No obstante, ambas deidades le quedaron viendo fijo, sonriendo con travesura y los pulgares arriba.

Momento. ¡¿Buda?!

"¿Estás enferma que los tienes tan desordenados?" Preguntó Shaka, no porque se lo hubieran sugerido, sino porque igual lo iba a preguntar de todos modos. "Digo… por las medicinas…"

Chantal casi lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tras arrugar el rostro con dulce frustración se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tengo los chakras muy desordenados?"

"Bastante. Para mis estándares al menos."

"…"

"Puedo alinearlos si gustas."

"NO. Voy a llorar. Siempre lloro cuando me hacen reiki o cosas similares. ¡No quiero verme débil ni nada! No…"

"¿No confías en mí?"

Una larga pausa se les vino encima. Un minuto en que solo el viento pareció hacer ruido. Chantal se abrazó a sí misma y asintió con tristeza.

"Sí confío, pero me harás llorar."

"Si eso pasa, estarás segura conmigo. No te haré daño."

Shaka le ofreció la mano y al cabo de unos segundos, Chantal la aceptó, acercándose un poco más al dorado. También se sentó en la posición del loto, y sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar, pero no de frío. Shaka no hizo nada, sino que comenzó a meditar, esperando que la amazona lo imitase, o que al menos comenzara a calmar su respiración. Ambas cosas sucedieron al cabo de unos minutos, pero justo cuando la chica creía que no iba a pasar nada más que eso, la mano de Shaka le tomó la cara y rápidamente deslizó sus dedos por ella, describiendo el contorno de su nariz hasta llegar a la frente y allí hasta posarse sobre el chakra agña–akhia. Entonces sintió el cosmo del dorado y como esa energía parecía bañarla entera y recorrerle toda la espalda. Todo lo que estaba fuera de armonía comenzó a corregirse…

Su respiración se tornó agitada. Chantal entonces tuvo un ataque de pánico, pero Shaka no la dejó sola, e incluso intentó consolarla, que esto era pasajero. Por instinto lo sujetó por la camisa, como en busca de protección y tembló de miedo, con algo de violencia hasta que por fin colapsó, exhausta e inconsciente, en los brazos del dorado. Por la posición que tenía, lo lógico era que cayese a tierra, pero el dorado la atajó y la atrajo hacia sí. Shaka le dio algo de armonía a la amazona, pero no pudo sanarla del todo debido a ese imprevisto, por instantes no supo que hacer. Dejó a la amazona en el suelo con mucha delicadeza…

… allí, en la hierba… como si fuera de porcelana…

… se veía fuerte, pero desvalida… se veía… preciosa… y con frío.

Le acarició la mejilla, por encima de la máscara. Algo dentro de su pecho ronroneó contento…

… ¿Y si…? Hmm… ¿Acaso su cabello sería tan suave como se imaginaba…?

" _Afrodita bendijo esa trenza, ¿sabes? ¡Le encanta_!" Comentó Anteros a la pasada.

" _Deberías verla con el cabello suelto_." Añadió Buda. _"Se ve muy bonita. ¡De todo tu gusto!"_

Casi como en un trance, Shaka volvió a tomar a Chantal en brazos, observándola con intensidad, tentado de pasar sus dedos por el azulino cabello, pero resistiéndose. ¿Cómo se vería sin la máscara? Notaba que había llorado… ¿tendría los ojos hinchados?… ¿por qué se habría deprimido tanto?

 _"_ _¿Por qué dices que te gusta Ana María, cuando en verdad a quien quieres en serio la tienes en tus brazos?"_ Le preguntó Anteros.

Shaka suspiró. Tenía que reconocer que Chantal se veía incluso angelical. No, ya no era una simple niña. Había crecido, era… preciosa… era… De pronto no sabía qué hacer y… ¿Por qué la tenía en sus brazos? No era apropiado: ella estaba inconsciente. ¡Era invasión de espacio personal! Se sonrojó.

 **"** **¡VUELVE ACÁ, PIRÓMANO DE &%$#%&%$!"** La voz de Shura retumbó por el bosque y rompió toda paz posible.

 **"** **¡Juro Que No Era Mi Intención!"** Thanos, el aprendiz de Máscara, no era muy locuaz para sus cosas, pero cuando decía que algo no había sido su intención, generalmente era cierto.

El aprendiz de cáncer corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas del homicida Shura, pues debido a un accidente en vez de quemar la basura de la décima casa, terminó quemando las cortinas del guardián de Capricornio y helo allí, huyendo por su vida. Máscara reía a carcajadas no lejos.

Shaka miró en dirección de los chillidos y levantó ambas cejas. Tomó la mochila de la amazona con la mano libre y tras asegurarla mejor, se levantó cargándola en brazos, antes de dar un salto que los pusiera a cubierto. ¡No se iba a dejar ver en esa situación con Chantal! Menos en esas condiciones, pero tampoco podía dejarla allí sola. Al menos logró salvar la situación, pero aún quedaba un resto…

Miró a Chantal en sus brazos: estaba totalmente noqueada.

… ¿cómo iba a explicar esto?

 **Continuará…**

 **Por**

 **Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 _"_ _Porque el señor Shion no salía con chicas, sino que hacía luto por el amor de su vida." Le recordó Matilda con corazones en los ojos. Al ver que Mu la miraba curioso, no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso, Matilda rió nerviosa. "Nicola, del departamento de abogados, me contó todo el chisme con lujo de detalles cuando avisaron que se habían casado. ¡Fue la comidilla de la semana!" Confesó con simpatía. Entonces Matilda cayó en cuenta de algo. "¿Consideras a este humilde paseo una cita?" Preguntó picarona. Mu se sonrojó de nuevo y se pasó la mano por la nuca._

* * *

 **PS:** Por alguna razón me cuesta horrores hacer capítulos más cortos y mi fobia a capítulos largos no me ayuda nada **ú_u**. También pido disculpas a quienes estén versados en Reiki y en un conocimiento más acabado del tema de los chakras: **si al respecto hay algo en lo que me puedan ayudar, feliz acepto todo tipo de ayuda por interno**. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural.**

 _Como siempre, la información fue extraída básicamente de Wikipedia y además de una rápida revisión de otras fuentes de internet, como MedlinePlus. ._. Esta brújula viene extensa._

 **Larki:** Es como Shaka llama a Chantal. Significa "niña" en hindi. Tengo entendido, y esto tras una extraña búsqueda en google, que la palabra exacta para niña es _"ladki",_ PERO _"larki"_ se usa en términos más afectivos. Si alguien puede confirmarlo o desmentirlo lo agradecería un montón.

 **Terrores Nocturnos:** Trastorno del sueño, también conocido como _pavor nocturno._ Es más frecuente en niños pequeños, aunque adolescentes y adultos también los pueden sufrir. Se manifiesta durante las primeras horas de sueño, en la tercera y cuarta fase del sueño NREM. El afectado grita de forma súbita, como presa del pánico, presentando un despertar de tipo vegetativo con sudoración, taquicardia e hiperventilación. Son muy difíciles de despertar y por lo tanto de calmar: por lo general vuelven a dormirse enseguida, como si nada hubiera pasado y rara vez recuerdan el episodio al despertarse por la mañana. El tratamiento suele estar basado en medidas para tranquilizar al afectado por parte de los padres o compañeros de habitación. El Sonambulismo y el Terror Nocturno son alteraciones del despertar y éste último _NO DEBE CONFUNDIRSE_ con las Pesadillas, que se producen durante el sueño REM y produce un despertar total y el afectado recuerda muy bien el episodio que lo despertó.

 **Chakras:** Aquí me complico un poco las cosas, esto es más complicado de lo que aparenta. Según el hinduismo, los chakras son centros de energía inmensurable (no medible de ninguna manera) situados en el cuerpo humano. Según las doctrinas hinduistas los chakras son seis, pero según la teosofía y el gnosticismo son siete. Nombrando solo los de tradición hinduista, los distinguimos en:

Mula-adhará ('sostén de la raíz'), la zona entre el ano y los genitales, justo donde se apoya el cuerpo al sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

Sua adhisthana ('su-propio lugar-de-estar'), la región umbilical, junto al ombligo.

Maní-pura ('joya-ciudad'), la punta del estómago o epigastrio, junto al bazo.

An-ajata ('no-herido' o 'no-golpeado'), En el centro del pecho, junto al esternón.

Vi-shudha ('muy puro'), En la laringe, a la altura de la nariz.

Agña-akhia ('conocer por el entendimiento'), ubicado en la parte más alta del cráneo, también llamada coronilla (o donde los bebés tienen blandito los primeros días); en esos huecos se supone que existen varias facultades y divinidades.

 **ATENCIÓN: LOS SIGUIENTES FÁRMACOS NECESITAN DE RECETA Y ORIENTACIÓN MÉDICA ESPECIALIZADA. NO SOY MÉDICO, SOLO SEÑALO PARA QUÉ SIRVEN. SI USTED CREE QUE LOS NECESITA, RECOMIENDO ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE CONSULTE UN PSIQUIATRA.**

 **NO DIRÉ QUÉ NOMBRES COMERCIALES TIENEN, CONSTE.**

 **Sertralina:** es un antidepresivo perteneciente al grupo de los inhibidores selectivos de la recaptación de serotonina. Es prescrita principalmente para la depresión en pacientes adultos ambulatorios como también para el trastorno obsesivo–compulsivo, trastorno de pánico, y fobia social en ambos adultos como niños. Las diferencias con otros antidepresivos más nuevos son sutiles y en su mayoría se limitan a los efectos secundarios. La evidencia sugiere que la sertralina podría funcionar mejor que la fluoxetina en algunos subtipos de depresión. El tratamiento del trastorno de pánico con sertralina resulta en una disminución en el número de ataques de pánico y una mejor calidad de vida. De acuerdo a MedlinePlus, actúa aumentando las concentraciones de serotonina, una sustancia natural del cerebro que ayuda a mantener el equilibrio mental.

 **Clonazepam:** Es un fármaco perteneciente al grupo de las benzodiazepinas que actúa sobre el sistema nervioso central, con propiedades ansiolíticas, anticonvulsionantes, miorrelajantes, sedantes, hipnóticas y estabilizadoras del estado de ánimo. También tiene un efecto estabilizador del estado de ánimo. Como suele ser adictivo y producir alta tolerancia, al igual que el resto de las benzodiazepinas, generalmente se administra por períodos breves o en casos de urgencia en pacientes que padecen trastorno bipolar. De acuerdo a MedlinePlus, el clonazepam se usa solo o en combinación con otros medicamentos, para controlar determinados tipos de convulsiones. También se usa para aliviar ataques de pánico. Actúa disminuyendo la actividad eléctrica anormal del cerebro.

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Claro de Luna, Ludwig von Beethoven.**

* * *

 **Mini-Omake:  
Lo que trajo la tarde.**

Alsacia abrazaba a Camus por la cintura y ambos se escuchaban la respiración del otro. Estaban tirados en el sofá sin hablarse más que con miradas enamoradas. El día había estado lleno de emociones y por fin podían decir que comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Últimamente habían tenido varios problemas de convivencia, pero finalmente comenzaban a superarles y dejarles atrás. Se les veía en paz, tranquilos, con sus corazones latiendo a un mismo tiempo. Alsacia sujetaba algo entre las manos que no soltaba, y a juzgar por cómo Camus le protegía esa misma mano con la suya, por lo visto era importante. El dorado le besó la frente, y la chica le devolvió una sonrisa.

"¿Y si lo vemos al mismo tiempo?"

"… ya lo vimos, Camus. No quiero mirar de nuevo. Me da miedo."

"¿Miedo por qué, _cherie_?"

"Me da miedo que el resultado haya cambiado, Camus." Reconoció Alsacia, mirándole a los ojos. Volvieron a besarle la frente.

"Yo también. Pero… quiero verlo de nuevo." Murmuró Camus con ternura, y con las mismas aprensiones que tenía Alsacia en el pecho.

Ambos aguantaron la respiración y se miraron a los ojos un buen rato. Seguros, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora o nun…"

 **¡TOC, TOC, TOC!**

"¡Camus de Acuario!"

Era Shaka. Camus puso los ojos largos al cielo y bufó, antes de desenredarse de su esposa y levantarse. Alsacia comenzó a reírse de los nervios, pero no dejó que su marido se fuera sin un beso. Arrastrando los pies, Camus se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

"¿Qué necesi…? ¡ **OPA**!"

Sin mayor preámbulo, quizás temiendo que lo congelaran, Shaka puso a Chantal en brazos de Camus y con otro rápido movimiento, metió la mochila dentro de la casa. La amazona seguía noqueada, pero se la notaba más tranquila.

"Me la encontré en el bosque. Te la traje. Conste." Dijo a la rápida antes de darles la espalda y hacer una retirada estratégica lo más rápido posible.

Camus parpadeó perplejo, y no fue sino hasta que Alsacia se le abalanzó encima que reaccionó.

"¿Qué le pasó a Chantal? ¡Mírala, pobrecita! ¡Quizás cuánto rato estuvo al frío!"

"¡Shaka! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?" Gritó Camus a la oscuridad, en la dirección por la que el aludido había huido. "¡Shaka!"

Sin embargo el aludido simplemente se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya lidiaría con Camus al otro día, de momento…

… de momento necesitaba una ducha.

De las frías.

 **Fin del Mini-Omake.**

 **Por**

 **Misao-CG**


	7. Cap 6: Pequeñas Dosis de Celos

_Matilda tiene una conversación consigo misma que parece asustarla un poco, pero la promesa de un paseo le hace olvidar sus preocupaciones. ¡Gracias a Idril por favor concedido! Por otro lado, se produce un encuentro en Atenas que Shaka hubiera preferido evitar._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " _Madness of Love"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki. Las conversaciones que la inspiraron a ella, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo cuarto:_

 _Mantendré un conocimiento realista de mis fuerzas y debilidades. Aunque esto elimina parte de la diversión del trabajo, al menos nunca diré la frase:_ "Esto **NO** puede ocurrir, ¡Soy **INVENCIBLE**!" _(Después de lo cual la muerte es casi instantánea)…_

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: I'm Yours, Jason Mraz (primera parte); Now and Then, Blackmore's Night. (segunda parte)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Pequeñas Dosis de Celos.**

 **Templo Principal. Biblioteca.**

 _3 días después._

Mordía la punta opuesta de aquél lápiz y miraba al techo, con una expresión meditabunda y quizás cansada. A su alrededor, pilas de libros se amontonaban abiertos y cerrados. Matilda estudiaba de nuevo, o eso pretendía, pues no estaba muy concentrada en su tarea. Suspiró y comenzó a hacer dibujitos en las esquinas de su cuaderno de apuntes, mientras se dejaba llevar por un tren de pensamiento bastante curioso.

Mu era extraño. ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan paciente y formal? Ni siquiera el hecho de que no fuera un _homo sapiens sapiens_ lo excusaba. De los tres lemurianos que conocía, Mu era el más tranquilo de todos. Kiki podía considerarse un terremoto grado 8 y la impresión que Matilda tenía del Patriarca, al que había visto en contadísimas ocasiones, era la de un alegre y rejuvenecido abuelo, pero abuelo a fin de cuentas y valga la redundancia. Mu era… todo lo contrario. Tranquilo, calmado, amable, introvertido, todo un caballero, nostálgico, tímido, responsable, buen amigo… No era como los demás santos.

Simplemente no había forma de que no la tratase con tanta formalidad. Nunca la llamaba " _Mati_ ", como le gustaría, sino " _señorita Matilda_." Y conste que se lo había dicho.

Suspiró y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla, fijando su mirada hacia los enormes ventanales de la biblioteca, que colaban al interior una fría luz invernal. El señorial y docto aspecto del lugar le daba cargo de conciencia: debería estar estudiando, no pensando santos dorados que le sonreían cada vez que la veía y que realmente parecían interesado por lo ella que pudiera decir o pensar.

"Aaaay… parece que me gusta." Resopló resignada.

¡Es que no le pasaba siempre! De todos los chicos que le habían gustado, todos parecían más inclinados a pasearla como trofeo y a ninguno le hacía gracia que Matilda fuera más lista que ellos. Al principio Mu no le había llamado la atención en lo más mínimo y las primeras veces, hasta le había molestado tener que encontrárselo tanto por los pasillos. No fue sino hasta que comenzó a detectar que parecía más interesado en su prima, que Matilda comenzó a darse cuenta de que si sus tripas se revolvían al verlo, no era porque se sintieran disgustadas con la presencia de Mu.

¿Celos, quizás?

Y no, no era más lista que Mu, todo lo contrario. Pero el sujeto ni siquiera se pavoneaba de sus logros, como otros. ¿Lo mejor? Es que conversaba con ella de igual a igual, valorando su opinión, independiente de su intelecto. Ella no era una genio, solo tenía buenas notas… y Mu no la hacía sentir culpable al respecto, como hacían otros chicos.

Leyes era una carrera competitiva, y en cierto grado, machista.

De todos modos, le asustaba la situación un buen poco tener este tipo de atención sobre ella. Sentía que la iban a terminar abandonando tarde o temprano, y no quería emocionarse… menos cuando eran ideas suyas: después de todo, el lemuriano nunca se iba a fijar en ella como algo más que una amiga.

"¿Qué se supone que se hace ahora?" Se preguntó a sí misma en un triste suspiro apenas audible, sin dejar de mirar hacia los ventanales. Ocasionalmente, su mirada se desviaba al techo y a las arañas que pendían de él. "… se deben ver muy lindas encendidas…"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Las arañas del techo?" Preguntó Mu repentinamente.

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAA!"**

Matilda dio un respingo en la silla, casi cayendo al suelo, y se volvió hacia Mu con el alma en los pies. ¿De dónde salía? Si bien el dorado no estaba allí de casualidad, verlo tan de improviso de pie junto a ella, tan campante e inocente mirando al techo, como si hubiera estado todo el rato, le dio un soberano susto. Daba la impresión que llevaba horas metido en la biblioteca.

"¡Mu de Aries! Vuelve A Darme Un Susto Como Ese Y Haré Que Tu Vida Sea MUY Difícil." Le amenazó la chica, mientras sostenía su corazón. No se habría esperado nunca que el santo le diera tamaña impresión.

"¡Matilda! Mi maestro no es tan feo, no te asustes." Se burló Kiki. Mu suspiró y le dio un zape.

"Tú no seas tan confianzudo, Kiki." Le aleccionó antes de volverse hacia la chica. "Disculpe, señorita Matilda, no era mi intención asustarle. ¿Está muy ocupada?" Añadió mirando la pila de libros y apuntes esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Curioso. Matilda siempre que se encontraba con Mu cada vez que estaba en el Templo Principal, lo cual daba pie a charlas más o menos amenas… la mayoría de estos encuentros, se producía en la biblioteca. La chica le miró con ojos grandes e inocentes.

"No, la verdad…" Matilda se fijó en la pila de libros por estudiar y en sus apuntes sin repasar. "… No. Debería estar estudiando, pero no logro concentrarme."

"Oh." Mu miró la misma pila de libros. "Entonces si está desconcentrada, supongo que le haría bien distraerse un rato."

"¡Maestro! A mí nunca me dice eso cuando me desconcentro." Reclamó Kiki con travesura. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Matilda resentido: lo ignoraban por ella.

"¿En serio? Quizás no te lo digo porque para empezar _te niegas_ a concentrarte." Le dijo Mu con una irónica sonrisa. Kiki infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Matilda rió.

"Pasa que tengo la cabeza llena de cosas." Confesó la muchacha divertida. Fijó sus ojos pardos en Mu. "¿Qué sugieres para que me distraiga?"

Las mejillas de Mu se sonrojaron débilmente, lo que por fortuna no se notó. La iluminación de la biblioteca impidió que se le notara. El santo infló con orgullo el pecho.

"Tengo tarde libre, y me preguntaba si quería conocer un poco más del Santuario. No sé si conoce el Coliseo, las playas o el bosque… me gustaría mostrárselos." La invitó sin mayores rodeos. Matilda abrió los ojos como platos, y no fue la única sorprendida con esta petición. Kiki se quedó mirando a su maestro de hito en hito. "¿Qué dice? Prometo portarme bien."

"¿Acaso me quieres llevar _a lo oscurito_?" Le preguntó con sana picardía, solo para ver la reacción del dorado.

Obviamente Mu se puso rojo como semáforo.

"¡NO, No! Nada de eso. Yo solo… ¡Es un paseo! Nada más que un paseo y…"

"¡JAJAJA! Es una broma, no es para que te pongas así." Se apresuró en decirle Matilda, antes que al pobre le diera un infarto. "Si va en serio, claro que acepto." Aceptó Matilda sin mayor demora, mientras miraba sus cosas. "Puedo seguir estudiando otro día. Hoy ya no sacaría mucho en limpio. Tengo bloqueo mental."

"Puedo ayudarla con ello." Dijo Mu más tranquilo, pero aún rojo como un tomate. "Hay unos puntos de presión que ayudan…"

"No gracias, prefiero distraerme un poco." Se apresuró en responder la chica.

"Jejeje, _Matilda_ no se tardó nada en responder." Se burló el aprendiz, con las manos detrás del cuello, ya recuperado de su impresión. "¿Le tienes miedo a mi maestro?"

"Kiki." Advirtió Mu muy serio, alzando uno de sus puntos y cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y qué significa que se la lleve _a lo oscurito_?" Kiki sonrió travieso. Matilda carraspeó y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas.

"¡KIKI!"

"Me encantaría ir a ese paseo." Reafirmó segura. "No conozco mucho más del Santuario, aparte de las 12 casas, las escaleras y el edificio de admisión… lo que dices suena divertido."

"Conoce el corazón del Santuario, pero no lo que le da vida." Comentó Mu muy sonriente, tratando de ignorar a su aprendiz y con colores no tan vivos en la cara. "Va a ver que es muy bonito."

"¿Sólo conoces eso? ¡Ah! Entonces _Matilda_ no conoce nada de nada." Dijo Kiki de metido. "¡El Santuario es mucho más! Tiene un bosque, el Coliseo, el Recinto de Amazonas, el de los plateados y bronceados, los predios de entrenamiento, las playas… ¡Ya verá cuando se lo mostremos todo!"

"¿A ti Quién te dijo que podías ir?" Le preguntó Mu a su aprendiz con voz sombría, que hacía juego con su semblante y la actitud de la chica.

De alguna manera, siempre que Mu y Matilda lograban entablar una conversación más larga, Kiki se las arreglaba para meterse al medio y arruinarlo todo, matando la atmósfera. Estas intervenciones eran cómicas y aunque hasta el momento no había producido ninguna discusión entre el dorado y la universitaria, no dejaban de ser molestas. Kiki sonrió de costado, con la astucia de un pillo.

"¡No Me Diga, Maestro, Que Quiere Ir Solo!" Exclamó fingiendo picarona indignación. "Yo creí que podría ir."

"No creíste nada y punto." Le dijo Mu sin perder la calma o la sonrisa, aunque era evidente su impaciencia. "Tú tienes tarea." Le recordó.

"No importa Mu, deja que vaya: se puede traumar de lo contrario. ¡Pobre nene!" Se burló Matilda, con la secreta esperanza de que el dorado encerrase a Kiki en algún armario a prueba de escapes del tipo Houdini.

"Usted es responsable de mi salud mental, Maestro. Creeré que se quiere aprovechar de…"

"Hola Mu, Matilda, Kiki."

¡Esta sí que había sido una buena intervención! Idril, que desde hacía un buen rato estaba en la biblioteca buscando información concerniente a la historia reciente de la Isla de la Reina Muerte (ay Caramba, me salió todo en verso), había estado prestando atención a este encuentro entre el santo de Aries y la chica de la pasantía con un poco de interés. Algo le había comentado Shion acerca que notaba a su alumno entusiasmándose con una chica (cómo se había enterado el Patriarca, ni idea), pero había sido la misma Athena quien le había contado sobre los detalles. La joven diosa, en sus interminables carreras por los corredores, ya fuera persiguiendo a Niké o corriendo porque iba tarde a la escuela, había presenciado en más de una ocasión como estos dos insistían en coincidir por los pasillos.

No le costó mucho a la diosa atar los cabos. Sus impresiones solo las había intercambiado con Idril, a sabiendas de que la elfa era una tumba en cuanto a secretos: no quería que los demás taparan a Mu con bromas, pues sabía lo tímido que era su santo en estos temas. Por este motivo la elfa había prestado atención al percibir la presencia del dorado en la biblioteca y cerca de Matilda. Decidió intervenir en vista de que el pequeño pariente lejano de Shion amenazaba con arruinarle la cita.

Sí, Kiki era un pariente muy lejano de Shion. Era el hijo del sobrino de una de las primas de su mamá.

La elfa sonrió bajo la máscara y el mithril reprodujo la expresión con maestría. Se la veía traviesa, pero al mismo tiempo solemne y cauta. Ninguno de los tres la había sentido acercarse, Idril no perdía ni el tacto ni sus pies de gato, por lo que pegaron un respingo al sentirla hablar. Detrás de ella y bien sujeta de sus faldones, Niké miraba hacia arriba con ojos grandes, y tras saludar con su manita y bostezar, se sentó en el suelo, en donde se concentró en acicalar sus plumas del ala derecha.

"Señora Idril, ¿Cómo está?" La saludó Matilda, con la mejor de las sonrisas, tratando de serenar su corazón. Dos sustos tan seguidos no podían ser buenos.

"Señora Idril, ¿Necesita algo?" La saludó Mu sonriente, con mucha cortesía, mientras le tomaba de la muñeca izquierda, como mera cariñosa formalidad.

Era costumbre entre los lemurianos, que a las mujeres casadas se las saludara de esta manera. Era una señal de mucho afecto y respeto. Idril, quien aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a estos gestos, se sonrojó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"La verdad, sí Mu, necesito algo." La elfa bajó la mirada hasta Kiki y sonrió traviesa. Por la expresión de la máscara, el aprendiz supo que estaba en la mira. "Quería saber si me prestabas a tu aprendiz." Preguntó Idril sin demora, al señalar una pila de libros en el mesón del bibliotecario. "Me faltan brazos para llevarme todo eso al despacho de tu maestro y vigilar a Niké al mismo tiempo. ¿Me lo prestas?"

Los ojos de Mu y Matilda se encendieron, lo cual hizo que Idril se sintiera satisfecha de su buena obra del día. Sin embargo Kiki…

"¡Señora Idril! No Sea Floja, La He Visto Con Pilas Más…" Comenzó a reclamar, pero un certero zape de Mu lo detuvo a media frase.

Tanto zape, en otras circunstancias, ya habrían hecho de Mu alguien acreedor de una queja por maltrato infantil, por muy correctivos y necesarios que fueran. Rojo de vergüenza por la actitud de su discípulo, el santo de Aries se apresuró en aceptar la petición de Idril.

"Kiki estará encantado." Dijo muy amable. Matilda se aguantaba la risa.

"La verdad no." Rezongó Kiki con los ojos llorosos. Esta vez se ganó un zape de Idril.

"¡Eres un encanto Kiki! Y para tu información, no necesito ayuda con los libros, esos los puedo llevar yo sola. Necesito que vigiles a Niké." Exclamó divertida ante la expresión del aprendiz. Al notarse aludida, Niké detuvo su acicalamiento y miró hacia arriba con ojos grandes. La elfa se volvió a Mu. "Te lo agradezco mucho, Mu."

"No es nada, señora Idril, cuando usted guste." Le dijo Mu contento. El lemuriano se volvió a Kiki. "Pórtate bien y haz que me sienta orgulloso."

Kiki asintió con la cabeza, taimado, mientras veía con creciente aprensión a la pequeña diosa que había reanudado su misión de reacomodar sus plumas, cuatro de las cuales, habían sido arrancadas y ahora yacían en el piso. El aprendiz suspiró y miró hacia su maestro.

"Me Porto Bien, no tiene que recordarme eso Maestro." Aclaró con orgullo, antes de volverse a Idril. "Si se vuelve a desmayar, no creo que pueda sujetarla a tiempo." Rezongó, ganándose un nuevo e impaciente zape de Idril. Matilda carraspeó.

"Sólo será un rato y más te vale que no me impacientes." Una venita palpitaba en la frente de Idril. La elfa, algo apenada, se volvió a la pareja. "Nos vemos luego y muchas gracias. ¡Adiós!" Idril les dio la espalda y caminó hasta el otro mesón. "Vamos, Borreguito."

A regañadientes, Kiki tomó a una distraída Niké de la mano y comenzó a seguir a Idril, sin muchas ganas. Mu sintió una gota en su cabeza… vaya: si la elfa seguía así, tendría que ir a un médico. No era la primera vez que oía que se desmayaba. Hacía un par de semanas, le había hecho pasar un susto de muerte a Milo, quien creyó que Nicanor, uno de sus escorpiones negros, había picado a la elfa al verla caer al suelo de improviso. Negó con la cabeza y dejó ese tipo de preocupaciones para otro momento. Kiki estaba muy respondón.

"¡Qué difícil está!" Se lamentó Mu ni bien Idril, Niké y Kiki abandonaron la biblioteca. Matilda le sujetó del brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ya había guardado todas sus cosas en su mochila y estaba lista para irse.

"¿Te refieres a Kiki?" La chica, muy divertida, se encogió de hombros. "Ten paciencia, es la edad. Todos pasamos por lo mismo."

"No, yo no." Se quejó Mu. "Yo era muy tranquilo: nunca se me habría ocurrido arruinarle una cita a mi maestro."

"Porque el señor Shion no salía con chicas, sino que hacía luto por el amor de su vida." Le recordó Matilda con corazones en los ojos. Al ver que Mu la miraba curioso, no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso, Matilda rió nerviosa. "Nicola, del departamento de abogados, me contó todo el chisme con lujo de detalles cuando avisaron que se habían casado. ¡Fue la comidilla de la semana!" Confesó con simpatía. Entonces Matilda cayó en cuenta de algo. "¿Consideras a este humilde paseo una cita?" Preguntó picarona. Mu se sonrojó de nuevo y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

"Err… este… yo…" Balbuceó incómodo, hasta que la estudiante de leyes le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la salida de la Biblioteca. "Mejor no perdamos tiempo." Añadió nervioso.

"¡Sí, es una cita!" Exclamó contenta. "Más te vale que sea entretenida, Mu de Aries." Exigió de buen humor. Mu asintió, ya menos nervioso y más alegre.

"Err… claro."

* * *

 **Parque de Atenas.**

 _Cuatro días después._

Los patos de aquél estanque, por alguna razón, habían desaparecido. Usualmente, las aves no dejaban de acercarse a cuánta persona caminase por los alrededores, con la esperanza de conseguir algún mendrugo de pan para comer. No molestaban a los transeúntes, se iban cuando no veían satisfechas sus demandas, y solían brindar unos cuantos segundos de sonrisa a quienes les visitaban. Pero en esta ocasión, no había ningún pato, ni grande ni pequeño, aunque sí podían escucharse no lejos.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con los patos?" Preguntó Ana María de pronto, interrumpiendo su charla. "No es que me guste que me persigan, pero como que los echo de menos ahora que no les veo."

Shaka, que estaba a su lado, sonrió contento al notar el cambio de tema. La verdad ya estaba un poco harto de tener que escuchar siempre sobre los probables colores que debió haber lucido tal o cuál monumento el día de su inauguración y de sus discusiones con tal o cuál profesor al respecto. Ana María era muy coqueta, guapa y apasionada por lo que hacía, pero no tenía mucho tema de conversación o cosas en común con él.

"Al menos los patos se oyen por ahí, no deben estar muy lejos."

"Mientras más lejos, mejor." Ana María se sopló el flequillo. "No me gustan los patos. Son muy sucios."

"Los patos son patos. No son conscientes de la suciedad que producen. No les adjudiques características humanas, no pueden evitar lo que son." Le dijo Shaka muy relajado. Al menos Ana María, muy a diferencia de Chantal, no lo ponía nervioso.

" _Tampoco te provoca nada, a diferencia de otras_." Le dijo Anteros. El dios les seguía desde hacía un buen rato, e hizo este comentario mientras se revisaba las uñas. " _¿Debo decir qué libros no puedes ver sin que_ ella _aparezca?_ "

"¿Huh? No te entendí nada." Le dijo Ana María rompiendo su concentración.

Se sopló el flequillo. A regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que, al contrario de Ana María, su amazona le habría captado al vuelo.

No es que se necesitara mucha inteligencia para entenderlo, pero…

Oh wait…

¡¿ _Su_ amazona?! Sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza y miró bien feo a Anteros, solo por si acaso.

"No era nada importante." Shaka suspiró y miró al cielo, recargándose en el respaldo de aquél banco. "Hace calor."

"Bastante."

Tenían razón. Los días previos habían estado muy helados, e incluso había llovido, pero ese día la temperatura era bastante alta para la época del año. Unos veinticuatro grados cuando debería haber no más de doce. Era un día atípico y seguro dirían algo en las noticias al respecto: dudosas ventajas del cambio climático.

"¿Seguro que no quieres un helado?"

"No, Shaka: engordan." Rezongó Ana María. En una situación normal habría aceptado sin demora, pero no ese día. La chica giró la cabeza y le miró batiéndole las pestañas. "Estás muy consentidor el día de hoy."

"¿Consentidor _YO_?" Shaka sonrió de costado.

"Sí, tú." Con un gesto meloso y felino, Ana María le tomó el brazo en lo que ella consideraba un simple gesto de amistad.

Que alguien me lo explique, pues yo no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede una mujer no darse cuenta que _LE ESTÁ_ coqueteando a un tipo? … errr. Olviden que escribí eso. Pasa más seguido de lo que a uno le gustaría. _Per se_ no es algo malo, una mujer puede ser encantadora y coqueta sin malas o segundas intenciones, pero este tipo de situaciones ha generado más de un malentendido, se los dice la voz de la experiencia.

En fin.

Aprovechando que están dando explicaciones, necesito saber otra cosa que solucionará más de una de mis crisis existenciales. Es obvio que Ana María no es muy brillante y que no es su tipo de mujer, pero ¿ ** _POR QUÉ_** , y esto lo pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e incertidumbre, **_POR QUÉ_** **DICE SHAKA QUE PREFIERE** A Ana María? Este santo, por tener los ojos cerrados, está interpretando muy mal las señales. Esta mujer le coquetea porque no se da cuenta y Chantal porque lo quiere. **_¿POR QUÉ?_**

Sabía que los Virgo éramos muy complicados de entender, pero esto raya en lo ridículo. Y conste, yo misma soy Virgo.

…

Bueno. Eso explicaría mucho.

"No me imagino de donde sacas semejante idea. Tan solo quiero agasajar a una chica linda." Dijo Shaka sin dejar de tener la vista fija en el cielo (aunque no sé cómo lo hace con los ojos cerrados). El aire se respiraba calmo y él estaba tranquilo. "¿No se puede?"

"No te he dado permiso para agasajarme, pero no me negaré a nada." Ana María le dio un simpático codazo. "Te acepto el helado, mientras no sea de té verde, que no me gusta."

Shaka iba a replicar cuando de pronto, el ruido que mantenían los patos en algún lugar del estanque pasó de ser normal a ser escandaloso. No se notaban histéricos o enojados, sino contentos, pero precisamente por este motivo era que hacían de pronto tanto ruido. Aquél sector del estanque se llenó de patos de un momento a otro. Shaka sonrió inconscientemente: le gustaban los patos. Ana María permaneció impasible.

"Ya tenían que llegar estos animales…" Dijo apenada y desanimada. Ana María se volvió a Shaka. "¿Nos vamos a…?"

"¿Tú por aquí?" Le saludó Chantal de improviso, mientras guardaba un saquito de comida para patos en su bolsillo.

Shaka se sintió como bajo una luz de interrogación.

" _Larki_." La saludó de regreso, tratando de mantener la compostura. Él no hacía cosas malas, pero, ¿por qué dudaba? "¿En qué andas?"

Chantal llevaba el cabello suelto y le caía por encima de un hombro. Era evidente que había pasado de euforia al verle, pero ahora se la veía muy tensa. Era su día libre, por lo que lo único que acusaba su condición de amazona era su máscara. Llevaba ropas muy cómodas y a la moda: no era una del todo citadina, sino también aventurera. Las francesas suelen tener buen gusto para estas cosas, aunque se vistan con un saco de papas. Llevaba su mochila y en sus brazos tenía su croquera: sus manos estaban negras por el carboncillo. Ana María echó a reír de buena gana. Un séquito de aves miraba la escena con atención… o más bien la bolsita con comida para patos que llevaba Chantal.

" _Ça va,_ Shaka. No sabía que estabas por aquí." Chantal sonrió, pero no se pudo relajar.

¡Por Athena y todos los dioses, excepto Ares que le caía mal! Tomó aire: se suponía que intentaba dejar ir este sentimiento por el dorado, ¿acaso no podía tener amigas? Nada se lo impedía, pero… pero… Apretó las manos y relajó la mandíbula. Esto lo había hablado con su terapista alguna vez. No era el fin del mundo. Puede que fueran ideas suyas.

… Quizás esto la ayudaba a dejarlo ir, de una vez por todas.

Eso le dolía el corazón.

¡ **MOMENTO**!

Quizás era solo una amiga. Solo eso, una amiga. Nada decía que fueran pareja.

¿Verdad?

Si Shaka hubiera sabido que Chantal estaba en el parque, lo habría evitado. ¡Bah! Ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo. Tenía pleno derecho a hacer su vida, a conocer gente, eso no era malo. Malo era que justo cuando estaba tratando de llamar la atención de otra persona, apareciera la chica que le gustaba. Inspiró profundo.

"Err… ¿No me vas a presentar, Shaka, querido?" Dijo Ana María de pronto. ¡Se le había olvidado que estaba ahí!

"Err, ¡Claro! Err… _Larki_ , digo, Chantal. Ella es Ana María." Tragó saliva. "Una amiga… Ana, ella es Chantal de Piscis Austrinus."

"¡Mucho Gusto! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Saludó la chica con alegría. Y pese a que no destacaba por su capacidad de observación, se dio cuenta de que Chantal tenía los dedos ennegrecidos. "¿Qué dibujabas?"

"Es mi día libre. Quise pasarlo en el Parque." Chantal infló el pecho, tratando de sacarse la angustia, y señaló a las aves. "¿Ya conocieron a mis nuevos amigos? Los estaba dibujando: tuve que darles muchas golosinas para patos."

Al unísono, las aves miraron de Chantal a Shaka. Algunos movieron las colas y otros ladearon la cabeza, soltando uno que otro ' _cuac'_ de curiosidad. Ana María emitió una risilla. Shaka meditó internamente para calmarse.

"Misterio de los Patos resuelto: por eso no eran habidos." Rió la universitaria de buen humor. "¿Los estabas dibujando con carboncillo?" Chantal giró la cabeza en su dirección muy perpleja, y asintió algo forzado.

"Puede ser." Dijo sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. Intentabas ser amistosa, pero se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. Esto solo contribuyó a aumentar la incomodidad de Shaka. Ana María le dio un codazo al dorado.

"No seas Grosero, Shaka querido ¿Te vas a quedar callado?" Le dijo Ana María con una dulce sonrisa.

 _¡¿Shaka Querido?!_ Chantal tuvo un tic en un ojo, al igual que el aludido, quien además tragó saliva con dificultad. No se esperaba estar en esa situación, no era su plan que Ana María y Chantal se conocieran. Sí, en su mente, sabía que en algún momento las dos deberían encontrarse frente a frente, pero esperaba que pasaran muchas cosas antes que eso. Una gran gota resbaló por su cabeza.

Como que esta idea suya de cortejar a alguien se le estaba saliendo de control.

 _"_ _Te lo dije."_ Rezongó Anteros. _"Ni tenías que cortejar a nadie y vas y te metes en estos líos. ¡Hombre tenías que ser!"_

"Err… Íbamos a tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Conozco un buen lugar cerca, podemos tomar algo los tres." Ana María abrazó el brazo de Shaka con cariño, y no pasó desapercibido para el dorado que los chakras de Chantal se habían alterado. La amazona parecía estar a punto de atacar… verbal o físicamente. De pronto era todo desarmonía, pero estaba siendo diplomática.

En cualquier momento le salía lo francés y hacía una escena.

" _No. No quisiera interrumpirlos_." Dijo en francés. Ahh. Justo ahí.

"Errr… no hablo… err… ¿Eso es francés?"

"Dice que no quiere interrumpirnos." Tradujo Shaka, pero Chantal ni se mosqueó.

"Ooouh. Bueno…" Mejor cambiaban el tema. "¡Primera vez que veo a una amazona de cerca!" Le dijo Ana María muy tranquila, mientras se recostaba en el brazo de Shaka. El dorado le hizo el quite con educación. "Aunque creía que las mujeres solo podían optar a armaduras de bronce."

Aunque la mirada de la amazona estaba oculta tras la máscara, eso no le impidió a Ana María detectar que quizás había metido las patas. De pronto sintió que la temperatura se había ido a pique y que le clavaban puñales imaginarios. Ana María tragó saliva y esbozó su mejor sonrisa: era hora de ser **muy** diplomática y cauta. Chantal inspiró y dejó ir el aire, sintiéndose extraño y muy molesta. Si ella hubiera intentado sujetar a Shaka de esa manera, seguro le hubieran dado un buen empujón, pero a esta mujer no le pasaba eso.

Por supuesto… puede que no fuera "solo una amiga" y tendría ese derecho, pero si no fuera así… ¡Bah! De todos modos nada la ataba a ella al dorado, ¿por qué sentía que se le rompía el corazón? Intentó ser amable, en verdad: por último por respeto a Shaka.

 _"_ _Postulé a una armadura dorada. ¿Responde eso tu pregunta?"_ Gruñó Chantal en francés, de mal humor.

Err… lo intentó al menos.

Shaka carraspeó.

"Err… ¿Qué dijiste…?" Ana María miró a Shaka en busca de ayuda, quien rápidamente le tradujo lo dicho por Chantal. "Oooh. ¿Y qué pasó que no la ganaste?"

"Chantal tuvo un torpe traspié, eso es todo. Es de las amazonas más fuertes que hay: eso le basta a la diosa, pero Camus aprovechó su error y ganó." Explicó con tranquilidad, sin notar que Chantal le quedó viendo muy quieta. "Si Chantal no quiere venir…"

" _Cierto. Solo fue un traspié_." Murmuró Chantal. " _Torpe como siempre_." Añadió en francés y con mucha pena. " _Ya me regreso al Santuario. Vayan ustedes_."

"No, acabo de conocerte, ¡quiero charlar más!" Dijo Ana María con prisa, volviéndose a la amazona. "Err… No me respondiste si dibujabas o no con carboncillos. ¿O sí?" Se apresuró en decir, como medida de control de daños. No quería causar una mala impresión.

 _"_ _Te respondí, pero no quiero repetir mi respuesta."_ Dijo Chantal muy seria, siempre en francés, y con ganas de desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible. Shaka le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice.

"Niña, aprende modales, no seas grosera con Ana María." Le regañó Shaka, como quien aleccionaba a un niño de 5 años… lo que causó que Chantal erizara la espalda.

 _"_ _Soy más mujer de lo que crees. ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar así!"_

La amazona apretó los dientes. ¡No era una niña! Siempre le decía niña y ni se comportaba como una. ¿No se daba cuenta de que era una mujer hecha y derecha? Si le iba a decir "niña", por último que no lo hiciera en ese tono peyorativo que solo usaba con ella. ¿Grosera? Lo decía la misma persona que era incapaz de ser amable con ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, sin notar lo antipático que él era con su persona justo en esos momentos?

" _¡No estoy siendo grosera!"_ Insistió Chantal, siempre en francés, con mucho coraje. Mentía: no estaba siendo grosera solo por el gusto de serlo, sino porque estaba celosa, sin tener motivos para estarlo.

Infló el pecho y les dio la espalda. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a dar pisotones para alejarse de allí. Ni siquiera la persiguieron. Su corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que lo escuchaba detrás de sus oídos, e incluso sentía como le circulaba la sangre. ¡¿Niña ella?! … ¿ _niña_ ella?

¿Shaka solo veía a una muchachita? No buscaba protección de nadie, no era desvalida… era amazona por derecho propio, no una niña…

… nunca la vería mujer.

Nunca.

Amaba a Shaka… apretó contra sí sus dibujos. El dorado no la veía como una igual, nunca lo había hecho, la subestimaba… sintió que el corazón se le precipitaba al suelo. Sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían, pero… no iba a seguir así por siempre. ¿Cómo recogía los pedazos? ¿Tanto dolía amar a alguien?

Tomó una decisión al respecto…

…

Se le quebró el alma en dos.

Quería caerse del mundo, hay que decirlo, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a nadie.

…

Ana María quedó algo perpleja por la situación, y muy incómoda. Se quedó viendo a Shaka que mirada en la dirección por la que Chantal se había alejado, con una expresión neutral, como preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado. Carraspeó con dulzura, para llamar la atención, al tiempo que lo soltaba.

"Err… creo… que mejor me voy a casa. ¿Me acompañas hasta la entrada del metro? Se hace tarde y mañana tengo examen."

"Claro que sí." Shaka, aún incómodo, le ofreció el brazo. "Vamos."

La pareja dio la media vuelta y se alejó en la dirección contraria.

 _"_ _¿Cuac?"_

Los patos observaron cómo el grupo partía cada cuál por su lado y se iban sin prestarles más atención. Una de las aves dio un paso adelante y suspiró apenada. Los demás patos le imitaron.

¡No Les Habían Dejado El Resto de Las Golosinas!

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo episodio:_**

 _…_ _¡Vaya! De un tiempo a esta parte era muy fácil desconcentrar a Shaka de sus meditaciones, del mismo modo que era cada vez más difícil encontrar a Mu en el templo de Aries: el lemuriano estaba pasando mucho tiempo en las oficinas legales del Templo Principal, aunque daba la impresión que no le daban mucha bola y por supuesto que Kiki no era aporte…_

* * *

 **PS:** Ni se imaginan como disfruté escribiendo la escena entre Mu y Matilda. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto escribiendo una escena así: en lo personal estoy muy conforme con ella. Creo que si no me hubiera dado cuenta que tenía que meter lo demás, el capítulo entero habría estado dedicado a esos dos… **òOó ¡AMEN ESA ESCENA!** Respecto a la otra escena… me dio guerra, tanto la primera vez, como esta. No estoy del todo conforme, pero bueno, vamos a ver qué ocurre. Realmente me ayudarían mucho con eso. Lo que me recuerda… el **Concilio del Fic** (mis lectoras de prueba) es el culpable de que los lemurianos me caigan muy, muy bien. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

Respondiéndole a **Yamid… *O* ¡LEÍSTE!** :: _lo sepulta en muffins_ :: Sabía que lo harías, y no sabes lo contenta que me pone. Te cuento… vamos por partes, como Jack el Destripador. Mu se encontró con una escena digna de Tarantino, pero nada que no pueda manejar: seguro ha visto cosas más horribles. Por otro lado, molestar a Shaka es divertido, parece que Mu lo comprende así. Sobre todo porque muy Iluminado será, pero sigue siendo ser humano, y tenemos hormonas que en algún momento nos juegan malas pasadas. (Y sí, la chica tiene novio). Por otro lado, Chantal está más deprimida que con crisis de ansiedad, y esas dos medicinas no son las únicas que toma. No me ha dicho cuantas más eso sí, pero le respeto su decisión. ¿ **ALGÚN PROBLEMA** con el 1.58? Yo no más digo. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

 **Livenaticris** … **n.n** No te vuelvas loca, ya se vino nuevo capítulo. Es cierto, estuvo MUY tenso, pero bueno. Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo y que te gustan estos desvaríos que escribo. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural.**

 _La información está disponible en Wikipedia._

 **Houdini:** (24 de marzo de 1874 – 31 de Octubre de 1926), fue un ilusionista estadounidense de origen judío, nacido en Budapest, Hungría, cuyo verdadero nombre es Ehrich Weiss, que se estableció junto con sus padres en Appleton, Wisconsin, en los Estados Unidos. Adoptó el nombre artístico de Houdini en honor al mago francés Robert Houdini. Empezó su carrera como trapecista en 1882, pero finalmente se dedicó a la magia y al ilusionismo. Aunque era profesional en todas las ramas de la magia, su marca personal eran sus escapismos imposibles, gracias a una gran resistencia física que adquirió con una fuerte preparación en el gimnasio.


	8. Cap 7: Cambio de Actitud

_Chantal toma una muy complicada decisión, pero trata de enfrentarla con altura de miras. Toca tomar los pedazos y tratar de componerlos. Puede que le vaya bien o mal. Por su parte Shaka no está cómodo consigo mismo y comienza a dudar de sus decisiones. En el intertanto, Camus está de los nervios. MINI OMAKE. Shion descubre un secreto._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " _Madness of Love"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki. Las conversaciones que la inspiraron a ella, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo octavo: Mi monstruo mascota, ítem importante, aunque peligroso, estará guardado en una prisión segura de la cual no pueda escapar y en la cual yo no pueda caer accidentalmente._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: El Mariachi, Leo Sánchez (Soundtrack de la película "Once Upon a Time in México" de Tarantino).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Cambio de Actitud.**

 **Predios del Santuario.**

 _Esa noche, Turno Nocturno._

 _00:18 a.m._

De todas las cosas más molestas que tenían que pasarle ese día, ésta era con mucho la más engorrosa. Se le había olvidado que esa noche debía hacer ronda nocturna, a la que por un pelo de liebre no llegó tarde. Shaka había estado particularmente incómodo ese día y luego del encuentro con Chantal en el Parque de Atenas, las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar.

 _"_ _Hemos hablado de esto antes, Shaka. ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes dudas? Debes meditar y…"_

 _"_ _Ya dile que está perdiendo el tiempo con Ana María y que vaya a conversar con Chantal."_ Reclamó Anteros algo tostado. " _¡Seguro que la chica lo recibe y hasta puede que le vaya bien!… Si sabes a lo que me refiero._ "

Shaka rezongó molesto y sacudió la cabeza. Por alguna razón Anteros llevaba días molestándolo, y para colmo Buda no se quedaba atrás. ¿Acaso la perfección era tan aburrida que el tipo había decidido intervenir?

La despedida de Ana María fue tensa. Por lo visto la muchacha se molestó con Shaka debido a la situación con Chantal y fue más bien fría al marcharse. Ni siquiera había aceptado el helado ofrecido.

Igual…

No se sentía como la gran pérdida. Más le afectaba la forma en que había cambiado el cosmo de Chantal. Se había desplomado al suelo por alguna razón, y tenía la impresión que había tomado una decisión. Se sentía aprensivo al respecto.

Lo trágico es que por lo visto, Chantal había llegado primero de la ciudad y se había cruzado con Camus. Como buen hermano mayor, la notó triste e intentó indagar por ello, pero no había tenido respuesta. No obstante hizo los cálculos mentales apropiados y no tardó en dilucidar con quién se había encontrado en Atenas.

Cuando regresó a su casa, Shaka se había encontrado con que el templo de Virgo parecía una bonita postal de hielo y nieve. La firma de Camus estaba por todos lados y ni siquiera intentó disimular que había sido él.

Tenía dudas. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable y responsable de todo esto? Era como si hubiera cometido un error de proporciones, pero ¿Él? ¿Equivocarse? No le cuadraba y al mismo tiempo sí. ¿Qué había en esa ecuación que se le escapaba? ¿Debió ser más considerado? Pero… ¿En qué se había equivocado? Siempre trataba a Chantal igual y ésta era la primera vez que se sentía mal al respecto. Quizás porque Chantal no se estaba portando igual que siempre. ¿Qué era lo diferente de la situación? No entendía como una mujer podía cambiar tanto de un mes a otro, o de pronto madurar tan a prisa, abandonar viejas costumbres y tener una actitud tan diferente… no extrañaba a la niña que se le colgaba a la espalda… pero no sabía qué hacer con esta persona nueva que le movía el piso y lo desconcertaba.

¿Qué hay de Ana María? Ella también le afectaba.

 _"_ _Debes sentir algo por ella. Por Chantal, digo."_ Dijo una vocecita que parecía descolgarse del aire. _"De otro modo no te sentirías así."_

Argh. Mejor dejaba de ignorarlo, o no se iba a ir nunca.

"Señor Anteros… buenas noches." Rezongó al reconocer la voz.

 _"_ _¡Que amable de tu parte al recordar mi nombre!"_

"¿Necesita algo?"

 _"_ _Dedicarte un par de maldiciones, pero Buda no me deja y si te hago algo a espaldas de Athena, capaz que me arranque las alas."_ Dijo la voz de Anteros con un tono casual e indiferente. _"Me gustan donde están mis alitas."_

 _"_ _Ya déjalo en paz, ¡Nadie nace sabiendo!"_ Le defendió Buda, aunque él no se manifestó.

"Señores, no estoy de humor."

Shaka suspiró y se acercó a una columnata en ruinas cercana. Allí se recargó contra una de las columnas que parecía más entera que las otras y levantó la cabeza, como mirando al cielo. Últimamente Anteros le estaba siguiendo mucho y le reclamaba como quebrado por el asunto de la amazona de Piscis Austrinus: hasta parecía más pegote que la misma Chantal. Como sería de insistente este dios que Shaka ni siquiera necesitó preguntar el motivo de la presencia no manifiesta de Anteros. Era más que evidente.

"No hice nada malo ni diferente a lo que hago siempre."

 _"_ _Deberías haber notado que ha cambiado un montón."_

 _"_ _Y que la armonía de su cosmo te agrada. Porque incluso notaste que son compatibles."_ Añadió Buda. _"Te estresa que sus chakras estén alineados a fuerza de medicinas. Te preocupa."_

"… La niña exagera."

 _"_ _¿No la llamabas_ larki _?"_

 _"_ _Hace mucho dejó de ser una simple niña. Ha tenido un camino difícil y aún debe sortear muchos obstáculos. Lo sabes. ¿Le has preguntado algo sobre sus medicinas?"_

"No. No necesito preguntarle, no es mi problema." Shaka no estaba muy de acuerdo consigo mismo, pero todavía no se daba cuenta. "Es mejor que se aleje y explore otras opciones, si tanto quiere demostrar que ha madurado."

 _"_ _Mucho cuidado con lo que pides."_ Le respondió Anteros, algo asustado. _"Ananké tiene un sentido del humor muy negro."_

"Me arriesgaré."

 _"_ _¿Y eso por?"_

"Chantal dejará de molestarme, verá que hay mucho más mundo y eso me hará muy feliz." Dijo Shaka con una plácida sonrisa. "A ver si se busca de ese modo alguien igual a ella que la quiera. Yo no puedo hacerla feliz, soy muy mañoso para ella."

 _"_ _Insisto con el humor negro de Ananké, pero a mí que me registren."_ Anteros, sobándose las sienes. Buda se quedó en silencio inquieto y triste. _"Pasa que ese alguien a quien ella quiere mucho eres tú."_

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que te estresa de eso?"_

"Si fuera yo, entonces sentiría algún tipo de emoción diferente al disgusto cada vez que la veo. Tampoco soy igual a ella. "

 _"_ _No sientes disgusto."_ Opinó Buda. _"Al igual que una obra de arte, no tiene que ser bonita, ni gustarte. Tiene que provocarte una emoción."_

 _"_ _Tienes razón: no la quieres."_ Insistió Anteros divertido. _"La amas. Eros me lo dijo, incluso me mostró la flecha con los que los atravesó a los dos. ¡Porque fue una sola flecha!… Quizás ella no es igual a ti, pero sí es tu complemento."_ Añadió con autoridad.

"No lo es."

 _"_ _Sí lo es."_

"Que no lo es."

 _"_ _¡Qué Necio Eres!"_

¿Alguien dijo negación?

Anteros se diluyó muy molesto en el aire, cosa que a Shaka no pudo importarle menos. La verdad, le daba lo mismo lo que hiciera el dios, a él no le afectaba. Después de todo, él tenía razón. ¿Verdad? Volvió a suspirar y a pensar en aquella tarde. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había visto a Chantal ser tan… _Camus_ con alguien. Primera vez que la veía comportarse más o menos como su hermano mayor, con las debidas diferencias del caso.

Arrugó el ceño. Debía dejar de pensar en Chantal y pensar en otras chicas, como Ana María. Sonrió de costado y se imaginó a la chica, sus pestañas, sus abrazos y coqueteos. Eso de inmediato le subió el ánimo. Ese día lo había estado pasando estupendo con ella hasta que Chantal había aparecido tan bonita. Nunca la había visto con ropas civiles y casuales, solo con ropa de entrenamiento o la armadura e imaginó… su mano sujetando la de ella y caminando por las escaleras…

¡AAAAARGH!

Bufó molesto. Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor seguía con la ronda: aún le quedaban 3 horas más de turno y mejor se iba de…

 **¡AAAAAAAAARGH!**

¿Qué acaso tenía un imán para esta molesta _NIÑA_? Una venita palpitó en su frente. Anteros, que se mantenía en silencio muy cerca y con la cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, carraspeó travieso. Justo allí, unos metros más allá, Chantal estaba sentada entre la misma derruida columnata, dándole la espalda, con su armadura puesta y acicalando su cuidada trenza, muy tranquila.

No, su error: no llevaba trenza, su cabello seguía suelto, como durante la tarde. Comenzó a caminar tranquilo en su dirección.

Cuando hubo llegado a unos metros de ella, ladeó la cabeza un poco. Por lo visto era el único que notaba que la amazona estaba en un equilibrio forzado, como si sus chakras se estuvieran alineando a la fuerza. A lo mejor eran las medicinas, quizás acababa de tomar una, pues se la percibía menos volátil.

¿Para qué se echaba tanto químico al cuerpo? Mientras fueran recetadas por un médico,… Porque lo eran, ¿verdad?

Shaka intentó darse la media vuelta y seguir de largo, pero se sintió congelado en su sitio cuando de pronto se encontró con los ojos de Chantal clavados en los suyos, pese a que estaban tapados por la máscara. Previendo que se le abalanzara encima, Shaka se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero nada de eso pasó… con desdén, Chantal volvió a su tarea de acicalado, como si no le hubiera visto.

¿Piscis Austrinus no le había saltado encima? Algo iba mal con ella…

No le saltaba hacía meses, ahora que lo pensaba.

El santo de Virgo se acercó un poco más y se recargó en el pilar de junto. Chantal le ignoró y no dejó de peinar sus cabellos, pasando sus delgados dedos por entre sus mechones, deshaciendo los nudos. Su cabellera era su orgullo, lo único de vanidad que se permitía. Lo llenaba mimos y cuidados, usando todo tipo de productos para mantenerlo fuerte, largo y precioso al mismo tiempo. Aunque exhibía el flequillo familiar, aquél que la acusaba como hija de Antoine de Acuario, no tenía mucho volumen y se le frizaba con facilidad. Cada uno de sus cabellos eran como delgadas hebras de seda, la envidia de todo peluquero, modelo y mujer que se preciara de tal. Alsacia solía bromear diciéndole a Camus que si le dedicase un poco más de cuidado a su cabello, seguro que lo tendría igual.

Shaka levantó la cabeza y la fijó de manera tal que pudiera ver solo el cabello, digo ¡el cielo! No debería quedarse viendo a esta niña tan fijo, no era apropiado… ¡se acordaba de los regalos de Indira!… No es que la viera directamente, ya que sus ojos están cerrados. ¡Pero igual!

Mejor se iba de ahí y se olvidaba de todo esto.

Chantal encendió su cosmo y le rozó la espalda con él como haciéndole cosquillas. La amazona solía hacer esto cada vez que podía, pero nunca recibía respuesta. Por esto erizó la espalda cuando notó que Shaka, por primera vez, aceptaba el saludo, como tratando de resarcirse de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Fue un contacto amistoso, simpático y divertido. Mutuamente no se repelían, sino al contrario, hacían muy buena mezcla. El santo de Virgo se sorprendió a si mismo sin querer cortar la conexión, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo y mimado… no se tardó mucho en detectar la inmensa ilusión que provocó en la amazona el hecho de que no la rechazaba como otras veces, así como una enorme tristeza que Chantal intentó ocultar a toda costa cuando se vio descubierta.

Había tomado una decisión.

"Esa chica te gusta." Le dijo desilusionada, al cabo de un rato.

"Mucho." Confesó Shaka.

"Pero no lo suficiente." Afirmó segura.

"Eso no lo decides tú, _larki_." Gruñó el dorado, cortando el contacto de golpe. Chantal resintió la falta de cosmo, pero solo suspiró, como aguantándose las ganas de reclamarle. No iba a dar pie atrás en esto. Su cabello caía como una cascada por sus hombros y algunos flecos le tapaban la máscara.

"Debería estar contenta por ti, pero no lo estoy." Chantal bajó los hombros. "Te va a doler, Shaka de Virgo. Por eso me duele el corazón: eso no acabará bien."

"… No debería preocuparte. Si llega ese momento, no te afectará a tí." Shaka bajó la voz. "Estarás a salvo de ese dolor."

"No, no lo estaré. Quiero que seas feliz, no quisiera verte triste. Lo que pase, pasará, lo que yo sienta no depende de ti. Es mi responsabilidad. Ya sabré cómo lidiar con eso… no es que te importe como me sienta, tampoco."

Eso le dolió. Y Bastante.

" _Larki_ … no digas eso."

"Te amo. Tu felicidad me importa más que la mía, pero… no puedo más. Me niego a seguir con esto. No es bueno para mí, yo… quisiera dejar esto atrás. Como mejor pueda." Chantal inspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Las manos le temblaban. "Gracias por compartir parte del camino conmigo."

"¿De qué hablas? Te estás poniendo muy grave." Y él se estaba asustando bastante.

"Cuídate de Ana María. Te estás haciendo ilusiones en vano."

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?"

Chantal hizo como que le lanzaba un beso, se puso de pie y se alejó, sin responderle. Para efectos prácticos, esa fue la última vez que le hablaría en mucho, mucho tiempo. Shaka la siguió unos pasos solo para observar cómo caminaba, pisando con los letales pasos y precisión de una bailarina de ballet, sintiendo que algo le dolía en el pecho con cada paso que la amazona daba, lejos de él.

Larki no miró atrás.

Buda le dio una palmada en la espalda.

 _"_ _Dale tiempo, deja que se saque todo eso del pecho. Dale tiempo."_

 _"_ _Y no le hagas caso a Eros si quiere aconsejarte, conste: suele arruinar las cosas."_ Añadió Anteros, angustiado.

"No hay pérdidas que lamentar. Esto era lo que quería."

Shaka siguió con su ronda, ignorando a los dioses. No sonaba convencido.

Y le dolía el estómago.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _Dos días después._

 _10:23 am._

Camus de Acuario estaba oficialmente tostado. ¡Se le notaba hasta en las pestañas! Sus cejas estaban más fruncidas que nunca y un tic nervioso no dejaba su ojo derecho tranquilo. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su hermana? Era como si se la hubieran cambiado. ¡Vale! Es mujer, tiene todo el derecho de cambiar como se le plazca, es su derecho, pero… ¿En qué momento su _hermanita menor_ se había convertido en una top model?

Dos días atrás, Chantal, como presa de una súbita depresión, caminaba como alma en pena por la Santuario, cuando se cruzó con Isabella e Idril. Estas dos no tardaron en notar el ánimo de la amazona, y aunque no lograron sonsacarle quién la había dejado hecha piltrafa, decidieron llevarla con ellas al centro comercial a una terapia de compras. Bueno, Idril también iba arrastrada, aunque no por triste: Isabella había descubierto, por un comentario fortuito, que Idril no usaba ropa interior _moderna_ , por desconocer las modificaciones sufridas por las prendas en los últimos 300 años.

No se le había ocurrido preguntar y como seguía usando los corset y fajas que había usado hasta 1743, a Shion tampoco se le ocurrió comentarle sobre el cambio de la moda y usos.

Hablo en serio: ni siquiera pasó por su mente.

¡Hombres!

Como fuese, Isabella estaba en proceso de llevar a Idril a comprar ropa interior decente y más acorde a los tiempos, cuando decidió llevar a Chantal con ellas para subirle el ánimo. Al poco andar se les había unido Alsacia y allí había sido una orgía de compras.

¡Los resultados habían sido catastróficos!, según su punto de vista. No, no piensen mal, pasa que Camus está exagerando por su natural posición de hermano mayor. Chantal no se había convertido en una _Femme Fatale_ de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera había cambiado sus hábitos, tan solo es que no estaba acostumbrado a verla caminando con esa ropa por el Santuario. Es que por consejo de Alsacia, Chantal había decidido por unos días no usar la armadura ni la ropa de entrenamiento, sino ponerse ropa que le gustase, verse linda, para así subirse el ánimo.

No es un mal consejo, si me lo preguntan. Chantal tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, pero aunque lloraba de amor por dentro, en serio tenía que empezar a recoger los pedazos y seguir con su vida. Duele, cierto, parece que el mundo se acaba, pero no… a esto se sobrevive, y Chantal no quería quedarse en el camino. Era una amazona: iba a dar la pelea.

Y como buen hermano mayor, estaba de los nervios.

Camus se pasó las manos por la cara y rodó los ojos al cielo. ¿ **DESDE CUANDO CHANTAL TENÍA TANTAS CURVAS Y TAN** … evidentes? ¡Por el ropero de Afrodita (la diosa)! ¡Hacían 13° C! ¡El día estaba tan frío como las patas de un pingüino! ¿Y se ponía un vestido de verano corto, entallado y poco apropiado? Ya. Vale que seas inmune al frío, pero… pero…

¿No estaba usando relleno, verdad? Sabía que su hermanita tenía lo suyo, pero ¿De dónde las había sacado tan repente?

Verla entrar a la arena del coliseo en esas fachas había provocado que las actividades de los santos allí presentes se detuvieran por una fracción de segundos. ¡Todo el contingente masculino se quedó boquiabierto mirándola! Nadie perdió la oportunidad de decirle un piropo y _no pasó_ desapercibido para Camus que Daniel de Sculptor tuvo que detener una efusiva hemorragia nasal, debido a la cual tuvo que hacer abandono momentáneo de la arena.

¿Es que nunca habían visto a una mujer bonita, panda de trogloditas básicos?

 **"** **¡HEY, CHANTAL! PONTE A LA SOMBRA: LOS ANGELITOS DE HIELO SE DERRITEN AL SOL."** Le gritó Shura de buen ánimo desde las gradas.

 **"** **MAMMA MÍA, ¡ESAS SON CURVAS EN DONDE QUISIERA ESQUIAR!"** Contribuyó Máscara a la causa. Desde la arena, y roja como un tomate, Chantal agitó la mano en alto en señal de saludo.

Camus se engrifó por completo y gruñó como oso polar. ¿Acaso Chantal estaba usando tallas más pequeñas a propósito o esa de verdad era la suya? La recordaba más… ay, no sé, más… deforme, delgada y atlética de todos modos, pero no tan… bonita. Tenía que hablar seriamente con ella de hermano mayor a hermana menor. ¿ _POR QUÉ_ Tenía que pasar JUSTO POR EL MEDIO de la arena del Coliseo? Habiendo tanto lugar disponible en el Santuario, ¿ _TENÍA_ que caminar justo en el más **concurrido** de todos? Y estos babosos que la miraban como si se la fueran a comer, ¿No Tenían Nada Mejor Que Hacer En Vez De Gritarle Tanta Estupidez A Su Hermanita, Como **CUIDAR DEL SANTUARIO Y A LA DIOSA**?

La temperatura bajó más de 5 grados de un solo golpe. Que conste que Camus no es precisamente una persona impresionable (o si lo es, nunca se le ha notado).

"¡Ya Dejen De Mirar A Mi Hermana! Se Supone Que Son Dorados: ¡Den El Maldito Ejemplo!" Ladró Camus, agitando los brazos, cual dibujo animado.

"¡Díganle Al Franchute Que No Se Queje!" Exclamó Máscara muy divertido. "¡Camus! ¿Acaso tu hermanita se fajaba que no dejaba ver sus atributos? Yo ni idea que estuviera tan de rechupe…"

"Terminas ese pensamiento y tendrás hipotermia instantánea." Amenazó Camus, sin ocultar su mal humor. "Oigan, hablo en serio. Es mi _hermanita menor_. ¡Por último sean más disimulados!" La voz del dorado era de profunda penumbra. Milo le palmeó el hombro.

"Compadrito, no te pongas así, no lo hacen con mala intención." Intentó sosegarlo. "Al menos agradece que Chantal por fin se dio cuenta de que es una chica muy linda y que puede encandilar al más… _ciego_." Si bien Milo comenzó muy serio y conciliador, esto último lo dijo con algo de traviesa malicia que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes.

No. Nadie en el Santuario sabía de los últimos acontecimientos entre Chantal y Shaka, pero sí habían notado el bajón de ánimo de ambos.

"¿Qué esperabas, Camus?" Preguntó Kanon de pronto, que estaba echado sobre una de las gradas, muy despreocupadamente, mirando al cielo. "¿Qué Chantal se quedaría así por siempre? No veo nada de malo que aproveche que es guapa. Toda mujer es bella y tiene derecho a un poco de vanidad."

Pero Camus de Acuario no fue aplacado, menos cuando oyó los aplausos de los santos que estaban en la arena y que felicitaban a Chantal. ¿Es que no podía ir por la orilla, sino pasar por el medio de todos? Iba a bajar la temperatura otros 3 grados más cuando Milo le dio un zape que lo desconcentró.

"Chantal debería lucirse así más seguido. Ha estado bien tristona estos días." Comentó Shura lamentándose un poco. "Qué guapa está tu hermana, Camus. **¡QUÉ CONSTE!** Te lo digo sin mala intención."

"Más te vale, o le digo a Selene." Gruñó Camus cruzándose de brazos. Máscara iba a abrir la boca para decir algo. "Máscara, más te vale que no hagas comentarios, o te pondré en un **PROBLEMÓN** con Shiori–san."

"Hey, Iba a decir que iba a buscar a Thanos, eso es todo." Mintió Máscara cruzándose de brazos… obviamente nadie le creyó.

La conversación iba a seguir por esas líneas cuando Shaka apareció en escena. Venía muy ofuscado, pero calmándose de a poco. Quizás se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Sus últimos intentos por salir con Ana María habían sido un desastre: la chica había comenzado a evitarlo. Asumió la posición del loto y comenzó a meditar, capturando la atención de los presentes, que se quedaron con la vista pegada en el santo: esperaban con curiosidad la reacción del güero cuando se diera cuenta lo bonita que se veía Chantal. Milo se rascó la cabeza.

"Oye Buda mal hecho… antes que te pierdas en el nirvana: ¿Qué te pasó que estás tan molesto?" Preguntó curioso.

Nada. No hubo ni la más mínima respuesta. Shaka parecía perdido en su mundo extra terrenal. Kanon, lamentando ya no usar muletas, tomó una rama cercana y comenzó a picarlo con ella hasta que por fin logró hacerlo reaccionar. ¡Vaya! De un tiempo a esta parte era muy fácil desconcentrar a Shaka de sus meditaciones, del mismo modo que era cada vez más difícil encontrar a Mu en el templo de Aries: el lemuriano estaba pasando mucho tiempo en las oficinas legales del Templo Principal, aunque daba la impresión que no le daban mucha bola y por supuesto que Kiki no era aporte. El santo de Virgo exhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

"No estoy molesto, Milo, estoy en perfecta armonía: es el mundo el que parece haberse corrido de su centro."

"¡Típico de un virgo!" Rezongó Aioria.

"Kanon… deja de picarme con esa rama."

"Estaba aburrido." Respondió el gemelo menor, muy risueño, dejando la rama a un lado.

"Pues encuentra algo qué hacer." Gruñó el güero. Milo carraspeó.

"¿Problemas de chicas?" Preguntó burlón, intuyendo que la respuesta sería no, pero no fue así.

"Puede ser." Dijo muy serio.

"¿Hablas de Ana María?" Preguntó Milo, pestañeando incrédulo. Shaka asintió con la cabeza. "¡¿Sigues con esa obsesión?!" Añadió el escorpión sorprendido.

Máscara se atragantó con su propia saliva y Camus aguantó la respiración. Kanon se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y le tomó la temperatura a Shaka. Shura y Milo abrieron la boca. De los santos 'solteros', el único que estaba dando luces de estar enamorado era Mu, pero eso ya había dejado de ser noticia hacía días. Automáticamente y por una fracción de segundo, todos miraron a la arena, que Chantal ya había abandonado y caminaba hacia ellos.

Alguien lloraría con esto.

"No quiso salir conmigo hoy. Eso es todo. ¿Contentos con el chisme?" Dijo muy apesadumbrado.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y Camus puso cara de moai. Nadie se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno, pero se morían por saber el resto del cuento.

"¿Esa Ana María es la misma de la otra vez?" Exigió saber Máscara en vista que nadie emitía sonido alguno. "¿De Dónde Diantres La Sacaste?" Shaka hinchó pecho.

"No es una obsesión, Milo. Me gusta." Rezongó el rubio muy seguro, tratando de auto convencerse. "Es la chica más linda de Atenas." Shaka no era de los que hablaba tan informalmente de una mujer, se le conocía por no hacer comentarios tan personales, por lo que esta confesión les pareció muy… repentina. Shaka se veía contento, ¿verdad?

Camus le miró muy molesto, bajando la temperatura unos 3 grados más. ¡Ah, con que era por esto! _A esto_ se debía el llanterío de Chantal de hacía dos días y **_POR ESTO_** su hermana se estaba portando tan liberal (insisto, Camus está exagerando sus celos de hermano mayor. Ha de ser la falta de práctica). Shaka era el culpable de todos los males de la humanidad en estos momentos, incluidas las penas de su hermanita. Milo le dio un codazo: el escorpión estaba tan sorprendido como su compadre o los demás, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza más fría.

Él sobre todo.

"Y… ¿Desde cuando _salen juntos_?" Preguntó Kanon llenando el vacío.

"Desde…"

"Kanon, hay un problema en el edificio de admisión, Shaina dice que vayas. Creo que la policía vino a dejar a unos aspirantes o algo así." Avisó Chantal con tranquila dulzura, quien apenas miró hacia donde se encontraba Shaka.

Salida casi del aire, Chantal hizo su helada entrada. Todos aguantaron la respiración, ni moverse querían. Se miraban unos a otros sin perderse detalle, pero contrario a la creencia popular, la amazona se mantuvo en su sitio, con la elegancia de una estatua del Louvre. Milo y Shura hicieron una mueca de dolor, y Máscara endureció las facciones. Kanon abrió los ojos y observó con atención. Camus se quedó sin saber qué hacer. ¡Por Athena! Estaban a las puertas de un lacrimógeno desastre, y ellos, tropa de trogloditas, nunca sabían qué hacer en esas situaciones: ¡Habían sido entrenados para manejar otro tipo de crisis! Mejor comenzaban a ver por donde huir hacia las salidas de emergencia más cercanas. Pero las cosas se mantuvieron tranquilas. Con disimulo giraron los ojos para ver la reacción de Shaka.

"P***madre…" Siseó Shura dando un brinco lejos del mencionado dorado, que fue disimulado por un suspiro de sorpresa generalizado.

¡Se fueron a la B del susto!

El guardián de virgo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a Chantal.

Todos aguantaban la respiración.

"Humm… Claro." Kanon carraspeó asustado. Era el mayor, debía dar el ejemplo. "Mmm… ¿Te dijo lo que pasó o no?"

"Lo de siempre, aspirantes o aprendices aburridos en Atenas, policía molesta."

Por una fracción de segundo, la amazona miró en dirección de Shaka, pero apartó la mirada. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca con los ojos abiertos, ni sabía que su mirada era tan intensa, pero del mismo modo era hermosa. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos?

Su fama lo precedía. Igual se inquietó un poco

"¿No tienes frío, Chantal? Está bien helado… te puede dar algo." Preguntó Shaka en un suspiro apenas audible. "Abrígate." Le ignoraron. En vez de responderle al santo de virgo, Chantal se concentró en Kanon.

Camus se dio cuenta que aunque su hermana se veía entera… sufría por dentro. Ignorar a Shaka le era muy complicado. Se angustió. ¿A quién se supone que tenía que matar por eso?

"¿Vas o le digo que estás ocupado? Siempre puedo buscar a Saga." Preguntó la amazona.

"COFCOF. No. Ya voy. ¡Vamos! Eso." Kanon se levantó como si estuviera pisando huevos. Le ofreció el brazo. "No perdamos tiempo. Y sí: deberías abrigarte un poco."

Rápidamente, quizás como temiendo por su propia seguridad, Kanon se alejó junto con Chantal, quien aceptó el brazo, dejando a los demás dorados que pasaban allí la tarde con el alma en un hilo y posteando toda clase de comentarios alusivos en sus muros de la cosmonet. El ambiente quedó tenso y las miradas no tardaron en volverse hacia Shaka.

"Hmpf."

El aludido había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, pero en vez de ponerse a meditar con su Sagrado OM, se puso de pie y se sacudió la capa.

"Olvidé algo en virgo."

Y sin más se alejó hacia su casa, que por fortuna se encontraba en la dirección contraria a la que habían tomado Kanon y Chantal. No: no se le había quedado nada. De pronto se había sentido lo bastante incómodo como para necesitar una ducha fría, pero no era necesario que los demás se enteraran. Ni bien se fue, los dorados se miraron unos a otros.

"¿Qué miércoles acaba de pasar?" Exigió saber Máscara ni bien recuperó el habla.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo episodio:**

 _"_ _Hmpf. Sal de mi camino, niño."_

 _La actitud de Daniel molestó profundamente a Shaka, pero la revelación de Anteros le provocó un gruñido en el pecho. Chantal no necesitaba más atención de la usual, y si la iba a obtener, que fuera de alguien que valorase su vida, no como este chaval. ¿Qué era esto de hablarle así a un dorado y esperar que no ocurriese nada?_

* * *

 **PS:** Como que de a poco todo comienza a caer en su sitio y Shaka pronto tendrá su propio colapso emocional. No es fácil tomar una decisión como la que tomó Chantal, y no sé si haya sido la más acertada. En todo caso, recuerden que cualquier desarrollo emocional que pueda tener eso, se verá truncado. ¡Recuerden el Prólogo! Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **¡Yamid!** Voy a aprovechar de responder aquí las últimas reviews que me dejaste. Primero, Indira está chiflada, por eso hace esos regalos. Es más, ese fue el primero de varios libros sobre el tema: ¿por qué crees que Shaka le tiene temor a sus regalos? Segundo… no, el agua no se evaporó. O hicieron café o té y en efecto usaron algo para ayudar al parto. Aioria se desmayó debido a que los nervios le estallaron después y no durante el nacimiento de su pequeño. Y me alegra que no pongas problemas con lo el 1.58. Así nos llevamos bien. Shaka estuvo en una situación de pesadilla, hay que decirlo: al menos a mi me fue muy incómodo escribir eso, pero todavía se le viene encima una cosa peor. Sobre lo del gentilicio ese, no sabría decirte. ._. Ya estoy acostumbrada a decir "lemuriano" XDDD… ahem. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena. =D ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

¿Sabes algo, **Livenaticris**? Uno de los motivos que me inspiró a comenzar esta saga, es que no encontraba buenos fics héteros de este lote. Nada contra el yaoi, algunos escritores son estupendos, pero al menos cuando comencé a escribir aquí, los fics héteros que había estaban llenos de Mary Sues y eso me enervaba. Me desagradan las Mary Sue como no tienes idea. Ahora… Mu y Matilda me eran indiferentes, me caían bien, pero no les había visto mucha profundidad… hasta que hice la reforma y esos dos florecieron. Es de mis parejas favoritas y me encanta escribir sobre ellos: sin querer queriendo, tienen una química muy divertida. Ojalá sigan así. Ahora Shaka… está confundido y pronto se le viene encima el karma. Sí, se va a morir de pena y sí, va a ver algo que no le va a gustar, sin mencionar que lo que sucede en el prólogo se acerca cada vez más. Tú no más espera. ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

 _Como siempre, esta información está disponible en la Wikipedia._

 **Ananké:** (en griego antiguo Ἀνάγκη, _Ananke,_ o Αναγκαιη, _Anankaie_ ). Es la diosa del destino, la personificación de la inevitabilidad, la necesidad, la compulsión y la ineludibilidad, madre de las Moiras. Desde su aparición, Ananké estuvo entrelazada con su compañero, el dios del tiempo Chronos: juntos, rodearon y el huevo primigenio de materia sólida en su enlace constrictivo, dividiéndolo en sus partes constituyentes (tierra, cielo y mar), lo cual provocó la creación del universo ordenado. Ananké y Chronos están fuera del alcance de los dioses más jóvenes, Zeus y pandilla incluidos, cuyos destinos controlan. Ananké era raramente adorada hasta que aparece la tradición órfica. Su consorte, en esta tradición, sigue siendo Chronos, y los hijos de esta unión son Caos, Éter, Érebo o Fanes. Se la representa como una figura femenina alada, que sostiene una antorcha y en algunos casos un huso de diamante (u Oro). Su iconografía es idéntica a la de la diosa Nix.

* * *

 **Mini-Omake:  
El Secreto de Victoria.**

 **Estancias del Patriarca.**

 _21:53 pm._

Este era uno de esos raros días en los que habían terminado el trabajo más o menos a tiempo y tenían la oportunidad de acostarse temprano. Habían estado recibiendo noticias inquietantes de oriente, que comenzaban a ser más notorios que de costumbre. Pero ese día todo había concluido a tiempo. Shion ya estaba listo para echarse a dormir, con todo y pijama, y esperaba que Idril saliera del baño. Si bien estaba preocupado por la salud de la elfa, no digamos que le daba mala espina. ¿Qué la demoraría tanto?

"¿Idril, estás bien?" Le preguntó al azar, al tiempo que se metía una paleta dulce a la boca, uno de los pocos lujitos que se permitía.

"¡Salgo en seguida, aries!" Exclamó casi en seguida.

No se preocupó, si podía responder tan rápido, entonces estaba bien. El lemuriano fijó la mirada en las compras que había hecho la elfa el día anterior, mientras saboreaba la golosina. Según le habían contado, Idril había salido con Isabella, Alsacia y Chantal a una tarde de compras hacía un par de días, que por lo visto había sido muy fructífera. Sonrió contento: Idril había regresado muy entusiasmada de las mismas. Compró mucha ropa deportiva, zapatillas de entrenamiento (al menos unos seis pares) y algunos perfumes.

Si bien le había sacado chispas a su tarjeta de crédito, no le importaba. Ver a su elfita feliz era lo mejor que le podía pasar, sobre todo porque no se había estado sintiendo bien últimamente.

¿Victoria's Secret?

Curioso, Shion levantó un paquete que le llamó la atención. Era de aquella tienda de ropa femenina. No conocía bien sus productos, pero más o menos conocía el rubro (¿trajes de baño y cremas perfumadas?), considerando que más de una vez había escuchado a las amazonas, sobre todo a las más jóvenes, que disfrutaban mucho visitándola. Se anduvo sonrojando un poco, nunca pensó que Idril comprase algo en esa tienda, o que le gustase siquiera visitarla. ¿Qué habría comprado allí?

Vaya.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había comentado a Idril de la existencia de ciertas prendas femeninas. Como la veía usando sus corset y fajas de entrenamiento, no se le ocurrió que a lo mejor…

"¿Crees que he engordado? Me noto un poco subida de peso." Preguntó de pronto Idril, saliendo del baño. La elfa no tenía su máscara y le sonreía entre picarona e inocente, con las manos en las caderas. También estaba algo sonrojada. "¿No me vas a decir cómo me queda?"

Shion abrió los ojos y la boca, dejando caer su golosina y el empaque de sus manos, quedándose mudo. Solo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua… asintió sin emitir sonido. Se le había entrado el habla. Idril estaba allí luciendo un conjunto de ropa interior (de Victoria's Secret precisamente), en color negro con detallitos en rojo. Rió nerviosa, roja como tomate, al ver la expresión de su esposo, quien parecía un ciervo bajo focos de estadio.

"Asumo que me veo bien. Jejeje. Y que no estoy gordita." La elfa se topó el vientre. "Aunque parece que estoy un poquito inflada, ¿no lo piensas así?"

Shion negó con la cabeza. Aún no se reencontraba con su voz.

"Ya deja de mirarme así." Idril se pasó las manos por la nuca. Volvió a entrar al baño, pero no cerró la puerta. "Jejeje…"

Shion le miró con atención. En serio quería hablar, pero la lengua se le había paralizado y sus cuerdas vocales estaban en huelga. Además sentía que la mitad de su sangre se le había subido a la cabeza y que la otra mitad…

"… ¡Te sangra la nariz! Te ayudo con eso si tú me ayudas a quitarme esto, que no alcanzo ni entiendo bien estos broches. ¿Te parece?" Avisó Idril desde el interior del baño en voz alta y clara.

¿Sangre de nariz? Shion parpadeó de nuevo con rapidez y cruzó los ojos para verse la nariz. Solo entonces notó que tenía una hemorragia nasal, que amenazaba con ser profusa. Con lentitud y algo de torpeza, se llevó la mano a la nariz.

Seguía sin poder hablar.

Idril entonces asomó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Volvió a entrar al baño, sin cerrar la puerta. Sin destaparse la nariz, Shion sonrió de costado algo embobado y miró hacia la bolsita la tienda que hacía unos minutos había estado en sus manos.

¡Aah! ¡Así que este era el secreto de Victoria!

Mejor iba a ayudar a su mujer…

 **Fin del Mini-Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

 **PS:** Sí. Respondiendo a la pregunta que hizo el Concilio del Fic cuando les mostré este Mini Omake, es sí: Shion sí usa pijama de abuelito. Aparenta tener no más de 24 a lo sumo, pero recuerden… era viejito antes de morir. Se acostumbró a esos pijamas. **XDD**


	9. Cap 8: Conversaciones Complejas

_Chantal toma una de las decisiones más irresponsables que se le puedan ocurrir, lo que puede afectar su desempeño de maneras insospechadas. Esto además le da un buen susto a Shaka, quien comienza a monitorearla para saber qué le pasa… claro, no digamos que la amazona le da bola. Y por si fuera poco, Daniel de Sculptor se pone insolente._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " _Madness of Love"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki. Las conversaciones que la inspiraron a ella, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo segundo: No me enfureceré y mataré al mensajero que traiga malas noticias sólo para demostrar lo_ _ **malísimo**_ _que soy. Los buenos mensajeros son difíciles de encontrar._

 _No apto para fans de Shaka._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Black, Pearl Jam.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Conversaciones Complejas.**

 **Casa de las Primas, Atenas.**

 _Esa Tarde._

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre tú y Shaka?" Preguntó de pronto Matilda, como_ _quien_ _no quiere la cosa, mientras se preparaba su necesario café._

 _Ambas primas estaban en la cocina, preparándose para una aburrida tarde de estudio. Mientras Ana María trataba de no pensar en tal cosa, Matilda, preocupada, había optado por hacer la pregunta. Y no porque Mu se lo hubiera pedido: Matilda necesitaba oír la versión de su prima. Ana María la miró intrigada: ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?_

 _"_ _¿Con Shaka? Nada pasa, ¿por?" Dijo con inocencia. Matilda suspiró derrotada. Al cabo que su teoría se confirmaba: su prima de nuevo estaba metiendo las patas y no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaban sus coqueteos._

 _"_ _Le estás haciendo ilusiones y entusiasmando. ¡Pobre güero!" Le dijo con cara seria._

 _Ana María puso cara de extrañeza y cuando lo pensó mejor, hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso era una broma?_

 _"_ _¡Matilda! Shaka es mi amigo, además tengo novio. ¿Cómo crees?"_

 _"_ _Yo solo me baso en lo que veo. Deberías tener más cuidado."_

 _"_ _¿Más cuidado por qué? Si no le he insinuado nada." Ana María se quedó callada unos instantes y se volvió a mirar a Matilda. "¿Por qué dices todo eso?"_

 _"_ _Lo dicho: Me baso en lo que veo y en lo que sé. Le estás haciendo ilusiones: eso debe parar y no solo por Shaka." Le dijo con amable firmeza. Ana María se rascó la cabeza._

 _"_ _No es verdad, no me le he insinuado yo… ¡Qué crea lo que quiera! Yo no lo obligo a nada." Gruñó molesta._

 _"_ _Él cree que sí." Matilda suspiró profundo. "Ya te ha pasado antes, Anita." Comentó casi en susurros. "Lo diferente es que esta vez hay más de un afectado y no me refiero a Stefanos…"_

 _Matilda tomó su tazón y una cuchara, y tras ajustarse los lentes, se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Se detuvo junto a su prima._

 _"_ _Al menos trata de pensarlo…"_

 _Fin de Flashback._

Matilda se pasaba de exagerada. ¿Cuál era su problema? La regañaba como si estuviera poniéndole los cuernos a Stefanos, cuando no era así. Ana María, quien tenía una cara de unos siete metros de largo, resopló molesta y observó airada hacia su laptop. Más temprano esa tarde, Matilda la había acorralado en la cocina, reclamándole por sus coqueteos y por lo que éstos provocaban en cierto dorado. ¡Ella no coqueteaba con nadie! Tenía novio y estaba muy a gusto con él. Shaka no tenía por qué hacerse ideas de nada. ¡Ni siquiera era su tipo! Era aburrido y maniático, aunque muy buena persona y en cierto sentido, dulce e ingenuo, pero a fin de cuentas, **aburrido**. Ana María se dio un zape mental: Shaka también estaba de rechupete, tenía un cuerpazo que ya se quisiera cualquiera, pero, ¿de qué servía eso si se la pasaba hablando payasadas que no entendía? Todo esto del nirvana, de filosofía y cosas así, ¿Quién las aguantaba? Eran casi como otro idioma.

 ** _DING, DONG…_**

Bueno, quizás Matilda tenía razón. Reconocía que era muy coqueta y Stefanos ya le había dicho algo al respecto. Quizás era cierto y sí le había movido la cola un poco, pero **FUE SIN INTENCIÓN**. Ana María se levantó de su silla y fue a atender la puerta. ¿Quién sería?

 ** _DING, DONG…_**

Tenía que ver la forma de ser menos coqueta con Shaka o de plano decirle que tenía novio con el cual estaba más que conforme. Abrió la puerta.

 **"** **¡ANITA!"** Stefanos entró a la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y le dio un largo y efusivo abrazo que Ana María no tardó en responder. "¡Te traje una sorpresa!"

La chica miró con total adoración a su novio y se sonrojó con furia, más cuando Stefanos le besó en los labios. ¡Cómo lo adoraba! Era simpático, divertido, amable, y lo mejor de todo, es que no se la pasaba cuidando la línea. Pronto cayeron al sillón más cercano y se comieron a besos por un buen rato, hasta que se detuvieron a tomar aire y a mirarse como el par de idiotas enamorados que eran (pero por sobre todo lo primero).

"Conseguí entradas al cine. Así que te vine a rescatarte de tu torre y llevarte a que tomes el fresco." Le dijo Stefanos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ana María sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Vamos al Cine?" Preguntó con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. "¿Y luego me llevarás a tomar un _BUEN CAFÉ_?"

 **"** **¡CLARO!"** Stefanos le dio un nuevo beso en los labios y se puso de pie, impulsando con eso a Ana María, pues la tenía tomada de la mano. "Es en un rato más, estamos con el tiempo justo."

"Iré por mi abrigo, dame unos segundos."

Minutos después, Ana María regresaba con su chico, con su abrigo y su bolso, y tras colgársele del brazo, ambos salieron de la casa, corriendo y con entusiasmo…

"A propósito… ¿Stefanos? Creo que tengo un problema…"

"Dime…"

"Anoche Matilda y yo estuvimos conversando… y creo que metí las patas de nuevo. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

El chico le sonrió con ternura y le apartó un mechón de la cara. Le esbozó una sonrisa y exhaló divertido.

"Lo mismo de siempre amor, lo mismo de siempre: Habla con la verdad por delante."

Ana María asintió con lentitud. Y sonrió.

"Sí, supongo que eso haré."

Cuatro horas después, y tras haberse sofocado los últimos 10 minutos el uno al otro con un gran beso, Stefanos y Ana María se despedían. Ambos habían pasado una tarde muy entretenida juntos: así tal cuál como estaban, eran felices y no, no estaban ni cerca de terminar esa relación. Durante el transcurso de la velada, le había comentado a Stefanos lo que Matilda le había dicho y una vez más, su novio le dijo que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Shaka, antes de que se volvieran más complicadas.

Ana María suspiró derrotada. Pensar en eso hasta le había arruinado el buen humor. No sabía ni qué decir o como decirlo. ¡Qué problema! Se masajeó las sienes y se metió al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta. Ya luego pensaría en eso…

Nunca se dio cuenta que de lejos la observaban.

Chantal suspiró profundo y giró sobre sus pies para darse la media vuelta. Enjugó algunas lágrimas: la curiosidad la había hecho investigar un poco más a Ana María y finalmente la había llevado hasta la casa de las primas, con el único fin de ver exactamente a qué se estaba enfrentando Shaka y la verdad no le había hecho bien. El pobre tarado no tenía idea que " _el amor de su vida_ " tenía novio al que le conocía muy bien las amígdalas, y se iba a llevar una tremenda decepción cuando se enterase.

Había tenido la idea de enfrentar a la mujer, de decirle algo, pero… apretando dientes y puños se había resistido. Con el dolor de su alma y su corazón, no era su problema, aunque le dolía como si lo fuera. ¡Tenía ganas de evitarle a Shaka ese dolor! Pero lamentablemente no era su responsabilidad.

Acababa de tener una charla con su psiquiatra, quien justamente le había dicho esto, y que además había añadido que Shaka debía pasar por esas decepciones solo, para poder aprender de ello. Todos eran libres para tomar las decisiones que quisieran, pero nadie se libraba de las consecuencias. Dicho esto, le modificó de nuevo las medicinas. ¡Bah! Parecía que ni efecto le estaban haciendo. ¿No se supone que se debería sentir más feliz con ellas? Al carajo. ¡No las tomaba más!

Esto era algo por lo que Shaka tenía que pasar solito.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces aquí solita?"_ Preguntó de pronto Camus, en francés.

 _"_ _Quise salir a caminar."_

Camus ladeó la mirada y observó los alrededores. Hizo una mueca al notar el barrio. Bajó los hombros y le pasó una barra de chocolate a su hermana, antes de rodearla con el brazo y comenzar a caminar juntos en dirección del Santuario, lejos de aquella casa, que vaya a saber Athena como era que Camus la conocía.

 _"_ _Es mejor que olvides todo eso, te hace mal."_

 _"_ _Eso hago. Vine por curiosidad. ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?"_

 _"_ _Yo sabré: soy tu hermano mayor. Je. Y yo esperando tener que intervenir en alguna pelea."_ Camus la miró con ternura. _"¡Vamos! Sube ese ánimo. Si siempre estás con la cara así de larga, nadie verá lo bonita que eres."_

La intención de Camus por consolar a Chantal iba por buen camino, pero Chantal no pudo evitar un puchero. Acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza y se largó a llorar como si el mundo se acabase. Asustado, su hermano la sujetó y simplemente dejó que se desahogara, principalmente por temor a que si decía algo metiera más las patas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Chantal?

¡Si esto era culpa del güero, se iba a enterar!

 _"_ _Ya, ya… shh. Vamos a casa."_

Y sin más, se la llevó de allí.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Estancia del Patriarca.**

 _En esos momentos._

Aioros de Sagitario entró corriendo a la Estancia, en donde Shion se paseaba mientras leía unos informes. El dorado ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo en su despacho, pues sabía que a esa hora a su Excelencia le gustaba pasearse por allí. Un mensajero le seguía y con tan solo verles los rostros, se intuía que no traían buenas noticias. Shion levantó la cabeza intrigado y serio. Aioros, al llegar ante él, hincó la rodilla al suelo e hizo una reverencia, antes de levantar su mirada, acción imitada por el mensajero, con la diferencia que éste no osó alzar la cabeza.

"Aioros, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Me temo que traigo malas noticias, Excelencia." Aioros le hizo una seña al mensajero, que le entregó una nota al Patriarca. "Los plateados que enviasteis a monitorear la actividad de los renegados han desaparecido sin dejar rastro."

"¿Qué?" Shion abrió rápidamente la nota y la leyó con rapidez, palideciendo conforme leía. Aioros endureció las facciones. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Un Plateado No Puede Desaparecer Así Como Así, **Mucho Menos** **Dos**. ¿No les han rastreado por el cosmo?"

"Sí, Excelencia… hemos intentado hacerlo, pero sin éxito…"

Tanto Shion como Aioros cruzaron miradas preocupadas. Con una seña, el Patriarca despachó al mensajero y asumió una actitud muy pensativa. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, cruzó miradas con Aioros.

"Debo avisarle a la diosa y a Idril." Dijo con aparente calma. "Ve por Docko, Saga y Kanon. Los necesito a ustedes cuatro en mi despacho lo antes posible." Ordenó muy severo. Aioros asintió rápidamente.

"En seguida, Excelencia." El dorado abandonó rápidamente la Estancia Principal, dejando a Shion solo con sus pensamientos. El Patriarca releyó la nota.

"Perdidos… en los faldeos de los Himalayas." Frunció el ceño pensativo. "¿Qué significa esto?"

* * *

 **Límites del Santuario.**

 _Tres días después._

Daniel no era un santo feliz. Estaba de guardia, vigilando que los soldados no hicieran más trastadas de lo normal. Pero sin duda lo que lo tenía como gato de espaldas era otra cosa. Hacía tres días que notaba que el ánimo de Chantal estaba demasiado extremo: pasaba de la alegría y entusiasmo más alto, para precipitarse a tierra con demasiada velocidad. En cambio Shaka de Virgo estaba incluso amable. Como si no le hubieran entrado balas. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Era el único que notaba que Chantal estaba mal?

¡Por Athena! ¿Estaría tomando sus medicinas?

Daniel, frustrado, golpeó rápidamente el aire, con puñetazos decisivos. ¡ARGH! ¿Cómo era posible que ni su hermano lo hubiera notado? Arriba y abajo, eufórica y bajoneada. ¡Eso no era sano! Mejor le preguntaba directamente.

Sin más encaminó hacia el recinto de las amazonas. No era algo que se preguntase por cosmochat, conste. Además no se desviaba mucho del sector que debía vigilar y…

¿Ese no era Shaka regresando al Santuario? Quizás de donde venía. Pero bueno, no le importaba. Cambió de idea: mejor le iba a preguntar a él algunas cosas.

"¡Shaka de Virgo!" Le llamó.

Shaka se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, pero no hizo mayor ademán de que lo había escuchado. Pacientemente esperó a que Daniel lo alcanzase.

"¿Qué le hizo a Chantal?" Directo, como siempre. Daniel puso las manos en sus caderas.

"¿Perdón?"

"No me diga que no lo ha notado." Daniel entrecerró los ojos. "Está errática como nunca, y da la casualidad que está así desde la última vez que estuvo con usted. ¿Qué le hizo?"

Shaka enarcó una ceja. ¿Y este tipo qué se creía? ¿Por quién lo había tomado? Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y prefirió no prestarle atención. No iba a darle bola a un insolente: simplemente siguió su camino.

Daniel, al verse ignorado, se le atravesó por delante al dorado y le bloqueó el pasó.

"Responda."

"No tengo por qué responderte. No sé de qué me hablas."

"¡Claro que lo sabe! Me niego a creer que no lo ha notado: Chantal de Piscis Austrinus está extraña y me preocupa. ¡De alguna manera usted es el culpable y eso me pone de muy mal humor!" El muchacho empuñó las manos.

¿En serio? ¿Iba en serio? Shaka frunció el ceño: este santo parecía no haberse dado cuenta que jugaba con fuego.

 _"_ _Daniel de Sculptor se preocupa de Chantal más de lo que crees. Sí, va muy en serio."_ Le comentó Anteros a la pasada.

"Hmpf. Sal de mi camino, niño."

La actitud de Daniel molestó profundamente a Shaka, pero la revelación de Anteros le provocó un gruñido en el pecho. Chantal no necesitaba más atención de la usual, y si la iba a obtener, que fuera de alguien que valorase su vida, no como este chaval. ¿Qué era esto de hablarle así a un dorado y esperar que no ocurriese nada?

 _"_ _Hey. Al menos no teme defender a quien quiere, de lo que sea."_ Comentó Buda con timidez.

 _"_ _¡De Chantal no se tiene que estar preocupando!"_ Exclamó Shaka, solo para que los dioses lo escucharan.

"De aquí no me muevo. Exijo que se me explique qué fue lo que le hizo. ¡Usted ha destruido su vida y ni siquiera parece tener remordimientos!"

"¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema, muchacho? A esa _niña_ no le he hecho nada." Preguntó Shaka erizándose. ¿Él? ¿Lastimar a Chantal? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar tal cosa?!

" _Amazona_ y la boca le queda donde mismo. ¡No es una niña!" Rezongó Daniel con desafío. Sí se iba a pelear con Shaka, pues que fuera una pelea para el recuerdo. "No es ninguna niña. ¡Usted lo sabe!"

"No tengo que soportar esto. ¡Fuera de mi camino!"

Algo en la actitud de Shaka hizo que Daniel asumiera una pose defensiva. Tenía cero opciones contra un dorado, pero no iba a echar pie atrás con esto. ¡Defendería a Chantal a costa de su vida incluso!

"No hasta que obtenga respuestas." Daniel encendió su cosmo.

"¡BASTA!"

Saga intervino a tiempo, encendiendo el suyo. Shaka ni había encendido su cosmo, pero era evidente que había estado a medio segundo de barrer el suelo con el plateado. Saga se interpuso entre ambos y los miró fiero. Detuvo sus ojos en Daniel que resoplaba enojado.

"Chantal debe sentirse contenta de tener a alguien que la defienda así, pero estás fuera de lugar, Daniel. Lárgate antes que cambie de opinión."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Largo he dicho! Mañana a las 5 de la mañana en el Coliseo." Saga plantó los pies y toda su autoridad.

A regañadientes, Daniel se retiró, aunque con las ganas de pelear aún en las manos. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Saga se volvió hacia Shaka, quien estaba en aparente calma.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Quisiera saberlo." Dijo Shaka, aún enojado, pero procesando lo que le habían dicho. "Solo defendía a la niña, como si ella no supiera defenderse."

"Hmpf. Se le reconocen las agallas: ¿Te fijas que te vino a reclamar directamente a ti?"

"Como si tuviera culpa de algo."

 _"_ _¿Acaso no la tienes?"_ Preguntaron Anteros, Buda y Saga al mismo tiempo.

"¿Saga?"

El mayor de los gemelos simplemente se encogió de hombros y le indicó que caminaran. Nunca se dio cuenta que había hablado al mismo tiempo que dos dioses.

"No, no es tu culpa. Creo. Pero tienes que reconocer que es curioso que Chantal de un momento a otro quiera… no sé, pasar la hoja y dejarte atrás. Igual valiente."

"No te entiendo, Saga." Shaka miraba en la dirección por la dirección en la que Daniel se alejaba. ¿Éste mugroso con qué derecho se sentía de defenderla?

"¿ _Celoso_?" Preguntó Anteros.

"Ya te hará sentido. Espero que más temprano que tarde." Saga suspiró y palmeó la espalda del rubio. "Vamos, aquí perdemos el tiempo."

* * *

 **Coliseo.**

 _Atardecer del día siguiente._

Estaba perdiendo y cometiendo más errores que nunca. Chantal esa tarde ni estaba de buen humor ni se sentía feliz. Sentía una opresión en el cráneo que parecía subirle por la nuca y llenarle de neblina el cerebro. El corazón lo sentía apretado, y esa maldita y constante sensación de que la miraban juzgándola y recordándole todos sus errores no la había abandonado en todo el día y en serio, en cualquier momento iba a descargar tensiones con el primer incauto que se le cruzara.

Claro… si dejaba de cometer errores tontos.

Chantal cayó de bruces al suelo, pero rápidamente rodó sobre sí misma para ponerse de espaldas. Shaina enarcó una ceja y tras observarla, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Estás más distraída que nunca y tu cosmo está extraño." La amazona puso una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra señaló hacia las gradas. No había dorados allí esa tarde, excepto por uno… "Te pusiste peor desde que llegó Shaka. ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Estoy FLOR de bien!" Se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra. Miró furibunda hacia el santo de virgo, sintiendo un remolino en la cabeza y el corazón.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil dejarlo ir? Se supone que el tipo no quería saber nada de ella y allí estaba, en las graderías, como regodeándose con sus torpes errores, como para echarle en cara todo ello.

"¿Es que se tiene que aparecer en todos lados? ¡¿Qué tiene que hacer una amazona para tener privacidad?!" Chantal empuñó las manos y pateó el suelo, congelando una sección y bajando la temperatura algunos grados.

"¿Qué te pasa, Chantal?" Preguntó Shaina retrocediendo algunos pasos.

"¡Voy a estar bien cuando **_ese_** se vaya! Eso pasa."

Y sin mediar mayor advertencia, Chantal enfiló hacia el dorado. Hubo avanzado un buen trecho cuando Daniel se le cruzó y la sujetó por los hombros.

"¡Calma, Chantal! ¿Dónde vas?"

"¡Quítate, Daniel! Y no me toques."

"¡Usa la cabeza! ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"¡Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho!" Chantal le pasó por el lado y siguió su camino, pero Daniel le sujetó del brazo.

A estas alturas varios de los que entrenaban prestaban bastante atención, y todos hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando Chantal agarró la mano con la que Daniel le había sujetado y le aplicó una llave.

"¡Dije que no me tocaras!" Exclamó encendiendo su cosmo.

"¿Qué se supone que haces, Chantal?"

El encuentro del día anterior con Daniel, había dejado a Shaka pensativo. Si bien no se había encontrado con Chantal, había monitoreado su cosmo, el cual se tornó errático de forma violenta, atestiguando que el estado emocional de la amazona se había ido de vacaciones. Eso lo había preocupado y no poco: la alegría de la niña estaba sofocada, o desbocada, dependiendo de la hora del día y la ansiedad no la dejaba dormir… o despertar.

Esa tarde había decidido ir al coliseo a supervisar los entrenamientos, sabiendo que Chantal se encontraría allí. ¡Nunca la había visto cometer tantos errores! Ni ser tan agresiva con sus compañeros. Chantal era más gentil y si bien era letal, nunca había mala intención… no como la veía ahora.

"¡No te metas, virgo!" Ladró Daniel mientras se soltaba.

"¡No te metas, Daniel!" Exclamó Chantal con más autoridad de la necesaria. La amazona le clavó los ojos a Shaka. "¡Contigo quería hablar!"

"Cuida ese tono, niña. No te olvides con quien hablas." Shaka arrugó la nariz. "Vas a calmarte y…"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Sé perfectamente con quién hablo. ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?"

"Puedo estar donde se me antoje, y por lo visto toca poner en su lugar a una niña impulsiva. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

"Chantal… no vale la pena, deja a este sujeto en paz."

"Daniel, ¡lárgate!" Chantal tomó aire. "Y hablo con Shaka de Virgo. ¿Con quién otro sino el _Iluminado_?" Añadió con ironía, dando un paso hacia adelante y levantando la cabeza. "Creo que te entiendo cuando me decías que no me querías cerca. Yo no te quiero cerca, pero no te veo alejándote. ¡¿Por qué no te largas?!"

"Te estás dejando en vergüenza. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tu cosmo está totalmente desarmonizado y estás haciendo una escena, niña tonta! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?"

Shaka estaba oficialmente preocupado. ¡¿Qué brujería era esta?! Nunca pensó ver a Chantal de este modo, pero allí estaba, engrifada y plantándole cara. Su bonito cosmo estaba lleno de miedo y podía apostar que la adrenalina le colmaba los sentidos y no la dejaba pensar. ¿Y si le daba una sacudida para hacerla entrar en razón?

¿Era susto _por ella_ lo que sentía?

Por su parte Chantal hizo un puchero que por gracia de la máscara pasó inadvertido, mas no así el hecho que su respiración se agitase. Estaba en modo ataque o huida. Ella no era ninguna cabeza de aire, quizás torpe de movimientos, pero no tonta, ¿por qué siempre todo el mundo la descalificaba? Estaba perdiendo esperanzas… y sentía ganas de llorar a mares, pero se contuvo. No iba a llorar delante de este sujeto. Su orgullo ya se lo estaba reclamando. ¿Qué sacaba con eso? Nada.

Le dolía el corazón.

Necesitaba recuperar su centro. No debió haber suspendido sus medicinas tan de golpe, pero no se daba cuenta de ello.

"¿Y qué más te da a ti que yo haga una escena?"

"No es digno de ti."

"¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es digno o deja de serlo? Nunca te has preocupado antes por lo que me pase." Chantal empuñó las manos. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me busques?"

"No te estoy buscando."

"¿Entonces Qué Haces Aquí? ¡A esta hora meditas! Te tomas tu maldito té y _meditas_. ¡¿QUÉ HACES aquí?!"

"¡Estás fuera de centro!" El tono de Shaka se tornó peligroso. "Contrólate, niña, o tendré que tomar medidas."

Con extrañeza el dorado notaba como el errático cosmo de Chantal más que ayudarla a calmarse, potenciaba este extraño estado de ira. Sabía que la amazona no podía controlarlo: sus chakras estaban tan bloqueados que no dejaban pasar nada de energía, ni buena ni mala. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Algo le había comentado Daniel el otro día, ¿acaso se refería a esto?

"Chantal… vamos, no es momento para esto. Vámonos antes que Shaka te lastime."

"¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a lastimar a Chantal, Insolente?" Siseó Shaka indignado.

"Porque no sería la primera vez." El tono de Daniel era oscuro.

"¡No te metas, Daniel!"

De la sorpresa, Shaka irguió la espalda. Daniel decía la verdad, no mentía. ¿Por qué su estómago dio un salto de dolor al escuchar las palabras del santo de Sculptor? Se sentía extraño, muy extraño…

"Chantal, mejor nos vamos…"

"Yo no me pienso ir, ¡Es Shaka el que se tiene que ir! Yo llegué primero."

Chantal miró al dorado por unos instantes. Su cosmo pasó de la ira a la angustia en cosa de un segundo. Shaka era un buen juez de carácter y tuvo que reconocer que sólo le había prestado la suficiente atención a Chantal para huir de ella y no en lo que la chica tuviera que decirle. Nunca la había visto de esta manera, no era normal, y lo **detestó** en el acto. Una neurona debió hacer sinapsis en su cerebro que de pronto hizo que la viera bajo una nueva luz: La amazona le decía la verdad y al mismo tiempo no. Quería que se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar sin él… su cosmo parecía preguntarle porqué la odiaba tanto, si acaso la imagen que él tenía de ella era tan repelente como para no quererla ni un poco. Que no podía con la tortura de verlo todos los días, tan cerca y tan lejos…

"Eso no se puede Chantal. Te guste o no nos vamos a cruzar. Trabajamos en lo mismo… Nos vamos a ver te guste o no. Tienes que acostumbrarte que esto que crees sentir por mí es solo una ilusión infantil." Shaka respondió en voz alta esa pregunta implícita en tan errático movimiento cósmico, y al mismo tiempo dudaba de lo mismo.

"¿Tan poca cosa soy?" Preguntó Chantal de nuevo, obligando a Shaka a pensar en su respuesta.

"Creo que encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda como se debe… pero ese alguien no soy yo."

"Chantal… es hora de irse. No te hace bien esto." Daniel insistió en querer llevársela, pero la chica se soltó del brazo.

Parecía que le clavaba los ojos a Shaka. De nuevo se dejó caer un profundo silencio. Mareado, el dorado siseó por el nuevo brusco cambio de energías. Chantal se llevó una mano a la garganta, como queriendo suavizar el nudo que sentía.

 _"…_ _Sin ti me muero."_ Estas palabras le salieron del alma, y por eso las dijo en francés. Chantal retrocedió otro paso y le dio la espalda. Miró al cielo: le dolía la cabeza. Shaka se sintió muy mal e incómodo. ¡Estaba asustado! Recordó cuando ambos habían estado en el bosque hacía unos días y quiso replicar eso. ¡Tenía que acomodar esos chakras! Ayudarla de alguna manera. La rodeó para quedar de frente a la amazona, pese a que Daniel intentó impedírselo. ¡Si tan solo pudiera…!

"Quita, Sculptor." Shaka sujetó a Daniel por el hombro y lo apartó. "Esto es entre Chantal y yo."

Chantal empujó a Shaka con fuerza y le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

" ** _DÉJALO en paz._** Daniel me ha ayudado más de lo que crees y no dejaré que lo trates así." Le espetó furiosa, mientras se sobaba la mano. "¡DÉJAME SOLA!: No Me Verás Más, No Escucharás Ni Mi Nombre, Ni Sentirás Mi Cosmo, Ni Me Verás La Sombra. Nada. Para Ti No Existo. **¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!** " La amazona reprimió un puchero y se ajustó la máscara que hacía un rato amenazaba con caerse producto de las lágrimas. Comenzó a hablar en francés. _"Si te sigo viendo me vas a_ _ **matar**_ _. ¡No puedo verte! ¡Me destroza el corazón y ya no me queda nada entero! Te dije que te dejaría en paz, pero por favor, ¡ten la misma cortesía conmigo!"_ Chantal se detuvo unos instantes, aprovechando la sorpresa. _"… y no te atrevas a pedirme que no te ame, eso es cosa mía,_ **MIA** _. Eso es entre yo y mi corazón:_ _ **NO**_ _te incumbe._ _ **NO**_ _te metas."_

La amazona giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse sin dirección específica, con Daniel detrás de ella, como tratando de sujetarla de alguna forma, pero siendo rechazado a cada intento. Shaka se quedó de a cuadros, sorprendido con toda la situación, sujetando su mejilla. Nunca pensó que alguien lo abofetearía, mucho menos su amazona.

 _"_ _¿Tu amazona?"_ Preguntó Anteros de pronto.

Miró a su alrededor. El Coliseo se hallaba en incómodo, sorprendido silencio. Algunos santos hacían retirada estratégica lo más silenciosa posible, por temor a que el dorado fuera a abrir los ojos de un momento a otro y dejarlos a todos sin sentidos para que no contaran el chisme. Shaina lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Serás tarado, Shaka!" Le gruñó antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la asustada concurrencia. "¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! **LARGO TODOS**."

Perplejo y desconcertado, el dorado observó hacia la dirección por la que se habían ido Chantal y Daniel durante largo rato. Ignoró a Shaina, quien se notaba muy enojada. Dicha amazona se fue sin decirle nada y pronto Shaka estuvo solo en el Coliseo. El sol terminó por esconderse tras el horizonte: las nubes que poblaban el cielo estaban de un intenso color rosa, augurando que la mañana siguiente amanecería bastante fría. El dorado exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó casi con inocencia, al aire. Anteros carraspeó, manifestándose junto al dorado sin mucha pompa.

 _"_ _Has metido la pata."_ El dios le miró de reojo, con algo de pena. _"Sugiero que la dejes tranquila unas… doce o catorce horas. Luego le llevas un tazón de chocolate: hazme juicio con eso último."_ Shaka entrecerró los ojos y giró sobre sus talones.

"No necesito un sermón justo ahora." Dijo a medida que se alejaba en dirección de la casa de Virgo. Lo que había ocurrido lo tenía bastante ansioso. Necesitaba calmarse y reencontrarse con su centro.

 _"_ _Y no te lo daré… de momento."_ Gruñó Anteros mientras se alejaba. El dios se sobó las sienes con pesar. _"¿Y ahora como arreglo yo este lío?"_

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 _02:00 a.m._

Más dormido que despierto, Camus salió del cuarto que compartía con Alsacia, arrastrando los pies, en dirección hacia la puerta, que algún descriteriado insistía en tocar. ¿Qué no podía regalonear con su esposa en paz? Más valía que fuera una emergencia de vida o muerte. Ya sabía que no era ningún ataque, no había sentido ni alarmas ni cosmos extraños… bueno… percibía un cosmo, pero éste estaba muy quieto y estático. Iba de muy mal humor. Abrió la puerta.

"¿Quién se murió?" Gruñó aún sin despertar del todo.

 _"_ _¿Camus?"_ Gimoteó Chantal, que estaba de pie en la puerta, demasiado quieta para su gusto. Camus se pasó la mano por cara y reprimió un bostezo.

 _"_ _¿Qué te pasa ahora, Chantal?"_ Preguntó entre aburrido, molesto y preocupado. Miró de reojo a un relojito que Alsacia tenía cerca. Bostezó con ganas. _"Son las 2 de la mañana…"_ Rezongó con un cansado puchero.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevó el dorado cuando vio que su hermanita se quitaba la máscara y le miraba con los ojos hinchados, las mejillas enrojecidas y todo el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Parecía haber pasado un susto enorme. Chantal se restregó los ojos y lloriqueó en silencio: estaba despeinada y le temblaban las manos.

 _"_ _Camus… ¡Me Muero!"_ Repentinamente, Chantal se abrazó a Camus y estalló en llanto, sin poder resistir más. Ya no le quedaba energía, estaba cansada a rabiar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

"¡Opa!" Perplejo, el dorado miró en todas direcciones antes de meter a su hermana dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta. De momento solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo, palmeándole y sobándole la espaldita. _"Chantal ¿Qué te pasó?"_ Le preguntó en francés, sin obtener más respuesta que intentos vanos por controlar los lloriqueos. _"Dime qué te pasa, no te puedo ayudar de otro modo… ¡no llores así! ¿Qué pasó?"_

Camus nunca había visto a su hermana así como estaba ahora, y honestamente se asustó. Chantal era fuerte, bien podía arrasar con el mundo, ¡Nunca la había visto así! Cruzó miradas con una perpleja Alsacia, que había salido del cuarto al oír los llantos. Su esposa se mordió el pulgar: de pronto tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

"Iré por lechecita tibia." Dijo Alsacia segundos antes de desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo episodio:**

 _"_ _Es Shaka." Se apresuró en contestar Ana María, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba su taza del desayuno en el fregadero. "Lo llamé esta mañana, cuando te estabas duchando. Le dije que viniera… hoy romperé una burbuja." Matilda se heló de la sorpresa y abrió la boca._

 _"_ _¿Qué has dicho?"_

* * *

 **PS:** Tres cosas respecto a este capítulo: cursi, recursi e hipercursi. Lo que traducido al buen cristiano quiere decir que no me siento del todo cómoda, por lo que confío en que no les haya empalagado tanto y que con las modificaciones haya logrado encauzarlo. Como ven, Shaka se llevó un buen susto y está muy confundido, lo cual lo angustia un montón. Ya era hora… y lo trágico es que esto apenas comienza para él. Ahora… les pido mil perdones, pues iba a actualizar más temprano, pero… digamos que acabo de atravesar por un vendaval de emociones, que casi me dieron un infarto y quedé algo planchada por el terror y la alegría. Pero ya ven… más vale tarde que nunca. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

Ahora, y respondiendo a **Aritavan** … También soy virgo, así que entiendo mucho a Shaka: al pobre le cuesta mucho asumir que se equivoca, pero créeme que con los sustos que pasó en este capítulo, y con el par más que le quedan, tendrá más que suficiente. Me alegra tanto que la reforma te guste. Me llena de ilusión y mi Musa se pone feliz: eso es bueno para la historia. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Yo no infarto a Shion, **Yamid** , Idril lo hace, así que los reclamos a la elfa. **XDD**. Y Camus no tuvo aguante así como dices, mira que a punta de golpes los demás dorados trataban que no bajara las temperaturas a niveles polares. De hecho, creo que congeló a uno o dos santos cuando yo no miraba: el pobre sufrió un mundo… y como ves, sigue sufriendo. ¡Ya se le pasará! **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**


	10. Cap 9: Aclaraciones Inesperadas

_Segundo Round emocional para Shaka, se le avecina un gran OUCH, tanto que hasta Shion va a tener que intervenir. No lo envidio. Tampoco envidio a Mu, dado que a su maestro le dieron ganas de conversar con él respecto de la señorita Matilda. Y Hablando de ella… traten de no hacerla rabiar mucho: no será amazona ni de lejos, pero conoce la burocracia del Santuario mejor que nadie._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Eckléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " _Madness of Love"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y los Omakes "Lo que Sueño de ti" y "Futuro" de Ecklética. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante (de hecho lo he leído unas 20 veces ya), "Luz Amatista", de Tsuyu Ryu. Todos los links los pueden encontrar en mi profile… y si no aparecen aún, dénle una media hora, que acabo de actualizar. **XDD** Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo sexto: No encerraré a miembros del mismo grupo en el mismo bloque de celdas, y mucho menos en la misma celda. Si son prisioneros importantes, conservaría la única llave de la celda yo mismo en lugar de repartir copias a todos los guardias inútiles de la prisión._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Rolling in the Deep. Adele.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Aclaraciones Inesperadas.**

 **Casa de las Primas.**

 _Día siguiente. 07:12 a.m._

Ana María estaba esa mañana muy pensativa. Durante la noche, y una vez que Stefanos se hubo ido, tuvo la molesta sensación de que alguien la había seguido y que con su coqueta actitud, había provocado que alguien llorase. Pensó bastante en ello, y finalmente había concluido que Stefanos tenía razón. Y Matilda. Quizás Mu, aunque éste no le había dicho nada.

"Nada que hacer." Suspiró mientras observaba su café.

Matilda la observó con curiosidad. Su prima tenía el aspecto de haber tomado una decisión y en serio esperaba que fuera de las buenas y no alguna idea espantosa.

"Ya. Escúpelo. ¿Qué te pasó ahora?"

"Tenías razón, Mati."

"¡Pues claro que tengo razón!" Exclamó la chica sin dudarlo un minuto. "¿En qué si se puede saber?" Añadió algo confundida.

"Le hice ilusiones a Shaka."

Matilda enarcó ambas cejas al escuchar esto.

"¿Y… qué harás al respecto?"

"Friendzonearlo." Ana María se pasó la mano por el cuello. "No será lindo, pero es justo y necesario." Hizo un puchero pequeño y dejó caer la cabeza. "¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?"

"Pura mala suerte." Matilda tomó un sorbo de su café con leche. "¡Menos Mal! Ya estaba considerando decirle yo. Y sabes que para eso soy bruta." Le dijo a su prima muy casualmente. "¿Ese milagro se debe a que te marchas la próxima semana?"

Ana María se quedó viendo a Matilda muy seria. Se desparramó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos; no era una chica que disfrutase las preocupaciones y por lo mismo las evitaba a toda costa. Esto la tenía de muy malas pulgas. Exhaló aire y se sobó las sientes, antes de volver a su usual estado de ánimo.

"¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Mati? Me voy en cuatro días más." Le recordó con inocencia, que dejó paso a una sonrisa picarona. "¿Mucho Mu te tiene en las nubes?"

"O sea, técnicamente la próxima semana." Se defendió Matilda, cruzándose de brazos y las mejillas algo sonrosadas. "No me cambies el tema, Anita. Mu no tiene nada que ver en esto." La aludida se encogió de hombros y volvió a asumir su mal humor con el que se había levantado esa mañana.

"Sabes que conmigo las metáforas no funcionan. O me las explican con peras y manzanas o no las entiendo." Gruñó melancólica. "Debiste haberme dicho _de frente_ que Shaka se estaba haciendo ilusiones conmigo y que eso podía traerme problemas con una amazona."

"Te lo dije. Además que estás bastante grande como para comenzar a darte cuenta tú sola de ello." Afirmó Matilda, encogiéndose de hombros. "Stefanos también te lo dijo."

Ana María se quedó callada y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Seguía cruzada de brazos y trataba de ignorar la jaqueca que seguro tendría todo el día. Levantó la mirada y se la clavó a Matilda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero…

 **DING, DONG.**

Como podrán leer, llamaron a la puerta. Matilda, por reflejo, miró la hora. ¡Aún era muy temprano! No solían visitarlas a esas horas, a menos que fuera algo urgente. Los papás de Ana María no llegaban sino hasta dentro de dos días más, por lo que ellos no podían ser. Matilda miró curiosa a su prima, quien tenía una expresión tristona.

"Es Shaka." Se apresuró en contestar Ana María, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba su taza del desayuno en el fregadero. "Lo llamé esta mañana, cuando te estabas duchando. Le dije que viniera… hoy romperé una burbuja." Matilda se heló de la sorpresa y abrió la boca.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"… Me voy a despedir de él y de paso le romperé la burbuja." Anunció Ana María mientras se secaba las manos con el paño de cocina (que por cierto no estaban húmedas). "Te agradecería que no interrumpieras, sé lo que hago."

Matilda vio a su prima salir de la cocina sin saber exactamente cómo proceder. Durante algunos segundos abrió y cerró la boca anonadada, hasta que por accidente sus ojos se posaron sobre su celular, que inocentemente estaba cargando baterías sobre uno de los mesones cercanos. De un manotazo lo tomó, revisó que tuviera una carga más o menos decente y salió rauda de la cocina, antes que Ana María siquiera topase la puerta.

"Cualquier cosa estoy en mi cuarto." Le dijo Matilda a la carrera a medida que desaparecía al interior de su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ana María asintió a las palabras de Matilda y con el rostro neutro, puso la mano sobre el picaporte. No se molestó en sonreír, no se sentía de ánimos. Pero pronto inspiró una buena bocanada de aire: Listos o no, allá iba. Puso los ojos largos al techo y gimió de desconsuelo. No era la primera vez que esto le pasaba. ¿Por qué siempre ella? Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

"¡Buenos Días, Ana María!" Exclamó Shaka con una gran sonrisa. Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de la chica. ¿Tenía que saludarla con tanto buen ánimo? Hombres.

"¡Hola Shaka!" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! Entra."

Ana María abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Shaka pudiese entrar. Casi le dio lástima al ver que Shaka, como un niño pequeño, irradiaba tanto buen humor. Esto era un gran esfuerzo por parte del dorado: no había pasado una buena noche en lo más mínimo. De hecho, ya llevaba un par de noches bastante malas: no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Chantal el otro día. Al menos esta visita le había permitido un respiro.

"¡Ni te imaginas lo que se te viene encima!" Se lamentó Anteros de pronto.

"Me llamó la atención muy gratamente. ¿Sucede algo?"

Shaka se calmó un poco al mirar a su alrededor. Algo extraño había en el ambiente. Su instinto le decía que esto no iba a terminar como se lo imaginaba. Miró hacia Ana María, quien le miraba coqueta, aunque más medida. La chica estiró los brazos divertida en el aire e hinchó el pecho. Era un día bonito y había que disfrutarlo. Dio un par de saltitos hacia el dorado y lo sujetó del brazo.

"Ya cambia la cara que no te llamé para rabias." La chica comenzó a tironearlo hacia el centro de la sala, desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina y regresó al cabo de unos momentos con un calendario en las manos. "Fue por otra cosa."

Sí… esto le daba mala espina. Ana María dio varios tumbos por el lugar antes de detenerse finalmente frente al dorado. Se sentía algo estupefacto, las expresiones explosivas de ánimo siempre lo ponían muy incómodo, pero como que de momento podía dejarlas pasar. De todos modos Chantal había perfeccionado esas muestras de entusiasmo. Ni modo. Se sentía liviano de genio y… ¿por qué tenía un calendario en las manos?

"¿Sabes lo que pasa este día?" Preguntó Ana María llena de alegría, mientras señalaba un día bien marcado en rojo. Shaka ladeó la cabeza.

"Ni idea…"

"¿NO SABES?" Preguntó Ana María sorprendida. "¡Me voy a Italia!" Exclamó llena de felicidad. "¡Creí que te lo había dicho!"

"¿Italia?" Preguntó Shaka sorprendido. Estaba recibiendo mucha información dispar en un intervalo muy corto. "¿A qué irás a Italia?"

Ana María puso una sonrisa dulce y asintió con la cabeza. Por dentro se moría del nerviosismo, pero por una vez lo estaba disimulando. Quizás ahora venía la parte que más había recelado desde que se decidiera a aclararle las cosas a Shaka.

"En cuatro días más me voy, ¿cierto? Bueno, no tendré mucho tiempo para despedirme de mis amigos, así que empecé desde ya y contigo: me caes increíble. Lejos de los mejores amigos que he hecho en tan corto tiempo." Explicó a la rápida y con una dulzura melosa en la voz.

 _"_ _Ouch."_ Se lamentó Anteros con cara de circunstancias. " _Mis condolencias._ "

"Err… No entiendo."

"Que en estos días te he llegado a apreciar bastante, por lo que comencé contigo." Aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque en seguida se puso a jugar con los dedos. "¿Te molesta que te haya llamado tan temprano?"

"No, no me molesta, pero no sabía que te ibas a Italia." Shaka admitió desconcertado y mareado al mismo tiempo. "Me lo hubieras dicho antes." Añadió con un gustito a decepción. Anteros, que flotaba cerca, invisible a todos, con excepción del dorado, comenzó a reír.

"Seguramente se me debió haber pasado, lo siento mucho." Ana María rió nerviosa. De pronto tenía las manos heladas. "Me pasa que a veces no digo cosas que podrían ser importantes. ¡Es que he tenido que hacer tantas cosas!"

"¿Y eso?"

"Es que nos iremos por una beca… bueno, yo no, me pagué el curso solita: fue Stefanos el que se la ganó." Explicó muy contenta. "Serán al menos 2 años en mi caso, en Florencia, aunque puede que los extienda a cuatro. Haré un postgrado de conservación de telas. No recuerdo bien de qué trata la beca de mi novio…" Añadió pensativa, con un casual tono de voz.

No sabría decir qué fue lo que más sorprendió a Shaka. El hecho que se iba a Italia por cuatro años, que lo considerara nada más un buen amigo, que se iba con otra persona y que esa persona era su novio o el hecho que Anteros le hacía señas burlonas desde la otra esquina de la cocina, a espaldas de Ana María. Todavía sin poder ordenar bien la nueva información, Shaka mantuvo la sonrisa y de momento, por mera inercia, también el entusiasmo. Sus reacciones son un poco en cámara lenta. Le dio un gran abrazo.

"¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! Ojalá aprendas mucho allá." No era tan maldito como para no sentir alegría por el logro de Ana María, pero en verdad, en su fuero interno, comenzaba a sentirse algo frío. Las piernas se le helaron de repente. "No sabía que tuvieras novio…" Comentó a la pasada.

"¿No te dije?" Preguntó Ana María fingiendo la más cruel de las demencias. "Creí que te lo había mencionado." Dijo pensativa, pero luego sonrió y agitó las manos quitándole importancia. "Recuérdame que debo presentártelo. ¡Es la mejor persona que conozco! En todo el tiempo que llevo con él jamás me ha hecho enojar." Afirmó contentísima.

Ah, la proverbial puñalada en la espalda…

"¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con él?"

"Tres años, casi cuatro… ¿Seguro no te había dicho nada de él?" Insistió la chica, sintiéndose extraña. Sus manos las tenía muy heladas. "He tenido la mejor suerte del mundo con Stefanos: me tiene mucha paciencia y ni te imaginas cuánto lo amo." Afirmó del todo honesta.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Shaka negó con la cabeza y en un impulso la abrazó… después de todo, él también debía ser capaz de dejar ir, ¿verdad?

"Entonces una preocupación menos: estarás bien cuidada en Florencia." Le dijo con calma… aunque en su fuero interno, muchas preguntas existenciales asolaban su mente y se peleaban entre sí el derecho a ser formuladas primero. Con calma, Ana María le correspondió el abrazo.

"Claro que lo estaré." Le dijo una vez que lo soltó. "¿Desayunaste?" Le preguntó lo más rápido que pudo, solo con el ánimo de cambiar el tema. Shaka negó con la cabeza. "Entonces ven, creo que aún hay café…"

Dejándose llevar por la chica, ambos desaparecieron al interior de la cocina. Varios momentos después, Matilda, pálida de la sorpresa, asomó la cabeza. Llevaba el celular sujeto en una mano, pero nadie hablaba del otro lado de la línea. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire.

"¿Escucharon todo lo que yo escuché?" Le preguntó al teléfono.

 _"_ _Sí, lo escuchamos, señorita Matilda."_ Le dijo un muy derrotado Mu del otro lado de la línea, cuyas ganas de ahorcar a Shaka iban en aumento. _"¿Le parece que le llame más tarde? Creo que estoy algo… ocupado."_ Matilda negó con la cabeza.

"Para nada, solo trata de no enredar mucho a esos dos con los detalles." Matilda sonrió tras enviar el beso y colgó el celular. Miró hacia la cocina y suspiró. "¡Manerita de comenzar el día!"

* * *

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _En esos momentos._

Mu colgó el celular con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, pero aspecto muy serio. Su pobre compadre debía estar pasándolo pésimo. Ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario al respecto. Se produjo un minuto de silencio tras el cual, Idril le asestó un impecable zape a Shion en la nuca, que el Patriarca, que estupefacto como estaba, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar evitar.

"¿Acaso lo dejaste caer de cabeza cuando era niño?" Le preguntó la elfa, que apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

"¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta…?" Se preguntó Shion a sí mismo, más que a nadie. "No les puedo dejar de prestar atención ni por un minuto. ¿Qué no pueden dejar de meter las patas ni por medio minuto?" Se lamentó.

La expresión de Mu era un poema. No era para menos. Se había pasado los últimos 20 minutos escuchando lo que pasaba en la casa de Matilda entre Shaka y Ana María por medio del celular. Había recibido una llamada de Matilda pidiéndole que le devolviera el llamado, pues era urgente, justo cuando el Patriarca e Idril hacían acto de presencia en Aries: venían de su caminata matinal y habían decidido pasar a ver a Mu antes de comenzar a ocuparse de los asuntos del día a día, que por esos momentos se tornaban delicados. Pero cuando llegaron vieron al aludido muy concentrado en el teléfono y en vista de que les entró la curiosidad, el dorado se vio obligado a poner el altavoz… y a dar las explicaciones de rigor cada vez que su maestro o la esposa de éste preguntaban a qué se debía tal o cual cosa.

Afortunadamente tuvo ayuda en este sentido. Matilda, del otro lado de la línea, aportaba con detalles de lo sucedido y Kiki también hizo su aporte. Entre estos tres pusieron al día a Shion e Idril, aclarando en parte el entuerto.

"No se dio cuenta porque ha estado muy preocupado con lo que ocurre con los plateados." Puntualizó Kiki, que por una vez no hacía bromas al respecto. Idril gruñó.

"No, yo tenía razón: algo mal tenías que hacer. No convertiste el Santuario en un burdel, pero criaste a una bola de atrofiados emocionales, Shion." Se lamentó la elfa mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Shion apenas chistó, sino que miró a su alumno a los ojos.

"Mu: En cuanto Shaka llegue, dile que necesito hablar con él." Le dijo muy serio. Shion puso los ojos largos al cielo. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Le diré maestro, pierda cuidado." Mu se puso tan serio como su maestro. "Aunque se lo envío luego de que yo termine con él. Se debe estar sintiendo espantoso."

"Y en lo que esperamos, podría decirnos cuál es tu plan con Matilda, ¿no?" Comentó Idril divertida. Kiki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Yo puedo contarles. Lo sé todo."

"Nadie quiere saber tu versión, Kiki." Le gruñó Mu. "Y no pasa nada, la señorita Matilda y yo solo somos amigos." Shion le tiró de una oreja, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja.

"A mi despacho que tienes mucho en qué ponernos al día." Dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

¡Manerita de comenzar el día!

* * *

 **Templo Principal, Oficinas legales.**

 _4 días después. 11:35 a.m._

Los 4 abogados que estaban presentes en la oficina de asuntos legales del Santuario miraban de reojo la escena, con mediano interés. Matilda miraba con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida a Shaka, quien intrigado había subido a esa hora de la mañana a devolverle un formulario, que en teoría ya debería estar completo, pero estaba sin responder.

"Disculpa, Shaka, pero tendrás que llenarlo tú."

"Eso lo sé, pero siempre lo rellenas tú o el abogado de turno."

"Es que tuve mucho que estudiar, Shaka, no alcancé a llenarlos todos." Se disculpó Matilda, mientras señalaba una torre de apuntes.

Shaka la miró muy pensativo. Algo le decía que no había llenado su formulario a propósito, pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, tragó saliva y con sospecha volvió a mirar a Matilda, quien había optado por limarse las uñas.

"Pero es tu trabajo…"

"Estoy en una pasantía, no es mi trabajo: relleno esos formularios de buena gente que soy, eso es todo." Matilda no mentía: era trabajo de los abogados contratados rellenar esas formas: el que se lo dejasen al alumno en práctica de turno era harina de otro costal. "Ustedes los dorados deberían ocuparse de estos trámites solitos."

"¡Pero la rellenaste para los demás!"

"¿En serio?" Matilda le miró con una sonrisa simpática, llena de ironía. "Se me debe haber pasado la tuya. ¡Qué Trágico!"

Shaka puso cara de papel. Matilda siguió limándose las uñas con descaro, como si él no estuviera allí presente. Ni al caso. Gruñó para sus adentros y puso cara de póker. Tendría que encargarse de esto él solo. Apoyó los documentos sobre un mesón y sacó su lapicera. Como no abría los ojos para nada, Shaka tuvo que hacer uso de su séptimo sentido para leer lo que decía el escrito, tarea que no le resultó fácil: estaba más acostumbrado a interpretar ondas extrasensoriales que fríos documentos legales. Matilda se encogió de hombros: no ayudaría a Shaka, y tenía buenos motivos. Dejó de limarse las uñas y regresó a sus asuntos.

¿A qué se debía todo esto? Fácil. Pasa que en el Santuario todos son unos chismosos, nadie tiene vida privada y los secretos, a menos que alguna fuerza divina intervenga, no permanecen mucho tiempo como tales. Los santos y amazonas, como no tienen mucho más que hacer aparte de entrenar de sol a sol y proteger a la diosa, son una bola de chismosos, pero esto ustedes ya lo sabían y no es novedad alguna. Los rumores literalmente se esparcen como pólvora entre los dorados y muchos eran los factores que hacían pensar que algo grande había ocurrido.

Desde hacía cuatro días a Shaka se le notaba muy sombrío, callado y de especial mal humor. Y conste que ya venía con racha. Por si eso fuera poco, Camus de Acuario le estaba haciendo la vida de a cuadros escoceses, y además no le daba ni los buenos días. Cada vez que se cruzaba con él, se producía una baja considerable de la temperatura ambiente. Esto hacía de la situación algo muy incómodo para todos, no por los problemas personales de Shaka, sino porque ese invierno ya era lo bastante frío sin el dorado enfriando más las temperaturas. Por esto, los demás santos miraban a Shaka como culpable, sin tener más antecedentes, y le pedían que por favor arreglase sus problemas con el santo de Acuario en aras de temperaturas más cálidas.

Nadie mencionaba a Chantal.

El santo de acuario no era el único problema de Shaka.

Daniel de Sculptor estaba muy callado, pensativo y pendenciero. No era de los que provocaba líos, pero estaba mostrando un poco saludable y casi suicida actitud de incordiar a Shaka: incluso había convencido a Kiki de desordenarle las revistas en su nombre, le había pasado una caja de fósforos a prueba de agua a Thanos para que jugara con ellos en Virgo y congeló las cañerías de toda la sexta casa del Zodiaco, de forma que le resultaba imposible obtener agua caliente, a menos que se la hirviera. Además las amazonas difícilmente le dirigían la palabra desde el incidente del Coliseo de la semana anterior y desde que Shaina le comentase a Marín y a Alisa que Chantal llevaba días sin salir del Recinto de Amazonas (dato confirmado por Alsacia y Junet), ninguna de las chicas de los santos le hablaba más de lo necesario.

Este chisme incluso había llegado a las oficinas de los abogados. Si bien Matilda conocía bien la historia desde el principio, nunca había hecho comentario alguno a nadie, ni lo haría, por un asunto de ética. Pero aprovechando que Nicola había abierto aquella caja, no había secreto seguro con esa mujer, se daba el lujo de hacer causa común con Chantal: se negaba a llenar los formularios que ahora Shaka se esforzaba en dilucidar, a ver si escarmentaba de una buena vez.

Al menos Shaka no es tonto y se sabía muy bien PORQUÉ estaba amenazado por convivencia. En cierto modo lo comprendía y hasta sentido le encontraba, pero ese lado suyo que se negaba a aceptar que había hecho algo mal le impedía procesar la información. La única que no lo molestaba y lo trataba de forma normal era Athena, más que nada porque no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, sino que otros asuntos ocupaban su mente… como el asunto de los renegados, que de verdad la tenía muy preocupada.

"¿Matilda?"

"Dime, Shaka…"

"¿Cuál es la forma G–106?"

"Oh. La G–106. Es la de asignación del plan de salud. ¿No te la pasé con la que estás llenando?"

"No."

"Uy. Entonces tienes que ir a buscarla a Contabilidad."

"¿A Contabilidad?" Shaka suspiró resignado. "Entonces voy…"

"¿Llenaste la Forma G–105? La necesitas para sacar la forma G–106 de Contabilidad."

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Shaka un tanto mareado. Matilda le sonrió traviesa y le pasó un documento gigante. "¿Forma G–104?"

"Sí, la tienes que llenar para sacar la forma G–105. Llénala y te vas a la oficina de Contabilidad, en donde tras revisar que todo esté bien, te darán la forma G–103A y un código que debes entregar en la oficina de Documentación y Archivos. Allí, y si no hay problemas, te entregarán la forma G–103B, con la cual debes regresar a Contabilidad, y solo entonces te darán la forma G–106, que una vez que rellenes, debes llevar a Astrea de Erídano, quien te dará el código que preguntan en el formulario que estás llenando ahora." Matilda dijo esto al hilo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shaka. Una larga mañana le esperaba por delante. Moraleja: si conocen a algún abogado, traten de que éste no se enoje o moleste con ustedes.

La Burocracia Apesta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo episodio:**

 _"…_ _Porfiaba en no salir del Recinto de Amazonas. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir. ¿Su ánimo? Ya llevaba cerca de una semana con un humor de perros. Paseaba por el límite cuidando de no traspasar la invisible frontera. Es que de pronto la vida se le había hecho pesada: se sentía como la tonta más tarada de la Tierra. Al menos lo bastante tonta tarada como para cumplir su promesa de mantenerse lo más lejos posibles del…_ _de_ _esa persona. En cuanto pudiera hacerlo, pediría traslado hacia algún campo de entrenamiento externo al Santuario._

 _La Antártica sonaba interesante. O Alaska…"_

* * *

 **PS:** Por alguna razón me sentía muy nerviosa y expectante mientras escribía la primera parte: al mismo tiempo que quería escribirla, ¡Me daba cosa! **;O;** … ojalá no haya arruinado nada. Aunque si Shaka se sintió mal… como que tanta pena no me da. Va a tener que tener mucha calma para aguantar lo que se le viene encima, que no es fácil. ¡El prólogo está cada vez más cerca! Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

Respondiendo a **Guest** … Me alegra que digas eso, no tienes idea lo difícil que fueron de escribir tanto el anterior como este capítulo. Camus es buen hermano, aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo: adora a su hermanita, pero al mismo tiempo no la presiona y la apoya en todo lo que hace. Generalmente los acuario son así, o al menos en mi experiencia personal. Cierto, Camus tendrá que armar de paciencia y fortaleza, pero el que lo va a pasar peor es Shaka… no solo el capítulo pasado, sino también este, cómo pudiste ver. Chantal dejó las medicinas que nadie, excepto unos pocos, sabían que tomaba… como ves no tardó en darle problemas. Los dorados ya recibirán su susto. Sobre Danielito, sí, es un encanto por arriesgar así el cuello por la mujer que lo friendzonea, pero… en serio, no te encariñes con él y no solo porque se muere pronto… de verdad. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**


	11. Cap 10: Baldes de Agua Fría

_Tercer Round emocional para Shaka, con choque de realidad incluido. Los dorados se preocupan de la ausencia de la hermanita de Camus, pero éste trata de darle su espacio. Chantal anda algo emocional y vulnerable, pero no indefensa: Daniel aprende eso de mala manera. Eso sí, el tipo debería saber bien el significado de una negativa._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y los Omakes " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu. Todos los links los pueden encontrar en mi profile… y si no aparecen aún, dénle una media hora, que acabo de actualizar. **¡ESTÁN ACTUALIZADOS!** Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuarenta: Nunca seré caballeroso ni deportivo. Si tengo una súper arma invencible, la usaré tan pronto y tan a menudo como sea posible en lugar de reservarla para ocasiones especiales._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Livin' On the Edge. Aerosmith (primera parte); Someone Like You. Adele. (segunda parte)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Baldes de Agua Fría.**

 **Santuario, Coliseo.**

 _Tres días después. 16:45 p.m._

Camus parecía ser el centro de la atención ese día. Milo, Shura, Saga y Docko lo miraban de reojo, como esperando que en cualquier momento soltase el chisme, pero el Mago de los Hielos mantenía la boca cerrada, peor que una almeja. Estoico como él solo, se negaba a explicar por qué estaba tan ofuscado, por qué descargaba tensiones con la casa de Virgo, y porqué Chantal no salía del Recinto de Amazonas. Docko carraspeó.

"No he visto a tu hermana, Camus. ¿Está bien?"

"Supongo… Eso es algo que ella debe responder, Anciano Maestro."

"Se lo preguntaría, pero como no sale del Recinto, creí que podrías saber algo más." Docko explicó divertido. "No me voy a ir a meter allá, gracias." Añadió aguantando la risa. Camus se encogió de hombros, gesto que Milo aprovechó para darle un zape.

"A ver si te pones más comunicativo y nos dices como está: estamos preocupados." Pidió el escorpión de frente. "Hace días noto extraña a Chantal. ¿Qué le pasó?"

"¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en Chantal? Déjenla en paz. Ella sabrá lo que hace." Gruñó Camus de mal humor, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Oye! Chantal es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, lo sabes." Retrucó Milo, cruzándose de brazos. "La noto muy errática." Comentó mirando al cielo. Camus no respondió y miró hacia la arena.

"Nos preocupamos por ella, eso es todo, Camus." Dijo Saga con calma. Shura y Docko asintieron con la cabeza.

Sí, era verdad, se preocupaban, pero además el chisme se los comía vivos y eso Camus lo sabía perfectamente. Por esto se sentía con el deber moral de actuar como el hermano mayor que era y velar por la privacidad de su hermana: no le diría nada a los dorados ni bajo tortura. Tragó saliva; aún recordaba los lloriqueos de Chantal de la otra noche, que de no ser por Alsacia, jamás se hubieran calmado (se declaraba incompetente consolando seres humanos).

Nunca la había visto de ese modo y lo peor había sucedido después. Chantal sufrió un nuevo radical cambio en su actitud y eso lo tenía inquieto. Sentía como si le hubieran cambiado a la hermana. No solo era una mujer bonita que se sacaba partido, sino que ahora era prácticamente su clon en femenino, que se pasaba el día entero volcando toda su energía en entrenar dentro del Recinto de Amazonas y en dibujar con carboncillo toda la noche. Y encima le decían que o no comía nada, o tomaba por asalto la despensa más cercana y se morfaba hasta las cosas vencidas.

¡Las mujeres eran verdaderas camaleones de actitudes!

"Otras son las cosas en las que deberían preocuparse." Ladró Camus muy serio, con los ojos cerrados. Saga sonrió con astucia.

"Ya agotamos el tema Matilda y Mu. Incluso llegamos a la conclusión que no son pareja, pero se tienen ganas, por si no prestabas atención." Dijo Milo muy travieso. "Kanon dice que es culpa de Kiki."

"Debe ser alguna costumbre lemuriana: ya sabemos que se casan en secreto, ¿por qué no salir en secreto?" Apoyó Shura con la misma sonrisa. "Le voy a preguntar a Teera, capaz me dice."

"¿Teera de Horologium?" Preguntó Milo antes de levantar las cejas. "Tienes razón: ella es lemuriana."

Camus suspiró derrotado y se puso de pie, avanzando por las gradas. Allí se detuvo a observar muy ceñudo los entrenamientos que se sucedían abajo en la arena. Los demás le observaron expectantes: de verdad esperaban que soltase el chisme. ¿Cómo se tomarían las noticias? Ni él mismo sabía bien qué pasaba y para ser honestos, tampoco quería averiguarlo. Era demasiado… ni yo sé qué adjetivo ponerle. El santo de Acuario resopló molesto y casi sin querer queriendo se fijó de pronto en Daniel de Sculptor, quién entrenaba muy enojado abajo en la arena.

Algo supo que Saga le había castigado hacía unos días, aunque con entrenamientos extras nada más. Parece que había intentado buscar pelea con Shaka.

"Hmpf."

"Ya, cambia la cara y nosotros cambiamos el tema." Le animó Milo tras darle un buen y amistoso golpe en la espalda y arrastrarlo de vuelta a las gradas. El escorpión se fijó hacia el lugar al cual Camus miraba con fijeza. Frunció el ceño. "Sculptor. ¿Qué se trae con Chantal?"

Camus gruñó de mala gana. De nuevo tenía que actuar como hermano mayor, por mucho que quisiera desmentir algunos molestos rumores que habían comenzado a circular los últimos días, que le causaban acidez estomacal. No es que no le gustase que su hermana tuviera pretendientes, ¡al contrario!, era tan solo que… no estaba acostumbrado.

"Son amigos eso es todo. También está preocupado. Punto y se acabó la discusión."

"¿Más que amigos?" Preguntó Saga con inocencia.

"¿Ya no se quiere violar al güero?" Preguntó Shura a su vez.

"¿No que Chantal está enamorada de Shaka?" Apoyó Docko.

Estos tres santos asomaron la cabeza por turnos y le miraron como gatos que custodian un filete. Una venita le palpitó a Camus en la sien. Tomó aire y se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¡No tenían remedio! Encima tenían el nervio de mencionar al dorado de la sexta casa en su cara. La temperatura bajó hasta los -5º C.

" **¡CAMUS!** Hace **FRÍO**." Ladró Milo molesto. A diferencia de su compadre, él no disfrutaba del frío.

"Si tienen frío se aguantan. ¡Es Invierno!" Camus dijo de pésimo modo. "No. Esos dos _SOLO_ son amigos. Entre mi hermana y Shaka, _NADA_ pasa, pasó, ni pasará. ¿Se los dibujo?"

El acuariano se sacudió a los dorados de encima y se corrió unos cinco metros a la derecha, algo más alejado de los gatos, digo, de los santos curiosos. Resopló y se sopló el flequillo: su rostro frío seguía observando los entrenamientos. Si este tipo de insistencias se sentían siempre así de pesadas, nunca más interrogaría a ninguno de sus amigos en busca de chismes. O al menos no en un buen tiempo. Camus estaba cansado y preocupado. La tarde anterior había visto a su hermana en el límite del Recinto de Amazonas y no la había notado del mejor de los humores. Mal genio y muy a la defensiva; solo se había relajado cuando Daniel había llegado a verla. ¡Bah!

Ese Danielito comenzaba a caerle gordo. Desconfiaba de él.

Hacía tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que algún día Chantal se saliese con la suya y de que tendría un cuñado dorado, pero ahora tenía que desechar tal idea y acostumbrarse a tal vez tener uno plateado… y no porque su hermana lo amase, sino más bien por despecho.

Alguien le lanzó una piedra a la cabeza.

"Ya desembucha y comparte." Insistió Shura.

"¿Para qué preocuparte solo si puedes preocuparnos a todos?" Apoyó Saga. Milo y Docko sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Camus gruñó de nuevo. Mejor se iba a hacer la ronda de perímetro o sería un **LAAAAAARGO** receso.

* * *

 **Límites del Recinto de Amazonas.**

 _18:13 p.m._

Porfiaba en no salir del Recinto de Amazonas. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir. ¿Su ánimo? Ya llevaba cerca de una semana con un humor de perros. Paseaba por el límite cuidando de no traspasar la invisible frontera. Es que de pronto la vida se le había hecho pesada: se sentía como la tonta más tarada de la Tierra. Al menos lo bastante tonta tarada como para cumplir su promesa de mantenerse lo más lejos posibles del… de _esa_ persona. En cuanto pudiera hacerlo, pediría traslado hacia algún campo de entrenamiento externo al Santuario.

La Antártica sonaba interesante. O Alaska.

Pateó una piedra que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en su camino y por poco no la puso en órbita. Daniel, que la seguía por el otro lado del límite con una paciencia digna de un premio nobel, observó dicha acción y emitió un maravillado silbido.

"A eso le llamo yo una patada…"

"Hmpf." Chantal hizo como si nada. Se ajustó la máscara al rostro y siguió caminando. "Algo que haga bien."

"Haces muchas cosas bien."

"No las que me importan…"

"¿Estás diciendo que no proteges bien a la diosa?"

"… y que me afectan directamente. La diosa es harina de otro costal, Daniel." Afirmó con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de volver al modo almeja malhumorada.

Daniel suspiró apenado, para luego apretar los puños y el rostro. ¡Tantos sentimientos encontrados! No le gustaba ver a Chantal de ese modo y no podía tomar represalias directas contra el culpable, tal y como le hubiera gustado. ¡No costaba nada hacer de esta amazona una mujer feliz! Con lo dulce, fuerte y enérgica que era. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Le era muy extraño verla así de apagada. Con una noche en sus brazos seguro la animaba un año entero. Al menos la situación tenía un lado positivo: sin cierto dorado eclipsándolo, quizás incluso podría tener una oportunidad con la amazona. ¡Qué Dilema! Daniel no sabía si darle las gracias a Shaka por sacarse del medio o patearlo por hacer llorar a Chantal.

¡Era su oportunidad de quedarse con la torta! Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y se sacaría las ganas.

"Bueno, hay cosas que requieren más maña que otras." Daniel le miró de costado con una sonrisa simpática y coqueta. "Te daría un codazo, pero no me arriesgo a perder el brazo por haberlo metido dentro del recinto." Bromeó jovial.

Esto logró sacarle una sonrisa a Chantal, que permaneció oculta bajo aquella fría máscara: en aquella ocasión, estaba pintada totalmente de negro con manchas de un color rojo metálico, a manera de salpicadura. La chica le dio un empujón y suspiró con ligereza. Daniel era un buen amigo, atento, guapo y liviano de sangre. Encima paciente y persistente… sabía que buscaba una oportunidad con ella, llevaba como 18 meses pidiéndosela, pero prefería mantener la distancia. Por respeto a él, y a ella misma.

Además no se veía con él.

"No tientes tu suerte, Sculptor." Le dijo con fingido desdén.

"La vida es una apuesta, Mujer."

"Lástima que tengo las peores cartas." Gruñó Chantal, retrayéndose de nuevo a su lóbrega actitud. "¿Crees que deba quejarme con el que las repartió?"

"Es cosa de que las juegues bien." Afirmó Daniel. El plateado sacó de entre su armadura un papel. "Por cierto, tenemos turno esta noche. Aquí están los detalles."

Chantal se detuvo y observó a Daniel varios instantes. En la mano del santo había un papel doblado en cuatro: seguro era la confirmación del turno. Asintió cansada y estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, aunque por breves instantes, el santo hizo ademanes de que no se lo entregaría. Finalmente la amazona terminó por quitarle la papeleta.

"No seas payaso." Protestó mientras desdoblaba el papel y lo leía. "… Bien, orden acatada. Te veo entonces a la noche."

"Por supuesto." Respondió Daniel a la pregunta implícita, con una sonrisa en el rostro…

… que por cierto Chantal jamás vio. La amazona le había dado la espalda y ya se perdía al interior del Recinto. El plateado la observó varios instantes con un dejo de melancolía, antes de girar sobre sí mismo y alejarse del lugar.

¡Tenía muchas cosas que planear!

* * *

 **Santuario. Turno Nocturno**

 _Esa noche. 01:27 a.m._

¡Y se quejaba que había personas torpes! Eso sí que era una insolencia. ¿Con qué cara le decía ahora que había gente cuya gama de emociones equivalía a la de una ameba constipada? Shaka sentía que hasta Seiya se hubiera dado cuenta de que no iba a ningún lado. ¡Se sentía como un tonto! Como detestaba cometer errores y que estos le estallasen en la cara. ¡Nunca le pasaba!

Bueno… un par de veces aquí y allá, pero ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO.

Por lo menos ese turno nocturno, que había tomado en forma voluntaria (una inspiración venida de pronto y de golpe a eso de las siete de la tarde, gracias al _'alitas de Mariposa'_ aquí presente), le estaba ayudando a despejar la cabeza…

Aquellos días, desde la aclaración de Ana María, habían tenido un sabor a cosa vacía. Como que de pronto alguien le había puesto 'pausa' al tiempo: se sentía ridículo y culpable, sentía que las cosas no habían mejorado tras el sermón que Shion le dio y durante el cual se sintió como un chiquillo de 13 años. Aparte de eso, lo único que había sido más o menos movido habían sido las escasas 3 reuniones de crisis que los dorados habían tenido con su Excelencia y la diosa, relativas a las actividades ilícitas de los santos renegados y a los plateados desaparecidos. Ya iban cuatro.

Por cierto, habían encontrado a uno de ellos en un pequeño hospital a medio olvidar, en un pueblito olvidado por la civilización a unos 300 kilómetros al suroeste de Jamir: estaba en coma profundo y Albiore, quién había ido a buscar a los desaparecidos, insistía como mula porfiada en que no podía percibir el cosmo del muchacho… noticia que por obvias razones generaba bastante escepticismo. Del otro plateado, todavía no tenían ni las luces.

La situación era delicada, todos en el templo principal estaban muy preocupados y con razón. Lentamente este penoso asunto comenzaba a escalar en los niveles de prioridad y absorbía poco a poco la rutina diaria del Santuario. Sin embargo Shaka sentía que todo aquello ocurría a veinte mil años luz de distancia, y no le afectaba. Estaba demasiado ensimismado, tratando de lidiar con la vergüenza de haber hecho el ridículo por querer ganar el afecto de una chica que no era soltera, y que con la que, para colmo, le habían dicho e insistido más de una vez que no se metiera con ella.

 _"…_ _Eres un ser humano, Shaka."_ Le dijo Buda de pronto. _"Por no decir NECIO."_

"Alcancé la Iluminación hace varias vidas, Maestro." Rezongó el dorado.

 _"_ _Pero sigues siendo un ser humano, y te mueves dentro de sus límites. Los humanos yerran a menudo y aprenden de ese modo. Haz lo mismo, hijito."_

"Debí haberlo previsto…"

 _"_ _Pero no lo hiciste. ¡Como si fuera obligación prever estas cosas! Shaka, no puedes hacer nada al respecto… excepto aprender a vivir con ese error y no cometerlo de nuevo."_

"No me gusta cometer errores."

 _"_ _Como buen virgo que eres. A mí tampoco me gusta cometer errores, pero pudo ser peor."_ Gran respuesta, Buda. _"Ahora tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias."_

Shaka se detuvo junto a unas columnas a medio derruir y se apoyó unos instantes en el mármol. ¿Consecuencias? Bah. Esa era una forma elegante y diplomática de decir que había juntado el suficiente **MAL** karma como para que le durase un par de vidas y que la reparación del equilibrio sería de complejidad especial.

" _Nada de eso. No culpes al karma por tus boludeces._ " Dijo de pronto Anteros. Shaka le ignoró olímpicamente.

"Algo falta…" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Feh. Hacía varios días que ya estaba lidiando con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Primero había sido el sermón de Shion, que no había contribuido a su… decaído estado de ánimo, y luego la molesta curiosidad e indignación de quienes le rodeaban. ¿No sabían preocuparse de sus propios asuntos? Él también estaba dolido: que no supiera expresarlo no quería decir que tenían permiso de hacerle bullying. No deberían meter las narices donde no les llamaban. Bah.

Todo era tan raro: lidiar con la curiosidad de sus compañeros, con la mala leche de Camus y de las chicas en general (¿se habrían puesto _todas_ de acuerdo?)… ¿Acaso le estaba vedado portarse como un imbécil? Por si fuera poco…

De un momento a otro una preocupación parecía arañarle un costado de su corazón. Se sentía como si Ana María hubiera sido una pantalla que le impedía verlo, pero ahora que ya no estaba… la preocupación estaba allí, más insistente y dolorosa que nunca.

Rayaba en ácida ansiedad…

¿Por qué era tan repentino?

 _Flashback._

 _"…_ _No Me Verás Más, No Escucharás Ni Mi Nombre, Ni Sentirás Mi Cosmo, Ni Me Verás La Sombra. Nada. Para Ti No Existo…"_

 _Fin de Flashback._

Tal cosa, _larki_ se lo había tomado muy literal. En todos esos días no la había visto ni siquiera de lejos y hacía lo imposible por evitarlo. La echaba de menos. Mucho. Admitía que se le hacía muy raro no ver a Chantal, y sentir su cosmo tan lleno de errática angustia no le hacía gracia. Porque la había monitoreado, conste: Estaba preocupado. No era normal ni saludable que una persona estuviera así de inestable y sentía que podía ayudarla, hacer algo por ella, pero… ni siquiera salía del Recinto de Amazonas. Al menos no que él supiera… y la extrañaba… moría por verla. ¿Seguía en Grecia, verdad? Eso era lo que se le hacía raro: nunca la creyó capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Quería verla… lo necesitaba.

Ella necesitaba un abrazo.

Él necesitaba dárselo.

¿Y si se lastimaba?

¿Y si él no podía evitarlo?

…

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Se pasó las manos por la cara.

 _"_ _Chantal nunca te ha mentido y siempre buscó agradarte."_ Le recordó Buda, volviendo de su mutismo.

"Es una latosa." Rezongó tratando de mentirse a sí mismo.

 _"_ _Pero es honesta. Nunca te mintió."_

Shaka miró hacia el cielo, parcialmente nublado, que poco a poco comenzaba a despejarse, dejando ver manchones de estrellas y de cuando en cuando a la Luna. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, por lo que decidió que no se iba a detener a gastar neuronas en Chantal, no más de las necesarias.

Pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo. Sentía que debía pensar con toda su mente y corazón en ella…

… y que al mismo tiempo eso le estaba vedado.

"… cumple lo que promete." Añadió molesto consigo mismo.

Se sintió más pesado y ridículo de pronto. Se avergonzaba de cómo la había tratado aquél día y el cargo de conciencia era bastante molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener la razón, él era el que se quedaba con la última palabra, siempre le pedían consejo y del mismo modo, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí. Siempre analizaba las cosas con la cabeza fría, de mantenerlo todo bajo control de que todo fuera perfecto o al menos lo más perfecto posible. En esta ocasión no había puesto en práctica ni sus propios dichos, no había meditado todas las variables a fondo, se había dejado llevar y en cierto modo había salido lastimado de aquél error, o eso creía.

¡Qué mal ejemplo estaba dando!

Por una vez que no tuviera razón, por una vez… no se sentía divertido. Cierto, había obtenido lo que quería, que Chantal lo dejara por fin en paz, pero eso se sentía como una victoria vacía. La quería de vuelta. Ni siquiera en esos días de relativa tranquilidad había podido ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había sido para peor. Tanto pensar en la amazona durante esos días, le había obligado a analizarla y a descubrir cosas que nunca creyó que sentía. Le gustaba la nueva Chantal que había visto, la que no le saltaba encima… conversar con ella era agradable, ¡hasta su voz le había cambiado! Era astuta y no tenía que darle tantas explicaciones: lo entendía e incentivaba el debate. Le gustaba que le pusieran retos a su intelecto. ¡Incluso había notado que sus afilados sarcasmos mejoraban tras conversar con ella!

Se sentía algo arrepentido. Al menos debió ser menos… pesado.

"Las mujeres son un problema…" Se dijo a sí mismo.

¡Bah! Con lo mal que le había ido en esa larguísima semana, al menos Anteros no lo había molestado. Cosa distinta era Buda, que o se mostraba reacio a hablarle o no perdía oportunidad de sermonearlo sobre las almas gemelas, de cómo se debe buscar en el otro lo que a uno le falta y complementa y no necesariamente lo que es igual o muy diferente; insistiendo además en el hecho que el amor no es algo que se rija con reglas fijas, o que se controle con la mente, sino que tenía sus propios patrones de comportamiento que no resisten análisis racionales coherentes… y que eso era precisamente lo bello del proceso.

No sé ustedes, pero tiene lógica una vez que se mastica un poco.

A todo esto… ¿Chantal estaría bien? De lo poco que había podido contactarla, había percibido su cosmo muy alicaído esos días. En serio eso lo perturbaba. Sí, quizás movido por el cargo de conciencia, había intentado contactarla al menos mediante un _cosmomail_ , pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. La amazona lo evitaba hasta en esos campos. ¡No le Gustaba! Las cosas debieron haber seguido como siempre, ¿por qué ahora Chantal modificaba su modo de actuar? No le gustaban los cambios, y Shaka sentía que NO ERA normal que se escondiera así, que lo evitase o que estuviera tan… apagada. ¡Debería animarse! Seguir corriendo de un lado al otro, de buscarse la vida, de llamar la atención. ¡ALGO!

¿Y si encontraba otro que llenase sus expectativas, que la mimase y que de paso la mantuviera lejos de él…?

¡No!

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. ¡NO! Chantal no podía…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _¿Tan poca cosa soy?" Preguntó de nuevo, obligando a Shaka a pensar en su respuesta._

 _"_ _Creo que encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda como se debe… pero ese alguien no soy yo."_

 _"_ _Chantal… es hora de irse. No te hace bien esto." Daniel insistió en querer llevársela, pero la chica se soltó del brazo._

 _Fin de Flashback._

Daniel de Sculptor… parecía quererla.

Shaka suspiró… ¿Por qué entonces le dolía ese nudo en la garganta al pensar en su última conversación con Chantal? O ¿por qué le daba un tic en el ojo cuando se la imaginaba con el _Danielito_ ese? Ni el mismo se entendía. Arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos…

 _"_ _¿No te cuadra que no te busque?"_ Preguntó Anteros de pronto. El esquivo dios se manifestó en la forma de una mariposa que revoloteó alrededor del dorado. Shaka se sopló el flequillo: ya le extrañaba que no se hubiera aparecido este tipo. Su prolongada ausencia era demasiado linda para ser cierta. _"… debe ser porque te hizo caso…"_

Shaka no respondió. Anteros se posó sobre su hombro derecho y sacudió las alas, dejando escapar un polvillo nacarado. Shaka agitó su mano y se espantó al dios.

 _"_ _Abre los ojos. Tu_ larki _es más apetecida de lo que crees. Tienes que cuidarla: en este momento no tiene la fuerza emocional para hacer frente a los aprovechados."_ Le advirtió Anteros con algo de urgencia

"Chantal sabe cuidarse sola. Es una amazona: vas a ver cómo barre el suelo con quien intente pasarse de listo." Gruñó Shaka, de súbito molesto.

 _"…_ _¿deprimida cómo está? Se va a sujetar hasta de los fierros calientes con tal de sentirse mejor… está vulnerable y frágil: no piensa bien."_

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó el dorado, sin obtener respuesta.

De súbito Shaka se irguió molesto y dejó su lugar bien apoyadito en aquella columna. Indignado, comenzó a alejarse de ese sitio, dejando al dios atrás. ¿Cómo se atrevía Anteros a echarle más limón en su herida y a insinuar que otra persona pudiera enamorarse de **SU AMAZONA** y que **SU LARKI** aceptase las propuestas de otro? Eso era tan ilógico como intentar mezclar agua y aceite. O peor. ¡¿Cómo insinuaba que ella no podría defenderse?! ¿Acaso no la había visto peleando? A pisotones se alejó.

¿Chantal no se atrevería, verdad? Se detuvo y tomó aire. ¡Feh! Como si le importase. No es que tuvieran algo. De hecho, estaría en todo su derecho de buscar otra… ¡Argh!… Se dirigió hacia una columnata a medio derruir que había cerca, pues le habían dado ganas de hundirse en su Sagrado **OM** durante un par de vidas. ¡Hey! Esa columnata… ¡Shaka la reconoció casi por inercia!: allí había coincidido con Chantal no hacía muchas noches, durante un turno… recordaba esa caricia de cosmo… sí, la recordaba.

Extrañado, bajó la velocidad de sus pasos… allí había alguien. ¡Estaba Chantal! Se le aceleró el corazón.

Anteros asumió una forma antropoide, con sus alitas de mariposa, se ajustó el carcaj y puso las manos en las caderas. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, y sin perder de vista al dorado, chasqueó sus dedos y miró hacia el cielo. Suspiró apenado: esto iba a doler, pero se veía venir.

Shaka decidió detenerse del todo al oír una pausada conversación que venía de entre la columnata. ¡Era Chantal! Esa voz era inconfundible. Por entre los derruidos mármoles reconoció la silueta de su _larki_ , por el característico flequillo familiar y presencia. ¡Se la veía bien! Al menos uno de los dos estaba pasando una buena racha. ¡Opa!, no llevaba su trenza, sino una cola de caballo. Nunca la había visto con ese peinado: se veía diferente.

No…

No estaba bien… Su cosmo era un hervidero de miedo, los chakras desalineados o bloqueados. Era evidente que había estado durmiendo mal. ¡Él podía arreglarlo! Solo… solo…

… lo que vio, pareció atravesarle el pecho de lado a lado, dejándole una sensación ácida en la mitad del tórax. Shaka se sintió como atornillado al suelo. Se volteó indignado para reclamarle al dios, que solo le devolvió una mirada compasiva.

 _"…_ _Tómatelo con calma. De esto se sobrevive, si tienes paciencia."_

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Daniel De Sculptor! ¡Devuélveme Eso En Este Instante Si No Quieres Que Te Despelleje!" Chantal sonaba enfurecida.

"¿La Quieres, Trucha? Tendrás Que Quitármela." Respondió Daniel travieso.

La exclamación de Chantal fue lo bastante firme como para llamar su atención. Shaka irguió el cuello para prestar atención. El pecho lo sentía apretado. La bajita amazona que intentaba recuperar su máscara que Daniel, aprovechando su altura, insistía en poner en alto. El plateado, en un descuido de la chica, le había quitado de la cara.

"¿Cómo se atreve?" Bufó preocupado.

 _"_ _Hmm, creí que eso de la ley de la máscara había sido modificado…"_ Razonó Anteros. " _Oye, Genio, ¿Cómo puedes ver si tienes los ojos cerrados?"_

"No es de tu incumbencia."

Shaka, muy irritado, intentó dar un paso, dispuesto a poner fin a esos juegos, pero no podía moverse. No fue capaz… La escena se seguía desarrollando y la ácida sensación del santo de Virgo comenzó a ser irradiada por todas sus venas a medida que los instantes pasaban.

No podía intervenir, no era quien para hacerlo.

Es que Daniel se había pasado gran parte del turno nocturno tratando de animar y coquetear con la que quería que fuera su niña, más que vigilar los límites… y Chantal, quien trataba a toda costa de hacerle el quite, finalmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Daniel en su entusiasmo no se estaba dando cuenta que Chantal podría reaccionar mal y que no estaba cediendo a sus encantos como creía, y que solo por respeto a la amistad que tenían no lo ponía en órbita de una patada.

"¡Que Me La Des!"

"¡Que Me La Quites!"

"¡No Seas Infantil, Dámela!"

"¡Deja De Llorar, Mujer! Quítamela Que Sé Que Puedes."

"¡Dámela Ahora!

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Piscis Austrinus?"

Chantal se estaba cansando de tanto juego, que nunca quiso para empezar. Dejó de saltar unos momentos para taparse la cara con una pañoleta que llevaba consigo. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Daniel para arrinconarla contra una columna, bloqueándole el paso con ambos brazos. Perpleja, Chantal le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

"¿Qué te parece que hago?"

Daniel le sujetó los brazos y cerró la distancia entre ambos. Chantal quiso fundirse con la pared atrás, pero atinó a levantar los brazos y mantener la distancia.

"Basta. No quiero esto."

"¡No seas porfiada!"

Daniel le sujetó las manos con fuerza y se acercó más. Chantal no supo qué pensar cuando le acariciaron la mejilla… o cuando le rozaron la punta de la nariz… el corazón se le aceleró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, como intentando negar la situación, medio paralizada de miedo. Sintió un vacío en las tripas que le recorrió hasta las piernas y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No sabía qué hacer, o sí, sí lo sabía, pero no le respondían las manos. Ella no quería esto. ¡Daniel no tenía permiso para hacer esto! Era otro el que estaba autorizado. Bien podría darle un empujón, pero… pero… este cariñito… ella… no lo quería. Se sintió débil. Erizó la espalda en señal de rechazo, pero por lo visto la malinterpretaron.

"Yo estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar sola."

Daniel la besó.

Era cierto, el santo de Virgo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par a esas alturas, pero no estaba en lo absoluto contento con lo que veía. Había visto todo y con mayor claridad de la que hubiera querido. Desde su perspectiva parecía que todo aquello era algo consentido, no supo desde donde estaba la verdadera naturaleza de aquella situación. Quiso irse, darles privacidad, pero quería quedarse e interrumpir, ¡De hacer algo! pero ¿Qué derecho tenía él de intervenir? Se supone que Chantal quería dejarlo atrás, pero… ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Ella no quería eso, pero… pero… ¡Ese no era el lugar de Daniel! No era su lugar… eso era para él.

… Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Por lo visto, su _larki_ había encontrado a alguien que sí la apreciaba…

Tenía frío.

¿Qué era lo que estaba, en efecto, mirando? Es que no podía apartar la mirada de esos dos… Él nunca le había visto el rostro… y desde su ubicación no podía verlo. Le pesaban las manos…

 **ALTO.**

El dorado cerró los ojos enfurecido y apartó el rostro hacia otro sitio. Vacío, más malhumorado que nunca, ácido, herido, decepcionado… asustado, además de ansioso: era como si le oprimieran la garganta con metal. Mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué acaso esos dos no necesitaban respirar que se besaban tanto? Era desagradable, ¿Cómo podía la Niña disfrutar eso tanto? Es que de pronto la percibía feliz, exultante de alegría, de emoción, borracha de cariño, y mimada. Tal como si le hubieran cumplido un sueño esperado con ansiedad… y… él no había tenido nada que ver con eso… nada que ver.

Eso… ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

 _"_ _Shaka… Chantal no quiere eso."_

"Esto… no me incumbe."

 _"_ _Te duele…"_

Shaka apretó los dientes. Finalmente logró girar sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda a la escena que le había quitado hasta el aliento. Digno y orgulloso, avanzó algunos pasos en la dirección contraria, sin emitir comentario. Mientras caminaba, pestañeó algunas veces: antes había presenciado cosas que quitaban el aire y que bien podía catalogar como hermoso u horroroso… esto le había llegado con tanta fuerza como cualquiera de esas cosas que hubiera visto antes, pero no podía, se sentía incapaz de catalogarlo o darle un nombre. Pestañeó una vez más antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos y siguió la marcha: esta vez iría directo hasta Virgo y se encerraría allí un mes entero a meditar.

Le dolía el estómago. Tenía una acidez tremenda.

Se alejó con pasos temblorosos.

No se quedó para observar la monumental PATADA que Chantal le dio a Daniel ni bien pudo salir de su sorpresa y reaccionar.

"¡DIJE QUE NO!"

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _... Aprovechando que Kiki trapeaba las escaleras, estos dos estaban echados en el sofá de la sala de estar de Aries, medio mirando "The Walking Dead" en Netflix. Y como leyeron, Matilda medio dormitaba y medio conversaba._

 _"_ _Entonces… ¿lleva todo este tiempo sin salir de virgo?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Tres días enteros. Meditando." ..._

* * *

 **PS:** Buena idea: escuchar música acorde para escribir capítulos. Mala idea: escuchar temas tristes o con un alto contenido de dramatismo para _éste_ tipo de capítulos. Hace unos capítulos hice una queja, que en esta ocasión repito: cursi, recursi e hipercursi. Dependo de ustedes y su buen juicio. Y ahora todas las piezas están listas y preparadas. El prólogo está justo frente a nuestras narices… ya pronto. Pronto.

Y por cierto, chicos y chicas. **No** es **No**. Cuando alguien les dice que **NO** , háganle juicio. Respeten.

Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


	12. Cap 11: Lo que acecha

_Mu y Matilda se tienen ganas, pero no parecen dar el paso que quieren. Daniel le pide disculpas a Chantal, pero no digamos que puede disfrutar su victoria mucho rato… Shaka recibe la visita de una proyección astral que le pide ayuda… Los renegados atacan el Santuario de Athena._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y los Omakes " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu. **¡ESTÁN ACTUALIZADOS!** Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuarenta y cuatro: Sólo contrataré caza–recompensas que trabajen únicamente por dinero. Aquellos que trabajan por el placer de la caza tienden a hacer cosas tan estúpidas como conceder al otro una deportiva posibilidad de ganar._

 ** _Los sucesos de este capítulo suceden el mismo día de la Apertura._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: (Para la segunda parte) Concierto de Aranjuez, Adagio, Segundo Movimiento. Compuesto por Joaquín Rodrigo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Lo que Acecha…**

 **Casa de Aries.**

 _Tres días después._

Kiki trapeaba las chamuscadas escaleras de Aries, no de muy buen humor, a causa de su última travesura. El día anterior, y solo él sabe cómo, había conseguido un litro de gasolina, el cual había llegado a las manos de Thanos, quien, como el pequeño curioso pirómano que era, había decidido verter combustible cada tres escalones y encenderles fuego, solo para ver qué tan bonitas se veían las llamas. Alisa había llegado a tiempo para ver cómo el aprendiz de Máscara lanzaba el fósforo al suelo y daba inicio a la barbacoa. Dos horas más tarde, Kiki y Thanos figuraban cabizbajos ante sus respectivos maestros, lo cual consolaba al aprendiz de Aries, pues no fue el único castigado: el trapeaba las escaleras, pero su inesperado cómplice figuraba en esos momentos encerrado en las cocinas del recinto de plateados (solteros), quitando la grasa de las ollas.

Lo cual no era menor, pues los plateados no acostumbraban a lavar ollas muy seguido.

Esto le había dado a Máscara y a Mu un inesperado respiro de sus alumnos, que aprovecharon como mejor se les ocurrió. Mientras el santo de Cáncer aprovechó para ponerse al día con algunos entrenamientos atrasados y en hablar un poco con Shiori, Mu decidió pasar el rato con Matilda, aprovechando que no tenía tareas pendientes y que a la chica le habían dado la tarde libre.

"… Tengo sueño." Reconoció Matilda tras un bostezo. "Dormí mal anoche."

"Duerma tranquila. No la molesto."

Estos dos ni cuenta se dieron en qué momento su amistad se transformó en otra cosa o cuando se pusieron más cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero no hacían nada al respecto. Solo sabían que entre los dos había una puerta abierta que no se atrevían a cruzar. Mu sentía que Matilda no quería dar el paso, ¿O era él el que no se atrevía? Y sin embargo allí estaban, disfrutando la presencia del otro, como si llevaran años siendo pareja, con el detalle que **no** lo eran. Ni siquiera tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas… pero no daban el paso. Tampoco hablaban de ello.

¡Helos allí! Aprovechando que Kiki trapeaba las escaleras, estos dos estaban echados en el sofá de la sala de estar de Aries, medio mirando "The Walking Dead" en Netflix. Y como leyeron, Matilda medio dormitaba y medio conversaba.

"Entonces… ¿lleva todo este tiempo sin salir de virgo?"

"Sí. Tres días enteros. Meditando."

"Siempre medita, ¿Qué es lo diferente en esta ocasión?" Preguntó Matilda tras reprimir un nuevo bostezo. "Me han dicho que puede pasar incluso meses meditando." Mu suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Esta vez no lo noto en equilibrio. Medita, pero de mal humor."

"¿Lo normal es que medite de buen humor?"

"No… lo normal es que medite en equilibrio."

Matilda asintió en silencio. Mu iba a proseguir con su explicación cuando algo llamó su atención. Curioso se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Matilda siguió sentada y le observó atenta. El lemuriano, al asomarse hacia los pasillos del templo, vio pasar a Camus de Acuario, muy serio, seguido de Alsacia, tan seria como su marido, pero que además trataba a duras penas de seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas. Por lo visto, ninguno le vio, pues siguieron de largo sin saludar. Mu optó por no preguntar nada. En eso le tomaron del brazo.

"¿Siguen planeando el castigo de Daniel? Yo habría puesto una denuncia en lugar de Chantal." Murmuró cruzándose de brazos. "Y luego lo demando: hago que le embarguen hasta la forma de caminar."

"Nada. Sabemos tanto como Camus." Respondió Mu preocupado. Matilda rezongó.

"Esto me da mala espina." La chica se encogió de hombros. "Bah. De un corazón roto nadie se muere. Seguro lo supera, ¡Más le vale!… Pero si lo que me contaste es verdad, y en verdad Daniel se quiso aprovechar de su vulnerabilidad… mal."

"Camus nos dijo que Chantal controló la situación, así que tan mal no…"

"Si alguna vez me llega a pasar algo así, júrame que le vas a dar una paliza al aprovechado." Le pidió Matilda muy decidida. Mu la miró unos instantes, para terminar sonriéndole.

"Como desee, señorita Matilda."

"Bien. Así me gusta." La chica estiró los brazos hacia arriba. "Creo que esa amazona va a superar todo esto. Le ha ido tan mal que ya no le queda de otra sino mejorar."

"Ojalá tengas razón." Mu ladeó la cabeza y le miró con ternura. La chica le sonrió de costado y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

"Me iré a casa, Mu. Me estoy quedando dormida y no quisiera hacer ningún papelón aquí. ¡Gracias por la película!"

"Ooh." Mu bajó los hombros algo decepcionado, pero le sonrió en seguida. "¿Quiere que le acompañe a casa?"

Matilda le miró con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que tuviera un lindo latido de corazón.

"¡Esperaba que te ofrecieras! "

* * *

 **Despacho del Patriarca.**

 _En esos momentos._

Independiente de cuán desastrosa o fructífera podía ser la vida emocional de los santos, había otras cosas más importantes a las que prestarle atención en aquellos momentos. Aunque los presentes en aquella reunión se veían relajados, todo era una apariencia. Shion leía un fax urgente que Albiore de Cefeo había enviado hacía cosa de minutos: el plateado había optado este medio de comunicación al no querer fiarse del cosmo, o de internet, para transmitir el mensaje. Athena observaba expectante; Aioros y Saga repartían su atención entre el Patriarca y un grueso y antiguo tratado sobre cosmoenergía que databan de 1324 e Idril se mantenía muy atenta, vigilando por igual a Niké (que jugaba con Docko y Kanon) y en el Patriarca.

Shion dejó el fax sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Athena tomó el papel y volvió a leerlo. Esta vez, hasta Niké se quedó viendo al Patriarca.

"Albiore aún no encuentra al otro plateado perdido. Anoche tuvo que proteger una aldea en las montañas… Cada vez se están acercando más a las ciudades."

"No parecen querer alejarse mucho del monte Everest." Razonó Aioros. Saga asintió.

"Aioros tiene razón, todos los ataques a las poblaciones se han concentrado en un radio no mayor a los quinientos kilómetros a partir de este punto en Los Himalaya." Dijo el gemelo mayor mientras señalaba un sector en el mapa. "Debe haber algo aquí que les interesa."

"Lo preocupante es que mantienen a Jamir dentro del radio de sus ataques, aunque no se atreven a acercarse a la torre, o al poblado lemuriano que está oculto por allí." Puntualizó Kanon, quien tenía a Niké sobre sus hombros a manera de caballito.

Shion resopló y se mantuvo en silencio. Idril miró por la ventana y Athena comenzó a morderse las uñas.

"Todavía no encuentran al otro plateado." Bufó la diosa. "O los cosmos perdidos. ¿Cómo fue que les quitaron el cosmo?" Idril erizó la espalda. "¡Aish! Al menos se mantienen dentro de determinada área de acción…"

"El que no se alejen de ese punto no quiere decir que no se pongan atrevidos. Hasta donde sabemos, han derrotado a dos plateados: eso les puede dar aires de grandeza." Idril caminó con soltura hasta el grupo. "¿Albiore no reportó algún tipo de ataque extraño a su persona?"

"Albiore es un buen luchador: el más fuerte de los plateados." Aseguró Docko, quien se veía muy tranquilo. "Al menos seguimos teniendo noticias de él, pero no me fiaría: dos de los desaparecidos eran más que capaces de encargarse solos de la situación."

"Seguimos sin tener detalles. Si queremos detener estos ataques, necesitamos información que no tenemos. Mientras no la obtengamos, estaremos dando palos de ciego." Rezongó Kanon, mientras trataba de recuperar un mechón de cabello que Niké jalaba divertida. "Se supone que esos plateados fueron a detener a los renegados y a saber qué pretendían, pero o están en coma y sin cosmo, o no sabemos nada de ellos. ¿Cuántos van? ¿Cuatro, cinco?"

Shion se cruzó de brazos y emitió un gruñido de perro. La situación de verdad se estaba tornando irritante. Pero tenía la corazonada de que al menos aún estaban a tiempo de revertir la situación en su favor.

"Tarde o temprano esa pandilla de indeseables cometerá un error. El problema es que no tenemos tiempo para necedades del estilo." Shion cruzó miradas con Athena, que ese día estaba particularmente callada, y con Idril. "Saga, Idril: reúnan a los plateados, santos y amazonas, y pidan voluntarios."

Saga asintió e Idril relajó los hombros. Tanto ella como Saga asintieron con la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo, o emitir comentario, salieron del despacho caminando con fuerza. Shion se recargó contra su sillón. Athena volvió a leer el fax.

"Tengo una fea corazonada." Dijo la diosa, quien se quedó mirando a Shion y a Docko. "Hay que subir los niveles a alerta media." Sentenció muy segura.

Aioros despeinó a Athena y Kanon sonrió cómplice. Shion asintió satisfecho y Docko se irguió y se dispuso a salir.

"Veré que eso suceda."

* * *

 **Casa de Virgo.**

 _21:33 p.m._

¿Qué es peor que estar de mal humor? Que al resto del mundo agarre manía con hacer notar tus errores. ¿Qué es peor que sentirse mal por estar de mal humor debido a razones que no logras averiguar? Pues que a cierta latosa divinidad del amor no correspondido insista en molestarte. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que Buda le encuentre razón.

" _Insisto, está celoso… pero debería saber toda la historia_."

 _"_ _¿Quieres dejarle en paz?"_ Rezongó Buda.

Pero al menos su maestro tenía más tacto y trataba de dejarlo solo con sus propios pensamientos. Shaka llevaba meditando unos tres días, pero no había ahondado mucho en el mundo espiritual. Su mente no estaba en equilibrio y como nunca, no lograba deshacerse de sus preocupaciones. No por causas externas, sino porque el mismo no quería dejar de pensar en ellas. Su mal humor era evidente… lo mismo que cierta sensación de despecho. Una vez más intentó quitar todo pensamiento y emoción de su mente para una zambullida al nirvana, pero vino ese instante fatal y recordó la escena del beso. Tuvo un tic nervioso y decidió empezar de nuevo al cabo de unos instantes: la imagen de _ese Sculptor_ y Chantal enredados le daban nauseas.

Anteros insistía en que había más de la historia de lo que parecía y que tenía que averiguar. Pero… le dolía.

 _"_ _¡No te cuesta nada! Es cosa que vayas, le preguntes a Camus y te va a contar: el tipo está enfurecido."_

"…"

 _"_ _¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¿No has notado que está enojado?"_

"Lleva semanas enojado conmigo."

" _Shaka_ …" Interrumpió de pronto Buda. " _Chantal puede haberte necesitado la otra noche_."

Una venita palpitaba notoriamente en la frente de Shaka. Mientras más hablaba Anteros, más se enojaba, más indignación le daba, más despecho sentía. Ya, ya había entendido la idea, pero había que aclarar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, nunca sintió nada por Chantal… aunque si eso era así… ¿DE QUÉ SE SENTÍA DESPECHADO? Shaka sacudió la cabeza y bufó molesto.

"Intento Meditar." Gruñó.

Lo único que quería era poner su mente en blanco para así poder armonizarla con el universo y no pensar en sus problemas, pero Anteros no lo dejaba tranquilo. El dios apareció tras de su espalda y con ambas manos, le tiró de sus mejillas.

" _Uy, el Iluminado no me quiere hacer caso._ "

 _"_ _Anteros, Basta ya."_ Ordenó Buda con severidad.

Shaka una vez más intentó ignorar a ambas divinidades y tratar de concentrarse en el infinito. Tan fácil que le resultaba otras veces ahondar en las profundidades misteriosas del universo, pero esa vez se sentía pesadísimo y demasiado atado al mundo terrenal, como si la última semana y media no hubiera sido ya bastante problemática. Solo quería sentirse tranquilo, no quería pensar en nada…

… Pero Ese Beso. ¿Desde cuándo un beso lo desconcentraba tanto? Ni siquiera la vez en que Alisa apareció con ese desplante a preguntarle por sus atributos físicos había logrado desconcentrarlo tanto. ¿Por qué ahora?

" _Por favor, voy en serio… habla con Camus_ …" Le recordó Anteros muy serio.

"¿Y le pregunto qué? ¿Cómo está Chantal, después de lo que pasó?"

 _"_ _¿Temes que te diga que está feliz con un enamorado nuevo?"_ Consultó el dios ladeando la cabeza. _"¿o es otra cosa?"_

 _"…"_

"…"

"… No quisiera oír algo así." Reconoció por fin al cabo de un rato. "… no soy quien para intervenir en su decisión." Shaka tuvo la sensación que le sujetaban y comprimían en cuello. "… Mi oportunidad pasó."

No oyó respuesta alguna, la casa de virgo quedó sumida en silencio durante largos minutos. Tenía frío, mucho…

" _Chantal no quería ese beso. Se asustó bastante. Daniel se aprovechó de un momento de debilidad…_ " Le dijo Buda con tierna calma. " _Pobrecita_." Añadió para mejor efecto.

Shaka apretó la mandíbula y empuñó las manos. Algo había prestado atención en esos días y le parecía haber oído a Camus protestando al respecto, pero había estado tan dolido con su propio malestar emocional que se negó a registrar tal cosa.

"Si la conozco bien… deprimida o no, apostaría que se defendió." Murmuró con rabia y pena.

" _Oh sí."_ Respondió Anteros con sinceridad. _"La patada, y posterior bofetada, resonaron por toda la columnata: creo que Daniel tiene una muela partida y que lo dejaron sin día del padre."_

"Bien. Se lo merece." Shaka irguió la cabeza. "Hmpf. Igual le voy a dar una repasada: eso que hizo no es de caballeros."

Se levantó de su pedestal de meditación de muy mal humor y con un sabor metálico en la garganta. Molesto, decidió irse al piso residencial, prepararse un té de jazmín e irse a su cuarto a ver si por lo menos lograba conciliar el sueño.

Y sin embargo se detuvo unos instantes y miró por la ventana…

Suspiró.

* * *

 **Límites del Santuario.**

 _Turno Nocturno. 23:45 p.m._

En la inmensidad del espacio, justo en la órbita del planeta, la constelación de satélites artificiales giraba alrededor de la Tierra con matemática precisión. Telecomunicaciones, GPS, investigación, militares… ¡De todo! Nada parecía interrumpir el constante vaivén de la rutina y…

 **¡CRASH! O**

Una piedra del tamaño de un puño se estrelló a soberbia velocidad contra aquél pobre satélite, atravesando de lado a lado el aparato, que por ahí seguía la ruta preestablecida en su programa, tuvo la poca fortuna de atravesarse en el camino del inesperado proyectil. La falla fue masiva y así se lo hizo saber a su centro de control en tierra, que frenéticamente comenzó a tratar de recuperar el control.

En el planeta, Chantal observó la trayectoria de la piedra sin emoción, hasta que se perdió entre las espesas nubes que atiborraban el cielo. Cierto, la patada que le dio a la pobre piedra fue **soberbia**. Incluso le había convertido en la primera en su tipo en vencer la gravedad terrestre y salir disparada al infinito. De poco le importaba eso a la amazona en aquellos momentos. Pateó molesta el suelo, congelándolo de paso y decidió tomarse un breve descanso. Se sentó justo allí donde estaba, sin buscar mayor refugio, en el suelo, cruzada de brazos y piernas, pensando.

Si aquella zona congelada de unos diez metros de diámetro alrededor de Chantal puede darnos un indicio de su estado de ánimo, podrán suponer que éste es el momento de usar ropa apropiada para temperaturas polares. La amazona sentía una literal licuadora funcionando en sus entrañas, lo cual hacía de ella algo peligroso.

Quería llorar a mares y al mismo tiempo asesinar algo.

"Err… este… ¿asumo que sigues enojada conmigo?"

Chantal se puso de pie en el acto, dio un par de zancadas y le dio un buen empujón a Daniel. ¿Enojada? Una nube de humo negro apareció por encima de su cabeza. ¿Acaso este santo era adivino? Ni Medusa hubiera sido más elocuente con su mirada.

 _"_ _¿Qué No Ves Que Salto De Alegría?"_ Reclamó la amazona en francés. "¡ _Aprovechado_!"

Daniel retrocedió un paso al sentir como el cosmo de Chantal se encendía un buen poco. Si no tenía cuidado con lo que hacía y decía, la amazona bien podría optar por descargar sus frustraciones con él, lo que no le hacía gracia. Como todos, sabía que esta mujer había sido una de las candidatas a la armadura de Acuario, por lo tanto no era chiste cruzársele cuando tenía ganas de liarse a golpes, menos cuando estaba tan inestable. Y él conocía bien a su amiga. Chantal, no obstante bajó los brazos en señal de que no lo agrediría.

"Entiendo que hayas querido besarme Daniel, pero, ¿Por qué Lo Hiciste? No recuerdo haberte dado mi permiso."

Daniel se pasó la mano por la nuca. Lo último que quería era incordiar a Chantal, o hacerla sentir incómoda, pero aquél día… ¡Lo estaba pasando tan bien! De verdad no se detuvo a pensar en sus acciones, tan solo se sintió inspirado de pronto, vio su oportunidad y no pudo esperar ni un segundo más. Esos ojos le habían hechizado, lo mismo sus facciones, algo dentro de sí lo impulsó a actuar. Ya había imaginado que Chantal era bonita, pero todos aquellos pensamientos no le habían hecho justicia a la realidad.

"Fue un impulso… ¡Creí que no te molestaría! Sabes que cuando veo una oportunidad la tomo." Le dijo muy serio. "Valió la pena, debo añadir." Añadió con una media y traviesa sonrisa. Solo estaba arrepentido de haberla hecho enojar, no de haberla besado.

Ambos se quedaron viendo largo rato a los ojos. Por fin la amazona irguió la cabeza con orgullo y con las manos en las caderas, observó el cielo, la inmensa bóveda celeste, cubierta de nubes. Estaba a punto de llover. Oculto a sus ojos, cientos de kilómetros más arriba, un pobre satélite se precipitaba a tierra sin remedio. Chantal resopló un par de veces y por fin suspiró. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, dándole la espalda al plateado.

"Quería saber qué se sentía. Lo haría de nuevo, no lo dudes." Daniel avanzó algunos pasos y se sentó junto a ella. También levantó la cabeza al cielo. "Desde que regresaste al Santuario no estás como siempre. ¡Adoro tu alegría! Te lo he dicho un montón de veces… Los dos somos santos de Athena y nuestras vidas nunca son fáciles. Cuando estoy contigo… tengo una cálida sensación de hogar."

 _"_ _Soy un desastre, Daniel. Ridícula, torpe, causa problemas… una niña_. _¡Y te dije que NO!_ " Chantal optó por abrazar sus piernas y recostar su barbilla en sus rodillas. "Incapaz de ver lo que tengo bajo mis narices."

"No dejes que un dorado mañoso te determine." Gruñó Daniel ofuscado.

"Lo amo. No te olvides: trátalo con respeto, por respeto a mí."

"Te trata como basura."

"Ya no tanto. Tiene sus momentos. Aceptar eso se me hace difícil. ¿Crees que es sencillo?"

Chantal se quedó en silencio y volvió a levantar la mirada al cielo. Hacía mucho frío, las nubes se cerraban cada vez más rápido. Quizás llovería dentro de algunas horas, o quizás no. De pronto la chica se sentía igual que aquellas nubes, a punto de llover.

"Hace mucho que lo tengo clavado en el pecho, Daniel. Me cuesta mucho sacarme ese puñal, dudo que lo haga alguna vez." Le dijo con voz sombría. "Me hace daño, me subestima… Nada de lo que haga le gustará. Tan solo soy… una histérica."

"No eres una histérica, sí un poco torpe, pero no…" El santo se calló a media frase y se sentó cerca de ella. "Oye, ¡Él se lo pierde! Donde él percibe una niña efusiva y destartalada, yo veo una mujer perfecta." Daniel estiró la mano para tomar la de ella.

Algo de sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas a Chantal. Sonrió gustosa, no recibía piropos a menudo, pero pronto endureció el rostro y apartó su mano. No obstante el santo estiró el brazo y alcanzó a atajarla. La amazona lo quedó mirando a través de la máscara con decisión. Chantal recuperó su mano y resopló molesta. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, aún tenía que asumir algunas cosas y dejar atrás muchos años de insistencia. No estaba muerta, la vida seguía y tenía que salir adelante, por su propia salud mental…

… Pero no se veía con Daniel.

"¿Sabes, amigo mío, por qué me alteré la otra noche cuando me besaste?"

"Lo sospecho, pero no me gusta."

"Ese beso no te correspondía a ti, sino a otro… me quitaste algo que le tenía reservado _a otra persona_ , aunque nunca me lo pidiera. ¡Me asustaste además! Me hiciste sentir vulnerable, y eso no fue divertido. ¡Dije NO!"

"… Lo sé. Chantal… yo… yo no quiero perder tu amistad. ¡Me equivoqué! Pero… también te amo a ti y no quiero… verte mal. Creí que…"

"Eres mi mejor amigo. Te lo he dicho desde el principio, ¡No me hagas sentir peor!" Chantal se cruzó de brazos. La amazona se calló de nuevo y frunció el ceño. No continuó por ese carril de pensamientos. "Yo sé que… tengo que dejar todo eso atrás."

"Disculpa." La interrumpió Daniel. "No sabía…"

"Sí lo sabías. Así como sabes que por unos instantes me imaginé que era él quien me besaba. Cuando cerré los ojos, creí que era él y hasta me convencí de que eso era cierto. ¡Pude haber echado a volar en ese instante!" La amazona se volvió a Daniel, sin quitarse la máscara. "Eso no es justo… ni para ti ni para mí. Amo a Shaka, no a ti."

Daniel gruñó algo taimado. Como que no le hizo gracia ser comparado con otra persona. Se adjudicaba, con justa razón y fundamentos, la autoría de aquél beso.

"Te pido paciencia… sigo enojada contigo, y bastante, pero… seguimos siendo amigos. Deja que se me pase la rabia." Le dijo con calma, aunque enseguida endureció las palabras. "¡Pero Solo Mi Amigo! Porque si llegas a aprovecharte de mí de nuevo, de esa manera, ni siquiera te vas a alcanzar a enterar."

El santo sonrió de súbito y su pecho se llenó de un bonito repiquetear de corazón. Era amigo, pero ¡Por Athena! ¡No lo iba a echar de su lado! Seguirían siendo amigos y eso puede que le salvara la vida. Quizás con el tiempo lograba seducirla. Además llevaba tres días huyendo de Camus de Acuario, eso no era sano en un espacio tan reducido como el Santuario. La amazona le dio una palmada en el hombro y se puso de súbito de pie. Daniel no tardó en imitarla, aún tenían una ronda que cumplir y terminar: ya estaban atrasados. Chantal se abanicó el rostro con las manos.

"Te veo luego."

Se despidieron sin mayor trámite. Cada cual se dio la espalda y siguió su ruta, su camino. Ambos se sentían menos agobiados. Ya más ligera, la amazona echó a correr solo por el gusto de hacerlo, hacia la zona en donde se supone que debía patrullar. Seguía teniendo mucho en qué pensar, pero al menos se sentía menos cansada… al menos racionalmente. Su corazón seguía adolorido y a diferencia de Daniel, que no cabía en sí de gusto, daba latidos oprimidos: esto era algo en lo que debía trabajar para poder superar…

 _Ris… ris, ras…_

Se detuvo de golpe, con los ojos fijos a la derecha. Había percibido ruidos fuera de lugar que venían de entre aquellas rocas. Chantal afiló los sentidos y asumió una actitud predadora. Hora de olvidar los asuntos personales: escaneó el lugar en busca de cosmos hostiles…

"Jejeje… Miren: una amazona."

"Está sola."

"Ella puede darles el mensaje…"

Aquellas voces la molestaron y no le gustaron. Había alguien allí… más de una persona y sus presencias eran hostiles y bizarras. Sus cosmos no parecían naturales, se sentían plásticos, ajenos. Como acrílicos. Pronto comenzaron a distinguirse algunas siluetas por entre la oscuridad. Chantal se irguió y levantó la cabeza, con desdén. Se puso las manos en las caderas, lista para atacar y proteger los límites del Santuario.

"¿A Quién se supone que debo matar?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber los nombres de tus asesinos?" Preguntó la primera voz.

"Porque es de buena educación ponerle nombre a las lápidas." Gruñó Chantal.

"Jejeje… ¿Quieres apostar?"

Molesta por la falta de respeto, Chantal encendió su cosmo y asumió una posición de batalla. Esta insolencia acababa allí y en ese momento. No la toleraría.

Atacó.

…

La poca visibilidad y la aparente calma de la noche sólo se vieron interrumpidas a la distancia por un fuerte y fugaz flash de luz celeste, seguido de un gutural alarido de terror, que terminó atascado en la garganta. Nadie percibió nada. Un oído entrenado habría escuchado la sorda paliza, y los huesos que se quebraban. Las ondas murieron sin llegar muy lejos y se ahogaron, aunque no sin advertir al menos a una persona de que algo no estaba bien.

Daniel no se tardó en correr hacia el lugar para ver qué ocurría.

* * *

 **Casa de Virgo.**

 _01:03 a.m._

¿Cuál era su problema con su té? Shaka no podía dormir, algo no funcionaba con sus esquemas y rutinas. Sí, había dejado de meditar para irse a descansar, porque no podía concentrarse y ahora era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Su plan era sencillo: tomar su té de jazmín con calma y echarse a dormir. De nuevo. ¡Bah! ¡Hacia un buen rato que debería estar dormido! Pero no… iba en su tercera taza de té de jazmín sin haber bebido sino media porción. Algo le faltaba. ¿Qué era eso tan diferente que le faltaba a su té?

Repasemos: había seguido todos los pasos de preparación, tal y como a él le gustaban. Incluso había mojado las tazas en agua caliente antes de verter el té, y dejado que reposara dos minutos. Pero con apenas el primer sorbo sentía que el brebaje estaba imbebible. En esta ocasión no era la excepción.

"Puaj."

Molesto, Shaka dio vuelta el té en el lavaplatos y enojado, dejó la taza allí. Mejor desistía de tomar té, a ver si a la mañana lograba que le quedara igual que siempre.

 _"_ _¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?"_ Chantal bramó molesta. Shaka pegó un brinco, dado que no se esperaba que la amazona estuviera allí.

Aguantó la respiración. ¿Chantal en su casa? Pero, ¿En qué momento había llegado? Giró sobre su eje para percibirla mejor. La amazona estaba allí, en la puerta de la cocina, medio oculta por la pared y la falta de luz. Los sentidos le dieron un vuelco de alerta: todo eso le daba un gusto extraño, no era normal. ¿Era un Deja Vú o alguna otra cosa?

"¿Por Qué Hice Qué Cosa?" Preguntó Shaka extrañado y molesto. Aquí había algo extraño. "¿Cómo entraste?" Pregunto intrigado y con el estómago en un hilo.

 _"_ _¿Por Qué Volteaste El Té? Creí Que No Había Nada De Malo Con Él."_

Insistió la chica como si no le hubiera escuchado. Su voz sonaba extraña. Esto puso a Shaka sobre aviso. Ya antes había escuchado algo así. Concentró sus sentidos en Chantal…

"Porque sabe raro, a detergente. No como siempre." Respondió con sospecha en la voz. Avanzó unos pasos, pero Chantal le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la sala. El dorado la siguió hasta allí.

 _"_ _¿Por Qué Lo Tiraste Entonces?"_

Shaka se sintió mal de pronto. Ya antes había oído esas mismas palabras, pero lo peor de todo es que esto no formaba parte de ningún recuerdo. De alguna manera Chantal estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Se había desdoblado? Sí. Era una suerte de bilocación, pero había urgencia. Frunció el ceño. No sabía que Chantal supiera proyectarse astralmente, pero… si eso era así, ¿acaso estaba reviviendo alguno de sus recuerdos? Tragó saliva: algo andaba muy mal.

No, esto no era normal. Era una emergencia.

"Porque algo le faltaba." Shaka dijo muy expectante, casi temeroso. ¡Esto estaba demasiado fuera de lugar! Avanzó hacia la amazona y le tomó el brazo: era como una vara de hielo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? "Lo tiré porque me equivoqué…"

 _"_ _¡Explícate Mejor, que no Te Entiendo!"_

Definitivamente esto era una suerte de proyección astral de un recuerdo de la amazona de Piscis Austrinus. Por alguna razón tenía sabor a mal agüero.

"Creo que no preparé bien mi té. Algo le falta…"

 _"_ _¿Qué le faltaba algo?"_ Algo se quebró en la voz de Chantal. _"Yo sé qué le faltaba."_ La amazona irguió la espalda y miró al techo. _"Le faltaba cariño… Te hubiera preparado ese té con cariño, si me lo hubieras pedido. Creí que te pondría contento. ¿Eso no cuenta?"_ Le preguntó de pronto dolida.

Eso último no era exactamente lo que Chantal había dicho en aquella ocasión, lo cual preocupó más al dorado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La amazona estiró la mano derecha hacia el santo… Tenía una herida horrible, como si algo le hubiera atravesado la palma… toda ella sangraba…

 _"_ _Mi querida larki."_ Le dijo en indi, sujetándola por los hombros, con toda la delicadeza que pudo. ¡Estaba tan fría que quemaba! _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

El rostro de la amazona se desfiguró en dolor y terror. Y eso que tenía la máscara puesta.

 _"_ _Intentaron matarme. Ayúdame, no sé qué pasa…"_ Le suplicó al tiempo que su máscara caía en pedazos al suelo, pero no le pudo ver el rostro. " _Usaron mi cosmo contra mi…_ "

Justo en ese instante, Mu dio la alarma, con tanta fuerza que seguro nadie debió haber quedado indiferente, ni siquiera Niké. Algo había ocurrido en el Santuario. ¿Por qué Mu llamaba a Aioria con tanta insistencia? Eso quería decir que había heridos, pero no recordaba haber sentido pelea alguna.

"Chantal. ¿Dónde cumples el turno esta noche? ¿Sabes que está pasando?" Le preguntó el dorado a la amazona con urgencia… solo que esta se había desvanecido. "¿Chantal?"

Shaka frunció el ceño e intentó contactar a la amazona mediante el cosmo, pero…

… no encontró nada.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por**

 **Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _"…_ _La elfa, taimada, caminó hasta donde estaban Saga y Docko. Ya tenía muchas ganas de retorcer algún cuello. Los dos dorados estaban enfrascados en el ensangrentado papel que tenían en las manos._

 _"_ _Por favor, díganme que eso tiene algún sentido." Protestó mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas, observando con interés a Géminis y Libra…"_

* * *

 **PS:** El desastre que Mu encuentra en la Apertura de este fic, sucedió este día. Para tener más referencias al respecto, siéntanse libres de releer la apertura Y el omake "Pequeñas Desilusiones" que pueden encontrar en la colección de los omakes perdidos. Lo que me recuerda que el omake "Cachorro de León" sufrirá una pequeña gran modificación. Y se debe a que soy una distraída… **°A°** Ekléctica es la diosa todopoderosa de las líneas temporales. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Brújula Cultural**

 _Datos extraídos de la Wikipedia_

 **Concierto de Aranjuez: C** omposición musical para guitarra y orquesta del compositor español Joaquín Rodrigo. Escrito en 1939, es seguramente su trabajo más y su éxito establece la reputación de dicho compositor como uno de los principales de la posguerra. Se considera la obra musical española más interpretada en el mundo, y su adagio es singularmente popular, habiendo sido cantado por múltiples figuras de la ópera y la canción melódica. El segundo movimiento en particular, que es el que sugiero para este fic, tiene una inspiración muy potente: el autor se había ido a vivir a Alemania con su esposa y allí esperan que nazca su primer hijo, PERO… por diversas circunstancias, el pequeño nace muerto y la mujer estuvo a punto de morirse. En el segundo movimiento, Joaquín Rodrigo cuestiona a Dios por la muerte de su hijo y le pide que su mujer se mantenga viva. Esto se expresa mediante el pulso de la guitarra (al comienzo del segundo movimiento), que representa un corazón latiendo. El movimiento tiene pena, rabia y desesperanza. Al final en el clímax de la guitarra y orquesta el autor "oye a Dios" y por fin se produce la aceptación del hecho y la paz del autor. Si pueden escucharlo, no pierdan la oportunidad.


	13. Cap 12: Conteo de Bajas

_El ataque sufrido por Chantal no ha hecho otra cosa sino agitar un avispero. El Santuario se encuentra en alerta máxima y no hay santo ni amazona que no esté buscando a los renegados. Shaka se siente morir, Camus no soporta los hospitales y Chantal lucha por su vida._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _todopoderosa diosa de las líneas temporales_ , está revisando **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. En ese proceso nos hemos llevado grandes sorpresas, así que en ese sentido, les ruego paciencia.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y los Omakes " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 _"_ _Saint Seiya"_ , la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuarenta y cuatro: Si advierto que un jovenzuelo ha empezado una aventura para destruirme, le mataré mientras sea un jovenzuelo, en lugar de esperar a que madure._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: "Eungenio" Salvador Dalí. Mecano.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Conteo de Bajas.**

 **Estancias de Athena.**

 _01: 50 a.m._

Shura vigilaba la puerta, pendiente hasta del movimiento de las cortinas. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y ansiedad: no quería sentarse y se paseaba por todo el perímetro, buscando hasta la más ínfima falla en la seguridad. Vestía su armadura y estaba listo para atacar en caso de que alguien atentase contra la diosa. Se movía de un lado a otro, con aparente calma, igual que un tigre enjaulado.

De hecho un par de guardias ya habían pasado un par de sustos.

Saori se había vestido a la rápida y pasaba su loco nerviosismo mordisqueando sus uñas, pendiente del celular, que tenía en la mano, paseándose por toda la habitación.

"Pero está viva, eso es algo. ¡Está viva!" Exclamó Athena de nuevo, a la rápida. Shura, que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de la diosa hasta nuevo aviso, volteó la cabeza hacia la chica.

"Al menos eso fue lo último que supe de Aioria." El santo de Capricornio cruzó miradas con Kanon, quien estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Niké. "¿Has tenido alguna noticia?"

El gemelo menor estaba bastante más quieto que Shura, pero no por eso menos preocupado. Kanon no llevaba el ropaje de Géminis, pero sí tenía puesta una armadura de entrenamiento. En sus brazos, Niké dormía a _ala suelta_ , recostada contra el pecho del dorado, bien abrazadita y segura. A diferencia de Athena, la pequeña diosa era indiferente a todo lo que estaba pasando y su primera prioridad era terminar con su sueño.

"Sé tanto como tú o como cualquier otro en el Santuario, Shura. Chantal sigue viva, pero detalles… No lo sé." Reconoció Kanon, reprimiendo un escalofrío. El gemelo meneó la cabeza y acomodó mejor a Niké, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y una de sus alas. Había sido uno de los primeros en llegar a la escena, junto con Shaka. Había visto el estado de Chantal. Reprimió el recuerdo con un gruñido. "Debemos tener paciencia."

Athena emitió una exclamación ansiosa y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Shura siguió con su paranoica revisión de la estancia y Kanon meció a Niké con suavidad cuidando de no despertarla.

Estaban preocupados.

* * *

 **Límites del Santuario.**

 _En esos momentos._

Esas luces rayaban en lo epiléptico y el escándalo de esa sirena le lastimaba los oídos. Como era de esperarse, Idril no se acostumbraba del todo ni a las luces ni a los ruidos tan estrambóticos que producía aquella ambulancia. Protegiéndose la vista con una de sus manos, la elfa observó cómo aquél vehículo se alejaba a toda carrera rumbo al hospital más cercano, con Chantal como paciente.

Odiaba las ambulancias, por útiles que fueran. Acababa de decidirlo. Las había conocido cuando tuvieron que llevarse a Shion en una de ellas, y desde ese momento le desagradaron. ¡Con mayor razón ahora que se llevaban a esa amazona! Comenzaba a asociarlas a algo malo.

Miró a su alrededor con ojo crítico, buscando más pistas, tratando de poner orden a los acontecimientos en su mente, para así tener una idea más clara de lo que había pasado. Aioros y Máscara revisaban el terreno no muy lejos, discutiendo teorías acerca de cómo había sido la pelea y cuántas personas intervinieron en la misma. Aioria, en silencio, observaba enfurecido el charco de sangre hasta donde hacía unos momentos había estado Chantal, como si con ello pudiera devolverle la salud. Alde coordinaba a los plateados presentes, que indignados revisaban el terreno aledaño en busca de pistas. Milo junto a Afro se habían llevado a un puñado de plateados y bronceados para revisar los pasadizos. Docko y Saga se mantenían cerca y analizaban un papel que encontraron clavado a la palma derecha de Chantal con un afilado trozo de hielo.

Sí. Le habían clavado la mano derecha al suelo. La misma con la que dibujaba.

Allí sobraba gente. Idril llamó la atención de Aioria, quien al notarla, se acercó a la elfa a zancadas.

"Esto fue un ataque deliberado: quiero que todos los que estén disponibles, santos, guardias e incluso los aprendices revisen palmo a palmo el Santuario, por favor." Ordenó muy severa mientras se volvía hacia el León. "Estamos en alerta general: los responsables de esto podrían estar en cualquier parte, no podemos confiarnos. ¡Podrían atentar contra la diosa!"

"Yo me encargo de eso, pierde cuidado." Aseguró Aioria, tronándose los nudillos. Sus manos y parte de su capa estaban manchadas con sangre.

Tanto él como Mu, Alsacia y Alisa habían tenido que darle primeros auxilios a Chantal, y tratando de mantenerla viva el mayor tiempo posible mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Mu había ayudado a eso, compartiéndole un poco de su cosmo en lo que la estabilizaban. Lograron así ganar tiempo precioso, pero quizás solo habían atrasado lo inevitable. Thanatos había sido visto en las inmediaciones, lo cual tenía a todos con los pelos de punta. Aioria apretó los puños.

"Si esa bola de traidores se encuentra dentro, se arrepentirá de haber entrado." Añadió serio y orgulloso. Idril asintió con la cabeza y tras esta señal, el León le dio la espalda y no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra.

Shion, junto con Camus y Alsacia, habían partido al hospital siguiendo a la ambulancia, dejando a Idril a cargo del Santuario. Ni bien Mu dio la alarma, la actividad en el Santuario había pasado de nula a excesiva. Grandes focos iluminaban el área donde se había producido el ataque, revelando que la violencia usada durante el mismo había sido brutal. El lodo, hielo y la sangre se mezclaban, el mismo terreno estaba herido, lo cual traía a los santos de cabeza: Nadie, **NADIE** había percibido ni medio gramo de cosmo sino hasta que Mu dio la alarma. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

Y eso que ni siquiera estoy mencionando el desconcierto generalizado por la ausencia del cosmo de Chantal y Daniel. Nadie lograba explicarse dicho fenómeno. Idril se masajeó las sienes, cansada y muy molesta.

"¿Señora Idril?" La llamó de pronto Aldebarán.

"¿Pasa algo, Aldebarán?" Preguntó la elfa muy serena. El enorme santo de Tauro se veía muy serio y quizás entristecido. Exhaló aire y se pasó la mano por el cuello.

"Misty, Argol y Dio ya se llevaron a Daniel al recinto de Plateados. Allí lo prepararán para su viaje." Dijo con la voz sombría. Aldebarán miró en la dirección en la que la ambulancia se alejaba. "Chantal sobrevivirá, estoy seguro… ¿Dijeron algo más los paramédicos?"

"No mucho más. Actuaron de acuerdo a como les han entrenado." Afirmó Idril, mientras negaba con la cabeza. La elfa inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. De pronto sentía nauseas, que atribuyó al coraje que toda la situación le provocaba. Alde arrugó el ceño.

"Iré a reforzar el perímetro sur, si no le molesta."

"Es una buena idea, por favor encárgate." Le dijo Idril resuelta. "¡Aldebarán! Antes que te marches, ¿sabes quienes están en las 12 casas?"

"Hasta donde sé, Mu, Kiki y Shaka. Los dos primeros vigilan que nadie no autorizado pase, Shaka volvió a virgo por orden del Patriarca a rastrear los cosmos perdidos. Afro y Milo revisan los túneles." Respondió el dorado, quien se rascó la cabeza. "Según dijo, de alguna manera habían sido separados de sus dueños." Idril suspiró impaciente.

"Eso explicaría muchas cosas." Le dijo Idril. Alde le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde tenía pensado desde un comienzo.

La elfa, taimada, caminó hasta donde estaban Saga y Docko. Ya tenía muchas ganas de retorcer algún cuello. Los dos dorados estaban enfrascados en el ensangrentado papel que tenían en las manos.

"Por favor, díganme que eso tiene algún sentido." Protestó mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas, observando con interés a Géminis y Libra.

"Tiene bastante sentido y está legible." Ladró Saga de mal humor. "El sádico que escribió esto tuvo la precaución de hacer la letra grande."

"Lo hizo pensando en que quizás la sangre podría arruinar el mensaje." Añadió Docko, quien sostenía el papel. Volvió su mirada hacia Idril.

"¿Qué dice la nota?" Preguntó Idril con un dejo de frialdad en la voz. Saga se cruzó de brazos y con un desdeño miró hacia el templo principal. Docko carraspeó.

" _Más les vale que sobreviva, que tiene que darle un mensaje a su broma de diosa_." Leyó el Anciano Maestro, con un dejo de disgusto.

Los tres quedaron en silencio. Ninguno estaba complacido: lo que esa nota implicaba era que a Chantal se le había dado un mensaje que debía comunicarle a Athena, pero la amazona podría no sobrevivir la noche…

"Sugiero una consulta técnica al Inframundo." Dijo de pronto Saga, muy serio. "Chantal de Piscis Austrinus perdió su cosmo sin usarlo siquiera para defenderse, Daniel de Sculptor está muerto, pero su cosmo sigue en este plano. Quizás allí podrían tener más información útil o darnos algunas guías."

"Quizás nos puedan echar una mano. Si se trata de una técnica nueva, a ellos también les interesa." Añadió Docko muy serio.

"Saga, por favor encárgate de eso, y cuando termines, quisiera que regresaras a Géminis. No quiero que las 12 casas permanezcan tan desocupadas." Le dijo Idril pensativa, mientras tomaba el papel de manos de Docko. "Tengo que avisarle a Shion sobre esto." Saga asintió.

"Idril, te acompaño." Dijo Docko, siguiéndole los pasos, aunque al poco andar le prestó el brazo.

Ambos veteranos se alejaron a paso urgente del sector. Aún había mucho que coordinar e información que recabar.

* * *

 **Hospital.**

 _Sala de Espera Familiar._

 _02:30 a.m._

Alsacia sin duda había tenido un acierto al llevar ese grueso abrigo al hospital. Sí, era una noche fría, muy nublada y amenazante de lluvia, aunque todavía no caían gotas que arruinasen nada, pero el hecho de que su marido estaba preocupado y angustiado no ayudaba a mantener las temperaturas estables, por mucho que estuvieran en interior.

"Camus, por favor." Le pidió esta vez con más firmeza, en vista de que era la cuarta vez que se lo pedía. Alsacia le tomó el brazo con ternura. "Sé bueno y compórtate."

El santo de Acuario abrió un ojo y miró neutral a Alsacia. Habría querido ser más frío, pero tal cosa no le resultaba con su esposa. Suavizó sus facciones al ver el puchero que ésta le puso y en seguida las temperaturas regresaron a la normalidad.

"Disculpa."

El dorado estaba apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos. No le gustaban los hospitales, menos las salas de espera. Esta situación le hacía recordar la vez cuando le dispararon a Alsacia y tuvo que esperar por noticias. De nuevo estaba esperando a alguien a quién él quería mucho y que para colmo era su pariente sanguíneo.

"Odio los hospitales." Gruñó entre dientes, y se cambió de pared.

Alsacia dejó caer los brazos derrotada. A ella tampoco le gustaban. De todas las emergencias que se hubiera esperado a mitad de la noche, ESTA era la que menos le gustaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Había visto a Chantal y Camus pelear amistosamente en más de una ocasión y sabía que su cuñada era perfectamente capaz de poner a su marido en problemas. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran dejado en un estado tan calamitoso? Algo le había oído mencionar a Aioria, Alisa y ella misma lo habían visto: **nada** parecía indicar que Chantal hubiera atacado, las heridas que tenía en los brazos eran todas defensivas. ¿Se habría dejado pegar a propósito?

Shion entonces entró en la sala. Se veía preocupado. Camus y Alsacia le clavaron la mirada.

"No he podido contactar a tus padres, Camus, sugiero que lo intentes, si no lo has hecho ya." Le dijo el Patriarca muy serio. "También tuve noticias de Idril…"

"¿Encontraron a los que le hicieron esto a mi hermana?" Preguntó el dorado con urgencia, con la mirada aguda y los puños apretados. Shion negó con la cabeza.

"No, si están dentro del Santuario, aún no dan con ellos, pero te aseguro que no saldrán vivos." Dijo sin mucho interés. A decir verdad, Shion tenía la impresión de que no encontrarían a los renegados esa noche.

Camus tenía una impresión parecida, pero algo dentro de él no quería creer tal cosa. Alsacia le abrazó el brazo al ver cómo su dorado le daba un golpe a la pared, congelándola en el acto. El trío miró hacia la sala de emergencia en la que atendían a Chantal, la cual bullía en actividad, y a la cual entraban algunas enfermeras en esos momentos.

"Chantal está dando una buena pelea, pero los médicos están muy desafiados." Dijo Shion con voz sombría. El Patriarca estaba tan expectante como parecía. Dejó caer los brazos cansados: aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. "¡Apenas siento que esté viva! Nunca había percibido una presencia tan diluida en un santo o amazona."

"¿Qué decía la nota, Excelencia?" Preguntó Alsacia de pronto. El Patriarca frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, solo para suspirar preocupado.

Por momentos no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, no porque estuviera pensando en una respuesta para Alsacia, tenía las cosas muy en claro, pero debía expresar sus ideas con cuidado.

"Quienes atacaron a Piscis Austrinus, le dieron un mensaje para Athena." Comenzó Shion sin dejar de mirar hacia la sala en donde atendían a la amazona. "La nota no da ningún indicio de qué se trata, eso es algo que solo Chantal puede decirnos. Necesitamos saber de qué se trata lo antes posible… antes de que termine esta noche de ser posible." Concluyó con firmeza. Camus le quedó viendo severo.

"Excelencia… mi hermana no está en condiciones de decirnos nada, a duras penas se mantiene viva."

"Hay una manera."

Shion y Camus cruzaron miradas por largo rato. En un principio, el santo de Acuario no parecía haber captado a lo que el Patriarca se refería, pero al cabo de unos momentos, rodó los ojos al cielo, lleno de fastidio. Taimado, infló las mejillas, se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, apoyándose en la pared. Alsacia se quedó mirando con los ojos muy grandes a Shion.

"Creo que me perdí de algo." Dijo ansiosa. "A ver si lo estoy entendiendo: Estos mal paridos le dejaron un mensaje a Saori con Chantal, que es urgente que se sepa cuanto antes. Si mi cuñadita se muere, nunca sabremos qué pasa, pero no está en condiciones para decirnos nada. **¡OBVIAMENTE!** " Alsacia señaló hacia la sala en donde atendían a la chica, cada vez más llena de actividad. "Sin embargo hay una manera de que se sepa… pero… ¿es idea mía o a Camus no le gusta el cómo?"

Camus se relajó y suspiró apenado. Shion desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y dejó caer los brazos. El santo de Acuario levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla a Alsacia.

"¿Recuerdas que en cierta ocasión, en la que caíste en un trance muy profundo, Shaka y Mu tuvieron que ayudarte a salir de él?"

"Sí, claro que me acuerdo…" Alsacia abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad. "¿Acaso esos dos pueden extraer la información desde el mismo cerebro de Chantal?"

"Solo necesitaríamos a Shaka, en este caso, es la persona más adecuada." Explicó Shion. "Pero sí, esa es la idea: el santo de Virgo puede y debe ir en busca de aquél mensaje."

"¿Por qué Mu no puede? Me ayudó en aquella ocasión."

"Mu intervino en aquella ocasión porque podía teletransportar tu alma desde donde había caído, de regreso a tu cuerpo, dado que existía la posibilidad que tú sola no lo hubieras podido hacer, por mucho que Shaka te ayudase." Explicó Camus, mirando hacia otro lado. "Ahora eso no sería necesario: Chantal no está en trance."

"Shaka puede hacer eso desde Virgo, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la chica. Shion negó con la cabeza.

"Podría, si Chantal tuviera su cosmo con ella, pero como no es así, Shaka tendrá que venir hasta aquí."

Con razón a Camus no le gustaba la idea. Alsacia puso cara de espárrago: con todo lo que había pasado entre Shaka y Chantal, encima tenía que pasar esto. ¡Podría ser peor! La chica volvió la mirada hacia su marido, quien pese a no gustarle ni medio ápice la idea, parecía resignado.

"Todo sea por la…"

"¡Camus, Alsacia!" Aquél llamado fue súbito y les tomó por sorpresa. "¡Excelencia!"

Selene entró corriendo a la sala de espera familiar del hospital. Parecía que se había vestido a la rápida y llegado lo antes posible. Seguramente Shura la había llamado a su casa y dicho lo que pasaba, pues esa noche, la chica no tenía turno. Tras recuperar el aliento, avanzó un par de pasos más.

"¡Acabo de enterarme! Vine lo más rápido que pude." Les dijo de prisa. "Shura me contó lo ocurrido, ¿han tenido alguna noticia?"

Camus fijó la mirada en el suelo y Shion negó con la cabeza. Alsacia se arregló un rebelde mechón de cabello.

"Nada, excepto que aún no se muere." Explicó la chica. "Está allá en ese cuarto dándole muchos problemas a tus colegas." Añadió mientras señalaba una dirección con un gesto de la cabeza. "Le dieron una paliza horrible, no es nada bonito como la dejaron. Apenas aguantó en la ambulancia." Selene escuchó con atención cada palabra.

"¿Quién la está atendiendo? ¿Qué médico urgencista está a cargo?"

"La doctora Rea Laurens." Respondió Camus de mala gana. Selene suspiró de alivio.

"¿Rea? Estupendo, es una gran médico." Les aseguró la chica, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el bolso, que Alsacia tomó bajo su cuidado. "Iré a ver qué tal está…"

Tan rápido como había llegado, Selene se fue, esta vez con una dirección fija y decidida. El trío se quedó solo una vez más, en silencio, tratando de asentar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente Camus inspiró con fuerza.

"Excelencia, Si Shaka tiene que venir, entrar en la mente de mi hermana y sacarle esa información… que lo haga cuánto antes." Gruñó el dorado. "No quisiera que estuviera cerca de Chantal más tiempo del necesario."

"Lo sé." Shion apenas se volvió hacia Camus. Sacó su celular y marcó algunos números. "Si me disculpan."

El Patriarca les dio la espalda y salió de la habitación para hacer una llamada por medio del celular. Camus y Alsacia se quedaron solos y en silencio…

* * *

 **Casa de Virgo.**

 _02: 47 a.m._

Meditaba concentrado como no había podido en más de tres días. Shaka levitaba sobre su flor de loto, con su cosmo expandido casi en su totalidad y emanando luz, buscando alguna traza, alguna pista de lo ocurrido al cosmo de aquellos dos plateados atacados en el Santuario y que no se habían defendido. Sin embargo, no podía captar otra cosa que extraños y breves chispazos de la energía de Chantal, movilizándose hacia oriente, a Los Himalaya, con gran velocidad, más sin usar toda su capacidad.

No podía precisar su ubicación. Aquél chispazo era demasiado débil, demasiado acrílico, no parecía real, sino artificial y algo interfería con su meditación.

…se había sentido morir de nuevo cuando llegó, a la par de Kanon y Saga, a la escena de la pelea. Tenía una palidez de muerte y no parecía estar viva, pero Mu le compartía cosmo, al tiempo que trataba evitar que siguiera desangrándose. Los tres reaccionaron, y se mantuvieron allí hasta que llegó Aioria poco después… entonces de algún lado habían aparecido Alisa y Alsacia, y los demás… el patriarca Shion le tomó del hombro y lo apartó: le ordenó que rastrease los cosmos desde virgo.

No tenía claro del como había transcurrido el tiempo. Tampoco se había percatado que aún tenía las manos con sangre… recordaba haber hecho presión sobre una herida por encima de la cadera, pero nada más. Su mente comenzaba a reprimir esos recuerdos. Tenía que meditar… tenía que encontrar el cosmo de su Chantal… y quizás el de Daniel.

Anteros le observaba pasmado. Él también estaba angustiado…al punto que ni chistó cuando su hermano le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"Espero que esto no haya sido parte de tu gran plan para reunir a esos dos." Protestó Eros de mal humor, apareciendo de pronto. Su hermano negó con la cabeza, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. "¿Qué dice Buda sobre esto?"

"Nunca Se Me Ocurrió Algo Así, No Tenía Presupuestado Que Pasara Esto, ¡De Verdad! Esto **_no_** estaba en mis planes." Admitió acongojado en serio. "Buda está en modo no conectado. No me responde ni por si acaso, se enojó mucho conmigo." Añadió Anteros con un puchero. Eros resopló y se pasó la mano por la cara: su hermano decía la verdad y la congoja que reflejaba en su rostro era honesta.

"¿Crees que las cosas se pongan peor?" Preguntó el dios del amor, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"No sé. Lo que sí sé es que mamá fue al hospital." Respondió Anteros.

Ambas deidades fijaron su mirada en Shaka, que seguía meditando, y que ignoraba los reclamos de su celular. Eros se pasó la mano por el cuello.

"Iré a ver cómo sigue Chantal… y ver que mamá no cause ningún desastre."

Anteros rezongó y ni se movió para despedirse cuando Eros se marchó, tal y como había llegado. Si todo esto se debía al muy extraño y negro sentido del humor de Ananké, era demasiado bajo y retorcido incluso para ella. Parecía una broma de pésimo gusto. Se quedó mirando a Shaka, que no dejaba de meditar…

"Que conste… ¡te lo advertí!"

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡NO hay adelanto del próximo capítulo! Es el último._**

 ** _Lo sé. Soy cruel._**

* * *

 **PS:** El Omake "Cachorro de León" fue modificado, por si quieren verle. Del mismo modo, Imago Mundi comenzó a ser reformado. Nada muy grande, solo unos cuantos ajustes editoriales aquí y allá, pero ajustes al fin y al cabo. Siéntanse libres de revisarlos…. **¡Y SÍ! óOo** Me dolió la modificación de " _Cachorro de León_." Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver cómo lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Yamid** … ¿qué te pasó? **ó.o** Con razón no te aparecías por el FB. Pero sí, sabes que soy más mala que el hambre. Al menos en esta ocasión habrá una conclusión a todo esto… y sí, puede que se aprovecharan de la fragilidad emocional de Chantal, pero créeme… Daniel quedó hablando * _finito*_ después de esa patada. Shaka por su parte, oh sí, va a ensañarse con quienes le hicieron esto a Chantal… Oh sí. Lo hará. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

Y Respondiendo a **LobaMayor1810** … **n.n** Digamos que hubo un tiempo que mi Musa estuvo **ON FIRE** de inspiración. Ojalá no hayas tenido problemas para seguir el orden. Me alegra que disfrutes estos desvaríos míos. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

 **¡Guest!** Tienes buena memoria, " _Sin Pan ni Pedazo_ " terminó más o menos por aquí, pero aún faltan un par de capítulos. A diferencia del anterior, ahora " _Flos Floram_ " está en progreso y avanzando a buen ritmo: se sabrá cuál es el desenlace de esta historia, y como se terminan atando los cabos sueltos. El Concierto de Aranjuez lo adoro con toda mi alma. **¡¿BAILAS BALLET?! *O* ¡QUE MARAVILLA! ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**


	14. Clausura: Único Testigo

_Shaka y Chantal tienen un disperso encuentro psíquico en la que el dorado le hace una promesa. Los santos de Athena siguen muy atareados, pero ahora el foco está concentrado en el hospital, por cuyos pasillos Thanatos se pasea. Omake: Robar cosmos no es lo único que buscan los renegados. ¿Quién es Flos? COMPLETO._

* * *

Nunca me olvido de las madrinas originales del Fic: Sonomi, Arwencita y Seika Lerki. Conste. A ellas gracias eternas. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, atentos que les responderé al final del capítulo. Tengan en consideración que **Ekléctica** , _Avatar de Chronos_ , está revisando **TODA** esta saga para que temporalmente (valga la redundancia) todo calce como corresponde y el tiempo que transcurre entre un fic y otro no genere conflictos. En ese proceso nos hemos llevado grandes sorpresas, así que en ese sentido, les ruego paciencia. Por cierto… **LEAN EL OMAKE "CACHORRO DE LEÓN"** … **fue ajustado y reformado (con el dolor de mi alma)**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que me instaron e incentivaron a escribir y reformar, y que incluso pudieron ver escenas del próximo fic.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y los Omakes " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para reformar el fic que ahora leen. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuarenta y ocho: Trataré cualquier bestia que controle mediante magia o tecnología, con sumo respeto y amabilidad. Incluso la mimaré. De tal forma que si el control que tengo sobre la misma es roto, no venga inmediatamente a vengarse de mí._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SUGERIDO: Broken, Seether. (Feat. Amy Lee)**

* * *

 **"XII. Lo que los Ojos no ven"**

 **Clausura: Único Testigo.**

 _"¿Recuerdas este lugar?"_

Shaka flotaba en un espacio totalmente blanco, en el que no se distinguía ni arriba ni abajo. En teoría, el lugar debía trasmitirle paz, pero en vez de eso sentía que todo lo que le rodeaba parecía estar asustado. Eso no lo sorprendía y hasta se lo esperaba: era normal que la mente de alguien que estaba a un paso de la muerte se sintiera así… pues sí, estaba dentro de la mente de Chantal, sondeando el lugar a ver si daba con ella o con el mensaje que los renegados dejaron para la diosa.

No se sentía tranquilo: aunque ya antes se había topado con ambientes así cuando sondeaba la mente de los moribundos, era la primera vez que su estado anímico lo traicionaba. También estaba asustado e incluso sentía que su estómago físico ardía de ansiedad. Nunca había estado tan cerca, tan en contacto con la amazona como en ese momento y de verdad dudaba que esta ocasión se repitiera. Se sentía como un ladrón primerizo en su primer robo.

"¿Chantal?"

 _"Shaka… ¿Eres tú?"_ Dijo Chantal sin mucho entusiasmo, tras varios instantes de mutismo. _"¿Recuerdas este lugar?"_

El dorado giró sobre su eje, sin lograr ver desde donde Chantal hablaba. Se abstuvo de responder, pues lo único que veía era un espacio casi infinito de color blanco, sin distinguir nada.

"¿Dónde estás? Dime…"

 _"Aquí."_

Shaka volvió a girar sobre sus talones una vez más, notando de súbito una superficie en la cual pisar. No lejos de él, a varios pasos de distancia, Chantal le miraba fijo… o mejor dicho, era una figura de porcelana blanca, con la forma de la amazona, que se encontraba trizada y con varios pedazos menos, la que le devolvía la mirada. El dorado tragó saliva y de paso un nudo en la garganta. Avanzó hacia ella.

 _"¿Me has venido a ver?"_ Preguntó la figura, adquiriendo pálidos colores, como si estuviera contenta… pero se destiñó al cabo de unos momentos. _"No… por supuesto que no. Nunca vendrías por mí."_ Añadió molesta. _"¿Has visto a Ferris?"_

"Nos tienes muy preocupados, _larki_ : ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Preguntó deteniéndose a muy poca distancia de ella. Estiró la mano para tocarla, pero se contuvo.

 _"Fui torpe… yo… olvidé como debía… atacar… defenderme. ¡Torpe! Siempre me lo decías."_

Shaka ladeó la cabeza: la amazona se estaba comportando extraño, desorientada. Debía ser aquél golpe que tenía en la cabeza. ¡Genial! Ojalá que las ideas no se le hubieran confundido mucho. Una nueva trizadura apareció en la estatua y Chantal gimió de dolor.

 _"… me duele mucho. ¡Ayúdame!"_

Shaka apretó la mandíbula y puso su mano sobre la trizadura, como queriendo curarla. No. No mataría al que le había hecho esto. Primero lo hacía sufrir y después vería si lo mataba o no.

Exhaló aire y acarició el costado herido de la superficie de la porcelana, cosa de la que desistió cuando la trizadura que había querido detener aumentó más. A paso lento, rodeó a la figura, que se deshacía a pedazos, notando que cada resquebrajamiento se correspondía con las heridas reales que había visto en el cuerpecito de su amazona. Entendía que ambos eran guerreros y que las heridas son parte del plan, pero ¿tanto ensañamiento era necesario?

No era rencoroso, pero esto ya estaba probando el límite de su tolerancia.

 _"¿No recuerdas este lugar?"_ Insistió la porcelana con inocencia. Shaka volvió a tragar saliva y optó por ponerse más profesional: de otro modo no podría obtener el mensaje.

"… Larki querida, ¿Qué pasó con tu cosmo? No logro sentirlo…"

 _"Lo perdí."_

"¿Sabes cómo?"

 _"No. Yo… Olvidé como se usaba, como se atacaba… olvidé como… debía defenderme."_ Explicó escuetamente, casi con hastío e impaciencia. _"¿Te sorprende? Ya sabes que soy torpe."_

"No eres torpe, solo distraída… eres…" _Bella_ hubiera querido decir, pero no se sintió con el derecho.

 _"¿En serio no recuerdas este lugar?"_ Preguntó ansiosa. _"No encuentro a mi cerdito."_

Esto iba a ser difícil. Además de apenas estar viva, encima Chantal estaba dispersa y no parecía pensar en coherentemente. Shaka miró a su alrededor, sin poder distinguir más que una extensa planicie. Se volvió a la figura de la amazona, con el estómago apretado. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de abrazarla? Bufó de hastío. En ese momento no se podía, debía ser profesional.

Moría por abrazarla…

 _"Tengo mucho miedo…"_

¡Le ardían los brazos por hacerlo!

"Chantal…"

 _"¿Desde cuándo tú te dignas y me llamas por mi nombre?"_ Gruñó la amazona.

"Larki preciosa, Dime: ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Preguntó Shaka poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

 _"Ayúdame, por favor… ¡No quiero estar así!"_

Sonaba aterrada y con justa razón.

Silencio. Shaka se mantuvo frente a la figura, aunque no firme. Luchaba por quedarse frente a ella, mirándola, a través de sus ojos cerrados, cosa que no podía hacer: necesitaba el mensaje. Esto le estaba costando más de lo que creía. Un nuevo trozo cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos.

Se acercó a ella, le besó la frente y la abrazó.

"Me quedo contigo… también me asusta, pero estaré contigo… ¡Te Lo Juro! Ni te dejo sola, ni vulnerable."

Ahí estaba. Como un flash en la distancia: el cosmo de Chantal en la lejanía dio un pulso de alegría que le permitió saber en qué parte del mundo estaba. Y la amazona que aún abrazaba, aunque fuera una imagen de frágil porcelana, le abrazó de vuelta.

 _"Recuerdo haber contado cinco renegados."_ Dijo Chantal por fin. _"Les ataqué una vez, pero… algo cayó a mis pies, no sé… vi una luz muy fuerte que me dio náuseas… fue como si me arrancaran algo del alma… oí palabras, intenté moverme, no pude. Sentí un crujido detrás de mi cabeza… recuerdo una taza de té."_ Explicó como temerosa de que le volviera a ocurrir. _"Viniste por el mensaje… ¿Pero no por una niña torpe?"_ Añadió llena de pena _._

"No vine por ninguna niña. También vine por ti, _larki_ " Shaka trató de sonar con más suavidad, como tratando de acentuar su afirmación previa de que no la iba a dejar sola. "Todos estamos muy preocupados…"

 _"Podrían matarme a palos y tú no te darías ni por aludido."_ Reclamó Chantal con dureza.

"Eso no es así…"

 _"Tampoco vendrías por voluntad propia, tú no harías nada por mí. Por ti que yo me muriera."_

Shaka no respondió nada. Frunció el ceño, pero no porque estuviera enojado: sentía la presencia de Chantal muy bipolar. El dorado inspiró aire, con algo de dificultad: le dolía que le dijeran eso, pero bueno, no era momento de ponerse a pensar así, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que reprocharse lo mismo? Carraspeó molesto, pero dolido al mismo tiempo. ¿Esa era la imagen que ella tenía de él?

Recordó sus dibujos…

"No te pongas así, que no es el momento…"

 _"¿Era mucho pedir un poquito de cariño?"_ Interrumpió la amazona de pronto, hastiada. _"Ya sé que soy muy torpe y pegote, pero en verdad… solo quería un poquito de cariño."_ Añadió la amazona más suave, más para sí misma que para su interlocutor. Shaka gruñó molesto. _"Ni siquiera recuerdas este sitio…"_

De nuevo, el dorado optó por no contestar nada. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló hastiado. ¿Reconocer algo? Si este lugar no era más que una infinita nada de color blanco. Apenas se distinguían detalles… Dio un respingo de la sorpresa y miró sorprendido a su alrededor. De pronto estaba rodeado por el bosquejo de paredes de roca y árboles dibujadas a mano alzada con un lápiz; no lejos de allí, había una cueva (o eso parecía). Frunció el ceño… todo esto, ¿se le hacía familiar de algún modo?

"Aquí encontré a Ferris… cuando Máscara lo secuestró para hacerte rabiar. Aquí… aquí pasó algo importante…"

 _"No recuerdas nada."_

"¡Aquí me sonreíste! O eso me pareció…"

La figura de porcelana ahora le daba la espalda. Seguía llena de trizaduras y trozos menos, pero además, en esta ocasión, estaba cabizbaja, pero al escuchar a Shaka, le miró de soslayo… y sonrió.

 _"Aquí me enamoré de ti… ¿Eso significa algo para ti?"_

Tomado por sorpresa, de nuevo se abstuvo de hablar. No porque estuviera pensando en alguna respuesta ingeniosa, sino porque se había quedado sin palabras. Y les digo por experiencia que si ustedes logran dejar a un Virgo sin palabras, entonces pueden anotarse un triunfo. Shaka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo: algo dentro del pecho se agitó inquieto, enojado, lo cual provocó una extraña reacción en cadena. Si antes se sentía mal y ansioso, ahora se sentía peor y más asustado. ¿Él, asustado? Eso era inaudito. ¡Tanto que decirle y no saber cómo!

"¿Chantal…?"

 _"Tengo el mensaje. ¿Ves?… tan tonta no soy. No se me olvidó: Saori debe saberlo."_

"No digas eso."

 _"… me duele la cabeza… las manos… ¿por qué tengo tanto frío en la espalda?"_

"Respira, no pasa nada…"

 _"Mejor te doy el mensaje de una vez. Estoy agotadísima… ¡no tienes idea como!"_ Le dijo cansada y dolida. _"Tengo miedo…"_ Shaka se tragó sus palabras de nuevo y asintió cansado.

"Entonces dame el mensaje…" Le dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. "No te dejaré sola."

* * *

 **Santuario, Casa de Leo.**

 _02:19 a.m._

Marín no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Aioria, quien estaba muy ceñudo al otro lado de la mesa. En todo ese rato, desde que la alarma había despertado a todo el mundo, la amazona no había podido dormir. De hecho, a duras penas se mantuvo dentro de Leo: de buena gana hubiera ido a ayudar en algo… aunque con casi 8 meses de embarazo, más que ayuda hubiera sido un estorbo.

Aioria bebió un sorbo de café y dejó el tazón sobre la mesa. El dorado acababa de llegar a la quinta casa hacía no más de 20 minutos. Tras haber ordenado que se revisara todo el Santuario y tras haber ayudado a Milo y Afro a revisar los pasadizos, por fin había regresado a Leo, en donde pretendía quedarse hasta que le dieran la orden contraria. No tenía sueño, estaba más despierto que nunca: después de todo, tenía bastante qué cuidar. El Santuario ya no parecía un hormiguero agitado, pero no se podía decir que todo estuviese en calma. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Finalmente el león miró a Marín con una sonrisa.

"¿Sintiéndote bien?" Le preguntó con un guiño.

"He tenido noches mejores." Reconoció la amazona, quien señaló su barriga. "El bebé está impaciente: lo noto más activo que otras noches." Añadió con un guiño.

Esto provocó que Aioria pusiera sonrisa de tiburón. Se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, muy altivo y orgulloso, de momento aliviado de sus preocupaciones y las molestas cargas que eso implicaba.

"Debe ser por la fluctuación de cosmos. ¡Hija de León!" Exclamó con orgullo.

"Y dale con que será niña." Le sonrió la amazona, antes de ladear la cabeza.

De súbito, su mirada se llenó de genuina preocupación y no necesitó llamar la atención de Aioria. El dorado, cuando cruzó miradas con ella, supo en seguida qué quería preguntar Marín. Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

"A Chantal no la vi bien." Le dijo con voz calma. "He vistos santos morir por menos: hacía mucho que no veía tantas fracturas juntas." Gruñó mientras afilaba la mirada. "Curamos las que pudimos, pero no todas. Aguantó porque Mu y Camus le compartieron cosmo." Aioria apretó los puños y la mandíbula. "A Daniel de Sculptor apenas le dejaron huesos enteros. Espero que la suya haya sido una muerte rápida."

"Ya veo. ¿Es cierto eso que dicen que no se defendieron?" Preguntó Marín ansiosa. "Alisa me comentó que solo vio heridas defensivas." Aioria asintió con lentitud.

"Además de heridas causadas a traición. Eso fue una **paliza**." El dorado se encogió de hombros. "¡Y entre varios!: Máscara dice que por lo menos fueron 4 personas."

Marín se acarició la barriga y bajó la cabeza. Aioria se quedó en silencio, tras inspirar aire. La amazona se mordió un pulgar antes de ponerse de pie, con algo de parafernalia (¡Oigan! No es fácil moverse con tremenda barriga). Caminó unos cuantos pasitos y se sentó en el regazo de Aioria, dejándose acunar por él: como que de pronto necesitaba un mimo que el León no le negó.

"¿Y Shaka de Virgo?" Preguntó pasados unos minutos. "Le vi pasar hace una media hora: iba con una expresión muy rara… me dio pena el pobrecito." Aioria levantó ambas cejas. "Sabes que no digo eso seguido."

"El Patriarca le pidió que fuera al hospital lo antes posible." Dijo Aioria con cautela. "Quienes atacaron a Chantal le dejaron un mensaje para Athena y se teme que no sobreviva para contarlo." Marín abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Shaka tendrá que entrar a la mente de Chantal para pedirle el mensaje?" Preguntó incrédula. Aioria asintió. "Eso dolerá…"

"Mucho."

* * *

 **Hospital.**

 _Quirófano, 03:00 a.m._

En momentos como éste agradecía no tener los ojos abiertos. Shaka levitaba junto a Chantal, a quien apenas percibía viva. El santo de Virgo meditaba en la posición del loto mientras sondeaba la mente de la amazona que yacía sobre la mesa de operaciones. Camus le observaba receloso y Shion se mantenía alerta por cualquier cosa. Los tres dorados estaban vestidos de acuerdo al sitio en el que estaban: el Patriarca había tenido que hacer gala de todo su poder de convencimiento para que los dejasen entrar al menos a él y a Shaka… Camus había entrado de colado en el último momento y puso una mirada tan ácida que nadie se atrevió a echarle. Los médicos y enfermeras que estaban allí listos para intervenir, observaban atentos, vigilando tanto lo que pretendían los santos, como los monitores a los que Chantal estaba conectada y que daban el único indicio de que aún estaba viva.

"¿De verdad esto no puede esperar?" Rezongó el cirujano que parecía ser el jefe. Shion le miró de reojo.

"Usted mismo dijo que la amazona podría no sobrevivir la cirugía."

"Así es, pero…"

"Necesitamos saber quién le hizo esto y cuál es el mensaje que dejaron a la diosa." Gruñó Camus, que no dejaba de mirar a Shaka… quien cada vez se sentía más intranquilo.

O preso de una pena espantosa.

"Dense prisa." Exhortó un segundo médico. "Perdemos tiempo precioso con esto."

La cirugía era necesaria y debía realizarse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, y por muy cruel que sonase, se estaba retrasando. El personal médico presente en aquél quirófano esperaba impacientes a que Shaka terminase con el sondeo a la mente de Chantal, que Shion había pedido con tanta insistencia. Debían rescatar cuanto antes aquél mensaje que suponían urgente.

"Shaka. Date prisa." Le instó Camus de mal humor.

El santo de Acuario volvió la cabeza hacia su hermana, casi sin atreverse ni a respirar. ¡La presencia de Chantal estaba MUY diluida! Era como si estuviera siendo mantenida viva solo por medios artificiales. ¡Qué Espanto! Hacia tan solo unas 4 horas que esta amazona estaba bien y ahora su vida pendía de apenas una delgada hebra que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante. ¡Se Cobraría De Ésta! Oh sí, sí lo haría: **NADIE** le hacía eso a su hermana y vivía para jactarse.

"Esto no debería tomar más tiempo." Interrumpió Shion al percibir que Shaka regresaba lentamente a este plano de la realidad.

El santo de Virgo lentamente dejó de levitar. Con elegancia se puso de pie. Como siempre, no abrió los ojos, pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones, estaba muy, muy abatido. Shaka se volvió hacia Shion.

"Ya tengo el mensaje…"

"¡Estupendo!" Gruñó el cirujano a cargo. "A ver si lo comentan fuera que aquí no quiero cotilleos. ¡Largo de mi Quirófano!"

* * *

 **Hospital.**

 _Pasillos. 03:10 a.m._

"¿Y ese qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No tiene que estar en casa? ¡Me cae gordo!"

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Selene.

"¡Giannis! Mírale. ¡Lo hace a propósito!"

Selene observó en la dirección que le señalaban, solo para ver al dios Thanatos paseando con aire remolón por aquél pasillo de hospital. La chica sonrió de costado: el dios "trabajaba" como asistente social allí y no se llevaba bien con su colega. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo: la presencia del dios de la muerte siempre le perturbaba, más aún en una noche como aquella.

"Déjalo, sabes que pasa muy solo. Mientras no haga daño." Trató de calmar los ánimos

Las cosas en la sala de emergencia estaban del todo tranquilas en esos momentos. Esa noche parecía ser de esas en las que no ocurren cosas interesantes, aunque como siempre, las apariencias engañan: la calma había seguido a la tormenta que significó atender las heridas de la amazona que ahora estaba en cirugía. Rea había optado por ir a hacerle compañía a Selene, quien a su vez estaba con Alsacia. De momento y debido a que ésta última había ido al baño, las dos médicas estaban solas.

"Rea, ¿Crees que Chantal tenga alguna posibilidad?"

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dijo sorprendida. "No debería ni siquiera estar viva: eso no es normal." Afirmó muy seria: no en balde la había atendido desde su llegada. "He visto pacientes graves, pero esto es el colmo."

"¿Estás molesta?" Le preguntó Selene.

"¡Claro Que Sí! Me Enfurece Cuando Atacan En Bola." Protestó Rea apretando los dientes. "Esos malparidos no solo le fracturaron el cráneo, con todo y laceración, sino que además **TRES** vértebras. ¿No viste las radiografías?" Selene hizo un gesto de dolor. "Le pegaron los muy malditos. ¡Y la apuñalaron unas tres o cuatro de veces! Y no hablo solo de su mano. No sé cómo no se murió camino aquí. Si sobrevive, seré la primera sorprendida. ¡Debería Estar Muerta!"

"¡Malditos! Creí que le habían curado al menos las fracturas en el Santuario. ¡Eso me dijo Shura cuando me llamó al teléfono!"

"Cinco Costillas, la rótula izquierda, la clavícula y el brazo derecho (¡Entero!), muestran señales de haber sido fracturados y curados **HOY** mismo." Explicó Rea, que seguía indignadísima. "Cierto, los santos esos hicieron un buen trabajo curándola, pero supongo que no se fijaron ni en la cabeza ni en la columna… o no se atrevieron a curarle."

"Habrá que esperar a que despierte para ver la extensión de los daños." Suspiró Selene. "¿Qué tan grave es lo de la columna?"

Rea chasqueó la lengua.

"Dudo que sobreviva la cirugía." Afirmó apenada. "Si sobrevive, **DUDO** que despierte algún día. ¿De qué le servirían las piernas?" Selene negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para emitir comentario, pero…

"Los santos son más resistentes de lo que crees."

Ambas médicas se sumieron en silencio cuando Alsacia se les acercó y les habló. En sus manos llevaba la larga trenza de Chantal, ahora llena de tierra y sangre, que una enfermera había cortado para tener mejor acceso a la herida que su cuñada tenía detrás de la cabeza, y que un enfermero había rescatado del suelo, justo antes que la botaran a la basura.

"¿Es la trenza de Chantal?"

"Sí… ¡Con lo que cuida su cabello! Le dará un colapso cuando despierte y note que le cortaron la trenza." Dijo Alsacia llena de pena, pero con cierto optimismo. "Se la voy a ofrecer a Afrodita, a ver si sirve de algo.

"No creo que sobreviva." Insistió Rea con más tacto. "Y si lo hace… el cabello crece."

" _Chantalcita es fuerte, van a ver que los deja a todos con la boca cerrada cuando se recupere._ " Dijo en castellano, con mucha decisión.

Alsacia se encogió de hombros y procedió a guardar la trenza en su bolso con mucho cuidado. Selene le dio un codazo a Rea, quien optó por permanecer en silencio. En ese momento, la temperatura bajó varios grados y Camus de Acuario apareció molesto. Una vez que la ubicó con la mirada, se demoró tres zancadas en alcanzarla.

"¡Camus!" Exclamó Alsacia. "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"… Shaka ya obtuvo el mensaje."

"¿Y qué decía?

Camus, taimado, se cruzó de brazos y miró en la dirección contraria, justo en los momentos en que Shion y Shaka se alejaban por el pasillo. El santo de acuario negó con la cabeza.

"Aún no lo sé."

Todo el grupito se quedó viendo en la dirección indicada por Camus. Shion y Shaka se alejaban a paso calmado por el pasillo. El santo de Virgo se mantenía en lóbrego silencio, estaba pálido y se le notaba muy afectado, aunque tratando de retener algo de dignidad. El Patriarca sopesaba la información recibida y que tenía que darle cuanto antes a Saori.

" _A la diosa que una vez renegó de nosotros, la estirada que nos echó del Santuario: sabemos cómo derrotar a sus santos, dejándoles inútiles y sin su cosmo. Primero destruiremos su orden y luego a ella la llenamos de vergüenza_." Repitió Shion con calma, enojado mientras repetía las palabras del mensaje. "¡Que Mensaje Tan Insolente! ¡ **Blasfemos**!" Gruñó para sí.

"Chantal estaba desorientada, pero sí… ese fue el mensaje que le dieron: una amenaza directa a la orden." Respondió Shaka casi en forma automática. "Es evidente que no es infundada." Añadió con la voz fría. Shion le miró de reojo y suspiró preocupado.

"Lo lamento mucho, hijito." El Patriarca negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, antes de darle unas palmaditas. "Estoy seguro que Chantal sobrevivirá… ¿No te dijo nada más?"

"No… al menos nada _relevante_ a la causa."

Shion ladeó la cabeza: no hizo comentario respecto del lóbrego tono usado por el Iluminado. Shaka parecía firme, pero a él no lo engañaban. El Patriarca se hubiera arrancado varios cabellos de haber podido y propinado una buena patada al santo de Virgo de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero se contuvo. Apenas le dio un zape.

"Será mejor que te vayas a casa." Le dijo Shion, llamando la atención del dorado. "Me iré en una media hora más… comunícale el mensaje a Athena cuanto antes, por favor."

"¿Excelencia?"

El Patriarca miraba hacia el fondo del pasillo, con rostro tranquilo. Apenas giró la cabeza para verle a la cara. Inspiró y exhaló una vez más y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Vete a descansar, Hijo. Pídele algo a Astrea que te haga dormir." Shaka enarcó una ceja. "Lo necesitas."

Tenía razón y Shaka, por mucho coraje que le diera, lo sabía. Toda esa noche había estado experimentando muchos sentimientos que no podía controlar ni se explicaba porque le emborrachaban la cabeza. Derrotado, Shaka asintió.

"Me retiro entonces." Dijo dolido. Shion bajó la mirada.

"Lo lamento muchacho." Le dijo acongojado.

"No lo lamente."

Shaka le dio la espalda y se alejó con paso constante. Tomó las primeras escaleras que vio y se retiró del lugar…

…

Se sentía mal… y dolido.

Mal Karma.

 **Fin de "Lo que los Ojos no ven."**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **PS:** Este fic me fue difícil de escribir, lo admito, pero por lo menos logré causar impresiones diversas. Sí, una vez más los finales abiertos atacan y los dejan desarmados, pero más abajo les dejo una pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene. Ahora, no les voy a prometer fechas ni nada, pero sí les aseguro que está siendo escrito y que el Concilio del Fic conspira para que termine todo. Ojalá que no los haya decepcionado, del mismo modo que agradezco como no tienen idea el apoyo que me dieron durante estas semanas. Ustedes son los mejores lectores que una fanwriter como yo podría pedir. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL FIC!**

* * *

… **óOo ¡YAMID!** Tienes que cuidarte mejor. ¡Y no te vas a morir! Son cosas que se te ocurren. Tú preocúpate de sanar bien. Sobre el fic… no, los renegados no usan tecnología: encontraron artefactos muy arcaicos y especiales. Más sobre ellos no te puedo decir. Y digamos que Shaka… va a estar algo ocupado. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

¡Hola **Noel**! Me alegra mucho saber que disfrutas de mis desvaríos y que mi sorpresivo regreso te sacó alguna que otra sonrisa. Shaka, como viste, es un ser humano más, por mucho que se diga que es el hombre más cercano a un dios. Comete errores tanto como cualquiera y su humanidad insiste en recordarle que es un ser humano. Acaba de cometer error tras error durante este fic, pero en el próximo intentará rectificar todo lo que echó a perder. No le odies, sino que apóyalo: todos hemos arruinado las cosas y hemos tenido que repararlas. Shaka no es diferente. Ya verás lo que ocurre con Chantal, y con todo este lío de los renegados. ¡Solo pido paciencia! Esta vez no serán años. Sobre las armaduras doradas… no las he bautizado a todas, pero veamos de las que me acuerdo ahorita. **Crisomalón** (aries), **Cástor** y **Póllux** (géminis), **Romeo** (cáncer), **Aquiles** (leo) y **Sibila** (virgo). Tendría que revisar si le he puesto nombre a la de escorpión, y he pensado en llamar Ganímides (si es que no lo he hecho ya) a la de acuario. **¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!**

* * *

 ** _No hubo animales heridos durante la producción de este fic…_**

 _Excepto uno de nuestros asistentes de producción, que debido al hielo en Acuario, se resbaló y solo logró detenerse a la altura de Escorpión, solo porque Milo puso el pie._

 _El sindicato de Patos del Parque protestó porque no obtuvo el pan remojado en leche restante._

 _Máscara descubrió a Kiki convenciendo a Thanos para que quemara el guardarropa de Saori, por lo que decidió pegar al mini lemuriano con MUCHA CINTA ADHESIVA en el baño de niñas de la secundaria de Saori._

 _Kiki por poco no sobrevive a las rábidas adolescentes._

 _Sibila se mantuvo tranquila todo el fic, debido a que Mu, para evitar que diera más problemas, mezcló un valium en la mezcla de polvo de estrellas que usó para pulirla y la armadura aún duerme._

* * *

 **Playlist sugerida:**

1\. 1917, Mecano.

2\. Ironic, Alanis Morisette.

3\. Complicado y Aturdido, Los Pericos.

4\. Si te Vas, Shakira.

5\. Fireworks, Katy Perry.

6\. The One that Got Away, Katy Perry.

7\. I'm Yours, Jason Mraz.

8\. Now and The, Blackmore's Night.

9\. El Mariachi. Leo Sánchez. Banda sonora de "Once Upon a Time in Mexico"

10\. Black, Pearl Jam.

11\. Rolling in the Deep, Adele.

12\. Livin' on the Edge, Aerosmith.

13\. Someone Like You, Adele.

14\. Concierto de Aranjuez, Adagio, Segundo Movimiento, Joaquín Rodrigo.

15\. "Eungenio" Salvador Dalí, Mecano.

16\. Broken, Seether (feat. Amy Lee)

* * *

 **Omake Introductorio de Flos Floram**

 **Ojos Rubí.**

Era de noche, no había luz de luna disponible. El bosque estaba tan tranquilo que ni siquiera se escuchaban a los insectos. Pero… en aquél claro, algo ocurría.

Alguien lloraba a mares. Era una muchacha de unos 22 años, y sus llantos eran muy expresivos. Se lamentaba igual que una niña pequeña, con la diferencia que era una mujer a quien de muy poco le importaba quedar en ridículo… quizás porque no conocía bien el concepto. La llamaban Flos y estaba acurrucada en la tierra, sobre un pequeño túmulo, gimoteando, mientras le daba ocasionales golpes al suelo, motivados por la pena.

Allí enterrado, yacía uno de sus seres queridos.

Solo al cabo de un buen rato se incorporó, sin dejar de refregar su sucio rostro con sus manos, dejando escapar unos últimos sollozos. Gruesos surcos de lágrimas se dibujaban en sus mejillas, pero la chica tranquilizaba su respiración, o al menos lo intentaba. Aspiró aire un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza. Se rascó el cuello y sorbió aire por la nariz.

Flos era una persona simple, para ella, las cosas no tenían matices. O se estaba feliz o triste, o era blanco, o negro. O se estaba llorando, o se reía. Su mundo era sencillo, libre de complicaciones… y desde hacía cuatro meses estaba siendo sacudido por lo que podría llamarse una debacle cultural.

Los renegados le habían dado caza a su gente. Ella era la última que quedaba.

Y la buscaban.

Sus ojos eran lo más llamativo de Flos. De color rubí intenso, que parecían brillar con luz propia, destacaban con tremenda claridad por entre toda la capa de mugre que la cubría. Esta chica no estaba precisamente limpia o bien vestida, si es que a los funcionales harapos que la cubrían podía llamársele ropa. Cierto, cumplían con su primordial objetivo, aunque con muchas corrientes de aire. Eran pieles y cuero curtido muy artesanalmente. Además, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por lodo muy espeso de un extraño color gris y su cabello, impregnado con la misma sustancia, estaba tan pegoteado que un rastafari se habría sentido envidioso. Podrán suponer que no olía precisamente a flores.

Solo sus ojos estaban libres de mugre, y por ello se veían tan impactantes… eso y también la piedra que llevaba colgando del cuello, de color verde esmeralda del tamaño de un huevo, aunque sin pulir, opaca y con bordes filosos.

 _Ris, Ras… Ras…_

"Está allí. ¡Mírala! Tiene una de las piedras."

"… Esa piedra está vacía."

Aquellas voces la pusieron del todo alerta. Flos asumió una posición de ataque y escaneó hacia los tupidos árboles, que desafiando todas las leyes físicas (no deberían estar allí), se alzaban orgullosos. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Aspiró aire por su nariz y boca, retrocediendo con cuidado, como queriendo fundirse con el follaje. No lejos de ella, había un hacha de mano en el suelo, que tomó sin perder tiempo. Esta herramienta no era más que una sencilla piedra cuyos bordes habían sido afilados adrede y que podía usarse para absolutamente todo lo que se le ocurriera: desde abrir nueces, desgarrar carne y hasta quizás apuñalar presas o enemigos. Carecía, eso sí, de un mango que ayudase en su precisión.

 **"¡AAAAGH!"** Exclamó la chica. No era un grito de auxilio, sino de uno advertencia.

"¡La Asustaste, Tarado! Ahora no se dejará atrapar."

"¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! Necesitamos esa piedra."

Dos renegados salieron al claro, claramente con intenciones de reducirla. Estos dos sujetos, como la muchacha, llevaban piedras similares colgando de sus cuellos, pero a diferencia de la que usaba ella, estas piedras eran negras como la obsidiana y brillaban con luz propia. Flos ni se inmutó, sujetó la piedra que llevaba colgando al tiempo que con la otra lanzaba una estocada con su fiel hacha de mano, atacando a sus agresores antes de darles siquiera una oportunidad. Hirió a uno de ellos en el antebrazo, pero en seguida el otro se le abalanzó sobre la espalda e intentó reducirla, oportunidad que el que había sido alcanzado en la mano aprovechó para tomar revancha. Sin embargo, entre mordiscos, patadas y contorsiones, Flos logró soltarse y echó a correr.

 **"¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE!"**

 **"¡PERRA!"**

 **"¡GGGGGGGGÑÑÑÑ!"**

Uno de los renegados le lanzó a la chica una rama cercana a los pies, logrando que cayera al suelo. Su compañero aprovechó para lanzársele encima, pero en el último momento Flos rodó sobre su espalda y usando sus piernas, lo pateó en el estómago lanzándole contra un árbol. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando el primero decidió atacarla.

El bosque se sumió en un ruido de estática muy extraño que alertó a la chica. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones a tiempo para ver como el renegado, usando un cosmo que parecía venir de la misma piedra y que no le pertenecía, se preparaba para atacarle.

 **"¡NOOOO!"** Exclamó la chica enfadada e indignada. Más parecía ser una orden, un reclamo, que una petición. Y por ello, sin perder tiempo, Flos se lanzó contra el renegado… encendiendo _su propio_ cosmo… uno bruto, cierto, pero propio y lleno de vida.

…

Una luz roja resplandeció contra la oscuridad de la noche, y el bosque volvió a sumirse en silencio. Momentos después, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los pies descalzos de Flos corriendo a toda velocidad por entre el bosque.

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Por**  
 **Misao-CG**


End file.
